Jeux de miroirs
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo lui propose de venir vivre avec lui. Heero prend le temps de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse mais quand il vient enfin le faire Duo n'est pas seul.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeux de miroirs**

Chapitre 1

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AC 205<em>

Heero Yuy se servit de la clef que lui avait donné Duo pour entrer dans l'appartement de celui qu'il avait mis cinq ans à rejoindre.

Il avait un peu honte d'avoir mis si longtemps à se décider, mais, à vingt ans, cinq ans seulement après la guerre, il n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'il était et encore moins de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

La proposition de Duo de partager un appartement et peut être plus, l'avait alors pris par surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il avait donc opté pour la prudence, demandé qu'on lui laisse le temps de réfléchir. Duo avait dit oui, visiblement ni surpris ni attristé de cette réponse en demi teinte, mais Duo était sans doute celui qui le comprenait le mieux n'est ce pas ?

Maintenant il était sur de lui, de ses sentiments, sur de ses choix aussi. Il se sentait prêt à partager cet appartement avec Duo et peut être, sans doute même, plus que cela.

Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres dans l'appartement qu'il entendit les bruits et les identifia. Des halètements, des gémissements qui n'étaient pas du à de la souffrance. Il était assez homme pour savoir reconnaître les bruits du plaisir.

Duo n'était pas seul, il était avec un homme et ils baisaient, ce terme s'imposa immédiatement à l'esprit d'Heero. Duo qui était censé l'attendre baisait avec quelqu'un. Le regard bleu d'Heero s'assombrit un peu plus, il serra les dents, il ne s'attendait certes pas à être reçu à bras ouverts, mais pas à tomber en pleine partie de jambes en l'air.

N'importe qui serait reparti, peut être en claquant la porte, mais lui n'en fit rien. Il se moquait bien d'être indiscret, il voulait savoir qui lui avait pris Duo. Qui avait eu cette audace.

Il marcha donc droit vers la chambre et en ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

Les deux amants surpris en plein ébat se tournèrent vers lui. Dans les yeux violets de Duo Heero put lire de la stupeur, puis de l'incompréhension et enfin de l'angoisse avant que le natté se détourne pour fixer son amant d'un regard écarquillé. L'autre homme se redressa sans hâte, souriant paisiblement, visiblement peu troublé par l'irruption d'Heero. Il était brun, solidement bâti, sa peau était mate, luisante de sueur après l'activité à laquelle il venait de se livrer en compagnie de Duo. Il était beau et musclé, sans l'être excessivement. Il s'assit, libérant Duo de son poids et le natté roula sur les draps froissés avant de se lever d'un coup de rein. Le jeune homme aux yeux violets s'immobilisa entre le lit et la porte, visiblement choqué et perdu. Heero l'ignorait pour le moment, toute son attention tourné vers son amant, vers cet homme brun qu'il connaissait par cœur sans pourtant l'avoir jamais eu ainsi face à lui de sa vie. Cet homme qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans des miroirs. Car l'amant de Duo n'était autre que lui, du moins par le physique. Même cheveux bruns en désordre, même corps et mêmes yeux d'un bleu profond.

Heero analysa la situation, d'après la réaction de Duo, le natté pensait avoir à faire à lui, il ne semblait pas coupable mais stupéfait d'être en présence de deux versions absolument identiques du même homme, donc le seul responsable était cet autre lui même.

Le regard de Duo courait de l'un à l'autre, il ne savait plus que penser. Lequel des deux était Heero ? Celui qui venait d'entrer ou celui avec qui il venait de coucher ? Depuis quand y avait il deux Heero ? Pourquoi ? comment cela était il possible ?

- Qui es tu ? demanda la version qui se tenait près de la porte.

Celle assise sur le lit sourit.

- Jiro.

Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement, du moins ce fut l'impression qu'il en eu en entendant la réponse.

Jiro… c'était le nom que lui avait donné son amant lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait cru qu'Heero avait changé de nom et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il était tellement content que celui qu'il attendait soit enfin là. Enfin disposé à l'aimer…

Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Heero ne lui pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir trompé, même sans le savoir.

Jiro se leva, visiblement inquiet et tendit les bras vers le natté. Ce fut plus que les deux autres pouvaient en supporter, Duo recula devant lui et Heero se précipita pour le saisir et l'écarter.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ne le touche pas !

Deux cris, pratiquement identiques, exprimant le même refus. Jiro se figea. Il ne protesta pas quand Heero l'entraina, sans lui laisser le temps de s'habiller.

Il se laissa trainer au dehors et pousser sans ménagement dans un véhicule, il atterrit sur le siège avant côté passager et sentit une ceinture de sécurité le boucler contre le dossier, puis l'autre monter, il ne protesta pas plus. Il pensait à la réaction de Duo, à ses larmes. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait les sécher et cela lui faisait mal.

Il aurait voulu être l'homme qui réconforterait le natté.

D'ailleurs, qui allait sécher les larmes de Duo puisque l'autre démarrait déjà ?

Il se reprit alors. Il ne voulait pas laisser Duo seul de la sorte. Son amant ne méritait pas d'être abandonné, surtout dans l'état de détresse émotionnelle où il devait se trouver.

Sa main se précipita vers l'attache de la ceinture.

Il devait la défaire, sortir de cette voiture et retrouver Duo !

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se libérer et de bondir hors du véhicule, une main aussi dure que de l'acier se referma sur la sienne et la serra à la broyer, lui arrachant un bref gémissement qu'il étouffa rapidement. Il ne voulait pas laisser à l'autre le plaisir de constater sa souffrance. Son autre main vola au secours de celle qui se faisait écraser et parvint à la délivrer. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, une arme à feu se riva à sa tempe.

- Fais un seul mouvement et je tire. Déclara la voix froide d'Heero.

Jiro se figea, il savait que l'autre ne plaisantait pas, il avait subi le même entrainement après tout. Il capitula, du moins provisoirement. Il savait parfaitement qu'Heero avait un avantage certain sur lui, bien qu'ils aient subi le même entrainement Heero avait fait la guerre, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Il avait l'entrainement d'un soldat mais il n'en avait pas l'expérience sur le terrain, c'était un détail qui pouvait faire toute la différence.

Il s'adossa au siège en soupirant.

Il n'appréciait pas de laisser Duo seul et en larmes et se demandait comment Heero pouvait supporter de le faire.

Il coula un regard prudent vers Heero, s'il en jugeait par sa façon de conduire pour le moins nerveuse l'autre était en colère et voyait en lui une menace à écarter. Mieux valait ne pas bouger et ne rien dire pour le moment.

Lorsqu'enfin ils stoppèrent dans les ruines d'un village abandonné Jiro attendit qu'Heero vienne lui ouvrir et descendit, toujours sous la menace de l'arme.

Heero le poussa contre un mur, le gardant en joue.

Le dos nu de Jiro heurta la surface rugueuse, il sentit sa peau se déchirer et se mettre à saigner, la douleur était supportable, il n'en tint pas compte, il était tout entier tourné vers Heero. Ce dernier le voyait pour la première fois mais lui le connaissait. J lui avait tout appris sur lui, sur le parfait soldat qu'il était censé être, sur le garçon exceptionnel dont les exploits défiaient l'entendement. J ne cessait de vanter les mérites de son protégé, de l'enfant dont le regard avait retenu son attention et qui ne l'avait déçu qu'une seule et unique fois, cette seule défaillance qui avait permis sa conception.

Jiro sourit, Heero ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était à cause de sa seule erreur que lui Jiro avait été formé comme un soldat, au départ sa fonction était toute autre, J le lui avait dit un jour, non sans préciser quelle avait été cette fonction première. Jiro avait accepté l'explication et avait été fier de savoir. Même s'il avait été conçu peu de temps après que J rencontre Heero et ne décide de le prendre sous son aile il n'était pas censé devenir un soldat à l'origine. J était un homme prudent qui aimait prévoir des solutions de rechange. Il avait été détourné de sa fonction première pour devenir la solution de rechange en cas de défaillance sérieuse ou d'une éventuelle disparition d'Heero, son clone créé par J et, du jour de la défaillance, entrainé aussi durement que lui. Un clone qui n'avait pratiquement pas servi une fois grandi artificiellement, en dehors d'une seule et unique fois, Heero n'avait plus eu la moindre défaillance, n'avait pas non plus disparu, il avait mené toutes ses missions à bien et J était mort sans plus songer au clone qui attendait que l'on se souvienne de lui, reclus dans une des planques du savant.

Jiro avait vécu, depuis le jour où il avait été utile en AC 195 jusqu'en AC 205, seul dans la planque, suivant scrupuleusement le programme établi par J pour le maintenir opérationnel, sans se douter que le savant était mort et ne reviendrait jamais le chercher.

Ce n'était que par hasard qu'il était tombé sur un reportage parlant de l'anniversaire de la disparition des cinq savants et qu'il avait appris que J était décédé depuis des années.

Désorienté, ne sachant plus que faire, il avait cessé de suivre le programme puis avait fait ce que J lui avait toujours interdit de faire, il avait quitté la planque pour l'extérieur qui l'avait toujours attiré.

Cet extérieur qu'il ne connaissait que grâce aux médias.

Il n'était pas dehors depuis trois jours qu'il réussissait à rencontrer Duo vers qui il était instinctivement allé.

Le natté lui était également familier, J lui avait parlé de tous les autres acteurs de la guerre, lui avait montré des photos, des rapports. Jiro connaissait Duo bien avant de le rencontrer.

Et maintenant il était temps de tout dire à Heero.

Jiro ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsqu'Heero prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en moque, mais je t'interdis de revoir Duo. Il est à moi et je ne le laisserai à personne d'autre.

L'affirmation laissa Jiro bouche bée.

Heero ne doutait vraiment de rien. C'était presqu'incroyable. Jiro avait beau savoir qu'il n'était qu'un clone de celui qui lui faisait face, il se sentait très différent de lui soudain. Très différent et douloureusement blessé par les mots.

Heero venait tout simplement de le rejeter sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi il lui était si semblable. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

- Je ne renoncerai pas à lui, je l'aime. Lança t'il comme une bravade.

Une moue dédaigneuse plissa les lèvres d'Heero.

- Mais lui ne t'aime pas, tu n'es rien, il croyait que tu étais moi et tu le sais.

Jiro baissa les yeux.  
>Il ne pouvait nier, Duo l'avait pris pour Heero, n'aimait qu'Heero.<p>

Heero se permit un sourire de triomphe face à l'attitude de son vis à vis. Il avait gagné, il pouvait retourner vers Duo sans plus s'en faire, l'autre ne viendrait plus les déranger.

Jiro le vit se retourner pour partir et ne supporta pas cette cruelle indifférence.

- Ne me laisse pas grand frère ! Hurla t'il.

Heero se figea, surpris par le cri.

Grand frère…

L'amant de Duo venait de l'appeler grand frère…

Etait il possible qu'il ait un frère ?

Non…

Il l'aurait su.

Il se retourna d'un bloc, leva son arme et la pointa vers le front de Jiro.

Qui que soit Jiro, il n'était pas son frère mais une menace.

Jiro ne broncha pas, les pupilles dilatées, il le fixait droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas mon frère, articula Heero, je n'ai jamais eu de frère.

- Je suis le seul frère que tu auras jamais !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que J m'a conçu, je suis ton clone, j'ai reçu le même entrainement que toi.

Jiro n'avait pas bougé mais Heero avait franchi la distance qui les séparait.

Le canon de son arme était désormais contre la peau de Jiro, collé à son front moite.

Le soleil de midi tapait fort, il faisait chaud, mais ce n'était pas la seule cause de la sueur couvrant le front de Jiro.

Il jouait sa vie en cet instant précis. Heero pouvait décider d'appuyer sur la détente à tout moment. S'il suivait les directives de J il le ferait sans doute. Jiro ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, ils avaient été formés ainsi. S'il avait eu une arme il se serait défendu sans doute.

Mais il n'en avait pas.

Heero détailla le corps nu de celui qui se disait son clone, l'explication tenait la route, ils étaient suffisamment semblables pour que cela soit vrai. J était assez tordu pour avoir fait un truc pareil. Quoi qu'il en soit, à en juger par son corps moins marqué que le sien, il y avait bien quelques cicatrices sans doute dues à l'entrainement, mais aucune qu'il aurait pu recevoir dans un combat réel, Jiro n'était pas complètement son double.

Il reporta son regard sur le visage de Jiro. Son clone avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne tremblait pas mais Heero devinait qu'il était à la limite de le faire et pourtant ce n'était pas de la peur.

Jiro n'avait pas peur de mourir ni de souffrir, mais il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Il avait été seul trop longtemps, confiné dans une planque, hors du monde. Aucune formation n'aurait pu le préparer à supporter cela, les êtres humains étaient par nature grégaires, même ceux qui comme eux avaient eu une formation qui les rendaient hors normes.

Il baissa son arme. Jiro avait raison dans un sens, il était le seul frère biologique qu'il aurait. Le tuer serait une erreur. Même s'il n'avait pas été conçu dans ce but, il était le dernier cadeau que J lui faisait sans le savoir, quelqu'un de son sang.

Ce ne serait pas si mal finalement, avoir un frère, comme un jumeau avec qui partager quelque chose.

Ils avaient J en commun, il le savait désormais et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autre.

- Viens. Laissa t'il tomber en rangeant son arme.

Jiro le regarda avec stupeur.

Heero se laissa aller à sourire.

Un instant plus tôt Jiro l'avait nommé grand frère et c'était bien ainsi qu'il se sentait à présent. Comme un grand frère face à son cadet. Jiro avait tant de choses à apprendre, comme lui jadis, mais il avait eu autour de lui des amis pour lui enseigner tout cela et grâce à eux il allait pouvoir enseigner à son tour.

Entrainant son double désorienté vers la voiture il en ouvrit le coffre et en sortit des habits de rechange qu'il y gardait toujours par précaution. Au moins avec Jiro il n'avait pas à se demander s'ils lui iraient.

Jiro hocha la tête, il commençait à comprendre, il s'habilla rapidement et ne se fit pas prier pour remonter en voiture.

- Où allons nous ? demanda t'il

- Je te conduis chez moi.

- Duo…

- Duo ne concerne que moi, je te dépose et je vais le voir.

- Il n'est pas coupable. C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui.

Heero le regarda brièvement avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route. Il conduisait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, pressé de déposer Jiro et d'aller retrouver Duo.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Quand j'ai appris la mort de J il y a cinq jours j'ai quitté la planque, je ne pouvais plus supporter d'y rester, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connaisse.

- Tu ne connaissais pas Duo.

- Bien sur que si ! J m'a tout dit sur lui.

Les mains d'Heero se crispèrent sur le volant, il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jiro. C'était celle de J.

- Donc tu as quitté ta planque et tu as foncé tout droit vers lui…

- Oui… je ne sais pas pourquoi… ce n'était pas un choix logique… Quatre aurait mieux convenu…

Heero hocha la tête.

Jiro disait vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de logique applicable quand il s'agissait de Duo.

Il gara la voiture sur son emplacement et entraina Jiro vers son appartement, lui montra la salle de bains et la chambre d'amis.

- Tu te douche et tu te mets au lit. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas le voir ?

- Oui.

Jiro hocha la tête.

- C'est bien.

Jiro attendit qu'Heero reparte, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre jouer les serrures, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Malgré les barreaux aux fenêtres il n'avait pas peur, il ne se sentait pas prisonnier. Il était chez Heero, c'était comme s'il était chez lui en quelque sorte. Il bailla puis alla prendre une douche. Heero avait raison, il en avait bien besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, propre et sec il se glissait dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et s'endormait.

Heero lui fonçait vers l'appartement de Duo, il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Pourvu que Duo n'ait pas fait de bêtises.

Il entra en trombe et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'il sentait une arme se presser contre sa nuque.

- Qui es tu ? demanda une voix méfiante. Heero ou Jiro ?

Heero leva tranquillement les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien et se retourna lentement.

Duo avait le visage marqué par les larmes qu'il avait versé mais le regard fermé et méfiant.

Il le gardait en joue d'une main qui ne tremblait pas.

- C'est moi, Heero. Affirma Heero.

- Prouve le !

Heero haussa les épaules, il pourrait donner un tas de détails concernant la guerre et les actions qu'ils avaient menés ensembles, mais connaissant Duo ce ne serait pas suffisant, non, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui était susceptible de le convaincre.

Il recula de quelques pas, les mains toujours levées puis les baissa lentement, commença à défaire les attaches de son pantalon.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? aboya Duo.

- Tu voulais une preuve non ?

- Oui, mais si tu crois que tu peux la fournir en me baisant, tu te goure, j'ai jamais couché avec Heero, il le saurait lui.

- Parce que d'après toi un homme ne retire son pantalon que pour baiser ? Tu baisse dans mon estime Duo.

- La ferme ! C'est quoi ta preuve ?

Heero laissa le pantalon tomber à terre et souleva les pans de sa chemise, dévoilant ses jambes nues et les cicatrices qui les ornaient.

- Toi qui me connais si bien, tu devrais pouvoir identifier les cicatrices de tes balles.

Duo se mordilla les lèvres, baissa les yeux.

Il y avait bien deux impacts de balles sur les cuisses fermes et musclées.

Il frissonna longuement.

Il avait exploré le corps de son amant de ses mains sans trouver la moindre trace de ces impacts et ne s'en était pas alarmé.

Il aurait du savoir pourtant.

Comment avait il pu oublier ?

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, agité de sanglots, serrant toujours son arme entre ses mains tremblantes, le canon tourné vers le sol.

Il ne cessait de songer qu'il avait trompé Heero.

Il n'avait aucune excuse.

Strictement aucune.

Heero se débarrassa de son pantalon d'un coup de pied, c'était plus rapide que de le remettre et s'agenouilla devant Duo.

Un regard violet, trempé de larmes et empli de honte se tourna vers lui.

Il commença par retirer l'arme des mains tremblantes et la décharger de ses balles avant de lancer le tout sous le lit, la sécurité d'abord, le réconfort ensuite.

Ceci fait il tendit les bras vers Duo.

Il avait tellement attendu cet instant !

Mais Duo secoua la tête et ne bougea pas.

Heero ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se rapprocha, l'attira contre lui.

- C'est bon Duo, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on était deux, personne ne savait.

- Toi tu savais ?

- Non, je l'ai appris aujourd'hui.

Duo renifla bruyamment.

- J'aurais du voir la différence…

- Il n'y en a presque pas Duo, je ne t'en veux pas.

Le regard violet osa enfin se lever vers lui, encore mal assuré. Heero le vit se reprendre avec soulagement, il n'aimait pas voir Duo ainsi, ça ne cadrait pas avec le Duo qu'il connaissait et aimait. Pas qu'il refuse que le natté puisse craquer, seulement, c'était inhabituel et cela le déstabilisait.

- Mais c'était qui ce type ? demanda finalement Duo d'une voix contrariée.

Heero réprima un sourire.

- Mon jumeau ?

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Ton quoi ? Tu te paye ma tête ?

- Absolument pas, un petit cadeau de J que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui.

Duo grimaça et secoua la tête.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Ton J était sacrément tordu.

Heero éclata de rire et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, grâce à lui j'ai un frère maintenant.

Duo fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

- Tu nous avais nous.

- Les autres je veux bien les voir comme des frères, mais pas toi Duo. Souffla Heero en cherchant son regard.

Duo s'empourpra devant ce qu'il lisait dans le regard bleu.

- Et tu vas le garder avec toi ? demanda t'il pour donner le change.

Le regard d'Heero se fit songeur.

- Oui… il a besoin de moi tu comprends ?

Duo comprenait très bien, mais il était tout de même inquiet. Jiro et lui avaient passé deux jours ensembles et ils avaient fini dans un lit pour une activité qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sommeil. Il craignait que tôt ou tard cela ne pose problème.

Surtout que pour être franc, il n'avait pas été le dernier à vouloir et que ça avait été vraiment génial. Exactement ce qu'il avait toujours espéré de la part d'Heero.

Oui, mais voilà, ce n'était pas avec Heero qu'il avait couché. Il aurait beau faire il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, la première fois qu'il avait voulu avoir avec Heero il l'avait eue avec Jiro, le clone d'Heero d'accord, mais pas Heero pour autant.

Il frissonna légèrement, Jiro avait été un amant parfait, à croire que J avait prévu des cours d'éducation sexuelle dans son programme d'éducation. Il regarda Heero, qui était toujours en caleçon, à la dérobée, se demandant quel amant il serait. Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée pour le moins inconvenante. Heero serait Heero et il ne devait plus penser à Jiro. C'était Heero qu'il aimait, Heero qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Heero se poser sur les siennes, exigeantes. Il ouvrit les siennes après une hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Heero. Le baiser fut fougueux, presque brutal, Heero s'efforçait de faire la différence, de se distinguer de son double, un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir été le premier comme il aurait du l'être. Il explora la bouche de Duo de sa langue, désireux d'effacer toute trace du passage de Jiro. Il mordilla ensuite les lèvres pleines du natté, le faisant gémir doucement, les laissant rouges et un peu gonflées. Il se recula pour regarder. Duo lui se retenait de presser une main sur ses lèvres presque douloureuses. Le baiser d'Heero était bien loin de ceux, très tendres, de Jiro.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite ce jour là. Lorsque le grand jeune homme brun était sorti de l'ombre et avait tourné vers lui son regard si bleu et plein d'espoir, qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom d'une voix hésitante il s'était senti fondre. Ce n'était pas le Heero qu'il avait quitté mais cinq ans s'étaient écoulés et il pouvait avoir changé.

Il lui avait fait signe d'approcher, un peu ému de le revoir enfin, le détaillant en silence. Heero était plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, effleurant ses épaules de leurs boucles en désordre. Il avait levé les mains et les avait posées avec précaution sur les joues mal rasées de son vis à vis. Le contact rugueux l'avait fait sourire.

- Je t'ai tellement attendu. Avait il murmuré.

Les yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés et il s'était perdu en eux, comme une jeune fille romantique à son premier rendez vous. Ca faisait cliché, c'était presqu'irréel, mais il s'était senti ainsi, comblé et désorienté par tant de bonheur.

Il ne savait plus si c'était lui ou l'autre qui avait pris l'initiative du baiser. Leur premier baiser entre hommes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé embrasser un homme un jour du temps de la guerre, Heero Yuy moins que tout autre, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Ensuite il n'avait plus eu de temps pour cela et puis il avait du attendre cinq ans. C'est dire qu'il l'avait attendu ce baiser. Au moins autant que de sentir les bras du brun autour de lui. Les lèvres sur les siennes étaient chaudes et douces, un peu timides, c'était un baiser léger que lui offrait celui qui le tenait entre ses bras. Il en avait voulu plus, avait cherché à prolonger le baiser.

Les bras du brun l'avaient écarté en douceur, le regard bleu était inquiet, empli de doute.

- Duo… je suis Jiro… est ce que tu es certain de vouloir de moi ?

Il n'avait pas compris le sens réel de ces mots. S'il voulait de lui ? Bien sur que oui !

Il s'était jeté au cou du brun et l'avait embrassé.

- Bien sur que je veux de toi Jiro.

Heero… Jiro, peu importait le nom, l'homme en face de lui était celui qu'il attendait depuis cinq ans et qui était enfin là.

Sauf qu'en vérité il n'était pas avec celui qui lui avait demandé de l'attendre ce jour là et qu'à présent ça faisait une sacrée différence.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

Regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

- C'est mon tour. Dit il.

Heero le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Duo soupira à nouveau.

- Heero… tu m'as demandé du temps pour réfléchir et je te l'ai accordé, maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de m'en laisser. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas mettre cinq ans.

Heero n'aimait pas trop ce qui semblait se profiler derrière la demande, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser sans être injuste, Duo l'avait laissé agir à sa guise, l'avait attendu pendant cinq années durant lesquelles il l'avait laissé sans nouvelles alors que rien ne justifiait vraiment cela. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si le natté troublé par la situation prenait le temps de réfléchir à son tour.

Duo posa la main sur son poignet.

- Par contre je veux que tu me jure que tu ne lui feras rien.

Heero le regarda avec stupeur.

Duo ne pouvait pas songer qu'il puisse vouloir du mal à Jiro tout de même ?

Mais le regard de Duo était sérieux et légèrement inquiet.

Il se faisait du soucis pour Jiro.

Heero sentit un léger pincement au cœur en comprenant cela mais ne le montra pas.

- Tu as ma parole que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

Duo le remercia d'un sourire et d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Merci Heero. Profite de ce laps de temps pour apprendre à le connaître, d'accord ?

Heero fronça à nouveau les sourcils, songeant qu'en deux jours Duo n'avait pas du beaucoup en apprendre sur Jiro hormis sexuellement, surtout considérant ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il était entré et l'odeur qui régnait dans la chambre.

Un élan de jalousie le poussa à prononcer des paroles malheureuses.

- Tu as appris quoi au juste sur lui ? La façon qu'il a de te baiser ?

Une gifle magistrale fut la première réponse, Duo recula, la main levée, les yeux brillants de larmes et Heero regretta ses propos.

- Duo…

- Casse toi !

- Duo, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

- Mais tu l'as dit ! Et puisque tu veux tout savoir, Jiro ne m'a pas baisé comme tu dis, c'est moi qui lui ai fait l'amour. Ton frère n'est pas un dominant Heero, ni un soumis, il m'aurait pris si j'avais voulu, mais il m'a laissé le choix lui !

Heero baissa la tête, récupéra son pantalon, le passa et quitta l'appartement sans oser regarder Duo.

La porte se referma sans bruit derrière lui.

Duo s'étendit sur le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Heero était donc d'un naturel jaloux…

Il ne s'en serait pas douté avant d'entendre ces mots.

Et maintenant il ne savait plus du tout où ils allaient tous les trois.

Heero avait été son premier amour, son fantasme d'adolescent.

Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants désormais et il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait de sortir.

Avait il seulement connu vraiment l'adolescent avec qui il avait fait la guerre ?

* * *

><p><em> A suivre<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeux de miroirs**

Chapitre 2

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.<em>

* * *

><p>AC 205<p>

Heero regagna son domicile au pas de course, à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait il sentait sa fureur et sa détermination croitre.

Duo lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de mal à Jiro, d'apprendre à le connaître, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il doive l'héberger.

Si Jiro était vraiment son clone il saurait se débrouiller tout seul comme lui le faisait avant même d'avoir neuf ans.

Poussé par son irritation il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, notant avec satisfaction que son clone n'avait pas osé y toucher, remonta le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'amis.

Jiro dormait mais s'éveilla à son entrée, un regard bleu, un peu inquiet, chercha le sien.

- Grand frère ?

Heero frissonna de tout son corps.

La colère et la rancœur qui l'animaient s'évaporèrent comme par magie.

La voix de Jiro était plus douce que la sienne.

Il se pencha et saisit une des mains de son clone, la tint ouverte devant ses yeux, Jiro se laissa faire, un peu désorienté.

Heero parcourut du regard et des doigts cette main qu'il tenait. Elle était à peine moins rugueuse que les siennes, aussi large et forte.

Il obligea ensuite son double à se lever et à se dresser nu face à lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'examiner la première fois, se contentant de le regarder rapidement, cette fois il prit tout son temps.

Jiro avait été bien entrainé. Si l'on faisait abstraction des blessures de guerre, ils avaient le même corps, pratiquement les mêmes marques, jusqu'à la cicatrice sous le sein gauche.

Heero étrécit son regard. Cette cicatrice il l'avait depuis qu'il s'était fait sauter avec son gundam et que Trowa l'ait recueilli et soigné, il la devait à une blessure au cœur d'après ce que lui avait dit son ami. Jiro n'aurait pas du en avoir une identique.

Jiro suivit son regard et rougit.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé d'être ainsi étudié mais il n'aimait pas que l'on regarde cette cicatrice là.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions, son téléphone s'était mis à sonner, il se détourna de Jiro une seconde pour prendre l'appareil.

Son clone en profita pour se rhabiller vivement et attendit.

- Allo ? lança Heero dans le combiné sans plus quitter Jiro des yeux.

La voix de Quatre lui parvint, chaleureuse, elle le détendit un peu, mais pas longtemps.

- Heero ! Trowa me disait que tu avais enfin décidé de renouer avec Duo. Félicitations.

Heero laissa échapper un rire bref et sans joie.

- Les félicitations sont prématurées Quatre, j'ai rencontré un obstacle.

Trowa qui écoutait distraitement, debout près d'une fenêtre, se tourna vers son ami en l'entendant répondre à Heero.

- Un obstacle ? Quel genre d'obstacle ?

Le visage de Quatre était contrarié, il n'aimait pas quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elles le devraient. Trowa fit basculer l'appareil sur haut parleur pour entendre ce que disait Heero.

- J s'est amusé à me cloner visiblement et mon double m'a coiffé au poteau, je l'ai retrouvé dans le lit de Duo. Expliqua Heero.

- Tu veux dire que tu as un double de ton âge ?

- Exactement, et il m'appelle grand frère. Répondit Heero en riant.

Jiro lança un regard peiné à Heero et quitta la chambre.

Trowa se détourna pour cacher son expression à Quatre. Il ne semblait ni choqué ni surpris, simplement préoccupé. Quatre était lui trop ébahi pour s'en rendre compte.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ? D'un point de vue génétique, même s'il est vraiment ton clone il devrait être plus jeune que toi…

- Sauf si comme je le crois, J a utilisé le protocole de Cluster. (1)

- Heero, il ne s'agissait que d'un protocole expérimental !

- Et bien, si l'on en juge par l'apparence de mon clone, je dirai qu'il est efficace.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi… si nous pouvons t'aider n'hésite pas…

Quatre fut interrompu par Trowa qui se penchait vers le téléphone.

- Heero, demande à ton clone de te mener à sa planque, on se retrouve là bas.

Il mit fin à la communication avant qu'Heero ou Quatre ne puissent poser de question et se redressa. Quatre le fixa, le regard brillant d'indignation.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications. Siffla Quatre.

- J'en dois à Heero aussi. Contacte Duo, je me charge de Wufei. Nous devons tous aller là bas.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait Quatre, pas maintenant, je te promets que tu auras toutes les réponses sur Josiah Island.

- Josiah Island ?

- L'endroit où nous devons aller. Répondit Trowa en s'éloignant pour téléphoner à Wufei.

Heero reposa le téléphone et rejoignit Jiro dans le salon.

Son double se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux puis fonça dans sa direction, les poings serrés.

- Ca te fait rire que je t'appelle grand frère !

Heero l'immobilisa, non sans peine, Jiro n'était pas son double pour rien.

Il le serra contre lui pour le calmer.

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi Jiro.

- De qui alors !

- De moi en fait.

Jiro lui lança un regard soupçonneux sans rien lire sur son visage qui puisse infirmer ou confirmer les dires.

- Nous devons nous rendre dans la planque où tu vivais. Déclara Heero après un silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Trowa semble y tenir.

Heero vit Jiro pâlir et se tendre. Il ne posa pas de questions, il préférait se trouver face à Trowa avant de se mettre à en poser. Il était clair dans son esprit que son ami avait des révélations à lui faire.

Tout en se préparant il se demanda s'il devait prévenir Duo puis décida que non, le natté avait demandé qu'il lui laisse un temps de réflexion, il allait le faire, Duo allait devoir attendre pour visiter la planque de Jiro. Pour le moment ils ne seraient que quatre à y aller, sans compter Jiro bien entendu.

Il fut donc désagréablement surpris lorsqu'il découvrit Duo à côté des trois autres à son arrivée sur Josiah Island.

L'île était aussi désolée qu'une île puisse l'être, elle faisait cinq km sur trois et était battue par les vents marins, la végétation était rare, quelques arbres rachitiques faisaient de leur mieux pour y survivre parmi les rochers de granit. Un immense hangar se dressait au centre de l'île, sans doute un ancien entrepôt à MS si l'on en jugeait par ses dimensions.

Wufei toisa Jiro d'un œil froid, il n'entendait pas faire confiance à ce clone surgit de nulle part qui mettait en péril la relation entre Heero et Duo.

- Alors voici donc la vulgaire copie qui s'est honteusement glissé dans le lit de Duo…

Désorienté un bref instant par l'attaque Jiro le fixa d'un œil rond.

Heero ne réagit pas, quelque peu heureux qu'au moins un de ses amis ne soit pas bien disposé envers Jiro.

Il était partagé entre ce curieux sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui le poussait à accepter son clone et la rancune qu'il ne pouvait réprimer face à la situation.

Comme Jiro restait silencieux Wufei se rapprocha de lui.

- Même un clone devrait savoir qu'il y a des choses qui ne se font pas, comme séduire le compagnon de son original. Poursuivit-il.

Cette fois Jiro s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, Duo s'était interposé.

- Dis donc Chang, où as-tu été pêcher l'idée que je suis le compagnon d'Heero ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment une telle chose pourrait être possible, considérant que MONSIEUR YUY ici présent s'est barré aussi loin que possible quand je lui ai justement proposé une cohabitation.

Wufei refusa de se laisser abattre par la rebuffade.

- Mais tu voulais te mettre avec lui donc tu es son compagnon. Insista t'il.

Duo serra les poings et les glissa dans ses poches pour ne pas lui en coller une.

- Puisque tu veux tout savoir, pour le moment je ne suis le compagnon de personne, mais si on continue à me chauffer les oreilles comme ça je sens que je vais vite choisir. Mais je ne crois pas que cela te plaira. Déclara t'il d'une voix froide.

Heero se tendit en entendant cela.

Finalement Wufei n'était pas l'allié idéal.

Ca n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Jiro lui détourna les yeux, le visage triste.

Il ne voulait pas être choisi pour de mauvaises raisons.

Il voulait que Duo veuille de lui par amour, pas par rancune ou par provocation.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Intervint Quatre dans un effort louable de diplomatie. Pour le moment j'aimerai beaucoup que nous allions nous mettre à l'abri, il fait vraiment froid ici.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de simuler avoir froid, il avait vraiment froid.

- Suivez moi. Déclara vivement Jiro.

- On ne va pas faire confiance à cette copie ! s'emporta Wufei.

- La ferme Chang, tu commence à nous gonfler, Quatre a froid et Jiro est seul, mais si tu as peur de ne pas faire le poids face à un clone d'Heero… Lança Duo d'un ton sarcastique.

Wufei lui adressa un regard noir et ne dit plus rien.

Laissant les navettes qui les avaient amenés sur ce qui servait jadis d'aire d'atterrissage le petit groupe se dirigea vers le hangar, progressant péniblement contre le vent qui semblait vouloir les tenir loin de leur but.

Ils y parvinrent finalement et Jiro leur ouvrit une petite porte rouillée. Le hangar était vide, leurs pas n'en résonnèrent que plus fortement tandis qu'ils suivaient Jiro vers un abri de béton construit à l'autre extrémité.

Jiro ouvrit la porte de l'abri et entra, des lumières s'allumèrent immédiatement. Comme le hangar l'abri était vide, Jiro le traversa et se plaça sur une grande plaque de métal encastrée dans le sol. Trowa le rejoignit en silence et après une hésitation le reste du groupe suivit. Jiro donna un coup de talon sur un bouton dissimulé au bord de la plaque et celle-ci se mit à descendre sans bruit, les emportant dans les profondeurs de l'île, une autre sortit de l'épaisseur de la paroi la remplaça, dissimulant l'élévateur. Des lampes murales éclairaient l'élévateur et les parois de granit.

Après une descente qui leur sembla durer une éternité l'élévateur atteignit enfin sa destination et une porte d'acier s'ouvrit devant eux, leur dévoilant un long tunnel légèrement en pente.

Jiro et Trowa s'y engagèrent sans hésiter, Duo leur emboita le pas pour ne pas rester aux côtés d'Heero, Quatre suivit Duo et les deux asiatiques fermèrent la marche. Wufei semblait sur ses gardes, il n'aimait visiblement pas se trouver sous terre et manifestait son mécontentement par quelques commentaires en chinois que les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer.

Seul Jiro lui lançait par moment des regards soucieux.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit devant eux et ils se retrouvèrent sur un large balcon métallique surplombant un magnifique jardin. Des ingénieurs au service de J avaient recréé un biotope complet comme cela se faisait dans les colonies spatiales, rien ne manquait, ni les plantes d'agrément, ni le verger, ni le potager. Un pavillon d'architecte était construit tout au bout du jardin, tout en granit, en bois et en verre.

- Bienvenue chez moi. Lança Jiro en commençant à descendre l'escalier d'acier qui menait au jardin.

Les autres, hormis Trowa qui lui les observait, prirent le temps de regarder l'endroit d'un œil rond. Ils avaient beau avoir tous vécus dans les colonies et y être nés ils n'en étaient pas moins stupéfaits.

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? sourit Trowa.

- Ce n'est qu'un biotope comme on en trouve partout dans les colonies. Grommela Wufei.

- Tu es déjà venu ici, je me trompe ? Dit Heero en se tournant vers Trowa.

Trowa hocha affirmativement la tête.

- En effet, et tu étais avec moi.

- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais. Fit valoir Heero qui n'avait pas le moindre souvenir des lieux.

- Ce serait vraiment surprenant, tu étais inconscient et dans un état critique quand je t'ai amené à la demande de J. répondit Trowa d'une voix calme.

Il s'adossa à la rambarde, faisant face aux quatre autres, le visage grave.

- Il y a d'autres bâtiments plus bas, dont un hôpital, J y a fait venir des médecins en urgence pour te sauver, ton cœur avait été gravement endommagé et tu souffrais de sérieuses brûlures qui nécessitaient des greffes. Jiro vivait déjà ici, il s'est proposé pour te venir en aide, le médecin en chef désigné par J avait l'intention de lui prélever de la peau pour les greffes, mais ton clone a proposé bien plus…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Duo.

- Son cœur. Répondit Trowa en fixant Heero.

Le brun sursauta et porta instinctivement la main à sa poitrine, tout prenait soudain un sens, l'élan qui le poussait vers son double, et surtout la cicatrice de Jiro si semblable à la sienne…

- Tu as compris. Déclara Trowa. C'est le cœur de Jiro qui bat dans ta poitrine et il a le tien.

Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide et revint en pensée à cette époque là, dix ans plus tôt.

Il avait rapidement compris que ses soins et ceux de Catherine ne suffiraient pas à maintenir Heero en vie et avait contacté son professeur qui avait prévenu J. Peu de temps après un message était parvenu à Trowa lui donnant les instructions nécessaires au transfert d'Heero.

Il les avait suivies à la lettre sans discuter, ainsi que le voulait son professeur.

Arriver sur Josiah Island qui n'avait pas meilleure allure que maintenant l'avait quelque peu surpris, mais après avoir découvert ce qui se cachait sous la surface il avait admis sans peine que c'était là une excellente planque.

Le meilleur endroit pour qu'Heero soit soigné.

Il avait laissé le blessé entre les mains expertes des médecins et avait commencé à errer sans but dans les couloirs.

Des éclats de voix avaient attiré son attention.

La voix d'un homme d'un certain âge, il avait rapidement reconnu celle du médecin en chef, et celle d'un adolescent en colère.

Trowa s'était immobilisé, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. La voix de l'adolescent ressemblait à celle d'Heero.

- On m'a fait naître pour lui venir en aide ! hurlait le garçon qu'il ne pouvait voir. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ma proposition aujourd'hui.

- Jiro, je t'ai dit que nous allions te prélever de la peau et plus de sang que d'habitude…

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Il a besoin d'un nouveau cœur, vous le savez et vous savez également que le mien est celui qui sera le plus compatible.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre Jiro, tu es aussi important que lui.

- C'est faux ! Le combattant c'est lui ! Pas moi. Pas alors qu'il sait se battre depuis toujours.

- Tu as été formé comme lui depuis deux ans… avait commencé l'homme.

- Justement ! Ca ne fait que deux ans, je ne ferai pas le poids et vous le savez ! Donnez lui mon cœur et passez moi le sien, il sera bien suffisant pour moi. L'interrompit le dénommé Jiro d'une voix lourde d'amertume.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Avait capitulé le médecin.

Comme des pas se dirigeaient vers la porte Trowa avait préféré se retirer avant d'être découvert.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour là, seulement regretté de ne pas avoir pu voir Jiro.

Il avait fait celui qui ne savait rien lorsqu'on lui avait permis de ramener Heero au cirque quelques jours plus tard et n'avait rien dit à Heero sur ce qu'il avait appris.

L'aurait il voulu qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, son professeur , répondant au désir de celui d'Heero, lui avait formellement interdit de révéler à Heero l'existence de cette planque ou de lui dire qu'il y était passé pour y être soigné.

Mais maintenant les professeurs étaient morts depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus de raisons de se taire et de cacher ces informations.

Il allait raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu lorsque Jiro qui se demandait pourquoi ils tardaient à le rejoindre remonta vers eux et réalisa en un éclair ce qu'il se passait.

Trowa savait pour lui, ils ne s'étaient pas trouvé face mais il avait senti sa présence dans le couloir pendant qu'il essayait de convaincre le médecin ami de J de donner son cœur à Heero.

Il n'y avait pas attaché d'importance à l'époque, il n'était pas sur de survivre avec le cœur endommagé d'Heero, puis il avait tout simplement oublié.

Il fit courir son regard sur le petit groupe, les expressions sur les visages en disaient plus long qu'un discours.

Trowa avait parlé, il leur avait tout dit, il était trop tard pour l'empêcher de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Il se recula en tremblant, gardant les yeux baissés pour éviter leurs regards.

- Jiro, regarde-moi petit frère. Appela Heero calmement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! hurla Jiro en faisant volte face et en dévalant l'escalier.

Heero se lança à sa poursuite, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei retinrent Duo qui voulait les suivre.

Heero fonçait autant qu'il le pouvait, mais Jiro était aussi rapide que lui et il avait pour lui l'avantage d'une meilleure connaissance du terrain.

Il le perdit derrière le pavillon d'architecte mais poursuivit en voyant une porte dans la paroi toute proche, sans doute le couloir conduisant à l'hôpital où il avait été soigné.

Il en explora chaque recoin avec application, sentant un sentiment étrange de déjà vu naître en lui. Ces couloirs lui étaient familiers, pourtant, aux dires de Trowa il était inconscient quand il y avait été conduit, il ne pouvait donc pas garder de souvenirs des lieux.

Il poussa une dernière porte et se figea.

L'endroit où il venait d'entrer était aménagé comme une chambre d'enfant.

Jiro était assis dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre le buste, agité par les sanglots.

Heero regarda vers lui et ne le vit plus comme un adulte soudain.

Sa mémoire le ramenait des années en arrière, à l'époque de ses dix ans, J l'avait mené en ces lieux pour une intervention chirurgicale visant à l'améliorer, il n'avait rien vu de l'île, étant arrivé de nuit dans une navette sans aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Mais il avait été laissé libre d'aller à sa guise dans le complexe.

Une nuit qu'il vagabondait dans les couloirs, profitant du sommeil des adultes, il avait entendu les pleurs d'un enfant plus jeune que lui.

Il avait ouvert une porte, guidé par les sanglots et s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre.

Un bébé d'un an ou deux pleurait dans un petit lit blanc.

Un bébé brun aux yeux bleus comme les siens.

Pris d'une violente migraine Heero s'immobilisa, les deux mains contre son crane.

J avait tout fait pour effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, mais il lui revenait à présent.

Il avait rencontré Jiro à l'époque, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il venait lui rendre visite la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'on les découvre ensembles et qu'on lui interdise de revenir, qu'il essaie de s'enfuir avec l'enfant et qu'on tente de modifier sa mémoire pour qu'il n'en garde aucun souvenir.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi J tenait il tant à ce qu'il ne sache pas que Jiro existait ?

J savait pourtant combien il se sentait seul à l'époque, combien il regrettait de n'avoir aucune famille…

Alors pourquoi ? Parce que Jiro n'était qu'un clone aux yeux de J ? Parce qu'il n'était pour lui qu'un instrument facilement remplaçable ?

Jiro leva les yeux, vit la souffrance sur les traits d'Heero. Son grand frère souffrait et c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il avait désobéi à J, qu'il avait quitté la planque et avait rejoint Duo.

Il se redressa lentement.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il l'avait toujours su.

Il n'aurait pas du faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Il battit des paupières pour chasser ses larmes.

Il devait se montrer fort, pour son grand frère.

Pour celui sans qui il n'existerait pas.

- Je suis désolé grand frère, vraiment désolé… murmura t'il. Je vais disparaître de ta vie, je ne t'ennuierai plus…

Heero oublia sa migraine et le retint avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la chambre d'enfant.

- Non ! protesta-t-il en serrant très fort son double contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, qu'il se souvenait de lui.

- Grand frère ? S'étonna Jiro.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Sanglota Heero en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune de son clone.

Jiro ouvrit de grands yeux.

Son grand frère pleurait ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

C'était douloureux d'entendre Heero pleurer, mais en même temps ça faisait naître une étrange chaleur en lui. Si Heero pleurait, s'il refusait de le laisser partir, c'était qu'il tenait un peu à lui.

Il posa ses mains sur celles d'Heero.

- Tout va bien grand frère, je reste avec toi. Ne pleure plus.

Il attendit ensuite qu'Heero se calme, caressant les mains fortes qui le retenaient du bout des doigts. Découvrant avec plaisir ce grand frère bien plus sensible qu'il ne le pensait.

Combien il l'aimait…

Combien il aurait aimé pouvoir grandir à ses côtés…

Heero l'aurait protégé comme il protégeait les colonies, il en était persuadé.

Il était heureux de l'avoir protégé lui aussi, à sa manière, en lui offrant un cœur solide et sain.

Il attendit qu'Heero se calme, sans faire preuve de la moindre impatience, il savait parfaitement attendre sans rien manifester, cela lui avait été enseigné.

Finalement Heero le fit se retourner vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, mais nous avons été ensembles quelques jours quand tu étais bébé, je voulais t'emmener loin de J et de ses hommes, loin de tout ce qu'on te faisait subir à cause de moi. Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver…

Jiro lui adressa un sourire tranquille.

- Je ne t'en veux pas grand frère, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas pour le reste. Le plus important c'est que nous soyons ensembles aujourd'hui.

Heero hocha la tête.

Tout était dit pour le moment.

Jiro avait raison, le plus important était bien qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

Il restait pourtant un détail qui le tourmentait un peu.

Il tendit la main pour toucher le torse de son double, la posant à l'emplacement du cœur, ce cœur qui avait été sien.

Jiro posa la sienne par-dessus et baissa les yeux.

C'était un peu étrange, cette main sur son cœur.

C'était comme si Heero cherchait à renouer avec un organe qu'on lui avait retiré.

- Est-ce qu'il a guéri facilement ? demanda Heero.

- Il a eu les meilleurs soins. Répondit Jiro avec prudence.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de raconter à son original le long séjour dans une chambre d'hôpital que lui avait valu son geste, tout le temps qu'il avait passé relié à une machine le temps que guérisse enfin le cœur d'Heero, le traitement lourd qu'il continuait à prendre.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que non, son cœur n'avait jamais complètement guéri, qu'il présentait des lésions trop importantes dont les séquelles ne s'effaceraient jamais.

C'était son fardeau, il ne pouvait pas le rendre à Heero ni lui en confier l'existence.

Il adressa un sourire sincère à celui qu'il voyait comme son ainé.

Il voulait continuer à protéger son original, même au prix d'un mensonge.

Heero méritait bien ce sacrifice.

Il était un héros.

Même un héros pouvait avoir besoin d'être protégé parfois.

Jiro était fier d'être l'un de ceux qui protégeaient Heero.

Duo se délivra de l'étreinte de Wufei et repoussa Trowa sans ménagement, le regard étincelant de rage.

- Non mais vous êtes malades ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Tu dois leur laisser un peu de temps. Déclara Trowa.

- Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je voulais juste… je voulais…

Duo s'interrompit.

Que voulait-il au juste quand il avait fait mine de suivre les deux autres ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peut être s'assurer que tout irait bien…

Peut être tout simplement rester avec eux deux.

Il se recula en secouant la tête, tourna le dos aux trois autres pour leur cacher son visage et ses expressions.

Sa colère disparut tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant indécis et triste.

Il avait rêvé de partager sa vie avec Heero lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Et maintenant qu'il était adulte, il y avait deux Heero.

Celui qu'il connaissait depuis toujours sans vraiment le connaître semblait il et un autre qu'il connaissait charnellement mais qui lui était tout aussi inconnu, qui n'était qu'une copie du premier et qui pourtant aspirait à être bien plus.

Qui promettait d'être à la fois semblable et très différent d'Heero.

Il réprima un gémissement.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique ?

Comme si Heero n'était pas suffisamment complexe en un seul exemplaire, il en avait deux à étudier à présent.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Puis il se prit à sourire malgré lui.

De quoi se plaignit-il au fond ?

Il aurait du se réjouir au contraire.

Deux Heero Yuy, deux versions du grand héros des colonies pour le petit lui tout seul.

Deux hommes disposés à l'aimer, lui le gosse des rues de L2 qu'aucune famille ne voulait garder, qui se retrouvait toujours à la case départ, à l'église.

Il souriait toujours lorsque les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Parce qu'Heero avait été son premier amour, son amour d'adolescent et qu'Heero était finalement venu lui rendre cet amour.

Parce que Jiro avait été son premier amant, le premier avec qui il ait eu des rapports, un amant plein de promesses et d'attentes inavouées qu'il avait deviné au fond du regard bleu, qu'il aimerait voir se révéler.

Parce que la morale voudrait qu'il choisisse entre les deux.

Parce que la morale voudrait qu'il en blesse un et qu'aucun des deux ne méritait de l'être.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le faire.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Protocole de Cluster : processus de vieillissement accéléré d'un corps se faisant par étapes successives, assez douloureux et éprouvant pour le sujet vieilli. Totalement imaginaire bien sur et inspiré par l'anime Cluster edge où des armées ennemies utilisent des soldats artificiels clonés. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont amenés à l'âge adulte, mais tout étant possible je me suis permis d'extrapoler.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeux de miroirs**

Chapitre 3

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AC 205<em>

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur Trowa et Quatre, faisant sursauter Heero et Jiro.

Les visages des deux arrivants étaient tendus.

- Navrés de vous interrompre, mais nous avons reçu un appel, les preventers ont besoin de nous. Annonça Quatre d'une voix navrée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Heero, retrouvant immédiatement ses réflexes de soldat.

Jiro s'écarta instinctivement, lui aussi en alerte.

- Prise d'otage. Répondit Trowa d'un ton laconique.

- Allons y. déclara Heero en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Jiro leur emboita le pas, quoi qu'il se passe il entendait en être.

Il ne voulait laisser ni son frère ni l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

Chemin faisant les trois autres échangèrent des propos qui étaient pour eux la routine.

Jiro les écouta attentivement, fasciné par leur entente.

- Infos ?

- Bâtiment de plain pied isolé, nombreuses cloisons. Une dizaine d'hommes. Beaucoup de déplacements dans le bâtiment, tenues identiques et têtes dissimulées, nombre incertain. Dix huit otages recensés. Répondit Quatre.

- Armement ?

- Lourd d'après la police, AK 47 entre autres. Déclara Trowa.

- Wufei est en train de se renseigner auprès de ceux déjà sur place. Ajouta Quatre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur l'aire d'atterrissage.

Wufei et Duo étaient déjà à bord de l'un des appareils. Wufei parlait au chef de brigade de l'unité en place, son visage crispé montrait clairement que ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas.

Duo lui étudiait des plans qu'on leur avait fait parvenir. Il s'écarta pour laisser Heero, Quatre et Trowa les étudier avec lui.

Jiro regarda par dessus son épaule.

Il sut immédiatement que la situation se présentait mal, le bâtiment était situé au milieu d'une grande étendue plane, sans arbres ni buissons qui puissent masquer la progression d'intervenants.

Y entrer ne serait pas chose facile.

En sortir non plus bien sur, mais quelque chose lui soufflait que les preneurs d'otages se moquaient bien de savoir s'ils pourraient ressortir.

- Que fabrique t'on là bas ? demanda t'il.

Wufei lui lança un regard hostile.

- Ca ne regarde pas les civils.

Jiro fit face immédiatement.

- Je suis peut être un civil, mais je suis aussi le frère d'Heero !

- Non. Tu es son clone, une vulgaire copie. Répliqua Wufei d'un ton méprisant en retournant à sa conversation première.

Jiro serra les poings.

- Je ne suis pas qu'une vulgaire copie… murmura t'il en se reculant.

Il mourrait d'envie de faire ravaler sa morgue au chinois, mais dans l'état actuel des choses il ne pouvait pas se permettre de priver son frère d'un allié aussi important.

Quatre posa la main sur son épaule, attirant son attention.

- Je suis navré Jiro, Wufei aurait du le dire d'une façon plus délicate, mais il n'a pas entièrement tort, tu n'es pas un preventer, nous ne pouvons pas te mêler à cette affaire.

Jiro soupira et baissa les yeux.

Il se sentait tellement inutile soudain… Une fois encore personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Il sortit de l'appareil et fit quelques pas.

Tout son être désirait être utile, mais il ne suffisait pas de vouloir pour obtenir quelque chose.

Il s'assit sur un rocher et attendit.

De longues minutes passèrent, les cinq hommes à l'intérieur planifiaient leur action dans les moindres détails.

En bons professionnels qu'ils étaient Heero et Duo avaient mis de côté leurs problèmes relationnels pour travailler de concert.

Prendre du temps pour réfléchir était acceptable, mais cela ne devait pas rejaillir sur leur travail.

Pendant les cinq ans où Heero avait été absent Duo avait continué à travailler sans rien montrer ni lâcher prise, maintenant qu'il était de retour ils reprenaient instinctivement leurs marques et s'accordaient comme avant.

Quatre les regarda d'un air songeur.

Il ne ressentait aucune tension venant d'eux, en dehors de celle, compréhensible, liée à la mission en cours.

De la part d'Heero cela ne le surprenait pas, Heero avait toujours été professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, il savait gérer ses sentiments.

Mais de la part de Duo c'était plus étonnant.

Le jeune homme natté avait vraiment beaucoup gagné en maturité ces dernières années.

Plus que Quatre ne l'aurait cru.

En effet Quatre se souvenait trop bien de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son ami après qu'il ait fait sa demande à Heero et que ce dernier ait décidé de partir pour réfléchir.

Duo avait demandé quelques jours de congés juste avant de se risquer à faire cette demande qui avait éloigné Heero pour cinq longues années.

Quatre qui lui servait de confident savait parfaitement qu'il parlerait à Heero dès le premier jour afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

Duo était ainsi, il aimait aller à l'essentiel sans perdre de temps.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Duo le contacte au bout d'un jour ou deux, mais quatre jours étaient passés sans qu'il reçoive le moindre appel de lui.

Cela l'avait fortement inquiété.

Il avait alors appris par Trowa qu'Heero était parti seul.

Cette dernière information avait achevé de l'angoisser, il avait quitté son bureau sans attendre, très inquiet pour Duo.

Duo ne mentait peut être jamais mais il était très fort pour se cacher.

Il était entré chez Duo sans prévenir, lui aussi avait la clef, Duo la lui avait confiée pour qu'il puisse passer en cas de problème.

Et comme il était clair qu'il y avait un problème…

Au vu de l'odeur Duo n'avait pas aéré l'appartement depuis quelques jours, des relents d'alcool, une forte odeur de renfermé et de nourriture réchauffée à la va vite, voire légèrement brulée, régnaient.

Les volets étaient fermés.

Pourtant il sentait la présence de Duo.

Il marcha droit vers la chambre, de plus en plus inquiet.

Duo était roulé en boule sur son lit, les cheveux libres et emmêlés.

Il ne dormait pas mais ne bougea pas un cil.

- Duo ? appela Quatre doucement.

- Il a besoin de réfléchir. Souffla Duo.

Quatre soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux épars, mais Duo s'écarta nerveusement.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Duo…

Quatre vit les épaules nues se crisper, Duo était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement noir passablement usé.

- Pardon Quatre, je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne veux pas qu'on me touche c'est tout. Murmura Duo.

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

Quatre se tint donc à bonne distance, respectant sa volonté.

- Je l'ai laissé partir… mais je ne sais même pas s'il reviendra… continua Duo d'une voix étouffée, lointaine.

Il roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond sans le voir.

- Le pire c'est que sa réponse ne m'a même pas surpris… c'est tout à fait lui…

Quatre le vit battre nerveusement des paupières.

La réponse d'Heero n'avait peut être pas surpris Duo mais elle l'avait sans aucun doute blessé.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps Quatre… poursuivit Duo. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

- Quoi que tu décide, tu sais que nous serons là, Wufei, Trowa et moi.

- Je sais oui… vous êtes mes amis…

La façon dont Duo prononça le mot amis tordit le cœur de Quatre. Duo tenait tellement à eux, comment Heero pouvait il lui infliger cela ?

Il se reprit avec peine. Il n'avait pas le droit de juger, Heero avait un lourd passé, il avait subi tellement de pressions, avait été formé si jeune pour se battre qu'il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait besoin de temps pour se décider à aimer.

Même si celui qui attendait cet amour en était assoiffé comme l'était Duo.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cette attente ne serait pas de trop.

Cinq ans après ce jour, Quatre mesurait pleinement le chemin qu'avait parcouru Duo pendant ces années, passant de l'abattement d'un amoureux forcé d'attendre une réponse à l'indécision d'un homme pris entre deux êtres semblables en apparence mais très différents par ailleurs.

Quatre ne l'enviait pas.

Il n'enviait pas Heero et Jiro non plus.

Quoi que décide Duo quelqu'un allait souffrir et il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas homme à aimer faire souffrir.

Un appel de Trowa le replongea dans l'étude de leur mission.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, Heero et Duo faisaient abstraction de la situation entre eux et c'était lui qui n'était pas censé s'en préoccuper qui se laissait distraire.

- Ne t'en fais pas Quatre, ça va aller. Lui déclara Trowa sans qu'il réussisse à déterminer s'il parlait de la mission ou d'Heero et de Duo

Les détails étant réglés ils étaient prêts à partir.

- Duo, tu te charges de l'autre appareil, préviens Jiro que nous reviendrons le chercher. Lança Heero.

Duo hocha la tête et quitta l'appareil pour prendre les commandes de l'autre comme demandé.

Il chercha Jiro du regard et s'approcha de lui tandis que l'appareil emportant les quatre autres décollait.

Jiro le regardait calmement.

Duo se tendit instinctivement, il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait assez vu dans les yeux d'Heero pour savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

Jiro avait pris une décision et il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Sur ce point là il n'était pas le clone d'Heero pour rien.

- Je t'écoute, qu'as tu prévu de faire ?

- Je vais y aller Duo, c'est ma place, quoi qu'en dise Wufei. Je ne suis pas un preventer mais je suis un combattant tout de même et je suis le frère d'Heero. Je veux être près de lui.

Duo ne perdit pas de temps à discuter ou à tenter de le raisonner.

- Je comprends, viens, inutile de perdre du temps.

Jiro ne se fit pas prier et grimpa avec lui dans le second appareil.

Au moment de se poser Duo se tourna vers Jiro, le visage sérieux.

- Jiro, je t'ai amené comme tu le voulais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser intervenir, tu comprends ? Cela rendrait Wufei nerveux et compromettrait la mission. Je veux que tu me donne ta parole que tu vas rester ici et surveiller nos arrières.

Jiro hocha la tête, ce que disait Duo était tout à fait censé, sa présence mettait Wufei mal à l'aise et serait un facteur de risque pour l'équipe.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être une nuisance pour eux.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant la fin de l'intervention. Je te le jure. Promit il.

Duo sourit et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts avant de se troubler et de filer.

Jiro resta seul dans l'appareil, à se ronger les sangs.

Il avait beau savoir que son frère et les autres savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, il avait peur, pour chacun d'entre eux.

Pas seulement pour son frère, pas seulement pour Duo.

Pour tous les cinq.

Même pour Wufei dont il admirait le caractère entier et fier.

Fermant à demi les yeux il se mit à réfléchir.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour gagner la confiance du chinois.

De temps en temps il jetait un regard à l'extérieur.

Le petit groupe avait disparu, il ne restait que les membres de la première unité d'intervention.

Il pouvait lire sur leurs visages combien ils étaient tendus, nerveux et peu surs des chances de réussite de ceux qui s'étaient mis au travail.

Comme il était impossible de rejoindre le bâtiment en passant par le terrain qui l'entourait puisqu'il était trop dégagé, et pas plus possible d'y accéder par les airs, les cinq anciens pilotes s'étaient résolus à y arriver par en dessous.

Une rivière canalisée passait juste sous le bâtiment et un puis d'accès permettait d'entrer.

L'accès en serait sans doute verrouillé, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait les stopper. Ils en avaient vu d'autre.

Ils progressèrent en silence le long de l'étroit passage aménagé au bord du cours d'eau emprisonné.

Duo souriait, au moins ce n'était pas un égout puant, c'était tout de même plus agréable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au puits d'accès Trowa se hissa le long de l'échelle métallique afin de jauger sa résistance. Il n'était pas le plus lourd d'entre eux, mais pas loin et il était celui qui saurait le mieux réagir si elle venait à céder.

Il monta avec lenteur, vérifiant chaque barreau.

Parvenu au sommet il inspecta l'issue.

A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas cadenassé comme ils s'y attendaient.

Il souleva la plaque très légèrement pour inspecter la pièce où donnait le puits. Il n'y avait personne mais il entendait des voix toutes proches.

Il remit la plaque en place et redescendit faire le topo.

- Tout porte à croire que ces charmants personnages comptent s'enfuir par là. Commenta Duo.

Heero se tourna vers Quatre.  
>- Ton empathie te permet elle de sentir les otages ?<p>

Quatre se concentra et fit signe que non.

Duo fit la grimace.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Vu le regard d'Heero il n'était pas le seul à redouter qu'il ne soit trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit.

- Le mieux c'est de demander à ceux de l'autre unité de faire diversion pour que l'un de nous essaie de rejoindre les otages. Déclara Heero au bout d'un moment. Qu'en penses-tu Quatre ?

- C'est risqué mais nous n'avons pas trop d'options. Soupira le blond.

- J'y vais. Affirma Duo.

Il ramena sa natte sous sa casquette d'un geste vif.

Une fois cet élément pour le moins distinctif soigneusement dissimulé et avec des lunettes pour cacher ses yeux il n'était plus qu'un jeune homme comme les autres sur qui on ne se retournait pas forcément.

Il escalada souplement l'échelle et attendit qu'au dehors la diversion débute.

Lorsque ce fut le cas il se glissa dans le bâtiment, plaça ses lunettes sur son visage et entreprit d'explorer les lieux.

Il perçut l'odeur du sang bien avant de trouver les corps.

Il n'y avait personne pour surveiller la pièce où ils avaient été entreposés, le natté n'eut donc aucun mal à y entrer sans se faire voir.

Il resta sur le seuil pour ne pas maculer ses chaussures en marchant dans le sang répandu.

Au vu de la mare de sang déjà en train de figer qui s'étendait autour des corps les otages avaient été exécutés depuis un bon moment, sans aucun doute à l'endroit même où ils gisaient. Il s'agissait bien d'une exécution, les malheureux étaient étendus face contre terre, les mains sur la tête pour la plupart, on avait tiré une balle dans la nuque de onze d'entre eux, les autres avaient du chercher à fuir mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de se relever complètement, les positions de leurs blessures indiquaient leur tentative. Mais c'était du travail de pro pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Duo grimaça, ce qu'on leur avait présenté comme une prise d'otages prenait une toute autre allure. Pour que les assaillants aient tué si vite les personnes présentes c'était qu'ils visaient le bâtiment dès le début.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si précieux à l'intérieur qui justifie un tel carnage.

Quoi qu'il en soit il n'avait plus de raisons de s'attarder dans les lieux, puisque les otages étaient morts il lui fallait repartir au plus vite avant de devenir la victime suivante.

Dur de jouer celui qui n'avait pas été découvert surtout sachant que tous les autres étaient morts. Il n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Il retourna au puits et l'entrouvrit.

- Tirez pas c'est moi. Lança-t-il.

Il rejoignit vivement les autres.

- Alors ? Questionna Heero pour avoir confirmation de ce que le visage de Duo laissait présager.

- Tous les otages sont morts. Une balle dans la nuque. Quoi que veulent ces types ce n'est pas une rançon.

- L'unité au dehors nous signale que ceux qui ont fait cela les ont arrosés sérieusement. Annonça Wufei. Rapide mais intense la réaction.

Heero repensa à la question qu'avait posé Jiro.

Il était temps pour lui de la poser aussi.

- Que fait-on dans ce bâtiment ?

- Ce n'est qu'un centre de conservation cryogénique. D'après les renseignements qu'on m'a fourni on y trouve des personnes en attente de traitement, des embryions et beaucoup de réserves génétiques. Affirma Wufei.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Etait il possible que ces gens aient attaqué l'endroit et massacré tout le monde pour voler des embryions ou piller les réserves génétiques ?

Ca n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

Il était certain d'une chose, à moins que le groupe ne compte des spécialistes de la réanimation il n'était pas venu pour une des personnes cryogénées, il était impossible d'emporter un tel équipement sans mettre en péril ce qu'il contenait.

- On va devoir aller voir. Grommela Duo.

Les autres approuvèrent.

- Bien, le mieux c'est d'y aller tous, de déterminer lequel est le chef et de le prendre vivant, pour les autres ça dépendra d'eux. Commenta Quatre. Il serait préférable de les prendre tous vivants, mais considérant ce qu'ils ont fait aux personnes présentes à l'intérieur ce n'est pas une priorité.

Personne n'osa le contredire.

Ils gravirent l'un après l'autre l'échelle métallique et se glissèrent dans le bâtiment.

Ils eurent tôt fait de prendre position autour des salles où s'activaient la plupart des membres du groupe.

L'un d'eux semblait fouiller les archives du bureau principal pendant que les autres regroupaient le matériel génétique qu'ils étaient visiblement venus récupérer.

Le reste des assaillants gardaient les portes, ils furent les premiers à être mis hors jeu par Heero et Trowa qui se contentèrent de les ligoter et de les porter au dehors, laissant à l'autre unité le soin de les récupérer.

Trop pris par leurs recherches les autres ne se rendirent compte de rien.

Duo eu un sourire de mépris, pour des tueurs professionnels ils n'étaient pas si bien formés, c'est une chose d'exécuter un otage, mais si l'on est incapable d'assurer ses arrières on ne fait pas de vieux os.

Ces types avaient appris à tuer mais pas à survivre, dommage pour eux.

Il interrogea Wufei du regard pour voir s'il était prêt à passer à l'action.

Le jeune chinois inclina la tête.

Ils eurent tôt fait de neutraliser le reste de l'équipe.

C'était presque trop facile.

Duo râlait ferme lorsqu'ils en finirent avec le dernier.

- Que de la frime, c'est dingue.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre qu'ils nous aient mâché le travail Maxwell ? ironisa Wufei.

- Et bien si justement. Je me demande pourquoi on nous a fait venir, les autres dehors auraient très bien pu s'en sortir sans nous.

Heero se tendit.

- Trowa ! On retourne vers les portes !

Trowa hocha la tête et le suivit.

Ils observèrent l'extérieur sans se montrer.

Les quatre hommes qu'ils avaient laissé sur le perron étaient désormais auprès de l'équipe d'intervention et ils avaient été libérés de leurs liens.

Les deux amis battirent en retraite vers l'intérieur.

Duo grimaça en voyant leurs visages fermés.

- On s'est fait avoir c'est ça ?

Heero hocha la tête.

Il commençait à voir se profiler une réalité très désagréable.

- Quatre, Wufei, vous voulez bien étudier les archives ? Nous devons savoir ce que ces types cherchaient ici. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est lié à notre présence.

Trowa resta pour faire le guet près des portes et Duo se chargea de piéger les issues en attendant qu'ils y voient plus clair.

Heero se rendit près de leurs prisonniers pour tenter de les faire parler, mais aucun ne céda quoi qu'il fasse et il renonça, il était allé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait leur faire sans les blesser.

Et il ne voulait pas devenir un tortionnaire.

Un appel de Wufei le ramena vers la salle des archives, Duo y entra en même temps que lui.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce qu'ils venaient chercher ici. Déclara Quatre d'un ton choqué.

Il fit pivoter l'écran pour qu'ils puissent voir.

Sur l'écran une liste de noms et de chiffres s'affichait.

Leurs noms s'y trouvaient parmi d'autres et les chiffres indiquaient le nombre de leurs gènes stockés et leurs dates de prélèvement.

Celui de Treize Kushrenada, des Peacecraft et des savants étaient aussi sur la liste.

- Ils voulaient se servir de nos gènes, cela me semble clair. Commenta Quatre. Sans doute pour concevoir d'autres combattants et scientifiques de génie.

- Mais pourquoi nous faire venir dans ce cas ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous. Remarqua Duo.

- Réfléchis un peu Maxwell, bien sur qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous, et quel meilleur endroit pour nous éliminer ?

- L'équipe d'intervention qui nous attend dehors aura beau jeu de dire que nous avons été éliminés par les terroristes. Soupira Heero. Heureusement que Jiro est resté sur l'île.

- Heu… justement… il n'y est pas resté… avoua Duo.

Heero sursauta et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Tu n'as pas fait cela !

- Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait, j'ai préféré le garder sous contrôle.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! S'emporta Heero.

- Oh ça va ! Tu ne l'as peut être pas réalisé mais ce n'est pas un gamin sans défense Heero ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Il a vingt cinq ans comme nous et il n'a pas passé ces dix dernières années à se tourner les pouces ! Ca va sans doute te mettre en rogne, mais quand j'étais avec lui j'ai bien vu qu'il était musclé figure toi !

- Ca je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Ricana Heero. Tu as du le tripoter dans tous les sens.

Wufei s'interposa entre eux le visage sévère.

- Assez ! Vous réglerez vos différends un autre jour ! Pour le moment on doit trouver un moyen de sortir de là en vie.

Une main sur la poitrine de chacun des deux belligérants il les maintint fermement à distance l'un de l'autre.

Il se tourna vers Heero.

- Ca me pèse de l'admettre, mais il est clair que ton clone est notre seul allié pour le moment. On doit trouver un moyen pour le prévenir sans alerter les autres.

Au dehors Jiro qui continuait à surveiller les événements sans se montrer avait assisté à la récupération des terroristes mis hors jeu par Trowa et Heero avec un soulagement qui se mua en surprise puis en angoisse lorsqu'il vit les membres de l'unité les détacher et les ranimer.

Il se courba en réprimant un gémissement en sentant une douleur sourde naître dans sa poitrine. L'angoisse ne lui avait jamais fait aucun bien.

Il se hâta de prendre les médicaments qu'il avait toujours sur lui et attendit qu'ils fassent effet.

Lorsque la douleur reflua il se redressa avec lenteur.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite !

Son frère et ses amis étaient en danger.

L'idée lui vint en un éclair.

Une caisse d'armement se trouvait juste à ses pieds. Il se mit à y fouiller, espérant y trouver des grenades, n'importe quoi qui puisse mettre le plus de monde KO en un minimum de temps.

C'était la chose la plus censée à faire, seul il n'avait aucune chance de venir à bout de l'unité, et se faire tuer pour en avoir descendu un ou deux n'entrait pas dans les options qu'il voulait choisir.

Il n'avait pas peur de se faire tuer mais il voulait d'abord réduire considérablement, voir annihiler totalement la menace.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il mit la main sur des grenades aveuglantes et hurlantes.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il en prit deux et les programma rapidement avant de les balancer au dehors et de refermer vivement l'accès.

Les deux grenades atterrirent sans faire de bruit sur la pelouse et roulèrent vers le groupe tourné vers le bâtiment.

Lorsque l'une d'elle heurta le pied d'un des hommes et qu'elles furent découvertes il était trop tard pour qu'ils puissent les désamorcer ou fuir.

Elles explosèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle plongeant le groupe entier dans l'inconscience.

Les portes insonorisées et teintées du bâtiment protégèrent ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Ils virent bien une lumière vive au dehors et perçurent vaguement un bruit strident mais sans en être affectés.

Trowa regarda au dehors et découvrit le groupe à terre.

Les autres le rejoignirent.

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a lancé des grenades aveuglantes et hurlantes. Commenta-t-il.

- On dirait que ton double n'a pas été inutile. Dit Wufei d'un ton appréciateur.

- Allons voir. Grommela Heero.

Même s'il était soulagé de voir que Jiro s'en était bien sorti il n'appréciait pas que Duo l'ait emmené sans les prévenir et l'ait laissé à portée de leurs ennemis.

Duo désamorça les explosifs qu'il avait placé sur les portes et ils sortirent avec précaution.

Jiro était déjà en train de ligoter les hommes évanouis.

Il se redressa pour leur faire un signe de la main pour leur montrer que tout allait bien.

Heero le rejoignit au pas de course, les autres suivirent plus lentement.

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Heero d'une voix bourrue.

- Je vais bien grand frère, ne te fais pas tant de soucis…

- Idiot… tu aurais du rester sur l'île… soupira Heero en le serrant contre lui.

Par-dessus son épaule Jiro vit un des terroristes se redresser l'arme à la main et viser Heero.

Terrifié à l'idée de voir mourir son grand frère il le repoussa vivement hors de la trajectoire et se précipita vers le bandit.

Il y eu deux coups de feux presque simultanés.

Le terroriste s'effondra mort, Duo ne l'avait pas raté.

Jiro vacilla puis bascula en arrière, Heero le reçut dans ses bras.

Une tache rouge s'étalait rapidement sur le torse de son double.

- JIRO !

Jiro vit Duo et Quatre courir vers eux avant de fermer les yeux.

Ca faisait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait.

Il sentait son cœur battre frénétiquement, il avait du mal à respirer.

Il essaya de leur sourire pour les rassurer mais sans y parvenir.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir mais il souffrait de partir alors qu'il venait de les trouver.

Il ne voulait pas les laisser.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le noir l'engloutit malgré ses efforts.

Il se sentit sombrer avec désespoir.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte.  
>Un remerciement particulier à Lotte pour sa review du chapitre 1, et oui, c'est une prise de tête et c'est pas fini^^.<em>

_Bonne lecture à tous.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 4

_AC 205_

Heero étendit doucement le corps immobile de son clone, agité de violents frissons.

Il se sentait tellement inutile.

Jiro s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Il sentit des larmes se mettre à rouler sur ses joues.

Duo et Quatre s'agenouillèrent près de Jiro.

L'un des deux ouvrit son habit, découvrant son torse ensanglanté.

- Je m'en occupe Heero. Déclara Quatre.

- Dans ce cas laissez Quatre lui donner les premiers soins et venez nous aider à neutraliser ces hommes. Lança Wufei en passant près d'eux.

Heero hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et le suivit.

Duo lui emboita le pas après une hésitation.

Plus vite ils en auraient terminé avec leurs ennemis plus vite ils pourraient mener Jiro aux urgences. Bien sur c'était le mettre en danger que de ne pas le conduire immédiatement, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Ils ne pouvaient laisser les hommes ayant attaqué et massacré tant de gens en liberté ni même ligotés et inconscients.

C'était par trop risqué et ils avaient été formés pour ne prendre aucun risque, quitte à mettre en danger la vie de l'un d'entre eux.

Cela ne leur plaisait pas, mais c'était leur devoir.

Ils firent aussi vite que possible pendant que Quatre administrait les premiers soins à Jiro toujours inconscient et restait pour veiller sur lui.

Les hommes une fois hors d'état de nuire, Heero et Duo installèrent Jiro au mieux dans l'un des appareils et foncèrent vers les urgences les plus proches.

Jiro fut immédiatement emmené vers le bloc opératoire.

Quatre retourna dans le bâtiment pour continuer à parcourir les dossiers et essayer d'en savoir plus pendant que Trowa et Wufei quand à eux restaient pour surveiller leurs prisonniers en attendant de vrais renforts.

Leurs ennemis étaient pour la plupart inconscients. Ceux qui se réveillèrent restèrent silencieux.

Quatre revint un moment plus tard et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Il les ramena à l'intérieur.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, je n'aime pas trop ce que j'ai lu. J'ai trouvé des copies des dossiers qui ne sont comptabilisées nulle part, sans doute celles de ces gens, je vais les emporter et les étudier chez moi. Je pense que pour le moment il vaut mieux taire le fait que je les ai en ma possession, du moins tant que nous ne saurons pas pour qui ils travaillaient et de qui nous devons nous méfier.

Wufei et Trowa approuvèrent. Ils partageaient son avis.

Quatre les laissa en leur recommandant d'être prudents, même chez les preventers.

Ils le regardèrent partir, tout aussi tendus et angoissés que lui et pas seulement à cause de cette menace pesant sur eux désormais.

Ils se faisaient également du soucis pour le blessé que l'on devait opérer au même moment et qui ne s'en sortirait peut être pas.

Finalement les renforts arrivèrent, celui qui les dirigeait leur fit savoir que Lady Une et Sally Po entendaient avoir leur rapport au plus vite.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- On va y avoir droit. Murmura Trowa.

- Et plus tôt deux fois qu'une. Soupira Wufei.

Ils se rendirent sans tarder auprès de leurs supérieures.

Lady Une les toisa avec réprobation.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous avons été appelés sur les lieux d'une prise d'otages par une équipe d'intervention qui prétendait ne pas réussir à mener à bien sa mission. Aidés des éléments qu'on nous avait fourni nous avons mis en place notre action et nous sommes entrés dans les lieux où nous avons découvert que les otages en question avaient été exécutés peu de temps après l'attaque. L'équipe qui avait fait appel à nous s'est révélée du côté de l'ennemi, nous avons donc du nous résoudre à la neutraliser en même temps que nos adversaires. Commença à expliquer Wufei aussi calmement et posément que possible.

- Et où sont messieurs Yuy, Maxwell et Winner ? demanda Lady Une d'un ton rogue.

Si l'on en jugeait par l'expression de son visage elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il lui fallait un prétexte pour se mettre en fureur et les deux hommes le comprirent immédiatement.

Il surent qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir droit à ce qu'ils redoutaient depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la convocation.

Un laminage dans les règles de l'art.

Mais ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas y couper désormais.

- Les agents Yuy et Maxwell ont accompagné un civil blessé aux urgences, monsieur Winner est retourné à ses bureaux pour régler un problème urgent. Répondit Wufei avec prudence.

Il avait volontairement omis les grades pour ne pas irriter Lady Une qui avait encore parfois du mal à accepter qu'on ait pu honorer de la sorte ceux qu'elle voulait encore voir comme les ennemis de l'homme qu'elle aimait et vénérait.

- Un civil ? Ne veniez vous pas de dire que les otages avaient été exécutés au tout début de l'attaque ?

- Je l'ai dit en effet, le civil blessé était venu avec nous. Admit Wufei.

Il attendit avec fatalisme l'explosion inévitable.

- Il était venu avec vous ? répéta Lady Une d'un ton ironique. Vous amenez des civils sur les lieux d'intervention à présent ?

- Ce n'est pas un civil ordinaire. Intervint Trowa.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'a-t-il donc de spécial ?

- Il est de la famille du lieutenant colonel Yuy. Répondit Trowa qui n'avait pas les scrupules de Wufei.

- Agent Barton, il me semblait que le lieutenant colonel Yuy n'avait aucune famille. Pouvez vous dans ce cas me dire comment un membre d'une famille inexistante pouvait se trouver avec vous ?

- Il ne m'appartient pas de vous révéler les circonstances de la réunion familiale du lieutenant colonel Yuy Madame. Répondit calmement Trowa.

Lady Une le fusilla du regard sans qu'il ne bronche, il en avait vu d'autre.

- Autre chose Madame ? demanda t'il avec une courtoisie certaine mais tout de même teintée d'ironie.

- Non, vous pouvez disposer. Aboya Lady Une.

Trowa s'inclina avec politesse et se dirigea vers la porte.

Wufei tenta un pas dans la même direction mais Lady Une n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

- Agent Chang ! Pas vous, je n'en ai pas terminé.

Trowa se retourna vers elle.

- Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire le contraire…

- Pour vous oui, mais pas pour lui.

- Dans ce cas je reste, étant partie prenante dans l'intervention je me dois de témoigner avec lui.

- Il n'a pas tort. Intervint Sally qui s'était juste là contentée d'écouter.

Lady Une capitula de mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien, j'interrogerais l'agent Yuy sur cette famille miraculeuse en temps et en heure, dites moi donc comment son parent s'est retrouvé mêlé à l'intervention et y a été blessé.

- L'agent Maxwell se trouvait en affaire avec ce parent et a jugé bon de le mener avec lui en lui recommandant de rester en sécurité. Nous voyant en difficulté ce jeune homme n'a pas hésité à intervenir et c'est en agissant qu'il a été blessé en protégeant son parent. Expliqua Wufei.

L'intérêt de Sally fut aussitôt en éveil.

Bien que Lady Une soit perçue par beaucoup pour la dirigeante des preventers Sally était l'un des éléments principaux du commandement et elle n'était pas de ceux qui passent à côté d'une occasion.

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait peut être un élément à récupérer pour les preventers et elle n'entendait pas rater le coche.

- Parlez moi donc de ce parent du lieutenant colonel Yuy, comment est il ? Quel est son nom ?

- Il est comme son parent, son nom est Jiro et c'est tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire. Pour le reste vous devrez vous adresser à lui et à Heero. Répondit Trowa.

Lady Une fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner mais Sally ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Très bien, nous vous remercions pour vos réponses, nous tirerons cette affaire au clair ultérieurement, vous pouvez vous retirer.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier, quand un tigre et un dragon vous laissent une chance de filer on ne perd pas de temps à réfléchir.

Une fois dehors ils échangèrent un regard soucieux, leur devoir accompli ils revenaient à un autre soucis qui les tourmentait tout autant.

- On les rejoint ? demanda Trowa.

- Je suis d'accord.

Pendant qu'ils étaient aux prises avec Lady Une et Sally Po Duo lui regardait Heero tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente.

Il n'y avait pas cru au départ, mais l'expression d'Heero, sa façon de marcher de long en large comme un fauve dans une cage avaient fini par lui faire prendre conscience d'un détail primordial.

Heero se faisait vraiment du soucis pour Jiro.

- Tu t'inquiète vraiment alors… murmura t'il.

Heero se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- Tu me prends pour un pauvre type hein ? lança t'il d'une voix empreinte d'amertume.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais répondit avec humeur.

- Je te prends pour ce que tu m'as montré être Heero Yuy.

- Tu me revois après cinq ans et tu penses me connaître ?

- Je te revois après cinq ans et je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas du tout !

- Alors tu préfères me voir comme un salaud…

Duo secoua la tête.

- Non… pas comme un salaud. J'ai bien compris que tu tenais à lui… mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu…

Le regard de Duo se riva au sien.

- Je t'aimais vraiment Heero… mais voila, je viens de me rendre compte que celui que j'aimais n'était qu'un fantasme d'adolescent… c'est ironique non ? Réléna m'a agacée un bon moment avec sa façon de te courir après sans réfléchir et finalement je ne faisais pas mieux…

- Tu ne m'as jamais couru après.

- Non, j'ai fait pire, je t'ai attendu comme un idiot. J'aurais peut être du te courir après aussi, au moins j'en saurais un peu plus sur toi. Au lieu de cela j'ai attendu que tu viennes à moi, encore et encore.

Duo se rapprocha de lui, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu serais resté si j'avais fait plus Heero ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre Duo. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Avoua Heero mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas cette lueur triste dans le regard violet qui fixait le sien.

Il n'aimait pas le tremblement léger des lèvres de Duo.

Il n'aimait pas ce que cela laissait deviner.

- Je t'ai fait mal… souffla t'il sans pouvoir se retenir.

Duo recula d'un pas, instinctivement, comme pour nier, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Soupira t'il.

Heero ne voulait pas le laisser mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il en avait lui bien assez mis comme cela.

Il était temps qu'il soit celui qui se rapproche.

Il réduisit donc la distance en avançant à son tour.

Duo continua à reculer, Heero persista à avancer, jusqu'à ce que le dos du natté se retrouve contre un mur.

Plus de moyen de fuite, Heero lui bloquait le passage et il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à l'éviter.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir fuir de toute façon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda à nouveau Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux qu'on discute.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal… biaisa Duo.

- Alors où Duo ? Quand ? Je sais que j'ai perdu mon temps et le tien, mais… je n'avais pas la maturité nécessaire pour ce que tu attendais… je voudrais vraiment que tu me crois… quand je suis revenu, j'avais honte d'avoir mis si longtemps… je te l'aurais sans doute dit ce jour là si…

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Jiro…

- Oui.

- Mais il y a Jiro maintenant Heero.

- Et tu l'aimes.

- Oui.

- Alors, c'est lui que tu vas choisir ?

Malgré ses efforts Heero ne réussit pas à maîtriser sa voix et Duo remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

Posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du brun.

Heero ferma les yeux.

C'était agréable et pourtant ça faisait mal.

- Heero… je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas avec nous. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas hors de danger. Mais je peux te promettre quelque chose en attendant que ce jour arrive.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je vais rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur pieds d'accord ?

- Tu es certain de vouloir ? demanda Heero en rouvrant les yeux pour l'observer.

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Duo.

Du moins pas complètement.

Et il voulait souligner un point qui lui posait problème avant de clore le sujet.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Je ne te connais pas plus.

Duo ne s'attendait pas une telle affirmation, il fixa Heero avec incrédulité.

Il devait avoir mal entendu, Heero n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille.

- Tu veux bien répéter ?

- Tu dis que tu as pris conscience que tu ne me connaissais pas. Je t'affirme moi que je n'en sais pas plus sur toi que toi sur moi.

Duo battit nerveusement des paupières.

Il avait presque l'impression de manquer d'air.

S'il restait ça allait mal tourner, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Juste quelques minutes, le temps de se reprendre.

Heero ne semblant pas disposé à s'écarter il n'avait pas d'autre solution que de recourir à la force, c'était le moyen le plus rapide.

Il serra les poings avant d'en envoyer un frapper avec violence son vis-à-vis au ventre, là où il était certain de faire mal et de lui couper le souffle un moment, fut il bref.

Comme il l'espérait Heero se courba de surprise et de douleur quelques secondes.

Il profita de ce laps de temps pour se dégager et gagner la porte.

Une fois assuré de pouvoir sortir, il savait qu'Heero n'oserait pas le poursuivre dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, il se retourna et posa un regard qui se voulait froid sur le brun.

Un regard qui était à la limite de se remplir de larmes.

Un regard qui figea Heero sur place et le rendit muet.

- Je voulais te connaître… je t'aurais tout dit sur moi… mais tu as choisi pour nous deux. Laissa tomber Duo avant de sortir.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Heero qui s'était retourné et s'appuyait au mur se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, agité de tremblements.

Duo avait frappé vraiment fort et il en ressentait encore la douleur comme une pulsation désagréable au creux du ventre.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait trembler.

La dernière phrase de Duo lui avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité de l'erreur qu'il avait faite cinq ans plus tôt en partant réfléchir.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière…

Comment avait il pu se montrer si stupide ?

Il avait l'amour de Duo à portée de main et au lieu de saisir cette occasion inespérée d'être heureux et aimé il était parti.

La douleur qui l'envahissait était trop forte pour qu'il puisse pleurer.

Il se contenta de porter les mains à sa tête.

Duo sortit dans le parc pour se reprendre.

Il en parcourut plusieurs allées, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Les personnes qu'il croisait eurent la bonne idée de ne pas tenter de lui parler ou la délicatesse de faire ceux qui ne voyaient pas ses larmes, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ne voulait parler à personne, encore moins expliquer pourquoi il pleurait.

D'ailleurs cela ne regardait que lui.

Tout en marchant il réfléchissait à plein régime.

Il avait beau se dire qu'Heero ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie il ne souffrait pas moins.

Il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher du brun sans pour autant lui donner l'impression de le harceler depuis la guerre.

Mais visiblement Heero ne s'était rendu compte de rien ou n'avait pas compris.

Il s'immobilisa sous un arbre et s'adossa à l'écorce rude.

Oui… il avait fait tout son possible à l'époque.

Il s'était installé d'office dans le même bureau.

Prétexte tout trouvé : ils seraient plus efficaces s'ils pouvaient communiquer sans intermédiaire.

Heero n'avait pas protesté et il avait pris cela pour un signe encourageant.

Au moins le brun ne refusait pas sa présence, c'était déjà ça.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'invitait il faisait son possible pour qu'Heero soit invité aussi.

Prétexte : il fallait rendre Heero sociable.

Là ça n'avait pas été si évident.

Certains de ceux qui l'invitaient n'avaient pas du tout envie de passer du temps avec Heero.

Il y avait ceux qui faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et acceptaient pour lui faire plaisir à lui mais qui mettaient un point d'honneur à ignorer Heero, ceux qui acceptaient parce qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il essayait de faire, à savoir faire d'Heero un être sociable, et voulaient l'y aider, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour inclure Heero dans les discussions, ce qui n'était pas toujours une réussite. Si Heero trouvait le sujet sans intérêt ou qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à dire dessus il ne faisait guère d'efforts pour participer, se contentant de regarder le vide.

Duo savait qu'il entendait et retenait chaque propos, qu'il était pleinement conscient de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas se douter de cette réalité et au final on le priait de ne plus amener Heero.

Il y avait ceux qui voulaient lui faire un plan cul et préféraient annuler que d'endurer Heero.

Le seul intérêt de ces tentatives et de leurs résultats était très certainement que cela avait eu le mérite de lui permettre de faire le tri parmi ses connaissances.

Et puis, heureusement, il y avait tous les autres.

Duo soupira et s'écarta de l'arbre.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser à cette époque.

C'était un temps révolu.

Heero avait changé, lui aussi.

Il se sentait à présent assez calme pour retourner auprès d'Heero sans avoir envie de lui en coller une.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le brun ne réussirait pas à lui mettre les nerfs à nouveau.

Parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir réagir aussi bien une seconde fois.

Franchement, passer cinq ans à réfléchir et revenir presque comme il était parti, il n'y avait qu'Heero pour cela.

Il regagna la salle sans se presser.

Lorsqu'il y entra son regard chercha aussitôt Heero.

L'habitude sans doute.

Il ne le trouva pas immédiatement, il le cherchait à hauteur d'homme.

Lorsqu'il le repéra finalement, assis par terre, le dos au mur, tremblant et les mains plaquées sur le crâne il ne put s'empêcher de s'alarmer.

- Heero ? Heero, ça ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

Heero laissa retomber ses mains mais garda les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Son tremblement qu'il essayait de contrôler s'apaisa quelque peu.

Duo s'accroupit devant lui, sincèrement inquiet.

Ce n'était tout de même pas son coup de poing, même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait cogné dur, qui avait pu mettre Heero dans cet état, il devait y avoir autre chose.

Il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine devant l'idée alarmante qui lui venait.

Etait il possible que pendant qu'il marchait dans le parc quelqu'un soit venu annoncer que Jiro était mort ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort !

Heero se tendit en percevant la note affolée qui vibrait dans la voix du natté.

Il comprenait ce que redoutait Duo. Il redoutait la même chose.

Mais heureusement cela ne s'était pas encore produit.

- Non, personne n'est venu. Répondit il. Il est toujours en salle d'opération.

Duo soupira de soulagement et se passa la main sur le front.

Puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je te demande pardon…

- Hein ?

- Tu as raison… j'ai mal agi. Je n'aurais pas du partir. C'est de ma faute si j'en suis là maintenant, si tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Heero…

- J'ai été lâche… je le comprends à présent… mais j'avais peur.

- Peur ? Toi ?

- Oui, moi…

- Mais, peur de quoi ?

Heero ferma les yeux, la question était simple mais y répondre ne l'était pas.

Comment expliquer une chose pareille ?

Il les revit, cinq ans plus tôt.

Ce n'était à priori qu'une journée comme les autres pour lui.

En dehors du fait que Duo venait de prendre des jours de repos et lui avait demandé de lui consacrer au moins une heure de son temps au moment du déjeuner.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop que le natté prenne des jours de congé.

Pas qu'ils aient énormément de travail, une certaine paix avait fini par s'instaurer et le travail des preventers s'en était trouvé considérablement allégé.

Mais comme il n'était pas lui en congé il allait devoir travailler seul jusqu'au retour de Duo.

Cela l'ennuyait, il s'était habitué à travailler avec le natté, il savait qu'il serait moins productif seul.

Il avait attendu midi en s'irritant tout seul dans son bureau.

Avait rejoint Duo en vitesse, contrarié et maussade.

Le sourire de Duo avait quelque peu pâli en voyant son expression.

- On mange où ? avait demandé Heero. Je ne peux pas m'absenter longtemps… le travail…

- Oublie un peu le travail, j'ai à te parler. Avait soupiré Duo.

- Je t'écoute.

- Heero… ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît. Tu sais que je suis homosexuel et que je n'en ai pas honte.

- Oui et alors ?

- Tu me plais Heero.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis amoureux de toi Heero, j'ai envie de partager ta vie, pas seulement un bureau et un travail. Je veux qu'on vive ensemble.

Heero l'avait fixé en silence, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie et l'avait vu rougir.

Duo semblait mal à l'aise soudain, il triturait sa natte nerveusement.

Heero lui ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de dire.

D'accord il savait que Duo était homosexuel et cela n'était pas un soucis, mais il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur sa propre sexualité.

Ou plus exactement, sur son absence de sexualité.

Les propos de Duo l'obligeaient à se remettre en question.

C'était trop soudain.

Trop brutal pour lui.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Il avait senti qu'il perdait pied, qu'il était sur le point de paniquer comme un gosse.

Il avait préféré fuir.

- Je dois réfléchir. Avait il dit d'un ton neutre avant de planter Duo devant les portes du restaurant où ils devaient manger.

Duo n'avait pas tenté de le retenir ni de le suivre mais lui avait crié quelques mots pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

- Je comprends Heero. Je serai patient, prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je t'attendrai !

Ça pour prendre le temps de réfléchir il l'avait pris.

Mais il n'était plus temps de réfléchir.

Il était temps d'avouer.

Si seulement il réussissait à relever les yeux et à regarder Duo.

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si dur ?

Il avait beau vouloir il n'y arrivait pas.

Il sentit finalement la main de Duo se glisser sous son menton et lui faire relever la tête en douceur.

Il fixa avec un peu d'angoisse le visage du natté, le regard violet était empreint de curiosité et d'un reste de tristesse mais il n'y avait pas d'accusation ni de colère en lui.

- Dis moi Heero. Je veux savoir ce qui te faisait si peur. Ce n'est pas mon homosexualité. Tu n'as jamais mal réagi face à elle. Dit calmement Duo en retirant sa main.

Heero apprécia qu'il lui laisse la liberté de détourner le regard.

Cela lui donna la force de parler enfin.

- Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Je n'avais pas de sexualité et ça me convenait.

Duo commençait à comprendre à présent.

Il n'avait pas trop laissé de choix à Heero.

C'était autant de sa faute que de celle du brun.

- Et moi je suis arrivé avec ma proposition, ça t'a déstabilisé…

- Oui.

- Et maintenant, tu sais ?

- Je sais que ça ne me déplairait pas de le faire avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je suis homosexuel, mais c'est possible.

Heero se mordilla les lèvres.

- Je veux vraiment être avec toi Duo, cela je l'ai vite compris.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu mis cinq ans à revenir ?

Heero baissa à nouveau la tête.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à révéler ce qu'il allait dire.

Mais Duo méritait de savoir la vérité.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Après avoir quitté les preventers je me suis engagé dans une autre organisation, c'était un contrat de cinq ans.

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte.  
>Petite dédicace pour bébé chat, en espérant que ce chapitre lui conviendra.<em>

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 5

_AC 205_

Duo fixa Heero avec ébahissement.

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

- Tu t'étais engagé ailleurs… répéta t'il.

Heero hocha la tête.

- Oui, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour ne pas passer mon temps à ressasser.

- Un peu extrême tout de même non ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Je ne trouve pas.

Duo soupira, mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

Après tout Heero était libre de s'engager où il voulait.

- Et tu en es où de ton contrat ?

- Il s'est terminé il y a une semaine.

- Au fait, c'était quoi comme organisation ?

- Une organisation humanitaire.

Duo le regarda avec surprise.

Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé faisant dans l'humanitaire.

Heero s'assombrit et se détourna.

- N'en parlons plus.

- Heero, je suis désolé, c'est juste que ça m'a surpris.

- Je viens de dire n'en parlons plus !

- …

Heero se rassit sur une des chaises et fixa le sol.

Duo soupira et s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main sur son genou.

- D'accord, je ne t'en parlerai plus pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu m'en diras plus. Ca m'intéresse vraiment.

Le regard bleu se dirigea vers lui, incertain.

Heero était toujours sur la défensive et cela se voyait.

Duo inclina légèrement la tête.

- Heero… pourquoi es tu vraiment revenu ?

- Pour être avec toi. Répondit Heero.

Duo fit la moue, la réponse était trop rapide, comme préparée à l'avance et non spontanée. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de réponse.

- Tu es certain ?

Il vit Heero se crisper.

Il y eu un silence.

- Non… murmura finalement Heero.

Il battit des paupières et détourna le regard.

Il avait un peu peur de choquer Duo et de le perdre.

La main de Duo se déplaça sur son genoux, chaude et rassurante.

Le natté ne disait rien, se contentant d'être là et attentif.

Finalement Heero reposa les yeux sur lui.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi Duo… pendant ces cinq ans, j'ai observé les gens autour de moi… les hommes surtout… je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Bien sur que tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es unique Heero. Tu as été un pilote de Gundam.

Heero secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'y a pas que cela. Les hommes que j'ai observé voulaient tous avoir des relations sexuelles… et moi ça ne m'a jamais tenté.

Il se tassa sur lui-même.

- Toi tu sais que tu es homosexuel… moi je ne suis pas sur… tu me plais physiquement, mais…

- Mais tu n'es pas attiré par moi sexuellement.

- Non. Admit Heero dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air presque effrayé à présent, comme s'il venait d'avouer un crime.

Duo se redressa et prit place dans la chaise à côté de lui, se retenant pour ne pas l'attirer dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

C'était un peu dur pour son égo mais pas si terrible qu'un rejet total.

Heero avait au moins dit qu'il lui plaisait physiquement.

C'était un bon début.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de rapports sexuels alors ? demanda t'il.

Il venait à peine de poser la question qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'était un peu surréaliste tout de même…

Il était vraiment en train de parler de sexualité avec Heero Yuy dans une salle d'attente d'hôpital ou il était en train de rêver ?

Il entendit Heero soupirer et comprit que le brun partageait la même impression.

Il eu la tentation de se laisser aller à se forcer à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Heero risquait de se sentir blessé par un rire et il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le brun.

Heero était toujours tassé sur son siège, l'air terriblement angoissé et tellement vulnérable qu'il dut à nouveau se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre entre ses bras.

- Non. Souffla Heero.

- Ceci dit, quand on avait quinze ans on avait autre chose à penser… et puis ensuite tu as eu pas mal à faire aussi… risqua Duo dans une tentative maladroite pour lui rendre le moral.

- Toi aussi. Cela ne t'a pas empêché de découvrir que tu étais homosexuel.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- J'ai surtout découvert que je n'avais aucune attirance pour les filles. Pour tout te dire avant Jiro je n'avais jamais eu de rapports non plus.

Heero coula un regard surpris vers lui.

- Tu avais pourtant du succès…

- Etre courtisé ne veut pas dire qu'on va dire oui. Grommela Duo en s'assombrissant.

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

- C'est toi que je voulais Heero… je n'allais pas risquer de te perdre en couchant avec des gens que je n'aimais pas vraiment.

- Mais maintenant, tu sais que je ne suis pas porté sur le sexe… alors que Jiro lui… commença Heero d'une voix mal assurée.

Duo se leva brusquement et se planta devant lui.

Agitant un doigt sous son nez pour le faire taire.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Heero Yuy !

- Hein ?

- Tu me fais quoi comme plan là ? Tu crois que parce que tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi je vais forcément te laisser tomber ?

Heero s'empourpra.

- Ce serait logique… risqua t'il.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Logique ? Mais tu as quoi dans la tête ? Laisse un peu tomber la logique et regarde moi dans les yeux !

Il attendit qu'Heero le regarde enfin pour poursuivre.

- Franchement, qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas aller chercher… la logique et puis quoi encore ? Heero, je te parle d'amour et toi tu me réponds avec de la logique ? Mais décroche un peu de ton programme mental et ouvre les yeux ! En amour il n'y a pas de logique. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour, et par amour j'entends bien sur le sexe, que tu ne m'aimes pas, ou que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi comme tu l'as fait quand tu m'as trouvé au lit avec Jiro. J'ai un peu de mal avec ton attitude mais je peux comprendre ta jalousie, je trouve même ça assez flatteur en fait. Par contre quand tu me sors que ce serait logique que je te laisse parce que tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec moi, j'ai envie de te coller une baffe.

Duo aurait voulu en dire plus mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Trowa et Wufei avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer.

Il préféra abandonner provisoirement le sujet pour se tourner vers les arrivants.

- Alors les gars, ce rapport ?

- On s'est est sortis vivants. Répondit Wufei pince sans rire.

- Je vois cela, même pas une égratignure, chapeau bas.

- Oh, le dragon a bien essayé de nous dévorer, mais heureusement Sally avait d'autres projets pour nous.

Wufei se tourna vers Heero.

- On a dit le strict minimum sur ton clone, mais elles risquent de venir.

- Je suis étonné qu'elles ne soient pas déjà là en vérité. Soupira Heero.

- Vous leur avez dit quoi ? questionna Duo.

- Que Jiro était un parent d'Heero avec qui tu es en affaire, qu'il a été blessé en nous portant secours et que si elles avaient des questions elles les devaient les poser à Heero. Répondit Trowa.

- Et vous êtes encore en vie, et bien, elles devaient être de bonne humeur.

- Pas vraiment non. Bougonna Wufei.

- Comment va Jiro ? intervint Trowa pour changer de sujet.

- On a pas de nouvelles depuis qu'il a été emmené en salle d'opération. Répondit Heero.

Les visages des deux autres exprimèrent leur inquiétude.

Tous quatre se tournèrent vers l'horloge murale.

Cela faisait presque quatre heures que Jiro était en salle d'opération.

- Il est solide, il devrait s'en sortir. Murmura Trowa en s'asseyant.

Les autres l'imitèrent.

Ils espéraient de tout cœur qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Le temps s'égrena lentement, minute par minute, des minutes qui devinrent des heures.

Finalement, trois heures après que Trowa et Wufei soient arrivés, Quatre les rejoignit.

Il avait l'air nerveux et fatigué, il était visible qu'il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Les autres se levèrent en le voyant entrer.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Heero.

- J'ai étudié la plupart des documents. On a un gros problème à régler dans ce labo.

- Lequel ? Questionna Wufei.

- Il y a des clones de nous là bas.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, les dossiers sont formels, nous avons tous été clonés, mais après la fuite d'un des clones les autres, en dehors de Jiro, ont été mis en cryogénie par mesure de précaution.

- Tu entends qui par tous ? demanda Duo nerveusement.

- J'entends nous cinq, les savants, Réléna et sa famille et d'autres encore.

- Et quel clone s'est enfuit ? questionna encore Duo.

- Celui issu de tes gènes. Soupira Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle… admit Duo.

- Et quels âges ont les autres ?

- Entre cinq et quinze ans.

- On est pas dans la merde… grimaça Duo.

- J'ai envoyé les hommes de Rashid surveiller les lieux, histoire que nos clones ne disparaissent pas. Affirma Quatre. Je pense que je vais les rejoindre, j'aimerai voir de mes yeux ce qu'il en est, les documents que j'ai ne sont pas clairs.

- Pas clairs ? Comment ça pas clairs ? s'alarma Duo.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ces clones existent vraiment.

- Tiens-nous au courant. Déclara Trowa.

- Et ne prends pas de risques. Ajouta Duo.

- Je ne serai pas seul. Sourit Quatre.

Il se retira sur un encouragement à Heero.

Ce dernier se rassit, préoccupé.

Cette histoire de clones ne lui plaisait pas.

Il sentait qu'ils allaient au devant de problèmes.

De gros, très gros problèmes.

Lorsque Quatre rejoignit Rashid et ses hommes il eut la mauvaise surprise de les voir tenus à distance du bâtiment par des preventers intraitables. Les membres de l'unité maganac avaient été désarmés mais ils n'étaient pas blessés, ce qui rassura un peu Quatre.

Il étudia les preventers attentivement tout en s'approchant, ils lui étaient inconnus mais rien dans leur attitude n'inspirait la moindre crainte, il ne les sentait pas non plus hostiles. Il était plus que probable qu'ils soient ce qu'ils prétendaient être, des preventers envoyés par Lady Une ou Sally Po voir les deux.

En se rapprochant il vit les premiers cartons être sortis du bâtiment et il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Les preventers n'étaient pas là pour étudier la scène de crime mais pour la vider.

Pour effacer les traces !

Il tenta de franchir le barrage, mais en vain, les hommes surveillant les lieux avaient reçu des consignes précises et visiblement les tenir ses amis et lui loin du bâtiment en faisait partie.

Comme il insistait un peu trop à leur gout ils le confinèrent avec Rashid et ses hommes, à bonne distance du bâtiment.

La mort dans l'âme il assista à distance et sans rien pouvoir faire, au déménagement du contenu entier du centre dans des camions banalisés appartenant aux preventers.

Quatre voulut se retirer avec ses hommes quand les camions s'éloignèrent mais on leur signifia que cela était impossible pour le moment.

Un mouvement très clair des hommes armés autour d'eux le dissuada de faire la moindre tentative pour passer outre.

Il attendit, la rage au cœur, ses hommes autour de lui.

Lorsque le dernier camion eut disparu dans le lointain depuis de longues minutes ceux qui les retenaient les laissèrent enfin partir.

Il renvoya Rashid et les autres à leurs occupations premières après les avoir remerciés et rassurés, ils n'avaient pas échoué, puis se dirigea vers le centre de commandement des preventers.

Avoir été retenu pendant plusieurs heures sur une pelouse ne l'avait pas mis dans de très bonnes dispositions.

Une fois arrivé il exigea de rencontrer Sally Po et Lady Une.

Il avait l'art et la manière de se faire ouvrir les portes et fut rapidement introduit.

Il aurait pu opter pour l'attaque directe, essayer de jouer sur l'effet de surprise, mais face à ces deux femmes il savait que cela ne donnerait rien.

- Monsieur Winner, que c'est gentil à vous de venir nous rendre visite. Susurra Lady Une.

Cette entrée en matière éclaira Quatre mieux qu'un long discours. La guerre était déclarée et tous les coups seraient permis.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi mesdames. Répondit-il d'un ton calme.

- Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda Sally Po d'un ton égal.

- Je suis venu faire mon rapport sur les événements du centre attaqué.

- C'est très aimable à vous, mais les agents Barton et Chang se sont acquittés avec brio de cette formalité. Déclara Lady Une. Votre rapport n'est donc pas nécessaire Monsieur Winner.

- Sans vouloir vous montrer de l'irrespect Madame, je me permets de souligner le fait qu'étant un intervenant non affilié aux preventers de la même façon que Trowa et Wufei mon point de vue sur l'affaire est sensiblement différent. De plus ayant passé plus de temps dans le bâtiment il m'a été donné d'avoir une meilleure estimation qu'eux de la situation.

Lady Une lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Vous estimez être en mesure de mieux appréhender une situation que deux agents expérimentés Monsieur Winner ?

- J'ai cette faiblesse en effet, je ne suis certes pas un agent comme ils le sont mais j'ai combattu pour la première fois à l'âge de treize ans sans avoir de préparation militaire préalable et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir quel résultat j'ai obtenu.

- Oui en effet, nous sommes au courant de votre « exploit ». Vous avez à treize ans aidé une troupe de dangereux individus à échapper à la justice et à gagner la terre. Un brillant fait d'arme effectivement. Vous y voyez peut être un exploit, moi j'y vois l'acte stupide et irréfléchi d'un adolescent rebelle que son père aurait du punir sévèrement pour tant de bêtise.

Quatre grinça des dents et garda le silence un moment. Il ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle et n'appréciait pas du tout que l'on parle ainsi de ses actions d'alors. Il réprima son envie de dire sa vérité, Lady Une n'était pas en mesure de comprendre sa façon de voir, elle avait évolué dans le camp opposé et sous bien des aspects restait un adversaire.

- Quoi que vous pensiez de mes actions d'alors, il n'en reste pas moins que je me suis battu et que j'ai survécu face à des unités de combat de l'alliance terrestre, face à des combattants entrainés et adultes. Libre à vous de qualifier cela de chance du débutant, mais admettez tout de même que j'ai combattu alors et que cela n'était qu'un début. Je n'ai pas la prétention de me comparer à Wufei ou à Trowa, nous avons chacun notre parcours propre, mais je n'entends pas non plus me laisser rabaisser. J'ai ma propre valeur en tant que combattant. Dit il finalement, refusant de se laisser décourager.

- Mais ce ne sont pas vos talents de combattant qui peuvent vous permettre d'affirmer faire mieux qu'eux dans le domaine de l'observation.

- Je l'admets. Je persiste pourtant à dire que j'ai de la situation une vision différente. Comme je viens de dire nous avons chacun notre propre parcours et donc une capacité de compréhension des événements et des choses différente.

- Et que pensez-vous avoir donc vu qui aurait pu leur échapper ?

- Il m'a semblé que ce centre n'était pas totalement ce qu'il semblait être. Il recelait des secrets, sans doute depuis la guerre, des secrets dangereux.

- Des secrets ? répéta Lady Une. Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination jeune homme.

- C'est possible, je n'ai cependant pas rêvé les preventers qui nous ont désarmés et retenus mes hommes et moi-même pendant que d'autres vidaient le centre.

- Monsieur Winner, cette affaire n'est pas claire et il appartient aux preventers de découvrir ce qui s'est tramé là bas. Nous nous devons de travailler dans un environnement sécurisé, c'est pourquoi toutes les preuves ont été transportées en lieu sur, ce qui est la procédure standard dans un cas comme celui qui nous préoccupe. Mais je vous en prie, faites nous part de vos conclusions, car vous en avez n'est il pas ? poursuivit Lady Une.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier les documents, étant occupé à maintenir en vie le blessé confié à ma garde, mais je crains que ce centre n'ait servi à concevoir des clones illégaux pendant la guerre. Répondit Quatre.

Il vit les deux femmes échanger un regard et comprit que son appât avait rempli son rôle. Elles étaient au courant pour les clones, il en avait désormais la certitude et allait devoir se montrer plus prudent encore dans ses propos. Surtout il devait se garder de leur faire comprendre qu'il détenait des documents. Il allait devoir jouer serrer, elles n'étaient pas tombées de la dernière pluie.

- Vous avez décidément bien trop d'imagination, aucun clone illégal ou non n'a été conçu dans ce centre que ce soit pendant la guerre, avant ou après, la consultation des archives n'en fait du moins pas état et nous n'avons rien trouvé par ailleurs qui puisse confirmer votre théorie délirante Monsieur Winner. Vous pouvez vous retirez le cœur serein, nul clone combattant n'est en passe de mettre le monde en péril. Affirma Lady Une d'un ton sec.

Quatre opta pour un retrait prudent qui laisserait à ses adversaires le sentiment d'avoir gagné la partie et qui lui permettait de ne pas s'aventurer sur des terrains glissants.

- Toutes mes excuses mesdames, vous devez avoir raison, je me suis laissé emporter.

Lady Une se permit un sourire de triomphe.

- J'en étais sure. Très bien, considérons que cette affaire est réglée et n'en parlons plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée Monsieur Winner.

Quatre s'inclina avec respect et se retira sans se presser.

Une fois au dehors il hâta le pas.

Il lui fallait rejoindre l'hôpital au plus vite, Jiro était en danger et pas seulement parce qu'il s'était pris une balle. Si comme il le craignait elles entendaient faire disparaître toute trace des clones conçus pendant la guerre elles ne tarderaient pas à découvrir qu'il en existait un né des gènes d'Heero et feraient très vite le lien entre ce clone et le parent miracle d'Heero. Elles allaient sans aucun doute vouloir s'emparer de lui.

Il fallait à tout prix éviter cela.

Il atteignit l'hôpital en un temps record.

Les quatre autres le virent débarquer avec surprise, ils ne pensaient pas le revoir si tard, la nuit étant tombée depuis un bon moment.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda Wufei que l'expression qu'il affichait mettait sur ses gardes.

- Il se passe que quand je suis arrivé au centre les preventers le vidaient, ils ont tout emporté, et nous ont empêchés de bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour suivre le convoi. Et quand je suis allé demander des comptes on m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de clones de nous conçus pendant la guerre.

- Ce n'est pas possible… se récria Wufei.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de mentir sur un sujet pareil ? J'étais face à Lady Une et à Sally Po et Lady Une m'a affirmé qu'aucun clone n'a été conçu pendant la guerre.

Il leur retraça avec précision ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau.

Tous écoutèrent avec attention, les visages tendus par l'inquiétude que les propos faisaient naître en eux.

Lorsque Quatre cessa de parler Wufei se figea et pâlit.

Il avait reconstruit sa vie sur son poste au sein des preventers, entendre de tels propos l'ébranlait fortement.

Les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Les autres s'attendaient à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour l'entourer.

Duo qui était le plus proche de lui l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Ca va aller Wufei, tu n'as pas besoin de remettre tes convictions en question.

Le regard noir du jeune chinois se leva vers lui.

Les émotions qui s'y lisaient serrèrent le cœur de Duo. Il y avait du doute, de l'angoisse et une profonde douleur dans les yeux noirs de Wufei.

Il se pencha vers son ami.

- Ecoute moi bien, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre qu'on nous cache des choses de ce genre et qu'elles sont capables de mentir comme des politiciens en campagne, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a une très bonne raison pour qu'elles veuillent cacher ce qui a été fabriqué dans ce centre et on va tout faire pour découvrir cette raison, mais en attendant et quoi qu'il en soit, les preventers n'y sont pour rien, eux ils obéissent aux ordres, tu n'as pas à douter de l'organisation Wufei, tu n'as pas fait fausse route, tu as eu raison de croire que les preventers étaient ce que t'il te fallait. Ils œuvrent vraiment pour le bien de la Terre et des colonies. La plupart des membres sont comme toi et tu peux leur faire confiance.

Pendant un long moment Wufei resta sans réaction puis il se détendit peu à peu et son regard noir perdit sa charge d'angoisse et de doutes.

Il se leva et Duo se redressa.

Ils se firent face en silence un bref instant puis Wufei l'attira contre lui.

- Merci… souffla-t-il à l'oreille du natté.

- De rien Wufei. Tu es mon frère, d'armes d'accord, mais frère quand même. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, je ne laisserai jamais tomber l'un d'entre vous. Assura Duo d'une voix ferme.

Il rendit son étreinte au jeune chinois avec toute la chaleur dont il était coutumier.

Heero se détourna instinctivement.

Non pas qu'il puisse jalouser Wufei, il n'y avait rien d'équivoque dans l'étreinte du jeune chinois, ce n'était que l'expression de sa gratitude envers Duo, mais parce que les mots du natté lui faisaient mal.

C'était vrai, Duo ne les laisserait jamais tomber, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Le seul qui se soit défilé parmi les personnes présentes c'était lui, Heero Yuy comme l'avait nommé J. Il prenait une fois encore la mesure de sa faute et ce n'était ni plaisant ni facile.

Comment Duo avait il encore le cœur de rester dans la même pièce que lui ?

Par-dessus l'épaule de Wufei Duo remarqua le mouvement d'Heero.

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'empathie de Quatre pour comprendre.

- Excuse-moi Wufei, une chose urgente à régler… dit il en libérant le chinois.

Il fonça vers Heero et l'entraina au dehors.

- On revient dans un moment. Lança-t-il en refermant la porte.

Heero ne lui opposa aucune résistance tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans le coin du parc où il s'était réfugié un peu plus tôt pour réfléchir.

Duo le poussa contre l'arbre et lui fit face.

- Quoi encore ?

Heero se contenta de baisser la tête en rougissant d'embarras.

Un long soupir gonfla la poitrine de Duo.

- Franchement Heero, il va falloir que tu fasse un sérieux effort là… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que tu nous fasse une crise d'identité, on est pas dans la merde mais c'est pas loin.

Il posa les mains sur les épaules du brun et le secoua doucement.

- Un petit effort Heero, il est temps de se ressaisir, d'accord, tu sais plus trop où tu en es question sexualité, tu te pose un tas de questions que tu ne voulais pas te poser il y a cinq ans… mais franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

- Je sais Duo… mais…

Duo sentit un tremblement nerveux agiter Heero. Il l'attira tout contre lui et l'étreignit comme il avait étreint Wufei. Une étreinte amicale et rassurante.

- Ca va aller Heero. Je ne te demande que quelques jours, le temps de mettre Jiro en sécurité et de tirer cette affaire au clair. Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver.

- Je… je vais faire mon possible… c'est juste…

- Juste que tu commence à regarder en arrière et que tu n'es pas fier de ce que tu as fait. J'ai bien compris le problème Heero, je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais toi au moins, ce que tu as fait n'a tué personne alors haut les cœurs.

- Ca fait mal…

- Oui. Mais ça va passer, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai envie de pleurer…

- Alors pleure, les autres vont bien patienter quelques minutes de plus.

- Ca ne te gène pas que…

- Non. J'ai pleuré moi aussi. Vas y, ça fait du bien.

Heero frissonna de tout son corps, la voix de Duo était douce et emplie de compréhension.

Le natté comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir mal à l'aise et l'acceptait, il ne lui faisait aucun reproche, il lui disait juste de se ressaisir un moment.

Il n'osa pas demander quand et pourquoi Duo avait pleuré, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le consoler, il se doutait de la réponse et avait peur de l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il laissa couler ses larmes, serré contre Duo il sentit la main de ce dernier caresser ses cheveux. Le natté ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant qu'il se calme de lui-même.

Heero s'écarta au bout d'un moment et s'essuya le visage.

Il avait toujours honte de lui mais se sentait un peu mieux, comme soulagé d'un poids.

- Prêt à rejoindre les autres ? demanda Duo simplement.

- Oui.

- Bien ! On passe aux toilettes te débarbouiller un peu et c'est parti !

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout à fait Duo ce genre de propos.

Comme le natté passait devant lui il le saisit à bras le corps et l'attira contre lui, laissant son visage se perdre dans la chevelure châtain.

Duo se figea de surprise.

- Heero ?

- Tu sens bon… je n'avais pas fait attention avant…

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Information : la semaine prochaine il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre mis en ligne car je n'aurais pas accès à un ordinateur ni trop de temps pour écrire, étant en déplacement à partir de mardi. En tout cas s'il y en a un ce ne sera pas le vendredi.._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 6

_AC 205_

Duo rougit et se dégagea.

- Merci… j'apprécie le compliment…

- On ne dirait pas. Soupira Heero.

Duo se retourna vers lui.

- J'apprécie vraiment Heero… seulement tu ne m'as pas habitué à cela.

Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Heero.

Ce dernier se laissa faire.

- J'essaie de te plaire… murmura t'il.

- Je sais Heero. Mais ne force pas ta nature d'accord ?

Heero hocha la tête, songeant qu'il ne forçait rien du tout, il se découvrait peu à peu.

- Bon, on passe aux toilettes et puis on retourne auprès des autres et on met les choses au point, il est plus que temps. Déclara Duo.

- Oui, il est temps. Admit Heero.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes que la lumière de la salle d'opération où Jiro était soigné s'éteignit.

Un petit groupe d'aides soignants et de médecins exténués sortit, un aide soignant poussait un brancard sur lequel il était étendu.

Il était pâle, entouré de moniteurs divers mais respirait sans aide et son rythme cardiaque bien qu'un peu irrégulier n'inspirait visiblement que peu d'inquiétude aux personnes autour de lui.

Un des hommes en blouse s'écarta des autres. Un aide soignant si l'on en jugeait par sa tenue.

- Je vous laisse vous en occuper les gars, je dois porter des documents au secrétariat.

- Pas de soucis. Lança un de ses collègues.

Les médecins, à l'exception d'un seul qui surveillait le patient, étaient déjà partis.

Nul ne se formalisa de son départ, il était par ailleurs un très bon élément et ils n'avaient pas de raison de douter de lui.

Ils ne regardèrent même pas la direction qu'il prenait, confiants et trop pris par leur patient.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs afin de conduire Jiro dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée lorsqu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes en uniforme portant des armes pour la plupart leur barra la route.

Surpris et inquiet le petit groupe d'aides soignants se figea autour du brancard.

Le médecin qui les accompagnait s'avança vers les intrus, les sourcils froncés.

Comment ces soldats armés avaient ils pu pénétrer en ces lieux sans être stoppés par la sécurité ?

Que venaient ils faire ?

Il identifia sans trop de peine l'uniforme des preventers, il était assez connu.

Ce détail le rassura un peu, les preventers étaient une force vouée à assurer la sécurité mondiale, il n'y avait donc pas à redouter quoi que ce soit de leur part, même si les voir armés de la sorte n'inspirait guère autre chose que de la crainte.

Il prit le temps de les détailler, espérant que cela calmerait son appréhension.

Il avait beau faire, se dire qu'ils étaient du bon côté il continuait à les ressentir comme une menace.

Ils avaient l'air dangereux, et cela ne tenait pas seulement au fait qu'ils soient armés.

Non… il y avait quelque chose dans leur maintien, dans leurs regards sombres qui distillait l'angoisse comme un parfum.

Aucun des hommes présents ne portait la moindre marque qui puisse lui permettre de déterminer lequel était leur supérieur.

Ils étaient de plus tous bruns, avec des yeux sombres et des coupes de cheveux réglementaires, leurs tailles et leurs carrures similaires les rendait pratiquement impossible à distinguer les uns des autres pour un observateur distrait ou fatigué.

Le médecin n'essaya pas longtemps.

Il avait beau faire leur vue l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Il avait hâte de se débarrasser d'eux.

De les voir quitter les lieux.

Il n'aspirait plus qu'au repos après une si longue intervention et seule sa conscience professionnelle le retenait de passer son chemin et de laisser les aides soignant gérer le problème.

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? demanda t'il en s'efforçant encore de masquer la nervosité que ces hommes armés qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital faisaient naître en lui.

Ce fut peine perdue, les hommes en face de lui en avaient pleinement conscience et cela leur convenait, plus ils inspiraient de crainte moins ils avaient à redouter une résistance.

On leur avait interdit de faire des vagues, les armes n'étaient là que pour impressionner.

Elles étaient cependant chargées et prêtes à l'emploi.

On leur avait interdit d'en faire usage dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital mais pas au dehors.

L'un des soldats posa les yeux sur le brancard, étudia le jeune homme inconscient.

C'était bien celui qu'ils étaient censés ramener, il correspondait à la description de leur employeur.

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé si vite la cible il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui lui n'était pas armé car il n'était venu que comme représentant du corps médical.

Une décision qu'il avait d'ailleurs contestée, faisant valoir qu'il serait plus utile s'il avait des armes comme les autres.

Mais leur employeur l'avait fait taire sans attendre.

Il ne pouvait pas porter d'arme, étant censé être médecin et un élément rassurant pour les gens auxquels ils auraient à faire.

Il s'y était plié à contre cœur, bien qu'ayant effectivement fait médecine et étant diplômé, il avait rapidement compris qu'il préférait de beaucoup tuer des gens que les sauver même s'il ne rechignait pas à soigner ses collègues mercenaires.

Il examina rapidement Jiro.

Les constantes étaient relativement bonnes bien que l'état du blessé puisse encore inspirer quelques inquiétudes et nécessiter une surveillance accrue.

C'était sans importance à ses yeux, ils avaient dans leur camion tout l'équipement nécessaire à une conservation longue durée qui mettrait un terme sans nul doute définitif aux ennuis de santé de celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Du moment du moins qu'ils parvenaient à l'extraire de l'hôpital et à le conduire à une distance suffisante pour le placer dans l'appareil sans se faire remarquer.

- C'est bon, il est transportable.

- Alors on y va. Surveille le bien.

Le médecin de l'hôpital s'interposa, indigné du manque flagrant de conscience professionnelle de ce soi disant collègue.

Il se sentait vraiment fatigué, il n'était pas rassuré par toutes ces armes mais il n'entendait pas laisser un blessé entre de mauvaises mains.

- Attendez un peu ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Où pensez vous emmener ce blessé ? Il sort tout juste de la salle d'opération ! Je ne peux pas autoriser…

L'un des soldats se rapprocha de lui et leva son arme, le faisant déglutir nerveusement.

- Ecoute toubib, tu fais ton travail, nous faisons le notre, on nous a dit de venir récupérer ce type et de le mener dans un autre centre hospitalier, on fait ce qu'on nous a dit et c'est tout.

- Et de qui émane un ordre aussi aberrant ? insista vaillamment le médecin qui n'en menait pas large pour autant.

- Faut demander au lieutenant colonel Yuy toubib, c'est le frère de ce type. Répondit le soldat en haussant les épaules. Moi je n'en sais pas plus.

Ceci étant dit les mercenaires décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps avec lui et s'emparèrent du brancard en écartant sans ménagement les aides soignant qu'ils poussèrent contre les murs comme s'ils n'étaient que des meubles encombrant le passage.

Le docteur impuissant et rageur les regarda emporter son patient.

Le petit groupe atteignait presque les portes lorsqu'un autre homme en tenue de militaire les passa.

Lui arborait fièrement quelques décorations et son uniforme portait les signes qu'aurait aimé voir le médecin sur les uniformes des premiers intervenants.

Châtain, coiffé de manière impeccable, il avait la prestance naturelle des gens bien nés et habitués à commander.

Son visage énergique resta impassible face au petit groupe armé.

Tout juste haussa t'il un sourcil pour exprimer sa surprise à leur vue.

- Soldats ! Au rapport ! déclara t'il d'un ton impérieux en leur barrant le passage.

Les hommes hésitèrent.

Son intervention n'avait pas été prévue dans le plan initial.

Ils ne pouvaient passer outre sa demande sans trahir leur imposture ni faire preuve de violence.

En désespoir de cause ils décidèrent d'agir comme l'auraient fait de simples soldats en présence d'un supérieur.

- Nous escortons un témoin sous protection afin de le conduire vers un lieu sécurisé Monsieur ! répondit l'un d'eux.

L'officier hocha la tête.

- Je vois cela soldats, mais si j'en juge d'après l'appareillage de ce jeune homme et les tracés des moniteurs un transfert est pour le moment impossible. Je vous ordonne donc de le laisser entre les mains compétentes des gens de cet établissement et de vous retirer, je vais moi-même assurer sa protection.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans le petit groupe qui lui faisait face.

L'officier haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

- Vous contestez mon autorité soldats ? demanda t'il d'une voix contrariée.

- Non Monsieur ! répondit vivement le porte parole du groupe.

Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas insister et de se retirer et suivit le mouvement.

La mission était un échec mais leur employeur saurait sans nul doute mettre un autre plan au point qui intégrerait ce genre de paramètre imprévu.

L'officier les regarda repartir d'un air satisfait.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que tout danger était écarté il se tourna vers le médecin et les aides soignant toujours plaqués contre les murs, visiblement tétanisés.

- Je vous laisse gérer la suite messieurs, prenez grand soin de ce jeune homme, sa survie est d'une importance capitale.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous Monsieur… balbutia presque le médecin.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour croisé ou vu un homme faisant preuve d'un tel charisme.

A part peut être dans des flashs d'information dix ans plus tôt.

Oui, l'officier ressemblait curieusement à ce grand homme qu'il avait admiré dans son adolescence et dont le décès avait bouleversé tant de monde.

Finalement l'officier se retira et quitta l'hôpital, le médecin lui s'empressa de donner l'ordre de conduire Jiro dans sa chambre.

Il s'étonnerait plus tard du fait que l'officier soit reparti si vite sans pousser plus loin dans le bâtiment où il n'était sans doute pas venu sans raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'était chose faite, Jiro reposait désormais dans un lit médicalisé et ses constantes avaient été stabilisées.

Ignorant tout cela Duo et Heero se dirigeaient vers la salle d'attente.

Leur chemin ne passant pas devant la salle d'opération et ne revenant pas vers les portes d'entrée ils ne se rendirent compte de rien de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Un instant plus tard les cinq jeunes gens étaient réunis.

- On va devoir se serrer les coudes les gars, avant tout il faut protéger Jiro. On doit lui fournir une identité au plus vite. Déclara Duo.

- Gohei*. Son nom est Jiro Gohei. Déclara un homme en entrant dans la pièce.

Les regards des anciens pilotes convergèrent vers lui.

Il était brun avec des yeux gris au regard sérieux et vif.

De grande taille, les cheveux coupés court et l'air soigné, il était vêtu d'une tenue de médecin ou d'infirmier.

Il n'avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années.

- Et vous êtes qui pour savoir comment mon frère se nomme ? demanda Heero sur la défensive.

- Je suis Joshuah Ward, je suis l'aide soignant en charge de votre frère monsieur Yuy. J'étais également en charge de lui après la transplantation cardiaque qui vous a sauvé la vie. Je venais vous annoncer qu'il venait de sortir de la salle d'opération, tout va bien, il a de bonnes chances de s'en remettre malgré la gravité de ses blessures. Votre frère est d'une solide constitution. Mais je ne vous apprends rien. Je me suis permis de compléter son dossier et je vous confie ses papiers d'identité, vous en aurez besoin.

Pendant que l'aide soignant, ou du moins celui qui se présentait comme tel parlait les quatre anciens pilotes manœuvrèrent pour l'encercler et lui couper toute possibilité de fuite.

Il remarqua la manœuvre mais ne broncha pas, il s'y attendait.

Il ne les craignait pas pour autant bien qu'il sache parfaitement combien ils pouvaient être redoutables.

Il déposa les papiers sur une table et se tourna vers Trowa, le seul qu'il ait rencontré et avec qui il ait eu l'occasion de parler pendant la guerre.

Le seul en qui il pouvait espérer trouver, non un allié, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Trowa ne prendrait pas le risque de s'aliéner les autres, mais un témoin de la véracité de ses dires.

- Je gage que vous vous souvenez de moi Monsieur Barton.

Trowa approuva en silence.

Il se souvenait en effet, de tout le personnel médical Joshuah, qui avait à l'époque qu'une vingtaine d'années et pas vraiment de rôle défini, avait été le seul à bien vouloir lui donner des nouvelles du donneur ayant permis de sauver Heero.

- Tu as déjà vu ce type ? questionna Duo en se tournant vers lui.

- Oui, il faisait bien partie de l'équipe médicale ayant travaillé à soigner Heero. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

Quatre et Duo se détendirent.

Heero qui s'était adossé à la porte et ne quittait pas l'aide soignant des yeux restait lui sur ses gardes.

Il n'était pas tranquille, cet homme était arrivé trop providentiellement, ce n'était pas normal.

Il n'aimait de toute façon guère les gens qui écoutaient aux portes, ce que l'homme avait du faire pour intervenir si à propos.

Non, décidément il n'aimait pas ce type.

Surtout qu'il avait la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà vu sans réussir à déterminer où et quand.

- Duo, tu viens avec moi, nous allons nous assurer que ce que nous venons d'entendre est vrai.

Il lança un regard aux trois autres.

Trowa inclina la tête, le message était clair, l'aide soignant ne quitterait pas la pièce à moins d'avoir triomphé d'eux.

Heero et Duo se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la salle d'opération.

Un seul regard aux portes et à la lumière signalant une intervention en cours désormais éteinte leur confirma qu'effectivement Jiro n'était plus à l'intérieur.

Restait à savoir où il avait été installé.

Le meilleur moyen étant encore de se renseigner à l'accueil ils s'y dirigèrent.

Un médecin les arrêta en chemin.

S'adressant à Heero d'un air courroucé.

- Jeune homme ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Si vous considériez que cet établissement ne convenait pas à votre frère il fallait le mener directement là où il devait être transféré.

Heero se figea un bref instant avant de bondir vers lui.

- Transféré ? Mon frère vient d'être transféré ? Mais par qui ?

- Il n'a pas été transféré, ceux qui se chargeaient du transfert ont été stoppés par un officier qui a eu la sagesse de considérer l'état du patient et de stopper ce transfert dangereux et stupide. Heureusement pour votre frère qu'il y avait au moins un homme capable de réfléchir.

- Ces hommes, vous pouvez les décrire ? Portaient-ils des uniformes ? Intervint Duo nerveusement.

Le médecin les considéra avec perplexité.

- Bien sur, sinon je ne les aurai pas laissé emmener un blessé tout juste sorti de la salle d'opération. Ils avaient des tenues de preventers.

- Merci docteur. Déclara Duo en attrapant Heero par le bras et en le tirant pour le ramener vers la salle où attendaient les autres.

- Ils ont tenté de prendre mon frère… murmura Heero choqué.

- On s'attendait à ce qu'ils essayent Heero, mais ils vont le regretter, tu peux en être sur. Souffla Duo entre ses dents serrées.

L'air d'Heero était suffisant pour éclairer les autres quand ils entrèrent.

- Les preventers ont essayé d'embarqué Jiro. Expliqua Duo en forçant Heero à s'asseoir.

Joshuah se tendit.

Ce n'était pas bon, ni pour lui qui risquait fort de se retrouver dans la situation du défouloir ni pour Jiro.

- Il va bien ? s'alarma Quatre.

- Oui, par chance un officier est intervenu et les en a empêché.

- Un officier ? Quel officier ? demanda Trowa.

- Nous l'ignorons, nous avons préféré revenir ici. Répondit Duo.

- Il faudra le découvrir. Soupira Quatre.

Il était vraiment surprenant qu'un mystérieux officier se soit trouvé dans les parages, à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà sous surveillance et que cet homme ne soit chargé de cette mission.

Le petit groupe parvint rapidement à cette déplaisante constatation.

- Comment ont-ils pu savoir si vite ? s'étonna Wufei.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Grommela Heero en regardant vers Joshuah.

Ce dernier décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

Qu'ils le suspectent il pouvait le comprendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'accepter.

- Je n'aurais jamais été leur signaler sa présence. Affirma t'il d'un ton sec.

- Même pour toucher une récompense ? insinua Heero.

Joshuah le fusilla du regard.

- Premièrement je suis déjà assez riche, mon père avait une fortune assez considérable à sa mort et j'ai su la faire fructifier. Secondement j'ai pratiquement élevé Jiro et je ne le trahirai pour rien au monde. Troisièmement prendre contact avec les preventers serait une erreur fatale pour moi.

Quatre se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous êtes un clone !

- Exactement.

Les cinq jeunes gens le regardèrent attentivement, mais il ne leur rappelait personne qu'ils aient connu.

- Euh… vous êtes le clone de qui ? demanda finalement Duo.

- Mon original se nommait Josiah. Il a été grièvement blessé pendant une attaque alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et n'est jamais sorti du coma. Son père… mon père… l'a donc cloné.

- Josiah… comme pour Josiah Island… murmura Trowa.

- Oui. Déclara Joshuah en détournant le regard.

Il n'aimait pas repenser au passé.

A son enfance qui n'en avait pas vraiment été une.

En cela il se sentait proche d'Heero, J ne l'avait pas non plus ménagé, faisant de son enfance une perpétuelle compétition perdue d'avance.

Parfois il haïssait son original que leur père parait de toutes les qualités et qui le reléguait au rang d'éternelle déception.

Il avait tout fait pourtant pour égaler le fils disparu, mais en vain, quoi qu'il réussisse ce n'était jamais suffisant, il s'entendait dire que Josiah aurait fait mieux.

Il se reprit rapidement.

Leur père était mort et enterré depuis dix ans déjà et Josiah dormait sans doute encore dans son caisson de conservation.

Il se devait de se consacrer aux vivants, à ces cinq jeunes gens entrainés dans une affaire qui risquait de les dépasser très rapidement et dont ils ne mesuraient sans doute pas encore toutes les implications.

- Ecoutez, je peux vous aider, mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance…

Heero secoua la tête en signe de refus.

Il ne voulait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, en dehors bien sur de ses compagnons d'arme.

Joshuah fronça les sourcils.

Visiblement la diplomatie ne servait à rien, il allait devoir opter pour une autre approche.

Une approche que son père aurait sans doute approuvée.

Maudit soit il…

Il détestait devoir y recourir mais il n'avait d'autre choix.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tendit légèrement.

- Heero Yuy ! Est-ce ainsi que mon père vous a formé ? Cria t'il.

Son exclamation fit sursauter Heero.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers le jeune homme qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Vous êtes…

- Oui.

- Le fils de J… souffla Heero.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint tendue.

Les cinq amis considéraient désormais Joshuah avec une certaine méfiance et un peu de malaise.

- Manquait plus que cela. Râla Duo. J a un fils… et on doit se le cogner… quelle chance…

Le regard gris et indigné de Joshuah se tourna vers lui.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment je suis le clone de son fils et donc même si biologiquement parlant je suis comme son fils, cela fait en pratique une sacrée différence.

- Si vous le dites.

- Libre à vous de vous arrêter aux apparences, après tout un enfant des rues, un rat d'égout comme on dit, n'est sans doute pas capable de voir plus loin.

- Hey !

- Je ne fais que me limiter à votre vision Monsieur Maxwell. Mais si vous consentez à réviser votre jugement…

Duo le regarda comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge puis se laissa aller à sourire.

- Touché. Admit il de bonne grâce.

L'échange avait nettement détendu l'atmosphère, les personnes en présence restaient sur leur garde mais ils n'étaient plus si crispés.

Joshuah reprit espoir.

Il avait encore une chance de gagner leur confiance.

Il était temps de tenter une manœuvre, risquée certes, mais qui aurait le mérite de l'éclairer un peu sur leurs réactions futures.

- Merci, ce point de détail étant réglé, avec votre permission je vais essayer de contacter des amis…

- Quels amis ? demanda Heero avec méfiance.

Joshuah se contenta de sourire et de se diriger vers la porte sans répondre, le cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Trowa qui se tenait près de la porte le laissa passer.

C'était la réaction qu'il escomptait, il se retrouva dans le couloir le cœur un peu plus léger.

Il avait conscience que tous ne lui faisaient pas encore confiance, Wufei et Heero n'étaient pas convaincus, Quatre en bon stratège réservait son jugement et si Duo semblait avoir accepté sa filiation il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas cesser de le chatouiller désagréablement avant un moment.

Tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir il se laissa aller à soupirer.

Il était très proche de Jiro, son état lui inspirait de vives inquiétudes et le fait que le petit groupe soit encore presqu'hostile l'attristait fortement.

Même s'il se devait d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

Il voulait être neutre mais ne pourrait sans doute pas le rester, tôt ou tard il allait devoir choisir son camp et il savait déjà vers qui son cœur le poussait.

Lorsque le bruit de ses pas se fut éteint Duo s'assit près d'Heero et secoua la tête.

- Espérons qu'ils ne se sont pas tous reproduits… laissa t'il tomber d'une voix blanche.

Personne ne répliqua mais tous étaient d'accord avec lui.

Joshuah avait l'air correct, mais il restait tout de même le clone du fils d'un scientifique complètement tordu ou peu s'en fallait.

Dieu seul savait ce dont il était vraiment capable.

Imaginer qu'il y'avait peut être des copies des autres savants en liberté avait de quoi terrifier n'importe qui, même eux.

Surtout eux en vérité, ils étaient parmi les mieux placés pour savoir de quoi ils avaient été capables, pour craindre ce que pourraient faire des clones d'eux.

Joshuah s'éloigna de la salle et s'isola dans une salle de repos pour le moment déserte.

Sortant de sa poche un appareil de communication il se contenta de presser un bouton.

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui. Tu peux les mener au refuge, James et Jillian sont prévenus.

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre option que de leur faire confiance, j'ai récupéré ton protégé de justesse mais Jéricho a les autres. On va devoir jouer serré.

- C'était donc toi…

- Oui, je voulais me faire une idée de la situation. Je suis arrivé juste à temps. Heureusement qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas répéter le massacre du centre de génétique.

- C'était à ce point ?

- C'était limite, ils étaient armés et il n'aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour que ça dérape.

- Tu as pris des risques.

- Je sais, j'aurais pu me faire tuer.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce risque là. Imagine qu'ils t'aient vu, ils auraient tout de suite compris.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas produit Joshuah. Il ne sert à rien de se faire des cheveux blancs pour quelque chose qui ne s'est pas produit.

Joshuah soupira longuement.

Son interlocuteur avait raison bien sur, mais il n'aimait guère la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Jarrod… je ne suis pas certain qu'ils apprécient de savoir pour Jéricho…

- Je m'en doute, mais il faudra leur dire avant qu'il ne décide de les contacter.

- Le plus tard possible j'espère…

- Moi aussi.

- Tu seras au refuge ?

- Non, je préfère qu'ils ne me voient pas, je crois comme toi qu'ils n'apprécieront pas plus de me voir que de rencontrer Jéricho.

Joshuah soupira.

- Je n'aime pas cela Jarrod…

- Moi non plus, mais pour le moment c'est le mieux, ils auront déjà assez à faire avec ton protégé et Jazz.

- Je l'oubliais celui là. Soupira encore Joshuah.

Le dénommé Jarrod eut un rire amusé.

- Il est pourtant difficile à oublier. Dit il.

Il coupa la communication en riant toujours.

Joshuah sourit et rangea son appareil.

Il s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

Il allait devoir creuser un peu pour savoir ce que les anciens pilotes de gundam avaient bien pu découvrir sur les clones conçus par son père et son équipe.

Cela ne serait sans doute pas évident, il était clair que les jeunes gens n'entendaient pas lui faire confiance aveuglément et il les comprenait parfaitement.

Lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait.

Mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à les faire parler.

C'était primordial.

Il ne pourrait pas les conduire au refuge s'ils ne jouaient pas cartes sur table.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la sécurité des rescapés.

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>* (Petite fantaisie de ma part) Ce nom de famille n'en est pas vraiment un, je l'ai trouvé dans wiki et ai décidé que ça irait, voici la définition que j'ai trouvée : Un <em><strong>gohei<strong>_ (御幣, __**gohei**__?) est, dans les rituels shinto, un objet dédié aux kamis. Il est constitué de deux _**shides**_, bandes de papiers pliées, fixées à un pilier de bambou ou pendus au bout d'une baguette de purification. Ils se trouvent également fixés aux shimenawa mais se présentent également sous forme de guirlandes. A l'origine, ils étaient des vêtements de tissus, présentés en offrande aux dieux. Ils sont devenus avec le temps des reliques d'essence divine, vénérés, et utilisés pour repousser ou capter les esprits malveillants.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 7

_AC 205_

Dans un bureau des preventers Lady Une et Sally Po se faisaient face, le visage de la première était sombre.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré les propos de Quatre.

Sally s'efforçait de l'apaiser mais en vain.

Le vrombissement d'un appel les détourna de leurs préoccupations premières.

Sally répondit, un visage familier se dessina sur l'écran.

- Jarrod ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait l'audace de les contacter, sa vue avait tendance à mettre Lady Une dans un état second.

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder Lady Une pour savoir qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et le visage figé comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il lui rappelait trop cruellement celui qu'elle avait perdu.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour mesdames. Je viens de passer à l'hôpital et j'ai bien fait, Jéricho vise le clone d'Heero. Vous devriez faire plus attention, je n'ai pas vu le moindre garde.

Ayant délivré son message Jarrod coupa la communication.

Il n'avait aucun scrupule ni aucun remord à avoir parlé, plus il y aurait d'intervenants plus vite la situation serait réglée.

- Alors c'était donc un clone ce fameux parent mystérieux d'Heero. Soupira Sally.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Gronda Lady Une d'un ton contrarié. Ils sont partout ! Ca ne peut plus durer.

Sally la regarda d'un air alarmé mais garda le silence.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il réussisse à les amener de son côté. Poursuivit Lady Une.

- Rien ne dit qu'ils se laisseront convaincre. Soupira Sally.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

- Alors, que proposes-tu de faire ?

Lady Une se tourna vers la porte.

- Viens avec moi et tu sauras.

Joshuah était encore en train de réfléchir sur la conduite à suivre lorsqu'elles débarquèrent à l'hôpital avec un petit groupe de soldats.

Sally Po demanda à l'accueil où elles pourraient trouver les jeunes gens et une fois le renseignement obtenu le groupe marcha vers la pièce indiquée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit les cinq jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

La vue des soldats les figèrent.

Lady Une les regarda puis se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Procédez à l'arrestation.

Les hommes se dirigèrent vers Trowa et l'entourèrent.

- Veuillez nous suivre sans résistance.

Trowa ne broncha pas.

Il se laissa entourer et entraver sans dire un mot.

Sous le regard ébahi des quatre autres.

- Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? s'indigna Duo une fois le choc passé. Pourquoi arrêter Trowa ? Vous êtes cinglées ?

- Non, nous sommes prudentes. Répondit Lady Une. J'ai longtemps fermé les yeux sur la présence de ce clone parmi vous, mais je ne le peux plus maintenant.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

- Un clone… balbutia Quatre livide.

- C'est des conneries tout cela ! s'emporta Duo. Trowa n'est pas un clone… Il est des nôtres.

- Navrée de vous contredire, mais celui que viennent d'arrêter les soldats est vraiment un clone, les circonstances nous ont obligé à lui faire prendre le relais de son original. Soupira Sally.

Quatre se tourna vers elle, de plus en plus pâle.

- Quand ? Réussit-il à articuler.

- Je crois que vous le savez parfaitement. Répondit Lady Une avant que Sally ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle.

Elle disait vrai, ils savaient tous parfaitement quand le clone avait pu prendre la place de l'adolescent qu'ils avaient connu à l'origine.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment qui aurait permit cela.

Un seul drame.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, qu'on leur avait fait croire plus exactement, le miracle qui avait suivi n'en était pas un.

Celui qu'on leur avait rendu n'était pas celui qu'ils avaient perdu ce jour là.

Il n'était qu'une copie.

- Pas surprenant qu'il ait perdu la mémoire… souffla Duo d'une voix blanche.

Quatre se laissa tomber sur une chaise et porta les mains à sa tête, dévasté.

Il avait tué Trowa…

Il ne l'avait pas voulu, il n'était pas en état de réfléchir lorsqu'il avait fait ce terrible geste mais cela ne changeait rien.

Il avait cru pendant des années que son geste fou n'avait pas eu de conséquences tragiques, mais il découvrait qu'il avait été trompé.

On avait tué son père et sa sœur mais lui avait ôté la vie d'une personne qui était de son côté.

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Après le drame il s'était efforcé de ne plus y penser, d'espérer, avant de retrouver la paix de l'esprit en retrouvant Trowa.

Mais cette paix venait de lui être enlevée.

Il laissa fuser un gémissement.

Celui qui venait d'être arrêté fixait le sol, essayant de ne rien montrer comme il avait appris à le faire des années plus tôt.

Il était secoué.

Il découvrait avec stupeur qu'il n'était qu'un clone.

Il avait sans doute oublié qu'il n'était qu'un clone au fil du temps, si toute fois il l'avait su, à force d'entendre dire qu'il était le Trowa qu'ils connaissaient, que son amnésie était due à l'incident.

Il avait sans doute absorbé tous les détails qu'on lui avait transmis pour faire du tableau blanc qu'était son esprit la copie de celui du disparu.

Il acceptait pourtant sans discuter le fait d'être un clone, Lady Une n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur un tel sujet, si elle disait qu'il était un clone c'est qu'il devait l'être.

Il contrôlait sa respiration avec soin, pour calmer son angoisse, pour réprimer sa souffrance.

Tout ce qu'il pensait sien ne l'était pas.

Il n'était pas celui que l'on pensait, celui qu'il croyait être.

Les souvenirs d'avant l'incident avaient été mis en lui, ils n'étaient pas ses souvenirs mais ceux du garçon disparu.

Il se retrouvait à la case départ, comme quand il avait été ramené au cirque, mais cette fois il n'y aurait sans doute personne pour lui tendre la main et le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Celui qu'il avait remplacé n'avait pas d'identité à l'origine, avait pris celle d'un mort.

Tout comme lui.

Mais il était clair que si le fait qu'un anonyme ait pu s'attribuer une identité qui n'était pas la sienne, lui en tant que clone n'avait pas le droit d'en faire autant.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant.

En avait il seulement eu une ?

Peut être n'était il né que pour pallier à la disparition du numéro trois.

Mais qu'était devenu son original ?

Un sourire amer plissa brièvement ses lèvres.

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

L'anonyme était sans doute mort ce jour là, tué par l'un de ses compagnons d'armes rendu fou de douleur par la perte de sa famille.

Les équipes de recherche avaient sans doute récupéré son corps et pour épargner l'esprit fragilisé du numéro quatre un clone avait été conçu d'après ses cellules.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson en songeant qu'il était sans doute issu des cellules d'un cadavre ou d'un mourant.

Relevant discrètement les yeux il observa les quatre hommes qui étaient ses amis depuis des années, qu'il avait toujours vu comme des frères.

Ils étaient encore visiblement sous le choc de la révélation.

Quatre était de plus en plus livide, Duo avait presque la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Wufei fronçait les sourcils et Heero s'était complètement refermé comme il le faisait quand il était stressé ou qu'il se pensait dans une situation délicate.

Sur aucun de leurs visages il ne lisait de sympathie pour lui.

Seulement le choc d'avoir appris que leur ami était mort depuis des années et qu'un clone avait pris sa place.

Il songea avec dérision qu'il aurait du s'y attendre.

Pourquoi auraient-ils de la sympathie pour un clone ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient finalement accepté Jiro qu'ils étaient prêts à ouvrir les bras à l'imposteur qu'il était.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, aurait il réagi autrement s'il avait été à leur place ?

Pourtant combien cela était douloureux…

Il avait combattu avec eux, grandi à leurs côtés, pour eux il n'était rien mais pour lui ils étaient sa famille et il venait de la perdre.

En quelques mots Lady Une venait de détruire tout ce qu'il avait construit.

Il détourna le regard avec tristesse.

- Emmenez-moi. Murmura-t-il. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Les soldats interrogèrent leurs supérieures du regard.

Sally Po leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Elle avait un peu pitié du clone, il n'était pour rien dans tout cela mais il se retrouvait dépouillé de son identité malgré tout.

Soldats et prisonnier quittèrent la pièce.

Quatre qui cogitait lui aussi et parvenait aux même conclusions perdit pied.

La vérité était trop dure à accepter.

Il se précipita au dehors et se rua à la suite des soldats.

- Attendez ! Je dois lui parler !

- Monsieur Winner ! Pas de scandale ! Tonna Lady Une dans son dos.

Il ne l'écouta pas, les yeux rivés sur la haute silhouette de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis des années.

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos.

Comme s'il n'osait pas affronter son regard.

A la raideur de ses épaules Quatre comprit que son impassibilité n'était qu'une façade.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé.

Les soldats lui barrèrent la route.

- Laissez-moi passer. Ordonna-t-il.

- Nous ne pouvons pas Monsieur. Répondit l'un des hommes entourant celui qu'ils venaient d'arrêter.

- Alors vous allez vraiment l'arrêter ? Il est l'un des vôtres, il s'est battu à vos côtés et ne vous a jamais fait défaut.

- Il n'est pas des nôtres, il n'est qu'un clone. Répondit le soldat en haussant les épaules.

Wufei s'avança à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

- Et cela rend ses actes sans importance ? Cela efface tout ce qu'il a bien pu faire, avec ou sans vous ? Comment osez-vous ! s'indigna-t-il. Il s'est engagé parmi les preventers après avoir vaillamment lutté pendant la guerre et qu'il soit un clone ne change rien à cette réalité. Il est autant Trowa Barton que celui que nous avons perdu… non, en fait, il l'est bien plus que lui. Celui que nous avons perdu n'a été Trowa Barton que quelques mois, lui l'est depuis des années. Pour moi il est Trowa Barton.

Duo qui s'était arrêté sur le seuil n'avait pas eu le temps de parler, mais il n'aurait pas dit mieux que Wufei.

Oui, Wufei avait prononcé les mots qu'il aurait sans doute prononcés.

Il regarda le jeune chinois avec approbation, heureux de voir qu'il s'était adapté si vite à la situation et avait choisi de défendre Trowa malgré le fait qu'il soit un clone.

Quatre sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

Wufei avait raison, c'était bien leur Trowa qu'entouraient les soldats.

Peu importait qu'il soit ou non un clone, il était Trowa, il méritait de porter ce nom.

Galvanisé par cette certitude il reprit son avance.

Trowa ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, s'était sacrifié pour lui et peu importait au fond que l'homme dans ce couloir ne soit pas ce Trowa là mais son clone, il n'en restait pas moins le Trowa qu'il connaissait le plus, celui sur qui il avait toujours compté sans jamais être déçu après leur réunion au cirque alors qu'il passait pour amnésique.

Il revit l'adolescent au visage qui se voulait impassible mais au regard parfois inquiet qui se tenait en retrait de leur groupe sous le prétexte de l'amnésie.

Que savait exactement Trowa alors ?

Avait-il conscience d'être une copie ?

Savait-il ce qu'il était ?

Sans doute.

Connaissant J et ses hommes il y avait fort à parier que nul n'avait pris la peine de cacher ce détail au Trowa que l'on venait de faire naître.

Sally Po sortit à son tour dans le couloir et observa les jeunes gens.

Wufei Chang était indigné, cela se lisait clairement dans son maintien et son expression réprobatrice.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage sombre il fixait les soldats comme s'ils étaient des ennemis qu'il allait devoir combattre.

Quatre Raberba Winner faisait de son mieux pour sécher ses larmes, mais il peinait à se reprendre.

Elle soupira.

C'était vraiment un beau gâchis.

Il aurait mieux valu avouer la vérité et mettre le premier clone du numéro trois aux commandes du Heavy arms au lieu de le sacrifier pour tenter vainement de sauver le garçon plus qu'à moitié mort qu'ils avaient récupéré dans l'espace.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé alors, elle n'était pas présente et n'avait eu que des rapports succincts des interventions.

Les personnes en charge des soins avaient fait leur maximum pour sauver l'adolescent et cela avait été une perte de temps, oui, ils avaient commis l'erreur de vouloir le sauver à tout prix, en utilisant des organes prélevés sur le clone endormi en vitesse pour le prélèvement.

La greffe avait réussi mais le clone avait succombé à un arrêt cardiaque en raison d'un mauvais dosage du produit anesthésique et le patient qu'ils voulaient sauver n'était jamais sorti du coma.

Après ce fiasco un autre clone avait été conçu et avait été vieilli et éduqué en quelques mois, ce qui leur avait laissé peu de temps pour faire de lui une copie parfaite de l'original.

Qu'il réussisse à faire illusion et à s'intégrer leur avait semblé un véritable exploit.

Elle se tourna vers le clone en question.

Il s'était retourné en entendant Quatre pleurer et le regardait, comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir.

Sentant qu'elle le regardait il tourna les yeux vers elle.

Le regard vert était dur et accusateur.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit. Lança-t-il brusquement. J'ai toujours fait le maximum.

- Je sais. Soupira Sally.

Elle aurait du prévoir que Lady Une allait faire quelque chose de ce genre, mais elle s'était laissé prendre au dépourvu et à présent les cinq jeunes gens payaient le prix de son manque de prévoyance.

Duo toujours à la porte se retourna en constatant qu'Heero n'avait pas suivi le mouvement.

- Heero ?

Heero se tenait dans un coin, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Duo le rejoignit.

- Heero ça va ? Insista-t-il.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Non ça ne va pas… c'est de ma faute.

- Heero…

- C'était moi qui aurait du mourir. Il s'est précipité pour m'écarter et cela lui a été fatal.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Heero. Il a choisi librement, il savait ce qu'il risquait tu ne crois pas ?

- Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait en mourir.

- Heero, nous étions tous prêts à mourir à cette époque, nous savions que chaque jour pouvait être le dernier.

- Cela ne change rien, je suis responsable de sa mort… je…

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Heero, tu veux que je te dise quel est ton problème ? Tu prends trop de choses sur toi, tu n'as pas à le faire, nous étions tous responsables de nos propres actes, toi, moi, Wufei, Quatre et Trowa ne faisait pas exception. Alors fais moi plaisir, arrête de te mortifier, ça ramènera pas le Trowa qui a sauté avec son appareil et ça n'aidera pas celui que cette tordue de Lady Une veut faire disparaître. Ouvre un peu les yeux au lieu de te dire que tu es coupable de la mort de l'original, ce qui n'est pas le cas d'après moi, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour le moment, je propose qu'on fasse le maximum pour sauver celui qui travaille avec nous depuis des années. Lui il est vivant, il est réel et je me fous de savoir qu'il est un clone. C'est mon ami, c'est le tien aussi. D'accord, il n'est pas celui qui t'a recueilli et soigné, mais est ce que c'est vraiment si important ?

Heero soupira, le regarda.

- Ce ne le serait pas pour toi ? Si on te disait que l'ami qui t'a sauvé la vie est mort et a été remplacé sans que tu le sache ? Que tu as vécu à côté d'une copie pendant des années sans t'en douter ?

Duo se troubla.

- Vu comme cela… c'est sur que je n'apprécierai pas qu'on ait remplacé mon ami sans me le dire, mais ça ne change rien au fait que le Trowa qui est dans le couloir n'y est pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas Trowa.

- Pas plus que celui que nous connaissions avant lui.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

Mais il devait bien admettre que Duo avait raison, celui qui était dans le couloir était aussi Trowa.

Duo l'entraina vers la porte et lui désigna le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas Trowa… souffla t'il à son oreille.

Heero leva à contre cœur les yeux pour regarder l'homme entravé.

Malgré les menottes qui lui maintenaient les bras dans le dos ce dernier se tenait bien droit, il avait certes les épaules basses mais il ne se courbait pas.

Il se savait innocent de tout crime, pourquoi aurait il exprimé de la culpabilité ?

Son regard vert soutint celui d'Heero.

L'intervention de Wufei l'avait remis d'aplomb, il s'était repris.

Oui, il était un clone, mais il n'avait pas à en avoir honte.

Il ne valait ni plus ni moins que l'anonyme ayant pris l'identité de Trowa Barton avant lui.

Après tout qu'aurait fait son original s'il avait vécu ?

Aurait il suivi une autre voie que la sienne ou au contraire l'aurait il lui aussi emprunté ?

Personne ne le saurait jamais.

L'anonyme n'était plus là mais lui si et il savait grâce à Wufei ce qu'il convenait qu'il fasse.

Joshuah arriva à ce moment là et fit promptement demi tour en apercevant Sally Po et Lady Une.

Il préférait les éviter pour ne pas qu'elles s'étonnent de voir présent l'un des intervenants ayant soigné l'adolescent d'origine.

Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de les voir s'intéresser à lui.

Il y avait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas leur dire.

Heureusement pour lui l'attention se concentrait sur Trowa, ce qui fit que nul en dehors de Trowa lui-même ne se rendit compte de sa brève apparition et de sa prompte disparition.

Ce dernier se garda bien de le signaler, se doutant qu'il avait une très bonne raison pour agir de la sorte.

Joshuah se réfugia à nouveau dans la salle où il avait pris le temps de réfléchir.

Il allait devoir changer ses plans, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fournisse des explications pour comprendre que désormais les jeunes hommes savaient qu'un des leurs était un clone.

Il s'arrêta près de la fenêtre, regardant au dehors sans vraiment prêter d'attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Cela allait compliquer sérieusement la situation.

Bien sur, il avait prévu de leur dire un jour, mais seulement lorsqu'ils se seraient fait au reste.

La révélation était venue trop tôt, trop vite et il craignait que cela n'ait causé des dégâts irréversibles.

Sourcils froncés il se mit à réfléchir au moyen de corriger le tir.

Se demandant pourquoi les deux femmes avaient ainsi agi.

Ce n'était pas dans leur intérêt, elles étaient assez intelligentes pour comprendre que leurs actions présentes risquaient fort de leur mettre les anciens pilotes à dos.

Alors quelles motivations pouvaient-elles bien avoir ?

Qu'espéraient elles en jetant ce pavé dans la mare ?

Il se remémora leurs expressions qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir avant de filer.

Sally Po avait l'air soucieuse et désolée mais Lady Une triomphait visiblement.

Joshuah sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

Se pouvait il que…

Non.

Il se faisait sans doute des idées.

Cela n'aurait pas pu se produire, elle avait toujours été d'une prudence extrême.

Pourtant le pressentiment ne cessait de le tourmenter et il se décida finalement à en faire part à celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur allié.

Il reprit son appareil de communication et contacta Jarrod.

- Jarrod, quelque chose cloche, Sally Po et Lady Une sont ici, elles ont fait arrêter Trowa Barton et ont révélé qu'il est un clone à ses compagnons d'armes.

- Est-ce qu'elles leur ont dit qui est Jéricho ? questionna aussitôt Jarrod.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu dois t'en assurer.

- Jarrod, je ne peux pas risquer d'être en leur présence, tu sais pourquoi.

- C'est vrai… très bien, je vais envoyer Jethro.

- Jarrod ! Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Bien au contraire.

- Elles vont savoir qu'il a survécu. Après tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour les mettre en sécurité…

- J'ai dit Jethro Joshuah, personne d'autre.

- Et ça va faire une différence ?

- Je l'espère.

- Tu as conscience que cela va sacrément les secouer… et que cela risque de parvenir aux oreilles de Jéricho ?

- Oui, mais je prends le risque.

- S'il apprend que Jethro est en vie il va débarquer et tu le sais parfaitement !

- Ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il est plus que temps de mettre un terme à ses agissements.

- Au prix de la vie de combien de personnes Jarrod ? s'indigna Joshuah.

- On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs.

- Tu exagère ! Je te parle d'êtres humains !

- Calme-toi Joshuah, tu sais que j'ai raison, il faut stopper Jéricho et je pense que cacher Jethro a été notre plus grave erreur. C'est sa mort qui est la cause de tout, prie plus tôt pour que sa survie remette les choses à leurs places.

Un long moment de silence suivit les mots de Jethro.

Joshuah tremblait nerveusement.

Il avait participé activement à la disparition de Jethro et de plusieurs autres personnes à la demande de Jarrod, persuadé que comme son ami le disait cela serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais il avait aussi été témoin des conséquences néfastes de ces disparitions et les avait regrettées sans pouvoir rien dire.

Sentant qu'il commençait à faiblir Jarrod insista doucement.

- Fais moi encore confiance Joshuah.

- Je te fais confiance Jarrod. Soupira Joshuah. Mais je suis fatigué de toute cette dissimulation.

- Je sais mon ami, je sais, mais dis toi que ce temps est presque révolu.

- Il te faut combien de temps ?

- Le temps de convaincre Jethro et de l'envoyer ici, je dirai trois heures.

Joshuah se permit de sourire.

- Tu es toujours aussi sur de toi.

- Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je peux faire, je ne suis pas le double de n'importe qui après tout.

- Cela, on ne peut pas le nier, tu es aussi prétentieux que lui.

- Je prends cela pour un compliment.

- Ce n'était pas un compliment Jarrod !

- Pour moi si.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Je sais. Bon, je te laisse, surveille-les et croise les doigts.

- J'ai bien peur que croiser les doigts ne suffise pas cette fois, il m'en faudrait plus que j'en ai.

Jarrod hocha la tête et mit fin à la conversation.

Il s'en voulait un peu de mettre son ami dans une telle situation, mais il n'avait pas trop d'autre choix.

Dans le couloir quatre des jeunes gens échangèrent un regard.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre et se mettre d'accord.

Ils avaient la même vision de la situation.

Le même but comme au temps de la guerre et la même force qu'alors.

Et comme alors ils n'abandonneraient pas leur frère d'arme.

- Libérez-le. Déclara fermement Heero.

Les trois autres lui firent écho, demandant la même chose.

Trowa les fixa en silence.

N'osant toujours pas espérer.

Rien n'était gagné encore.

Il avait assez fréquenté Lady Une pour savoir qu'elle ne changeait pas facilement d'avis.

Il fut donc tout aussi surpris que les personnes présentes lorsqu'elle donna l'ordre aux soldats de le libérer avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner, suivie de ses hommes.

Sally Po s'attarda quelques instants, regardant les cinq jeunes hommes avec soulagement.

Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce que Lady Une avait en tête, mais elle était soulagée du dénouement.

Elle se retira finalement pour les laisser se reprendre sans témoins.

Duo se tourna vers les autres.

- On retourne dans la salle d'attente les gars ?

Les autres approuvèrent, Heero était déjà rentré sans attendre qu'il ait fini de parler, Quatre et Wufei lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Duo regarda vers Trowa.

- Tu viens Tro' ?

- Je… oui.

Trowa entra avec lui et se figea sitôt la porte fermée, s'adossant à elle.

Duo posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Tro', j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup. Je te demande pardon pour mon comportement dans le couloir. Que tu sois un clone ne change rien, tu es mon ami depuis des années, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

- Nous te devons tous des excuses. Intervint Wufei. Aucun de nous n'a bien réagi, et que nous nous soyons repris ne change rien.

- Wufei a raison, nous n'aurions pas du hésiter une seule seconde. Termina Quatre les larmes aux yeux.

Heero se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Trowa les regarda en silence quelques secondes.

Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Trowa ! s'écria Quatre avec inquiétude.

- Je croyais vous avoir perdus…

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Dédicace spéciale à Bernie Calling dont les messages m'ont permis d'orienter ce chapitre dans une certaine direction. J'espère que ma vision du personnage réussira à lui sembler cohérente._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 8

_AC 205_

Sous les yeux des quatre autres la haute silhouette de Trowa se courba légèrement tandis qu'il essayait de se reprendre.  
>Il avait honte de se laisser aller devant eux, qu'allaient ils penser de lui ?<br>Duo s'avança vers lui mais stoppa net avant de l'atteindre et secoua la tête avec agacement.  
>Il y avait un temps pour réconforter les autres et un temps pour les laisser se reprendre seuls ou du moins avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, il avait très envie de prendre Trowa dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas ce dont Trowa avait besoin.<br>Ou plus exactement, ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait besoin mais d'une personne bien précise.  
>Il fit demi tour et se tourna vers Heero et Wufei.<br>- C'est pas tout ça, mais on a un blessé à aller voir… Heero, tu viens avec moi. Wufei, tu veux bien aller voir où est passé Joshuah ?  
>Les deux qu'il venait de mentionner le regardèrent avec un peu de perplexité, qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ?<br>Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de laisser Trowa seul avec Quatre, pas alors que Trowa était sous le coup de l'émotion.  
>Heero fut le premier à comprendre que si, Duo avait tout à fait raison de les faire sortir sous des prétextes, clone ou pas Trowa était quelqu'un de pudique, il apprécierait sans doute de pouvoir se reprendre sans avoir autant de monde autour de lui pour le regarder pleurer.<br>Wufei parvint à la même conclusion quelques secondes plus tard et ils sortirent à la suite de Duo.  
>Quatre resta seul avec Trowa, une main sur son bras pour lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne le laisserait pas.<br>Les trois autres s'éloignèrent ensembles, Wufei les quitta dans le grand hall d'entrée, Duo et Heero le regardèrent se diriger vers l'accueil avant de prendre eux la direction de la chambre de Jiro.  
>- Tu veux vraiment aller le voir ? demanda Heero tout en avançant.<br>- Pas toi ?  
>- Si bien sur… mais je doute qu'on nous laisse entrer.<br>- On va bien voir, l'important c'est d'être près de lui et de laisser du temps à Quatre et à Trowa.  
>- Depuis quand es tu devenu expert en relations humaines ? demanda Heero d'un ton qui se voulait léger.<br>Duo grimaça et haussa les épaules.  
>- Depuis que Hilde m'a sorti de sa vie parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et ne voulait pas que j'interfère dans leur relation. Répondit il avec une ironie mordante.<br>Heero le regarda avec surprise.  
>- Hilde t'a chassé de sa vie ?<br>Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre cela, Hilde et Duo étaient les meilleurs amis du monde lorsqu'il était parti.  
>Duo haussa à nouveau les épaules.<br>- Et oui, un matin elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un et qu'elle préférait qu'on ne se voit plus.  
>- Et tu n'as pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ?<br>- Je savais pourquoi Heero, elle était amoureuse et elle avait peur que ma fréquentation ne lui fasse perdre l'objet de son amour.  
>- C'est moche.<br>- Pas plus que de voir celui qu'on aime filer à toutes jambes pour réfléchir.  
>- Je n'ai pas filé à toutes jambes ! protesta Heero.<br>- Toutes mes excuses, j'avais l'impression que si… comme quoi on peut se tromper.  
>Heero regarda le natté en fronçant les sourcils.<br>Hilde avait du lui faire sacrément mal pour qu'il se montre aussi désagréable lorsque le sujet venait à être évoqué.  
>- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'agresser parce qu'elle t'a viré de sa vie… fit il remarquer.<br>Un regard violet lourd de colère se tourna vers lui.  
>- Tu ne veux pas que je t'agresse ? Cesse de me parler d'Hilde ! Si tu veux savoir elle m'a téléphoné deux jours après ton départ, d'accord, elle n'était pas au courant pour toi, mais le résultat a été le même pour moi, les deux personnes dont j'étais le plus proche ou dont je voulais l'être m'ont laissé tomber !<br>Heero se figea.  
>- Je ne savais pas… souffla t'il d'une voix incertaine.<br>Duo secoua la tête et lui fit face, le visage las.  
>- Et ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas. Hilde n'est pas revenue quand elle a su pour ton départ, elle s'est contentée de me téléphoner à nouveau quand son amant n'était pas avec elle, je ne l'ai plus revue et je ne sais pas à quoi lui ressemble. Alors ne viens pas me dire que toi tu serais revenu.<br>Heero baissa les yeux.  
>- Je suis désolée Duo…<br>- C'est la vie, bon, on avance ?  
>Heero hocha la tête et se remit à avancer.<br>- Elle est toujours avec lui ?  
>- Non, ils se sont mariés mais ça n'a pas tenu, ils se sont séparés au bout de trois ans et ont divorcé un an plus tard. Je n'en sais pas plus. Fin de la discussion.<br>- D'accord.  
>Ils parvinrent au niveau de la chambre de Jiro.<br>Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs réunis en un chignon parfait et portant une tenue du corps médical sortait justement de la pièce.  
>Elle leur adressa un léger sourire.<br>- Il est encore inconscient mais vous pouvez entrer quelques minutes. Leur dit-elle.  
>Ils la regardèrent à peine, leur attention se portant uniquement sur Jiro, ce dont elle ne se formalisa pas, bien au contraire, cela l'arrangeait qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de la regarder.<br>Elle avait craint que sa coiffure et sa carrure ne la trahisse.  
>Elle avait la musculature fine et solide des danseuses ou des gymnastes, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, elle était en effet danseuse dans une petite troupe indépendante et pratiquait la gymnastique par plaisir.<br>Les circonstances seules l'avaient amenée à être dans cet endroit.  
>Elle cherchait quelque chose depuis plusieurs années et elle venait enfin de le trouver.<br>Elle attendit que la porte de la chambre se referme et s'éloigna d'un pas léger.  
>Il lui faudrait quelques jours de patience mais elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle désirait elle en était persuadée et peut être plus.<br>Avoir rencontré deux des anciens pilotes ne lui faisait rien, ils n'avaient aucune importance pour elle, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun doute sur leurs qualités et leur valeur ils ne présentaient que peu d'intérêt à ses yeux, ils seraient sans doute un obstacle dans l'accomplissement de ses projets mais elle saurait comment éviter qu'ils l'en empêchent.  
>Elle était sure d'elle et de sa force.<br>Elle n'avait jamais eu de famille et avait fui son foyer à l'âge de neuf ans dix ans plus tôt, préférant la vie dans la rue au confort tout relatif des lieux où on l'avait placée.  
>Elle avait l'orgueil et la force de ceux qui se construisent seuls<br>Peut être Duo aurait il remarqué son regard et su lire en elle s'il avait pris la peine de la regarder, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
>Elle quitta l'hôpital sans se presser, sure de ne rien risquer.<br>Personne ne pouvait la reconnaître en dehors peut être de son « père » et elle savait qu'il était toujours aux côtés de Jéricho.  
>Elle reviendrait lorsque le moment serait venu, lorsque Jiro serait assez remis pour sortir de là.<br>Il lui suffisait d'être patiente et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre par le biais du micro qu'elle avait placé.  
>Ignorant tout cela Duo et Heero s'arrêtèrent près du lit de Jiro.<br>Le jeune homme opéré dormait paisiblement, les moniteurs ne montraient rien d'alarmant.  
>Duo se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.<br>- Reviens nous vite Jiro…  
>Heero le regarda faire, ressentant une émotion diffuse qui ne lui était pas très familière.<br>Duo se tourna vers lui.  
>- Reste pas à la porte Heero, viens lui parler.<br>- Il est endormi Duo, je ne crois pas qu'il entende.  
>- Et alors ? Ca t'empêche de lui parler ? Viens je te dis.<br>Heero soupira et s'avança vers le lit.  
>- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui dire…<br>- Ce que tu lui dirais s'il était réveillé.  
>- Je préfère le lui dire quand il sera réveillé.<br>- Toi quand tu as une idée dans la tête…  
>Heero haussa les sourcils.<br>Duo se redressa et tendit le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.  
>- Viens ici. Plaisanta-t-il.<br>Heero résista par principe puis se laissa attirer.  
>Duo lui vola un baiser puis le poussa vers le lit.<br>Heero considéra Jiro.  
>Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire.<br>Mais vu que Duo ne le laisserait pas en paix…  
>- On t'attend Jiro, réveille toi vite. Souffla-t-il.<br>Il se sentait un peu ridicule mais il avait fait ce qu'il devait.  
>Duo lui sourit.<br>- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile.  
>Heero hocha la tête d'un air qui se voulait approbateur.<br>Duo préféra ne pas insister, il savait quand il approchait des limites autorisées.  
>Il s'assit dans l'un des sièges de la chambre.<br>- Maintenant qu'on est là autant rester un peu, qu'en dis-tu ?  
>- Je suis d'accord.<p>

Loin de là un appareil de communication sonna dans un bureau poussiéreux, Jarrod ne perdait pas de temps.  
>Un homme entra en trombe dans la pièce, il avait reconnu l'indicatif de l'appelant et il attendait cet appel depuis si longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas manquer de le prendre.<br>Il décrocha fébrilement.  
>- Jarrod ?<br>- En personne. Le moment est venu Jethro, tu dois aller les voir.  
>- Seulement moi ?<br>- Je te laisse en juger et en parler avec eux.  
>Jethro inclina la tête, reconnaissant envers Jarrod qu'il leur laisse le choix.<br>- J'ai combien de temps ?  
>- Un peu moins de trois heures. A moins que tu veuilles que je demande à Joshuah de les amener au ranch.<br>- Je ne préfère pas.  
>- D'accord, contacte Joshuah à l'arrivée.<br>- Entendu. Merci Jarrod.  
>- Merci à toi Jethro, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup.<br>- Pas à moi Jarrod. Soupira Jethro en mettant fin à la communication.  
>Il entendit la porte se rouvrir et se tourna, bien que sachant qui il allait voir sur le seuil.<br>Lorsqu'il s'était élancé pour répondre à l'appel il n'était pas seul et il se doutait qu'on le suivrait.  
>Il ne s'était pas trompé.<br>Des yeux verts identiques aux siens dans un visage tout aussi bruni par le soleil que le sien le fixaient.  
>Jethro ressentit la même émotion que la première fois que ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de son vis-à-vis et qu'ils avaient eu un véritable échange.<br>Pas comme lorsqu'on les avait réunis pour sauver son original.  
>Il avait fallu un moment pour qu'il passe outre son à priori et que l'autre ne s'ouvre enfin.<br>Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour, dix ans plus tôt, lorsque le regard vert du mourant s'était rivé au sien.  
>La résignation teintée d'une forte angoisse qu'il y avait lu.<br>L'autre laissait tomber le masque aux portes de la mort.  
>Il en avait été surpris, ce qu'il avait vu et appris de l'autre lui avait permis de se faire une idée assez claire du personnage, un être froid, réservé, parlant peu et gardant pour lui ses pensées la plupart du temps.<br>Un enfant soldat ayant enfermé son âme pour survivre.  
>Mais ce n'était pas ce personnage contrôlé qu'il avait sous les yeux ce jour là.<br>Le mourant était il trop faible pour maintenir son masque ou bien n'en éprouvait il plus la nécessité, se croyant perdu ?  
>Jethro était venu à son aide par devoir, il lui devait la vie même si ce n'était pas volontaire, sans pour autant avoir pour lui la moindre sympathie, mais ce regard presqu'effrayé qu'il découvrait l'avait fait changé d'avis.<br>Il s'était senti soulagé également, il n'était pas le double d'un homme sans âme mais d'un homme secret.  
>Un homme qu'il voulait découvrir à présent.<br>Il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde proche de lui mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il cachait vraiment.  
>Tant qu'à sauver quelqu'un, autant savoir qui.<br>Et il en savait si peu sur son original.  
>Il lui restait si peu de temps pour le découvrir.<br>Cette idée l'avait fait frémir.  
>Il était venu en se jurant de ne rien ressentir, de se montrer aussi froid que l'autre, mais devant ce regard il avait vu ses résolutions voler en éclats.<br>Il ne pouvait pas continuer à feindre l'indifférence.  
>Il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.<br>Il avait pris la main froide dans les siennes.  
>- Tout ira bien, Je vais vous sauver.<br>Le regard vert était resté incrédule et angoissé.  
>L'autre ne le croyait pas.<br>Il avait laissé la main qu'il tenait, le contact ne leur apportait rien.  
>- Je vous le jure.<br>Il avait tenu parole, était resté près de celui qu'il tenait à sauver.  
>Avec l'aide de Joshuah il avait mis en place une transfusion sanguine directe afin que son sang vienne renouveler celui de l'autre, vicié par le séjour dans l'espace.<br>Pendant des jours ils étaient restés liés l'un à l'autre, Jethro avait vécu ces heures sombres dans la crainte de voir mourir celui qu'il tenait à sauver.  
>Mais Trowa était de ceux qui survivent et il l'avait prouvé une fois encore.<br>Peu à peu Jethro avait vu la vie et l'espoir renaître dans les yeux verts de celui dont il était le double.  
>Trowa une fois conscient et en état de parler ils avaient commencé à occuper leur temps à se découvrir l'un l'autre.<br>Jethro avait découvert avec un peu de surprise que son original cachait un esprit brillant derrière ce naturel réservé, qu'il était capable d'appréhender rapidement des situations complexes et de s'y adapter sans peine.  
>Lui qui croyait devoir son intelligence aux savants l'ayant fait naître avait du admettre qu'il avait eu tort sur ce point.<br>Trowa était un homme qui savait se contenter de peu mais qui ne dédaignait pas d'apprendre et aimait cela même s'il s'efforçait de s'en cacher.  
>Attentif et peu causant il cueillait les mots sur les lèvres de Jethro et s'il n'approuvait pas ses propos il donnait posément son point de vue sans se perdre en discours superflus.<br>Jethro s'était rapidement pris au jeu, appréciant grandement leurs échanges.  
>Dans un moment de faiblesse qui n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature Trowa lui avait parlé de un épisode qui avait marqué sa vie, de l'époque où il avait connu Midy.<br>Des reproches de l'enfant qu'elle était alors.  
>Des reproches qu'il avait fait mine d'ignorer, dont il avait caché les effets sur lui.<br>Il avait retracé à Jethro comment il avait sans hésité tué les hommes avec qui il s'était battu pendant des années lorsqu'ils s'étaient retournés contre leur camps, des hommes qui l'avaient vu grandir, qui avaient contribué à son éducation, qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était.  
>Les propos de son capitaine, disant qu'il n'était pas humain.<br>Il avait abondé dans ce sens, c'était vrai, pour survivre il avait renoncé à son enfance, à son humanité, il avait absorbé tout le savoir qu'on voulait bien lui donner pour devenir un soldat.  
>Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait du tuer Midy il l'avait épargnée.<br>Elle était pourtant une ennemie elle aussi, elle avait trahi autant que ceux qu'il avait tué.  
>L'enfant qu'il était encore quelque part au fond de lui ne voulait pas la voir morte.<br>Elle était sa chance de survie, la laisser vivre c'était se donner une chance de vivre.  
>Et puis elle l'avait libéré du groupe de soldats en les trahissant.<br>Il était désormais seul mais il était libre.  
>Et il était assez grand pour s'en sortir, il en savait assez.<br>Il avait laissé Midy derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, parce qu'elle avait raison sur un point, il portait un masque et il ne pouvait encore le laisser.  
>Il y avait encore la guerre, trop de risques pour se dévoiler, trop de risques pour que l'enfant triste qu'il cachait au plus profond de son être puisse pleurer au grand jour.<br>Il avait laissé cette enfant qui l'aimait et qu'il aurait pu aimer parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.  
>Elle ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.<br>Elle qui le croyait vide, dépourvu d'âme.  
>Elle qui n'avait pas compris combien les mots qu'elle lui avait lancé pouvaient être blessants, douloureux à entendre.<br>Etait il donc aussi vide qu'elle le pensait ?  
>Jethro avait écouté son récit en silence, jamais encore Trowa n'avait autant parlé, ne s'était autant ouvert.<br>Il avait mesuré toute l'étendue de la blessure creusée en lui alors, cet événement avait fait de l'enfant soldat l'homme en quête d'un foyer qu'était Trowa.  
>Puis ils avaient appris le mal dont souffrait Trowa, conséquence directe de l'incident, un mal qu'il porterait peut être toute sa vie et dont la seule parade le laisserait de toute façon diminué.<br>Trowa n'avait pas hésité, optant pour l'opération qui le guérirait, tant qu'à être diminué il préférait choisir la cause.  
>L'intervention terminée les conséquences prévues se produisirent mais la guérison escomptée n'était pas au rendez vous.<br>Sous le regard impuissant de Jethro Trowa découvrit qu'il ne serait que plus diminué encore, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa place parmi les pilotes.  
>Il était possible que le mal qui le tenait cesse un jour, mais nul ne saurait dire quand et il serait trop tard alors, bien trop tard pour lui.<br>Il s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, pour ne rien montrer de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
>Jethro n'avait pas voulu accepter cela.<br>Il avait tout fait pour soutenir son original, mais Trowa s'enfonçait de plus en plus malgré ses efforts et ceux des médecins.  
>Ce n'était pas tant d'être malade et diminué qui le minait, mais plus d'avoir perdu tout espoir.<br>Jethro avait très vite réalisé que Trowa avait espéré reprendre la lutte aux côtés des autres pilotes, et que savoir qu'il ne le pouvait le tuait à petit feu.  
>Cédant à une impulsion soudaine Jethro avait émit l'idée devant Joshuah et Jarrod venu voir ce qu'il en était, qu'ils puissent disparaître tous deux, il n'envisageait pas de laisser seul Trowa à présent, ils étaient devenus trop proches pour se séparer et reprendre des routes éloignées.<br>Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un besoin, ni de la reconnaissance, Trowa ne pensait pas lui devoir quelque chose et lui n'avait pas l'impression de devoir quoi que ce soit à Trowa, ils n'avaient pas appris à réagir ainsi.  
>Ils n'auraient pas su dire quoi ni pourquoi, ils ne l'avaient pas souhaité et n'en étaient pas vraiment heureux, mais il y avait un lien entre eux.<br>Un lien qui pour Jethro excluait qu'ils se séparent et surtout excluait qu'il laisse mourir Trowa.  
>Ils en avaient tous deux conscience et l'acceptaient.<br>Mais cela s'arrêtait là pour Trowa.  
>Il avait cessé de se battre.<br>Pour lui le combat était fini, sa vie aussi, il n'avait pas l'intention de se suicider mais il se moquait de vivre ou de mourir.  
>Cette attitude blessait Jethro et le mettait en rage.<br>Trowa baissait les bras ?  
>Grand bien lui fasse !<br>Cela ne le poussait que plus à batailler ferme pour le sauver et lui redonner le goût de vivre.  
>Il avait perdu ses compagnons d'arme ? Aucune importance, Jethro allait lui trouver d'autres personnes avec qui cohabiter et se reconstruire.<br>Il fallait pourtant admettre que la tache était d'importance.  
>Le principal obstacle étant Trowa lui-même.<br>Trowa qui n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt quand à une éventuelle disparition qui leur permettrait de rester l'un avec l'autre, même s'il acceptait Jethro et le lien plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux.  
>Oui, il acceptait le lien mais il n'y attachait plus autant d'importance que Jethro, la vie ne présentait plus vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux, pourquoi se serait il soucié encore du lien ?<br>Joshuah, Jarrod et Jethro ne l'entendaient pas ainsi et ne voulaient pas baisser les bras.  
>Ils avaient donc planifié la suite sans plus lui demander son avis.<br>Organiser leur fuite avait occupé Jethro, l'empêchant de céder à la tentation de secouer son original ou de lui mettre une bonne raclée.  
>Une attitude qui n'aurait pas servi sa cause même si cela aurait pu lui apporter un certain soulagement.<br>Comme disait Joshuah, il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas.  
>Jethro trouvait parfois cela regrettable, surtout quand il voyait Trowa se complaire dans ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une vie végétative que de l'activité d'un adolescent de quinze ans, fut il malade et diminué.<br>Lorsque tout avait été au point, jusqu'au moindre détail, Joshuah les avait aidés à décéder aux yeux des personnes qui s'occupaient d'eux, Jarrod avait fait le reste.  
>Il avait la confiance de Treize, cela lui ouvrait pas mal de portes.<br>Le clone et son original étaient donc morts aux yeux de tous sauf de quelques rares personnes suite à une intervention ratée.  
>Trowa Barton était mort une seconde fois pour certains, un autre avait pris sa place près de ses amis et compagnons d'armes, Jethro lui n'avait jamais existé légalement, il n'avait eu aucun mal à disparaître.<br>Jarrod les avaient conduits dans une petite propriété qu'il avait acquis sur Terre, là les attendaient l'adolescente blonde et ses trois jeunes frères.  
>Là Jethro avait vu disparaître Trowa Barton, définitivement.<br>Il avait creusé lui-même sa tombe et accompagnait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle s'y rendait pour y poser des fleurs.  
>Un rituel qui n'avait de sens que pour eux mais qu'ils tenaient à accomplir.<br>Il avait fallu des années pour que naisse enfin T.  
>Des années et les efforts conjugués de Midy, de ses frères et de Jethro.<br>Mais il était là à présent, bien vivant, solidement planté sur ses deux pieds.  
>Le regard interrogateur et un peu inquiet.<br>- C'était Jarrod, articula Jethro en se tenant bien en face de lui, il veut que j'aille les voir. Tu peux venir si tu le désire mais ce n'est pas une obligation.  
>L'autre secoua la tête en signe de refus.<br>- Je comprends, je ne serai pas long. Déclara tranquillement Jethro.  
>Le refus ne le surprenait pas, il s'y attendait, T n'était pas prêt.<br>Lorsqu'il passa à côté de l'autre il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.  
>Il tourna la tête pour le regarder.<br>- Tu me diras comment ils vont ? Articula T.  
>- Je te le dirai.<br>- Merci.  
>T l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, là où étaient garés leurs véhicules et le regarda monter dans l'un d'eux, appuyé à une clôture.<br>- Bonne chance Jethro.  
>- Merci T.<br>Le véhicule démarra dans un nuage de poussière et s'éloigna rapidement.  
>Celui qui restait le regarda disparaître, le cœur serré par l'angoisse, les mains crispées sur la barrière.<br>Il aurait aimé lui que rien ne change, qu'ils restent loin de toute agitation et de tout nouveau problème.  
>Il s'en voulait parfois, avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.<br>Il avait eu une occasion, une seule, de quitter la spirale infernale qui l'emprisonnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il ne l'avait pas saisie, heureusement, d'autres l'avaient fait pour lui et il leur en était reconaissant à présent.  
>Ses regrets ne pesaient pas lourd en regard de ce qu'il avait gagné en disparaissant.<br>Il regarda autour de lui.  
>Il était chez lui.<br>Il était à la maison.  
>Cette maison qu'il avait cherchée pendant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence.<br>Son épouse le rejoignit et contourna la barrière pour lui faire face.  
>Elle le connaissait assez désormais pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait.<br>- Tu es libre d'aller les voir tu sais ? Ils comprendront que tu n'avais pas le choix. Dit elle doucement.  
>- Je sais… répondit il.<br>Il lui adressa un sourire paisible.  
>- Un jour peut être… lorsque toute menace sera écartée.<br>Midy hocha la tête, elle préférait qu'il reste auprès d'elle, dans le cadre sécurisé du ranch.  
>Il avait beau être guéri, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des séquelles et elle n'était pas tranquille lorsqu'elle le savait seul.<br>Alors imaginer qu'il sorte…  
>Elle soupira et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.<br>Jethro allait arranger les choses, il était doué pour cela.  
>En attendant sa famille était en sécurité.<br>Elle voulait le croire du moins.  
>Jethro ne partageait pas vraiment l'optimisme de la jeune femme.<br>Tandis qu'il roulait vers sa destination il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine.  
>Il allait enfin voir les autres anciens pilotes.<br>Il ne leur parlerait pas de T.  
>Pas tout de suite, ils étaient sans doute bien assez perturbés et son apparition n'allait pas les calmer, bien au contraire.<br>Ils auraient sans doute des soupçons, mais sans preuves ils ne pourraient qu'accepter ses dires.  
>Jarrod savait ce qu'il faisait, et s'il l'envoyait vers eux c'est qu'il le fallait.<br>Tout en roulant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait Jethro se prit à imaginer la future rencontre.  
>Les quatre jeunes hommes seraient sur leurs gardes, lui aussi, mais tout se passerait bien, ils étaient du même côté, ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui faire du mal, aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui.<br>Au terme de la route qu'il avait à parcourir il était un peu sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ce qu'il allait faire pouvait être accompli.  
>Il se gara, coupa le moteur et ferma les yeux un instant.<br>Puis il contacta Joshuah comme convenu.  
>Ce dernier lui répondit rapidement, sans doute possible il guettait son appel.<br>Au son de sa voix Jethro comprit qu'il était aussi nerveux et désapprobateur que lui, il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée même de cette rencontre.  
>Mais ils se devaient de faire comme Jarrod le disait, c'était une question d'éthique, Jarrod était leur meneur d'une certaine façon, il avait le charisme et le talent de convaincre comme celui dont il était issus.<br>- Je vous rejoins où ? demanda simplement Jethro après les formules de politesse qu'ils échangeaient par habitude et pour dissiper un peu leur malaise.  
>Joshuah lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour trouver la salle où étaient les jeunes gens.<br>- Je serai là dans quelques minutes. Dit encore Jethro pour gagner du temps.  
>C'était sans doute une lâcheté, en tout cas cela manquait totalement de panache, mais il n'en avait cure, tous les moyens étaient bons pour reculer l'instant.<br>Il entendit Joshuah soupirer avant que la communication ne soit coupée.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Avertissement : chapitre encore plus long que les autres pour rattraper (un peu) le retard accumulé._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 9

_AC 205_

Jethro remonta le couloir en direction de la salle d'attente d'un pas mesuré.  
>Il n'était pas le moins du monde pressé de rencontrer les anciens pilotes.<br>Non pas qu'il n'ait aucune envie de faire leur connaissance, mais il appréhendait leur accueil.  
>Parvenu devant la porte de la pièce qu'il devait rejoindre il marqua un temps d'arrêt.<br>Il était encore temps de faire demi tour, de retourner chez lui et de reprendre le cours normal d'une existence paisible et sans ennuis sérieux.  
>Bref, tout le contraire de la vie qui l'attendait s'il frappait à la porte devant laquelle il se tenait.<br>T, Midy et les enfants ne s'en plaindraient pas.  
>Mais il lui faudrait vivre avec les regrets d'une occasion manquée, d'un devoir non accompli.<br>Il détestait cela, l'idée seule de ne pas faire ce qu'il avait à faire lui déplaisait au plus haut point.  
>Il frappa avec fermeté à la porte.<br>Heero et Duo qui venaient de rejoindre les autres, Wufei étant arrivé juste avant eux mais seul, Joshuah étant resté introuvable, se tournèrent d'un même élan pour la rouvrir.  
>La vue d'un second Trowa les figea un instant de surprise.<br>Duo le considéra un long moment avec stupeur, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero l'écarte d'une main ferme et vise l'arrivant d'une arme qu'il avait sorti après un temps pour le moins rapide de réflexion.  
>- Entrez sans gestes brusques. Déclara t'il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation.<br>Jethro haussa les épaules et entra.  
>- Duo ! La porte ! Lança Heero sans cesser de viser le nouveau venu.<br>Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à accepter que le Trowa qu'il fréquentait depuis des années soit un clone, même si cela n'était pas vraiment chose plaisante si l'on y réfléchissait, mais là, il y avait un Trowa de trop et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.  
>Duo ferma vivement la porte et s'y adossa, les yeux rivés sur ce second Trowa que personne ne s'attendait à voir.<br>Quatre, Wufei et Trowa le fixaient aussi, Trowa avait à nouveau perdu toute couleur.  
>Comme les quatre autres il se demandait qui était le jeune homme qui venait de les rejoindre.<br>Qui donc pouvait-il être ?  
>Un clone conçu ultérieurement ou avant lui ?<br>Mais par qui ?  
>Dans quel dessein ?<br>Surtout, pourquoi était il venu les trouver ?  
>Pour les égarer ?<br>Pour semer le doute dans leurs esprits ?  
>Ou pour un autre but ?<br>Comme le silence s'éternisait Trowa fit un pas en avant, fixant l'intrus avec angoisse.  
>Celui qui venait de les rejoindre lui ressemblait vraiment trait pour trait de visage et de corps, il portait même une tenue semblable à la sienne. Simple, confortable et sans rien de vraiment remarquable. Là s'arrêtaient les ressemblances, le nouveau venu était coiffé différemment, il avait les cheveux plus courts, sans cette mèche qui était l'apanage du premier Trowa qu'il arborait quand à lui. Il avait un visage aussi impassible qu'un masque.<br>Il fallait que quelqu'un se décide à poser la question qui les tourmentait tous.  
>Il aurait préféré ne pas être cette personne, mais il sentait qu'il allait finir par perdre pied s'il n'obtenait pas très vite la réponse.<br>- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il.  
>Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot mais la question avait été entendue et comprise.<br>Jethro prit une profonde inspiration.  
>Maudissant Jarrod qui aurait du prendre plus de précaution et Joshuah qui aurait du être là avant lui pour prévenir les anciens pilotes de sa venue.<br>Mais aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine de le faire et il se retrouvait dans l'inconfortable position de celui qui devait faire la lumière sur la situation.  
>Plus que jamais il redoutait leurs réactions et ce n'était pas l'arme toujours braquée sur lui qui était pour le rassurer.<br>- Je suis Jethro, le premier clone.  
>- Le premier clone ? balbutia Quatre. Mais combien êtes vous…<br>- Seulement deux clones, je vous rassure tout de suite, il n'y a pas une armée de Trowa prête à fondre sur vous. Se permit de sourire Jethro.  
>Son sourire ne détendit personne.<br>Le nouveau choc avait été plus rude encore que le précédent.  
>Différent certes, mais tout de même assez pénible.<br>Trowa considérait celui qui se disait le premier clone avec un mélange de fascination et de terreur.  
>Pourquoi y avait il un premier clone ?<br>Pourquoi avait on voulu faire deux copies de Trowa ?  
>Il avait beau essayer de trouver une réponse, son esprit embrumé par l'angoisse que la question faisait naître en lui n'en trouvait aucune.<br>Il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir fiévreusement sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante.  
>Les quatre autres en faisaient autant.<br>Cela n'avait pas de sens.  
>S'il s'agissait de remplacer le Trowa d'origine, l'anonyme, cela était sa mission, mais quelle mission avait bien pu avoir Jethro ?<br>D'ailleurs d'où lui venait ce nom ?  
>Jethro…<br>Encore un J.  
>Après Jiro, Joshuah et maintenant Jethro… il devait y avoir une raison…<br>Duo soupira.  
>- Bon, on se détend… il n'y a pas de raison pour tourner en rond pour rien… Heero, tu veux bien ranger ton arme ? Ca n'aide pas.<br>- Ce n'est pas prudent. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est là. Répondit froidement Heero.  
>- Et ce n'est pas en lui braquant ton arme sous le nez que tu vas obtenir des réponses. Soupira encore Duo.<br>Heero étudia Jethro un long moment puis rangea son arme.  
>Il garda cependant la main dessus, montrant ainsi très clairement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la ressortir et à l'utiliser au moindre faux pas.<br>- Qui vous envoie et pourquoi ? Questionna Wufei.  
>- Celui qui m'a envoyé s'appelle Jarrod, vous ferez sa connaissance en temps et en heure. Quand à la raison… et bien, c'est pour vous expliquer que vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Que vous a-t-on expliqué sur les clones ?<br>- Qu'ils n'existaient pas. Mais pour des gens qui n'existent pas je vous trouve bien nombreux. Ironisa Duo d'un ton grinçant.  
>- Et nous sommes bien plus nombreux que vous l'imaginez. Soupira Jethro. Je ne peux vous donner d'autres noms pour le moment, mais Joshuah a du déjà vous donner un aperçu de la situation.<br>- Il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose, en dehors du fait qu'il est le clone du fils de J…  
>- C'est tout ?<br>Jethro était surpris, il aurait cru que Joshuah leur aurait plus expliqué de choses sur la situation.  
>- Il nous a aussi dit qu'il allait contacter des amis et nous ne l'avons plus revu… mais vous êtes arrivé… poursuivit Duo.<br>- Etes-vous l'un de ceux qu'il devait contacter ? Questionna Trowa.  
>Jethro hocha la tête, mieux valait approuver, d'autant plus que cela était pratiquement la vérité, Joshuah et lui étaient amis depuis longtemps, donc, même s'il n'avait pas été contacté par Joshuah mais par Jarrod, cela n'avait pas trop d'importance, on pouvait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un demi mensonge.<br>Il se permit un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce et constata une fois de plus que les jeunes hommes présents étaient tendus et méfiants.  
>- Bon, on se détend et on s'assoit, proposa t'il, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous expliquer ce que je sais.<br>- Vous êtes mal placé pour nous donner des ordres. Rétorqua Wufei d'un ton sec.  
>- C'est pourquoi je ne me le permettrai pas, ce n'était qu'une suggestion monsieur Chang.<br>- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part. poursuivit Wufei inflexible.  
>Jethro haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers la porte.<br>Heero lui barra aussitôt la route.  
>- Où pensez vous donc aller ?<br>- Je rentre chez moi puisque vous voulez savoir, je suis venu pour rendre service pas pour être malmené, soupçonné ou insulté à chaque mot que je vais prononcer. Trouvez donc quelqu'un d'autre pour passer vos nerfs. Et ne vous avisez pas de braquer à nouveau une arme sur moi ou je vous montrerai que je ne suis pas le clone de votre ami pour rien.  
>Heero soutint le regard vert sans ciller puis contre toute attente se permit un sourire approbateur.<br>Il s'écarta de la porte et l'ouvrit.  
>- Faites comme vous voulez.<br>- Heero ! s'étonna Duo.  
>- Yuy tu perds la raison ! S'indigna Wufei. Tu ne peux pas le laisser partir…<br>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le retiendrai, cela ne nous apporterait rien et j'ai mieux à faire que de rester ici à le retenir contre son gré. Mon frère est toujours en danger et si cela se trouve il n'est pas le seul…  
>Il tourna les yeux vers Trowa.<br>Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.  
>- Moi ? Pourquoi serai-je en danger ?<br>- Tu es un clone et quelqu'un a l'air de tenir à s'emparer des clones, d'autres à nier leur existence… pardonne moi, mais cela me fait avoir de sérieux doutes sur ta sécurité Trowa.  
>Jethro nota avec satisfaction que le second clone était toujours bien vu et surtout vu comme étant toujours Trowa, que les pilotes lui gardaient leur amitié, cela le rassurait et lui faisait chaud au cœur.<br>- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. Sourit-il en s'écartant de la porte.  
>Il s'installa posément sur l'un des sièges et attendit que la surprise causée par son changement d'attitude se soit dissipée.<br>Wufei continuait à le surveiller d'un air méfiant, les sourcils froncés mais ne disait plus rien pour le moment.  
>Restait à espérer qu'il continue.<br>Parce que dans le cas contraire Jethro n'était pas certain de ne pas faire d'erreur.  
>Les jeunes hommes autour de lui échangèrent un regard puis, en dehors de Duo qui prit place face à lui ils décidèrent pour la plupart de rester debout.<br>Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il ne se sentait nullement en position d'infériorité.  
>- C'est bon ? Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter ?<br>- Nous le sommes. Affirma Quatre un peu nerveusement.  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne peux pas dire grand-chose sur les autres clones, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai été formé pour me battre au cas où cela se serait avéré nécessaire, mais après l'incident survenu à mon original mon corps a été utilisé pour tenter de le sauver, il avait besoin que son sang soit remplacé donc on a fait appel à moi…<br>Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir.  
>Il avait très envie de leur parler de T, mais cela n'était pas possible.<br>Il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de son ami.  
>Sans compter que cela n'aiderait personne.<br>Il lisait clairement dans le regard du second clone que ce dernier redoutait d'entendre que leur original était toujours vivant.  
>Mais en même temps, il était clair que le jeune homme blond à ses côtés lui espérait le contraire.<br>Quoi qu'il dise il en décevrait, voir en blesserait un.  
>Plus peut être.<br>- Trowa a-t-il été sauvé ? demanda Heero comme le silence s'éternisait.  
>Jethro opta pour le mensonge.<br>Cela valait mieux pour le moment.  
>Même si cela lui déplaisait et lui pesait beaucoup.<br>- Non, je suis navré, Trowa Barton est mort.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque le véritable Trowa Barton était mort depuis longtemps.<br>Le visage de Quatre blêmit.  
>Il avait espéré que peut être…<br>- Quatre ? S'inquiéta Trowa.  
>- Je dois sortir… murmura Quatre en se dirigeant vers la porte.<br>Trowa fit mine de le suivre mais Quatre lui fit signe qu'il préférait être seul.  
>La mort dans l'âme Trowa le regarda sortir.<br>Ce qu'il avait redouté était en train de se produire, Quatre s'éloignait de lui.  
>Il serra les poings et regarda Jethro avec une pointe de ressentiment.<br>Il ne pouvait pas totalement lui reprocher la situation mais tout de même…  
>S'il n'était pas venu…<br>Il se reprit avec effort.  
>Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette direction, s'il commençait à en vouloir à Jethro il finirait par en vouloir à tout le monde, à commencer par Jiro.<br>Ce n'était pas la solution.  
>C'était à lui de faire en sorte que Quatre ne le quitte pas.<br>Fort de cette décision il sortit à la suite de Quatre et se lança à sa recherche, le jeune homme blond ayant déjà disparu du couloir.  
>Quatre avançait au hasard et fut presque dérouté en se retrouvant dehors.<br>Il faisait un soleil magnifique et il réalisa qu'il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps à force de rester dans la salle d'attente.  
>Il se remit à avancer en soupirant.<br>Il aurait sans doute du être en plein travail à une heure pareille et il se retrouvait mêlé à une affaire qui le dépassait.  
>Il se prit à songer qu'elle les dépassait tous, il y avait trop d'inconnues dans l'équation que l'on avait porté à leur connaissance.<br>Combien de clones étaient en vie et en liberté ?  
>Qui cherchait à s'emparer d'eux ?<br>Il avait le pressentiment qu'aussi bien Joshuah que Jethro le savaient mais se refusaient à leur dire.  
>Mais pourquoi ?<br>Qui donc pouvait être cette personne pour qu'on se refuse à leur dévoiler son identité ?  
>Quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné ?<br>Quelqu'un qui avait leur confiance et dont les actes les choqueraient ?  
>Il sentit qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point de détail important.<br>Il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.  
>Mais comment découvrir qui était cette personne ?<br>Visiblement ni Joshuah ni Jethro ne souhaitaient en dire plus.  
>Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'un jeune garçon.<br>- Bonjour tonton Quatre.  
>La phrase était étrange, elle le mit en alerte sur le champ.<br>Furieux de s'être laissé prendre par surprise il se prépara à une attaque mais rien de tel ne se produisit, il était seul avec l'enfant qui le regardait en souriant.  
>De plus en plus surpris il tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon.<br>L'enfant était blond roux, plutôt mignon, avec des yeux d'un vert profond qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir contemplés bien des fois.  
>- Mais qui donc es tu ? Demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu tonton ?<br>- Je suis Thomas. Je cherche mon tonton Jethro. Et je t'appelle tonton Quatre parce que tu es mon tonton Quatre, c'est papa qui l'a dit.  
>La réponse désorienta plus encore Quatre, à voir l'enfant il avait cru qu'il s'agissait du fils de Jethro, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'avait aucun sens.<br>A moins que…  
>Il fit un effort pour ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser au petit.<br>L'enfant était pour le moment le seul en mesure de lui fournir des réponses, il allait devoir l'interroger sans le braquer.  
>Ce qui n'était pas chose évidente.<br>Quatre Raberba Winner avait appris pas mal de choses au cours de sa vie, mais interroger un enfant non.  
>Comment lui poser des questions sans commettre d'erreur ?<br>- Jethro est ton oncle ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et qui est ton père ?  
>- Ben c'est T.<br>- T ?  
>- Oui.<br>Quatre réprima un gémissement de frustration.  
>Il n'était pas plus avancé.<br>T…  
>Un nom pour le moins curieux…<br>Un nom qui ne pouvait désigner qu'une seule personne.  
>Il se figea, les yeux agrandis par le choc.<br>La panique n'était vraiment pas loin.  
>Il prit le petit par les épaules et le força à lui faire face.<br>- Comment est ton père ?  
>L'enfant le considéra avec ébahissement.<br>- Ben, vous le savez non ? Vous le connaissez.  
>- Comment cela je le connais ?<br>- Lui il vous connaît en tout cas, il me raconte plein d'histoires sur vous.  
>- Quel genre d'histoires ?<br>- Sur la guerre et sur les gundams. C'est vrai que vous jouez du violon ?  
>Quatre se retint avec effort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.<br>Trowa était vivant et Jethro les menait en bateau…  
>Il prit l'enfant par la main.<br>- Viens.  
>- On va où ?<br>- On va rejoindre tes autres tontons.  
>- D'accord.<br>Quatre considéra l'enfant.  
>- Dis-moi Thomas, tu as quel âge ?<br>- Presque dix ans.  
>- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à te méfier des inconnus ?<br>- Si.  
>- Alors pourquoi tu me parles ?<br>- Tu n'es pas un inconnu, tu es mon tonton Quatre. Papa m'a dit qu'on pouvait te faire confiance.  
>L'innocence de Thomas surprenait Quatre.<br>Le monde avait donc tant changé pour que cet enfant de presque dix ans lui fasse aveuglément confiance ?  
>- Et si je n'étais pas ton oncle Quatre ?<br>- Tu n'es pas mon tonton Quatre ?  
>- Si mais…<br>Thomas le regarda avec perplexité.  
>- Ben, si tu es mon tonton Quatre c'est bon non ?<br>Quatre soupira et renonça à argumenter.  
>- Si, tu dois avoir raison.<br>- Alors on y va ?  
>- Oui…<br>Quatre l'entraina vers l'hôpital.  
>Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attentes des regards ébahis se posèrent sur Thomas.<br>Jethro n'était pas le moins surpris.  
>Il réprima à grand peine un juron.<br>Quatre remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.  
>- Où est Trowa ?<br>- Il est sorti peu après toi, sans doute pour te chercher… tu ne l'as pas vu ? répondit Duo.  
>- Non.<br>- Thomas ! Qu'est –ce que tu fais ici ! rugit Jethro.  
>Le jeune garçon se cacha derrière Quatre.<br>Jethro s'avança pour le faire sortir de sa cachette.  
>Quatre s'interposa.<br>- Laissez ce petit tranquille et répondez plus tôt à quelques questions. Pourquoi nous avoir dit que Trowa était mort ? Cet enfant est la preuve du contraire.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi. rétorqua Jethro les yeux assombris par la contrariété.<br>Quatre eut un petit rire.  
>- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il a presque dix ans et son papa lui raconte des histoires sur nous, sur la guerre et sur les gundams. Si cela n'est pas une preuve suffisante que vous faut il ?<br>- Son père pourrait être un clone. Fit valoir Jethro avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi qui soit.  
>- Un troisième clone de Trowa que vous auriez omis de nous signaler ? Excusez moi, mais je trouve cela plus qu'improbable. Non, je suis certain que Trowa a survécu mais pour une raison qui m'échappe vous tenez à ce qu'on pense qu'il est mort. Alors la question que je me pose et que je vous pose est la suivante : Pourquoi ?<br>Jethro haussa les épaules.  
>- Et si je refuse de répondre ?<br>- Et bien, je pense que nous ramènerons nous même Thomas à ses parents.  
>Jethro se raidit.<br>- Vous n'oseriez pas !  
>Quatre le considéra froidement.<br>- Je vous conseille de ne pas présumer de ce que je suis capable de faire ou non…  
>Jethro le regarda avec méfiance.<br>- Jéricho ?  
>Quatre et les autres le fixèrent sans comprendre.<br>- Jéricho ? répéta Quatre. Qui est Jéricho ?  
>- Jéricho est celui qui veut s'emparer des clones. Répondit Joshuah en entrant.<br>L'attention se tourna vers lui.  
>Il semblait partagé entre l'accablement et la contrariété.<br>Il se reprochait de ne pas être venu plus tôt.  
>Mais il était toujours de service et un accidenté l'avait retenu en salle de soin.<br>Il arrivait trop tard pour empêcher un incident.  
>Le nom de Jéricho avait été prononcé, le mal était fait, il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts.<br>Tache ardue s'il en était.  
>Il fit signe à Jethro de se taire et ce dernier secoua la tête avec agacement.<br>- Il va bien falloir le leur dire un jour Joshuah.  
>- Nous dire quoi ? Questionna Duo qui sentait venir une catastrophe.<br>Jethro se tourna vers lui.  
>- Le nom de celui dont vous devez vous méfier est Jéricho. C'est aussi un clone, mais sa conception s'est mal passée et il a présenté des défauts dès le début.<br>- Le clone de qui ? Demanda Wufei.  
>- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez. Soupira Joshuah.<br>- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Protesta Quatre. Nous sommes mêlés à cette affaire et ne pas savoir nous handicape…  
>- J'en suis conscient, mais cela vous handicape moins que de savoir, faites moi confiance.<br>Quatre s'assombrit mais n'insista pas.  
>Un autre point le préoccupait plus que l'identité du mystérieux Jéricho.<br>- Pourquoi avoir menti et affirmé que Trowa était mort ?  
>Il ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons.<br>Joshuah regarda Jethro qui était visiblement fortement agacé.  
>- Je dois leur dire Jethro, je suis désolé.<br>- Tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas.  
>- Je sais, mais maintenant qu'ils ont vu Thomas…<br>Le jeune garçon se mit à pleurer.  
>Joshuah le prit dans ses bras.<br>- Calme-toi Thomas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
>- Si ! J'ai désobéi et je me suis caché dans la voiture de tonton Jethro…<br>- Tu es un petit garçon curieux et débrouillard, mais ce n'est pas si grave rassure toi. Sourit Joshuah en le reposant par terre.  
>Thomas renifla bruyamment et regarda Jethro.<br>Ce dernier secoua la tête avec agacement.  
>- Tu es trop gentil avec lui Joshuah.<br>- Et toi tu es trop sévère. Il n'a pas encore dix ans.  
>- A dix ans son père était un combattant.<br>- Et c'est bien pour cela que je me réjouis que Thomas ne soit qu'un enfant.  
>Un silence pesant suivit ces propos.<br>Trowa entré derrière Joshuah qu'il avait retrouvé au détour d'un couloir fixait Quatre.  
>Savoir que l'anonyme était toujours en vie l'inquiétait.<br>Jethro surprit son regard et se dirigea vers lui.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, T est marié et comme tu as pu le voir il a eu des enfants.<br>Trowa hocha la tête.  
>Cela ne le rassurait qu'à demi.<br>Il était clair que si l'anonyme avait fait le deuil de son passé ce n'était pas le cas de Quatre qui avait encore pas mal de détails à régler avec lui.  
>Trowa redoutait la rencontre.<br>Mais quoi qu'il advienne, il serait aux côtés de Quatre si ce dernier l'acceptait.  
>- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Duo qui commençait à trouver que la situation s'enlisait.<br>- Nous pourrions aller au refuge. Proposa Joshuah d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu.  
>Les anciens pilotes se concertèrent rapidement.<br>- Nous restons ici Duo et moi. Déclara finalement Heero. Nous ne voulons pas laisser Jiro seul sans surveillance. Surtout sachant que votre… Jéricho l'a pris pour cible.  
>- C'est compréhensible. Admit Joshuah.<br>Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un regard.  
>- Nous préférerions rencontrer le père de Thomas.<br>Jethro hésita, se tourna vers Joshuah pour avoir son avis.  
>- Je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu veux bien les accompagner ?<br>- Si tu pense que c'est une bonne idée je m'incline. Soupira Jethro.  
>Joshuah se tourna ensuite vers Wufei.<br>- Qu'en est-il de vous ?  
>- Je pense que je vais retourner chez les preventers. Soupira Wufei.<br>Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il pensait qu'il fallait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux garde un œil sur ce qui se passait là bas.  
>Joshuah approuva gravement.<br>- Soyez prudent et gardez le contact.  
>- Je n'y manquerai pas. Affirma Wufei.<br>Joshuah lui tendit une petite carte où était inscrit un numéro de téléphone.  
>- Qu'est-ce ? Questionna Wufei.<br>- Le numéro de celui qui pourra vous aider en cas de problème.  
>- Un clone ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Je ferai appel à lui si cela est vraiment indispensable. Déclara Wufei d'un ton prudent.<br>Joshuah n'argumenta pas.  
>Surtout considérant qui répondrait à un éventuel appel du jeune chinois.<br>Ils se séparèrent peu après, chacun d'entre eux prenant la direction prévue.  
>Heero et Duo retournèrent près de Jiro, ils avaient obtenus de Joshuah la permission de se reposer dans une salle de repos non utilisée qui se situait juste à côté de la chambre du blessé.<br>Ils dormiraient à tour de rôle pour éviter que Jiro ne se retrouve tout seul.  
>Duo s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil installé dans un coin de la chambre.<br>Il regarda Heero.  
>- Tu viens t'asseoir ?<br>- Il y a d'autres sièges Duo.  
>- Mais c'est celui qui est le plus près du lit.<br>- Raison de plus, Jiro a besoin de repos, pas que nous soyons collés à lui.  
>- Tu es désespérant.<br>- Si tu le dis.  
>Duo le regarda.<br>- C'est de l'humour ?  
>- A toi de me le dire.<br>- On dirait de l'humour.  
>- Si tu veux le prendre comme cela je ne te retiens pas de le faire.<br>- Surprenant.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas habitué à des tentatives d'humour.  
>- Tu ne te plaignais pas que je ne t'ai habitué à rien.<br>- Pas exactement. Je me plaignais surtout que tu te sois volatilisé.  
>- Je ne me suis pas volatilisé, c'est humainement impossible. J'ai pris de la distance.<br>- Beaucoup de distance en effet.  
>- J'en avais besoin.<br>- Et moi j'avais besoin de rapprochement.  
>- Je suis prêt à me rapprocher maintenant.<br>- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu connais ma position.  
>- Je la connais et je la respecte.<br>- Promis ?  
>- Tu as ma parole.<br>- Merci Heero.  
>Duo lui adressa un large sourire.<br>Heero inclina la tête.

Du côté de Trowa et de Quatre la tension était presque palpable.  
>Ils avaient pris place dans le véhicule de Jethro.<br>Quatre s'était installé à l'avant, Trowa lui s'était casé à l'arrière avec le jeune Thomas.  
>Seul le jeune garçon semblait serein et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.<br>Quatre surveillait discrètement Jethro qui faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'avait pas manqué de s'en apercevoir et Trowa se taisait.  
>Lorsque Jethro gara la voiture et stoppa le moteur une jeune femme blonde se précipita, visiblement bouleversée.<br>- Jethro ! Thomas a disparu !  
>- Calme-toi Midy. Il s'était caché dans ma voiture, il va bien.<br>Midy poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de récupérer son fils.  
>Thomas s'éveilla et entrouvrit les yeux.<br>- Maman… tu as vu ? J'ai ramené tonton Quatre et tonton Trowa…  
>Midy se raidit et le remit sur ses pieds.<br>- Rentre à la maison Thomas !  
>- Mais maman…<br>- Ne discute pas !  
>Le jeune garçon la regarda avec stupeur avant de filer à toutes jambes.<br>Midy se planta devant Jethro, visiblement indignée.  
>- Comment oses-tu les amener ici !<br>- Ils ont droit de le voir Midy.  
>- Ils n'ont aucun droit ! Pas ici ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils amènent la guerre dans ma maison.<br>- Calme-toi Midy, tu sais que je ne le permettrai pas.  
>- Tu ne les connais pas !<br>- Toi non plus. Soupira Jethro.  
>- Il m'a bien assez parlé de lui ! cria Midy en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction de Quatre.<br>Quatre la considéra avec stupeur.  
>C'était donc elle la femme qu'aimait Trowa ?<br>Celle pour qui il avait tout abandonné ?  
>Il la détailla sans vergogne.<br>Elle était blonde, assez mignonne mais sans plus.  
>Qu'est-ce que Trowa lui avait donc trouvé pour faire un tel choix ?<br>Un homme sortit d'un bâtiment voisin et s'avança vers eux, le visage un peu crispé et pâle.  
>Lorsqu'il les avait aperçus il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux au départ.<br>Ce n'était pas possible…  
>Ils ne pouvaient pas être là…<br>Il devait rêver.  
>Puis il avait vu Midy commencer à s'emporter contre eux et avait compris que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve.<br>Quatre était vraiment là.  
>Un désagréable vertige l'avait fait vaciller.<br>Il s'était appuyé contre le mur le plus proche, avait fermé les yeux le temps de se reprendre.  
>Il n'était pas préparé à le revoir.<br>Même après autant de temps.  
>Il avait eu la tentation de rester caché.<br>Mais cela aurait été une lâcheté.  
>Laisser son épouse seule face à lui.<br>Il ne pouvait pas.  
>Il avait beau redouter la confrontation elle était désormais impossible à éviter.<br>Alors le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
>Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'inspecta rapidement dans un miroir.<br>Pas qu'il soit devenu vaniteux mais juste pour être certain de ne pas être trop à son désavantage.  
>Il espérait qu'il ne lirait pas de pitié dans le regard de Quatre.<br>Il ne la supporterait pas, de Quatre comme de toute autre personne d'ailleurs.  
>Il rajusta sa tenue puis se décida à sortir et à se diriger vers le petit groupe.<br>Quatre sentit sa présence avant même de le voir.  
>Il n'aurait su dire ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il se tourna et découvrit l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux.<br>Celui qui approchait était très différent de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu.  
>Il avait désormais les cheveux plus longs, retenus sur la nuque, fini la mèche folle sur l'œil, les deux yeux étaient bien visibles.<br>Il semblait plus maigre, son visage était plus accusé encore que celui de Jethro.  
>- Trowa… souffla Quatre en faisant un pas vers lui.<br>- Il s'appelle T ! intervint Midy en s'interposant.  
>Quatre s'immobilisa.<br>- Mais…  
>- Pas de mais ! Ne vous approchez pas de lui.<br>Quatre en resta muet de surprise.  
>Il vit l'homme les rejoindre et poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde.<br>- Tout va bien Midy, je m'en charge…  
>Quatre se sentit frissonner.<br>La voix de l'homme était étrange, un peu rauque.  
>Chaque mot était prononcé avec lenteur et application.<br>Comme si cela lui demandait un effort de concentration.  
>Quatre se demanda pourquoi.<br>Jusqu'à ce qu'il se risque à s'adresser à lui.  
>- T…<br>Il n'osait pas l'appeler Trowa.  
>Puisque visiblement son ancien partenaire avait décidé de changer de nom il se devait de respecter ce choix.<br>Bien que se tenant à moins de deux mètres de lui et lui tournant le dos l'homme aurait du l'entendre mais il ne répondit pas.  
>Midy qui elle faisait face à Quatre soupira.<br>- Il te parle T. murmura t'elle pour que Quatre n'entende pas.  
>T l'interrogea du regard, elle articula silencieusement ce qu'avait dit Quatre.<br>T se retourna aussitôt.  
>- Pardonne moi Quatre, je suis distrait… je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir…<br>Quatre le fixa en silence.  
>Il n'osait pas encore poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.<br>C'était trop dur.  
>Il n'avait pas le courage de demander confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait.<br>Trowa posa la main sur son épaule.  
>- Ne lui demande pas Quatre.<br>T regarda le clone qui avait pris sa place dans l'équipe pendant que Jethro se battait pour le garder en vie.  
>Trowa lui adressa un regard de défi qui l'amusa.<br>Il se permit un sourire.  
>Peut être que si les choses avaient tourné de façon différente il aurait été à la place de cet homme qui le considérait avec méfiance.<br>Mais il y avait eu l'incident, sa « mort » et ce qu'il avait traversé.  
>Il y avait Midy, il y avait leurs enfants.<br>Il n'avait plus rien qui puisse le ramener vers Quatre ni aucun désir de renouer avec le jeune homme blond en lui.  
>Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment non plus.<br>Ce n'était pas la faute de Quatre si l'appareil qu'il pilotait n'avait pas résisté à la déflagration.  
>Il considéra Quatre et découvrit sur les traits fins l'étendue d'un tourment qu'il ne ressentait plus, qu'il n'avait même jamais ressenti.<br>Un tourment qu'il pouvait faire disparaître peut être.  
>- Quatre… tu penses encore à ce jour ?<br>Quatre hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour prononcer un seul mot.  
>Bien sur qu'il y pensait.<br>Comment ne pas y penser alors qu'il était face à l'homme qu'il avait failli tuer ?  
>Qu'il constatait de ses yeux le mal qu'il lui avait fait…<br>Il noua ses mains dans son dos pour les cacher et les empêcher de trembler.  
>Il sentit celles de Trowa se poser sur ses épaules, chaudes et rassurantes.<br>Trowa…  
>Son Trowa…<br>Le seul qu'il ait jamais eu en fin de compte.  
>Le seul qui soit resté à ses côtés.<br>Son compagnon.  
>Les doigts de Trowa reposaient sur ses épaules avec légèreté.<br>Il mit un moment à réaliser que ces doigts tremblaient autant que ne tremblaient ses propres mains.  
>Trowa avait peur, autant que lui, peut être même plus.<br>Il avait peur de le perdre.  
>Parce qu'il savait n'être qu'un clone et que le premier Trowa, celui qu'on appelait T à présent était là, face à eux.<br>Quatre fixa T puis se tourna lentement pour faire face à Trowa.  
>Il détailla attentivement ce visage familier, aimé.<br>Le visage qu'il aurait plaisir à voir et revoir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
>Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de doutes.<br>C'était ce Trowa là qu'il aimait.  
>Pas celui qu'il avait failli tuer.<br>Il se rapprocha de lui.  
>- C'est toi que j'aime Trowa. Dit il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis.<br>Trowa lui rendit son baiser et ne tenta pas de le retenir quand il se tourna à nouveau vers T.  
>- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Est-ce que tu m'en as voulu ? Pour ce jour…<br>T fit signe que non.  
>- J'aurais pu, c'est vrai, mais à quoi bon ? Je savais que tu n'étais plus toi-même, pas responsable de tes actes. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois obligé de vivre avec le poids de la mort d'Heero, mais je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait moi la victime ce jour là…<br>Quatre baissa les yeux.  
>- J'ai failli te tuer…<br>- Mais j'ai survécu. Je préfère me dire que tu m'as donné une chance de salut Quatre. Et toi, est ce que tu m'en veux d'être parti ? D'avoir disparu, d'être passé pour mort…  
>- Etait-ce ton choix ? Questionna Quatre doucement.<br>T tourna les yeux vers Jethro.  
>Tel n'était pas le cas mais pouvait il le dire ?<br>Jethro lui adressa un rapide signe de tête affirmatif.  
>Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très glorieux ni vraiment à son honneur, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant que T mente ou passe sous silence la vérité.<br>Tout comme Quatre il se devait d'assumer la réalité des choses et les choix faits à l'époque.  
>- Ce n'était pas mon choix, je voulais mourir. Mais d'autres ont choisi à ma place de me faire vivre.<br>Quatre frissonna.  
>La réponse le surprenait.<br>Le Trowa d'alors, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, ne tenait pas à la vie mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à souhaiter mourir.  
>Qu'est-ce qui avait changé alors ?<br>Dans quel état l'accident avait donc laissé T pour qu'il en vienne à vouloir mourir ?  
>Comme T semblait ne pas avoir la force de poursuivre Midy prit la parole à sa place.<br>- Suite à l'accident T a souffert de la maladie de Ménière (1), les médecins ont décidé de l'opérer pour y mettre un terme, malgré le fait que cela causerait une surdité totale et irréversible pour lui.  
>Elle regarda Quatre droit dans les yeux avec l'expression de quelqu'un mourant d'envie de dire « c'est de votre faute si tout cela s'est produit, si mon mari a souffert et est sourd désormais. ».<br>Quatre ne savait pas trop ce que pouvait être la maladie de Ménière, mais au vu des conséquences cela devait être une affection sérieuse.  
>- Qu'est-ce que la maladie de Ménière ? demanda Trowa.<br>T soupira sans répondre.  
>- La maladie de Ménière est une maladie qui touche l'oreille interne, expliqua à contre cœur Jethro, elle cause des vertiges et des bourdonnements d'oreille et c'est un mal chronique qui ne se soigne pas sans opération. Les crises sont imprévisibles. Normalement cette maladie ne touche qu'une seule oreille au début, mais dans le cas de T les deux oreilles ont été touchées immédiatement. Il n'aurait pas pu reprendre sa place aux commandes de son gundam et cela a été dur à accepter pour lui.<br>Il n'en dit pas plus, il ne voulait pas que T ne repense trop à cette époque.  
>Trowa s'avança vers T.<br>Se plaça face à lui pour être certain que son original puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
>Jethro posa la main sur l'épaule de Quatre.<br>- Laissons leur un peu de temps pour parler, venez, je vais vous faire visiter.  
>Quatre approuva en silence et le suivit.<br>- Je voudrais vous dire à quel point je vous admire, c'est ce que vous avez fait qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. Peu importe que vous soyez désormais différent. Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir donné une chance d'exister, même si vous allez sans doute trouver que je ne suis pas très correct de vous dire cela alors que c'est seulement parce que vous ne pouviez plus être pilote, que vous aviez tout perdu que j'ai été conçu. Articula Trowa.  
>T hocha la tête et sourit.<br>- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu as fait du bon travail. Tu as assuré mon rôle au sein de l'équipe, ce serait plus à moi de te remercier, ce n'était pas un rôle facile.  
>Trowa le regarda avec un peu de surprise.<br>Il s'attendait à ce que son original se montre amer ou de mauvaise humeur.  
>La réaction pour le moins sympathique le désarçonnait.<br>- Vous êtes sérieux ?  
>- Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? Tu l'as dit toi même, je n'avais plus les capacités pour être pilote de gundam et il fallait que quelqu'un me remplace. Mais tu peux me tutoyer comme le fait Jethro. Après tout nous sommes comme plusieurs versions de la même personne, pas besoin de cérémoniel entre nous.<br>- Vous êtes l'original.  
>- Et alors ? Je suis surtout un infirme, alors que Jethro et toi êtes ceux qui peuvent encore faire ce qu'il y a à faire.<p>

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 10

_AC 205_

Quatre et Jethro avaient pratiquement fait le tour complet de la propriété et se trouvaient assez loin de la maison principale lorsqu'un véhicule se profila sur une route voisine, fonçant vers eux.  
>Aussitôt sur leurs gardes ils se tournèrent dans la direction d'où leur venait le bruit suspect, ils réalisèrent sur le champs qu'ils étaient en danger, le véhicule semblant sur le point de quitter la route et ne freinait pas pour autant.<br>Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne percute la clôture, le dernier barrage entre eux et lui.  
>- Courrez ! Hurla Jethro en poussant Quatre dans la direction de la maison.<br>Le jeune homme blond n'entendait pas fuir quand à lui.  
>Il refusa d'un signe de tête, les dents serrées tandis que le véhicule traversait la clôture qui vola en éclat et s'arrêtait dans un crissement de pneus.<br>Deux hommes pour le moins baraqués en jaillirent presque aussitôt et se ruèrent vers Jethro qu'ils attaquèrent.  
>Quatre surpris d'être laissé pour compte s'élança à son aide mais trop tard, il le vit se prendre un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma net.<br>Jethro s'effondra et Quatre se retrouva seul face aux assaillants.  
>Tendu il leur fit face, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur ses chances de leur tenir tête longtemps, mais décidé à ne pas se rendre sans lutter.<br>Mais à sa grande surprise ils se contentèrent de ligoter Jethro sans lui prêter la moindre attention.  
>Quelque peu vexé d'être traité comme s'il était quantité négligeable il évalua du regard ses chances de réussir une action probante lorsqu'une troisième personne descendit du véhicule.<br>Il en oublia sur le champs ses intentions premières pour ne plus penser à rien d'autre et ne plus voir que le nouvel arrivant.  
>Il devina son identité au premier regard et comprit également pourquoi tant de mystères avaient été faits autour de lui.<br>- Jéricho... souffla t'il d'une voix blanche.  
>- C'est bien moi. Laissa tomber celui qui s'avançait vers lui un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.<br>Quatre réprima à grand peine une brusque envie de fuir à toutes jambes.  
>Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait face à une version visiblement mauvaise de sa propre personne.<br>Une version de lui même qui le considérait avec haine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.  
>Jethro et Joshuah semblaient se défier de Jéricho, maintenant il savait pourquoi, jamais encore il n'avait perçu tant de sentiments négatifs en une seule personne, tant d'envie de nuire, de se venger et que cet être empli de haine ait son visage et sa voix était quelque chose de terrifiant.<br>Mais pourquoi Jéricho semblait il lui en vouloir personnellement ? Il était son original, celui sans qui il n'aurait pas été conçu, ça n'avait pas de sens.  
>Jéricho franchit posément la courte distance qui le séparait encore de Quatre, sans cesser de sourire, la tension et l'incompréhension mêlée de crainte de son original le comblait.<br>Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, le voir trembler devant lui.  
>Mais Quatre ne tremblait pas malgré tout ce qu'il percevait de son clone.<br>Il gardait assez de contrôle de lui même pour ne pas faire ce plaisir à Jéricho.  
>Parvenu tout près Jéricho tira une arme et la dirigea vers le front de Quatre.<br>Il souriait toujours et ce sourire était sans doute ce que Quatre supportait le plus mal.  
>Prenant une profonde inspiration, priant en lui même pour que la question qu'il allait poser ne soit pas le déclencheur qui manquait à la folie couvant dans son clone pour éclater.<br>Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de savoir.  
>Jethro et Joshuah avaient affirmé que Jéricho présentait des anomalies dès sa naissance, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que son clone soit né mauvais et empli de haine.<br>Quelque chose avait du se produire.  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il avec prudence.<br>Tout d'abord Jéricho resta sans réaction, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu puis son sourire s'évapora.  
>Sa main trembla et Quatre craignit un instant qu'il ne tire, mais Jéricho se contenta de le frapper sur le côté de la tête, assez pour le blesser et l'étourdir mais sans le plonger dans l'inconscience.<br>La douleur de la blessure le fit vaciller et il entendit Jéricho éclater de rire.  
>Tête baissée pour garder son équilibre et dissimuler son regard il attendit.<br>Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre.  
>Jéricho et ses hommes étaient les seuls armés et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et de la force pour eux.<br>Il risqua un regard vers Jethro.  
>Aucune aide à espérer de sa part, il était toujours inconscient et quand bien même il se réveillerait que pourrait il faire ligoté comme il l'était ?<br>Quatre sentit sa nuque se raidir comme chaque fois qu'il se sentait dans une situation désespérée.  
>A moins que quelqu'un de suffisamment armé ne vienne de la maison il n'était pas sur de s'en sortir.<br>Jéricho le frappa une seconde fois, au même endroit et la douleur le fit tomber à genoux.  
>Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et sentit du sang couler sur sa joue.<br>- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Dit finalement Jéricho en se penchant vers lui sans cesser de le viser. Je vais te le dire. Tu m'as peut être permis de vivre, mais être ton clone a fait de ma vie un enfer, ils ont voulu que j'ai tes dons, seulement ça n'a pas marché. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un clone raté, ils m'ont gardé dans l'espoir que peut être les dons qu'ils voulaient tant que j'ai s'éveillent tardivement. Seulement voilà, ça ne s'est jamais produit, je ne suis pas un empathe comme toi, je n'ai aucun don particulier. Une seule personne s'en moquait, une seule personne était proche de moi et à cause de toi je l'ai perdue ! Tu as tué ton partenaire et on m'a pris mon ami. Mon seul ami ! On l'a tué pour essayer de sauver celui que tu avais blessé.  
>Quatre sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.<br>Il commençait à comprendre.  
>A nouveau le destin le ramenait vers ce jour fatal, le condamnait à être coupable.<br>Combien de personnes avait il fait souffrir ce jour là sans même le savoir ?  
>Pourtant...<br>Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait.  
>Jéricho affirmait que par sa faute il avait perdu son seul ami, mais le raisonnement ne tenait pas, l'ami en question ne pouvait être que Jethro, ce même Jethro que les deux acolytes de Jéricho avaient réduit à l'impuissance un instant plus tôt.<br>Jéricho était il fou au point de ne pas le reconnaître ou y avait il autre chose ?  
>Désorienté il leva les yeux vers Jéricho et remarqua deux détails qui lui avaient tout d'abord échappé.<br>Premièrement le regard étrangement fixe de Jéricho.  
>Secondement la discrète oreillette qu'il portait.<br>Ces détails l'éclairèrent sur la réalité des choses.  
>Jéricho était aveugle et quelqu'un le guidait par le biais de l'oreillette.<br>Une personne qui ne devait pas être loin et qui surveillait leurs moindres gestes.  
>Une personne qui s'était bien gardée de dire à Jéricho que celui que les deux malabars avaient neutralisé était Jethro.<br>Mais comment faire comprendre à Jéricho qu'il était manipulé ?  
>Que Jethro était vivant et non pas mort comme il semblait le croire.<br>Il y avait fort à parier que celui qui se servait de Jéricho n'allait pas le laisser faire.  
>Il réfléchissait encore lorsque plusieurs véhicules firent leur apparition, venant de la maison.<br>Une balle siffla, tirée du véhicule de tête et heurta un rocher non loin de Jéricho.  
>Quatre n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un tir de semonce ou d'un tir raté, mais il fut suffisant pour convaincre Jéricho qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder.<br>Lui et ses deux hommes battirent en retraite et leur véhicule fit un demi tour sur les chapeaux de roue avant de regagner la route et de s'éloigner aussi vite que le moteur permettait de rouler.  
>Avant de refermer la portière Jéricho hurla quelques mots à Quatre.<br>- Je t'arracherai tous ceux qui te sont chers !  
>C'était clairement une menace et Quatre ne s'y trompa pas.<br>Entre Jéricho et lui la guerre ne faisait que commencer.  
>Il regarda s'éloigner le véhicule, partagé entre le soulagement et l'angoisse.<br>Aurait il pu ramener Jéricho à la raison en lui disant que Jethro était vivant ?  
>En aurait il eu le temps ?<br>Et où se trouvait celui qui le dirigeait ?  
>Il n'avait pas vu d'autre passager dans le véhicule, donc le manipulateur était autre part.<br>Mais où ?  
>D'où ce mystérieux personnage pouvait il voir ce qu'il se passait ici ?<br>Il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ces questions et cela n'arrangeait pas son humeur.  
>Lorsque les trois véhicules venus de la maison principale stoppèrent à son niveau il était sur les nerfs et bien qu'il n'en montra rien il avait très envie de dire son fait à celui ou celle qui avait osé tirer d'un véhicule en marche.<br>Il l'aurait sans doute fait si Trowa ne s'était pas précipité vers lui, le visage soucieux.  
>Il réalisa, en considérant les yeux inquiets de son compagnon, combien il devait présenter un aspect pour le moins alarmant, avec le sang qui lui maculait tout le côté droit de la tête et la pâleur due au choc de la rencontre.<br>Trois jeunes hommes inconnus, blonds et minces tous trois, assez semblables pour être de la même famille, accompagnaient Trowa.  
>L'un d'eux s'empressa de délivrer Jethro tandis que les deux autres commençaient à réparer la clôture défoncée.<br>Un quatrième homme et une jeune femme que Quatre vit à peine se trouvaient dans le premier véhicule, lequel repartit sans même stopper vraiment et fonça à travers le terrain pour rejoindre la maison.  
>Renonçant à comprendre pour le moment il se laissa aller entre les bras de Trowa.<br>- Comment avez vous su ?  
>- Une alarme s'est déclenchée, on est venus aussi vite que possible. lança un des deux hommes occupés à réparer.<br>- Qui a tiré ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Répondit vivement Trowa.<br>Trop vivement.  
>Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre réponde.<br>Quatre le regarda d'un air surpris.  
>Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Trowa de lui cacher des choses.<br>Ce n'était pas non plus son genre de faire confiance à des inconnus.  
>Pourtant il avait eu suffisamment confiance en ces deux là pour venir à leur secours à leurs côtés.<br>- Trowa ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi sont ils partis si vite ?  
>- N'y pense plus pour le moment, tu as besoin de soins. Je vais te ramener à la maison.<br>Quatre aurait bien posé plus de questions mais il ne pouvait nier que les coups portés par Jéricho et leur rencontre l'avaient pas mal secoué.  
>Il décida de laisser le sujet en repos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvré son calme et ses facultés.<br>Il accepta l'aide de Trowa pour gagner le véhicule qui les ramèneraient jusqu'aux bâtiments.  
>Jethro venait d'être installé à bord lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent.<br>Quatre se sentait endolori et épuisé.  
>Il lutta contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait, sachant que s'endormir après un coup sur la tête n'était pas conseillé.<br>Le bras de Trowa entourant ses épaules le maintenait à la limite de la conscience, il laissa ses paupières retomber quelques secondes et les plissa en entendant la voix de Trowa murmurer à son oreille.  
>- Ne t'endors pas Quatre.<br>- Je ne dors pas...  
>- Alors rouvre les yeux. Insista Trowa.<br>Quatre soupira et se força à le faire, ne ce fut-ce que pour avoir la paix et faire disparaître la note d'inquiétude qui vibrait dans la voix de son compagnon.  
>Il avait un peu de mal à supporter la vision du paysage défilant derrière les vitres et s'efforça de ne fixer que le siège devant lui et la chevelure de Jethro qui y était installé.<br>Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent il réprima un soupir de soulagement.  
>Il se laissa guider jusqu'à une chambre où il put enfin s'étendre et examiner par Midy qui mit son antagonisme de côté pour le soigner au mieux.<br>Elle désinfecta la plaie, lava le sang et soumis Quatre à quelques tests pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un traumatisme crânien. Le résultat montrait heureusement qu'il ne souffrait que du choc de la révélation de l'identité de Jéricho et de leur affrontement.  
>Son devoir accompli Midy se retira vivement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.<br>Trowa s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit où il était étendu et prit sa main entre les siennes.  
>Quatre s'efforça de lui sourire.<br>- Plus de peur que de mal...  
>Trowa baissa la tête.<br>- Ils auraient pu te tuer...  
>- Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.<br>- Ils auraient pu te tuer et je n'étais pas là.  
>- Mais tu es venu dès que tu as su.<br>- J'ai eu peur.  
>- J'ai eu peur aussi Trowa. C'est humain.<br>Un silence suivit ces mots.  
>- Oui... tu as raison... nous ne sommes que des humains. Dit finalement Trowa.<br>Quatre sourit et ferma les yeux.  
>- Repose toi. Souffla Trowa. Je reste près de toi.<br>- Je sais, tu as toujours été avec moi. Murmura Quatre avant de s'endormir.  
>Un pâle sourire passa sur les lèvres de Trowa.<br>Il était rassuré sur les sentiments de Quatre à son encontre mais l'avenir l'inquiétait encore.  
>Pendant l'absence de Quatre et de Jethro T lui avait parlé de Jéricho, lui disant ce qu'il savait. Cela équivalait à peu de choses, mais si peu que ce soit cela avait donné à Trowa une idée très précise de la dangerosité et de la détermination du fameux Jéricho.<br>Il était clair dans son esprit que Quatre l'avait échappé belle et qu'une légère blessure à la tête était peu cher payé pour avoir rencontré Jéricho.  
>Quoi qu'il en soit il n'entendait plus perdre Quatre de vue et ne pas prendre de risque.<br>Lorsqu'il fut certain que Quatre dormait profondément il se laissa aller à somnoler lui aussi.  
>Jethro lui s'éveilla de très mauvaise humeur peu après son retour dans ses appartements.<br>Pour la première fois le ranch avait été pris pour cible.  
>Jéricho passait les bornes.<br>Il avait accepté de faire le mort pour préserver la sécurité de T et de sa famille mais maintenant qu'il était clair que Jéricho savait où les trouver il n'allait plus continuer dans cette direction.  
>T qui se trouvait à son chevet comprit immédiatement son état d'esprit.<br>Jethro se tourna vers lui.  
>- Tu sais que j'ai raison.<br>T approuva.  
>Pour lui aussi le temps du silence et de la dissimulation était révolu.<br>Il n'était plus un soldat, il avait beaucoup perdu depuis l'accident qui avait fait de lui un infirme, mais si les circonstances l'exigeaient il reprendrait les armes.  
>- Je serai avec toi Jethro.<br>- Bien, je vais informer Jarrod et Joshuah, ils doivent se tenir sur leurs gardes, on dirait qu'on n'a plus de refuge sur. Il va peut être falloir déménager.  
>- Je suis chez moi ici. Je ne partirai pas. Affirma calmement T.<br>Il était déterminé, il avait trop longtemps cherché à se trouver un foyer pour y renoncer maintenant.  
>Ses enfants y étaient nés et n'en sortaient que rarement.<br>Il était fier et heureux de leur avoir donné des racines.  
>Il ne laisserait personne les chasser loin de chez eux.<br>Jethro le comprenait sans peine, lui aussi considérait le ranch comme sa maison et ne voulait pas le perdre.  
>Il se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de T.<br>- Nous le protégerons ensembles.  
>T posa sa main sur celle de Jethro.<br>- Oui, ensembles.  
>Midy qui venait voir comment allait Jethro les regarda avec angoisse.<br>- Non ! Pas ça !  
>- Midy, nous n'avons pas le choix.<br>Les larmes aux yeux Midy secoua la tête.  
>- Je savais qu'ils apporteraient la guerre ici...<br>- Ils n'y sont pour rien, c'est Jéricho le responsable. Soupira Jethro d'une voix lasse.  
>- Mais...<br>- S'il te plait, fais moi confiance. Comment va Quatre ?  
>- Il n'a que des égratignures, je l'ai soigné, il se repose, demain il sera en pleine forme.<br>- Merci Midy. Dit doucement T.  
>- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire ? Soupira la jeune femme.<br>- Si, tu peux veiller sur les petits et te tenir sur tes gardes.  
>Midy hocha la tête et se retira.<br>Elle avait peur et ils le savaient tous deux.  
>Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.<br>T regarda son ami puis sortit pour suivre son épouse et tenter de la réconforter.  
>Jethro lui se dirigea vers le bureau et composa les codes d'appel de Jarrod et de Joshuah.<br>Ils répondirent rapidement.  
>Jethro ne perdit pas de temps en discours inutile.<br>- Jéricho s'est attaqué à Quatre et l'a blessé à la tête, sur les terres du ranch. Je n'ai rien vu venir, un véhicule a traversé la clôture la plus proche de nous et deux costauds m'ont sauté dessus et avant d'avoir pu me défendre vraiment j'ai été assommé.  
>- Tu es certain que c'était Jéricho?<br>- Oui, James et Jillian pourront te le confirmer, ils l'ont vu de loin.  
>- Ils sont au ranch ?<br>- Ils sont repartis, ils veulent mettre le refuge en alerte maximum.  
>- Cela me semble opportun. Des nouvelles de Jazz ?<br>- Lui et Merle arrivent demain. Il n'est pas très chaud pour rencontrer son original.  
>- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y résolve tôt ou tard. Revenons en à Jéricho. Déclara Jarrod fermement. Nous devons le mettre hors d'état de nuire.<br>- C'est certain, s'il revient au ranch nous serons prêts à l'accueillir T et moi.  
>Joshuah le regarda avec désapprobation.<br>- Je croyais que c'était ton ami.  
>- C'était le cas, mais les choses ont changé.<br>Joshuah soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.  
>- Je suis désolé de t'entendre dire cela, tu ne veux pas y réfléchir ?<br>Jethro se tendit.  
>Mais il préféra ne pas refuser, du moins pas ouvertement.<br>T et lui devaient trop à Joshuah.  
>Il garda donc un silence prudent mais qui exprimait trop bien qu'il était contrarié.<br>Joshuah n'insista pas, mais il redoutait que l'affrontement ne devienne général et les mette tous en danger.  
>Jarrod semblait songeur.<br>Joshuah l'observa avec un peu d'appréhension.  
>- Jarrod ?<br>- Je vais aller voir Lady Une. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente.  
>Joshuah frissonna.<br>- Tu es sérieux ?  
>- Bien sur.<br>- Mais elle te déteste...  
>- Je suis sur qu'on peut changer cela . Il est plus que temps.<br>- Sois prudent, souviens toi qu'elle conseillait à Treize de nous éliminer tous.  
>- Je n'oublie pas.<br>Jarrod détourna les yeux.  
>- Je n'oublie jamais rien.<br>Il mit fin à la conversation, pour lui tout était dit et il était temps de passer à l'action.  
>Jethro et Joshuah échangèrent un regard préoccupé.<br>- Il pense toujours à elle. Soupira Joshuah.  
>- Cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle a disparu, elle est sans doute morte depuis longtemps. Répondit Jethro.<br>- Tu dois avoir raison, mais il ne veut pas se résigner. Il l'aimait trop.  
>- J'avais compris, quand je vois cela j'apprécie d'être célibataire et j'espère ne jamais en passer par là.<br>Joshuah se laissa aller à sourire.  
>Jethro avait tout du célibataire endurci en disant ces mots.<br>- Je n'en doute pas.  
>- Bon, je vais m'assurer que tout va bien. Et de ton côté ?<br>- Moi aussi.  
>- A plus tard alors.<br>- Oui.  
>Ils éteignirent leurs appareils de communication.<br>Jethro se hâta de faire un tour d'inspection du ranch avec les caméras du petit appareil télécommandé qui leur servait à localiser les bêtes lors des rassemblements de bétail. Les clôtures avaient été réparées et renforcées comme prévu.  
>Il ne vit rien d'anormal.<br>Les routes autour du ranch étaient désertes et nul véhicule suspect ne se dissimulait dans les environs.  
>Jethro réprima un soupir de soulagement, il savait par expérience qu'il valait mieux ne pas se réjouir trop vite.<br>Visiblement Jéricho était reparti, mair rien ne prouvait qu'il n'entendait pas tenter autre chose et même s'ils avaient été amis il ne saurait dire s'il reviendrait.  
>Il en doutait un peu cependant, l'enfant qu'il connaissait ne prenait pas de risques inutiles et revenir sur un terrain où il avait mis tout le monde en alerte serait sans aucun doute prendre des risques. Mais l'adulte qu'était devenu son ami d'enfance raisonnerait il comme quand ils étaient enfants ?<br>L'être qui s'en prenait aux clones et n'hésitait pas à faire tuer ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin n'avait rien en commun avec l'enfant craintif qu'il avait quitté.  
>Il rentra l'appareil et s'adossa contre son siège.<br>- Jéricho... que t'est il arrivé ? Murmura t'il.  
>Il se posait souvent cette question depuis qu'il était devenu clair que son ami était celui dont il fallait se méfier.<br>Joshuah rejoignit la chambre de Jiro.  
>Le jeune homme blessé dormait profondément, les appareils indiquaient que son état était stable et satisfaisant.<br>Duo qui veillait sur lui lorsque Joshuah entra leva les yeux du livre qu'il tenait.  
>L'expression de Joshuah l'alarma.<br>- Est-ce que je dois réveiller Heero ? Demanda t'il en reposant son livre.  
>Joshuah le regarda d'un air surpris puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire.<br>- Oh, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, laissons le se reposer.  
>- Mais il y a un problème non ?<br>- Jéricho s'est attaqué à votre ami Quatre, il a été mis en fuite avant de lui faire vraiment mal, mais il a eu le temps de le frapper.  
>Le visage de Duo se ferma.<br>- Pourquoi s'en prendre à Quatre ? Il n'est pas un clone.  
>- Jéricho lui en veut personnellement.<br>Les sourcils de Duo se froncèrent.  
>- On va en parler, mais pas ici.<br>Il fit signe à Joshuah de sortir et le suivit.  
>Il voulait des réponses mais la chambre d'un blessé n'était pas le lieu idéal pour discuter de ce qui les préoccupaient.<br>Joshuah ne pouvait pas le contredire, ils entrèrent dans la chambre où dormait Heero.  
>Ce dernier s'éveilla dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, certains conditionnements sont durs à effacer.<br>Duo lui sourit.  
>- Bien dormi Heero ?<br>- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna Heero sans répondre à la question.  
>Duo ne s'en formalisa pas, c'était tout à fait Heero d'être immédiatement sur ses gardes lorsqu'il sentait que la situation n'était plus sur contrôle et il appréciait cela autant qu'au temps de la guerre.<br>- Le fameux Jéricho a attaqué Quatre.  
>- Comment va Quatre ? Questionna encore Heero.<br>- Des blessures légères pas vrai Joshuah ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Pourquoi ? Demanda Heero en s'asseyant au bord du lit et en fixant son regard bleu sur Joshuah.  
>Celui ci n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.<br>Étant lui même un clone, parmi les premiers conçus, il avait vu naître et grandir la plupart des autres et savait pas mal de choses sur eux. Des choses qu'il aurait bien aimé ignorer parfois.  
>- Jéricho est le clone de votre ami, mais l'empathie est un don naturel qui ne dépend pas seulement des gènes. Jéricho n'en a pas hérité et de tous les clones il fut le seul échec de mon père et de son équipe. Jethro était la seule personne dont Jéricho se sente proche, le seul à avoir sa confiance, le jour où la décision fut prise d'utiliser Jethro pour sauver son original Jéricho ne supporta pas de savoir qu'il allait sans doute mourir et s'enfuit. Les personnes qui se lancèrent à sa recherche ne parvinrent pas à le retrouver, mais ils découvrirent des affaires à lui au bord d'une falaise surplombant l'océan. Son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé et s'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie quelques années plus tard il serait encore considéré comme mort.<br>- Alors il se venge de tout le monde... murmura Duo. Il a perdu son ami, il se sentait inutile, à part et il ne l'a pas supporté.  
>- C'est une façon de voir les choses... admit Joshuah.<br>- C'est ma façon de voir les choses.  
>Le regard de Duo restait sombre et lointain, son visage exprimait une certaine tristesse qui alarma Joshuah.<br>- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un ami... quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour nous. Je ne dis pas que je lui cherche des excuses, mais je peux en partie comprendre. Poursuivit Duo.  
>- Comme vous voudrez, mais ne faites pas l'erreur de le prendre en pitié, il ne laisserait pas passer une seule occasion de vaincre. Répliqua Joshuah mal à l'aise.<br>Heero s'empêcha de sourire en entendant cela, ce n'était pas le moment, mais il songea à part soi que Joshuah connaissait vraiment mal Duo pour lui donner un tel conseil.  
>Duo écouta sans rien dire, hocha la tête et eut un sourire dur.<br>- Oh pour ça pas d'inquiétude, j'ai rarement pitié de mes ennemis.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 11

_AC 205_

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Questionna Heero.  
>Joshuah soupira.<br>- Jéricho nous a visiblement déclaré la guerre, ce n'est pas que cela nous ravisse, mais nous allons devoir faire face à sa menace et sans doute y mettre un terme.  
>- Comment ? Continua Heero.<br>- Je ne sais pas encore. Avoua Joshuah. Nous aviserons lorsque nous aurons réussi à le capturer, ce qui ne sera pas chose facile, je peux vous l'assurer. Nous sommes à présent certains qu'il a des alliés, et au moins l'un d'entre eux a des pouvoirs.  
>- Comment pouvez vous être si catégorique ? Questionna Duo.<br>- Seule une personne douée de facultés supérieures pouvait seconder Jéricho lors de l'attaque dont a été victime votre ami.  
>Duo ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son visage exprima brièvement son scepticisme, bien que dépourvus de talents du genre de celui de Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Trowa et lui avaient su en faire autant pendant la guerre et tous les combats qu'ils avaient du traverser, il ne pensait donc pas qu'il faille être doué de pouvoirs pour mener une attaque.<br>Ne voulant pas vexer Joshuah il se garda de lui faire part de ses pensées.  
>- Et maintenant ? Questionna Heero.<br>- Nous allons devoir gagner le ranch, rejoindre les autres et vos amis.  
>- Pas sans Jiro ! S'insurgea Duo.<br>Joshuah hocha la tête.  
>- Ne vous faites aucun soucis, quelqu'un restera ici pour veiller sur lui, mais vous deux vous devez venir avec moi, nous devons être partis avant qu'il n'arrive.<br>- Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Heero méfiant.  
>- Parce que le moment n'est pas venu pour que vous le rencontriez.<br>Heero se raidit, il n'aimait ni les mystères ni les cachotteries et commençait à trouver que l'on leur en faisait bien trop dans cette affaire.  
>Il était à deux doigts de refuser lorsqu'il en fut empêché par la main de Duo sur son bras et par son regard d'avertissement.<br>D'un signe de tête Duo lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux suivre le mouvement, du moins pour l'instant.  
>Joshuah n'eut pas le temps de leur parler plus, son bipper venait de sonner, après un rapide regard à l'écran il s'empressa de rejoindre le service où il était requis, les laissant seuls avec Jiro.<br>- Pourquoi veux tu aller là bas ? Questionna sèchement Heero lorsque le bruit des pas de Joshuah se fut éteint dans le couloir.  
>- Pour en savoir plus. J'ai le sentiment que l'on ne nous dit pas tout, pas toi ?<br>Heero opina en silence, il partageait pleinement cette impression.  
>Mais laisser Jiro seul à l'hôpital...<br>- Je ne peux pas laisser mon frère seul.  
>Duo hocha la tête et lui sourit.<br>- Je pense comme toi. Mais je doute qu'ils nous laissent l'emporter sans rien dire.  
>- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur laisser le pouvoir de décider.<br>Le sourire de Duo s'élargit.  
>- On peut aussi attendre ce mystérieux personnage qui doit venir veiller sur lui.<br>- Pas envie. Grogna Heero.  
>Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être cet homme mais son instinct le poussait à s'en méfier sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi.<p>

Au même instant Jarrod entrait d'un pas décidé dans les locaux des preventers et demandait à être conduit auprès de Lady Une.  
>Les gardes le fixèrent d'un air ébahi et ne discutèrent pas, trop surpris pour avoir l'idée de se défier ou de refuser.<br>Pendant qu'ils progressaient vers le bureau de leur dirigeante Jarrod se préparait à l'affrontement inévitable.  
>Lady Une ne l'avait jamais apprécié, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne elle n'avait fait preuve que de froideur envers lui, elle n'aimait pas le lien qu'il avait avec son original, elle aurait aimé le faire disparaître, mais elle aimait trop l'homme dont il était le clone pour oser porter la main sur lui.<br>Et lorsque ce dernier avait perdu la vie il était assez âgé pour se défendre seul et se retirer loin d'elle.  
>Il n'appréciait pas plus de la revoir, mais il n'avait pas le choix.<br>Dans la lutte contre Jéricho toute aide possible était à prendre.  
>Et il savait que Lady Une serait la plus précieuse des alliées.<br>Si toute fois ils parvenaient à un accord et surtout à surmonter leur inimitié.  
>Devançant les gardes il frappa d'une main ferme à la porte du bureau de Lady Une.<br>- Entrez ! Lança la voix de la dirigeante des preventers.  
>Jarrod prit une profonde inspiration et entra.<br>La femme dans le bureau leva les yeux de son document et se figea.  
>Elle ne pensait pas le revoir un jour.<br>Mais il était là, face à lui et cela la bouleversait.  
>Elle le fixa en silence.<br>Malgré elle elle se laissa aller à murmurer son prénom.  
>- Jarrod...<br>Son vis à vis se raidit et elle réalisa trop tard son erreur.  
>La véritable Lady Une n'aurait jamais prononcé ce prénom qu'elle haïssait.<br>- Jessica ?  
>La panique se peignit sur le visage de la femme.<br>- Non !  
>Jarrod tira une chaise à lui et s'assit, bouleversé.<br>Il n'osait plus la regarder.  
>- Je t'ai cru morte.<br>- Jessica est morte ! Je suis Lady Une. Répondit la femme âprement.  
>Jarrod releva lentement la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes.<br>- Notre enfant ?  
>- Mort avec elle.<br>Jarrod ferma les yeux.  
>Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais au moins il était fixé sur le sort de l'enfant qu'attendait sa compagne.<br>Il se releva avec lenteur.  
>Il avait envie de contourner le bureau et de prendre la femme tendue et presque hostile dans ses bras.<br>Mais elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu et aimé.  
>Elle n'était plus la jeune femme souriante, heureuse de porter un enfant et impatiente de le tenir entre ses bras.<br>Elle n'était plus qu'une étrangère, plus encore que ne l'avait été la Lady Une de jadis.  
>Se reprenant avec effort il se souvint de la raison de sa présence, de ce qu'il était censé faire et dire et se rassit.<br>- Nous devons parler.  
>- Je ne vois pas de quoi, je n'ai rien à vous dire.<br>- De Jéricho. Nous devons l'arrêter. Il est plus que temps.  
>La femme se détendit légèrement, Jéricho était un sujet sensible, mais bien moins pénible et dangereux à ses yeux que le passé.<br>- Vous demandez l'aide des preventers si je comprends bien.  
>- Oui.<br>- Et qu'avons nous à y gagner ?  
>Jarrod la fixa en silence.<br>- Jessica, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Dit il enfin.  
>- Mon nom est Lady Une et je suis très sérieuse au contraire.<br>Un long silence suivit.  
>Jarrod ferma les yeux, essayant de se reprendre et de garder son calme.<br>Il était de plus en plus certain que c'était bien sa compagne qui lui faisait face, mais cette dernière semblait déterminée à nier ce fait.  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un long moment sans rouvrir les yeux.<br>- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis quelqu'un et que je veux le rester.  
>A nouveau le silence.<br>Jarrod commençait à comprendre.  
>Jessica avait perdu leur enfant et ne l'avait pas supporté.<br>Elle s'était reconstruite en tant que Lady Une, pour surmonter le traumatisme.  
>Il évita de demander ce qu'il était advenu de la vraie Lady Une, ce n'était pas le moment.<br>Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva sans regarder vers elle.  
>C'était trop douloureux.<br>Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir par le biais des silences et des réponses de la femme en face de lui.  
>- Je vous laisse réfléchir, mais nous, nous allons agir.<br>La femme le regarda sortir et attendit que la porte se soit refermée et que les pas se soient éloignés pour se lever et verrouiller la porte.  
>Elle se rassit ensuite et cacha son visage entre ses mains.<br>Revoir Jarrod après une année loin de lui rouvrait en elle une blessure pas complètement cicatrisée.  
>Lui faisait revivre le drame qui l'avait presque brisée des mois plus tôt.<br>Lady Une n'avait pas accepté l'idée qu'elle puisse être enceinte de Jarrod.  
>Cette grossesse l'avait mise en fureur et elle avait fait le nécessaire pour y mettre un terme sans même songer qu'elle puisse avoir le droit de la mener à terme.<br>Jessica s'était réveillée un matin, nauséeuse et privée de son enfant.  
>Elle ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était vengée.<br>Puis elle avait pris la place de celle dont elle était le clone.  
>Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, seule la jeune Mariemeia avait eu quelques doutes mais elle avait réussi à convaincre la jeune fille qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se faire entendre et qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à crier sur tous les toits qu'une fausse Lady Une avait pris la tête des preventers.<br>L'adolescente était assez intelligente pour réaliser très vite que c'était la stricte vérité et avait cessé de faire des problèmes.  
>La nouvelle Lady Une avait eu toute latitude pour agir à sa guise et ne s'en était pas privée.<br>Elle avait passé assez de temps auprès de celle dont elle était le clone pour la connaître et l'imiter.  
>Les changements qu'elle se permettait d'apporter étaient minimes et passaient inaperçus de tous.<br>Elle s'était rapidement faite à cette vie de mensonges et de dissimulation.  
>Mais revoir Jarrod remettait tout en question.<br>Elle réalisait combien il lui manquait.  
>Combien elle désirait qu'il soit encore à ses côtés.<br>Cependant elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque de le laisser l'approcher.  
>La vraie Lady Une s'était toujours défiée de lui et changer d'attitude risquait d'attirer l'attention et de susciter la méfiance.<br>Elle essuya ses joues humides d'un geste ferme.  
>La route était déjà tracée, par ses soins et par ceux de Lady Une.<br>Elle se devait de continuer à la suivre.  
>Si douloureux cela soit il.<br>Pourtant, elle pourrait revoir Jarrod, si elle acceptait l'alliance qu'il souhaitait, pour le bien de tous et pour stopper la folie de Jéricho.  
>Elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui.<br>Peut être faire mine de se raviser à son sujet et au final de l'apprécier sans trop éveiller les soupçons.  
>Un peu d'espoir lui revint.<br>Elle avait réussi à vaincre Lady Une et à la faire disparaître sans laisser la moindre preuve de son acte, elle avait réussi à prendre sa place, elle pourrait peut être encore agir à sa guise et réussir.  
>Elle allait cependant devoir prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir.<br>Peu importait si cela donnait l'occasion à Jéricho de faire des dégâts.  
>Elle ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur.<p>

Jarrod quitta le QG des preventers sans se retourner.  
>Il était dérouté pour la première fois de sa vie.<br>Lorsque Jessica avait disparu il s'était cramponné à l'idée de la retrouver en vie un jour.  
>Pour lui elle était trop forte et solide pour mourir et disparaître sans laisser de traces.<br>Il avait continué à croire en son retour.  
>La réalité était un choc terrible pour lui.<br>Sa Jessica était vivante comme il l'avait toujours pensé, mais perdue pour lui.  
>Leur enfant n'était sans doute jamais né ou n'avait pas vécu.<br>Tout en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide il faisait de son mieux pour se reprendre.  
>Si Jessica n'avait plus besoin de lui, d'autres comptaient encore sur lui.<br>Il ne pouvait pas leur faire défaut, si grande soit sa tentation de se retirer dans un coin tranquille pour oublier son chagrin.  
>Il allait s'en débarrasser en combattant avec plus d'acharnement encore.<br>Décidé à cela il se dirigea vers le centre hospitalier.  
>Tant pis si les pilotes de gundam s'offusquaient de sa présence.<br>Il n'avait plus envie de jouer à cache cache avec eux.  
>Jéricho avait fait la preuve de son extrême dangerosité et leur avait montré que le centre hospitalier n'était pas sur.<br>Il fallait déplacer Jiro au plus vite.  
>Le mener au refuge semblait la meilleure idée à première vue, mais à bien y réfléchir Jarrod préférait écarter cette option et choisir de le conduire au ranch.<br>Il ne voulait pas courir le risque que des hommes à la solde de Jéricho et de son allié surveillent l'hôpital et les suivent jusqu'au refuge, mettant plus de gens encore en danger.  
>Le fait que le ranch ait déjà attaqué ne l'inquiétait pas, bien au contraire, maintenant que Jéricho s'en était pris au lieu ses occupants n'en seraient que plus décidés encore à le défendre avec acharnement.<br>Il les connaissait tous suffisamment pour le savoir.  
>T et son épouse ainsi que les frères de cette dernière considéraient cette terre comme la leur, Jethro aussi par la force des choses. Ils se battraient becs et ongles pour elle et pour ses occupants.<br>Joshuah qui faisait une pause devant l'entrée vint à sa rencontre en le voyant approcher.  
>Son regard ébahi aurait fait sourire Jarrod en temps normal, mais là il n'en avait aucune envie.<br>Il voulait agir, le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible.  
>- Ils sont avec lui ?<br>Les yeux de Joshuah s'écarquillèrent un peu plus.  
>- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de les rencontrer.<br>- Si.  
>- Mais... mais... ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu à la base...<br>- Je sais, mais les choses ont changé.  
>- Je ne comprends pas...<br>- Lady Une est morte, Jessica a pris sa place et agit comme elle.  
>Joshuah stoppa net et lui saisit le bras pour l'obliger à en faire autant.<br>- Jarrod !  
>Jarrod lui fit face, le visage fermé.<br>- Pas de question.  
>- Pas de question ! Tu me jette une vraie bombe à la figure et je ne dois rien dire !<br>- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour discuter de cela. Répliqua fermement Jarrod en faisant un geste discret afin de rappeler à son ami qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public très fréquenté et qu'on pouvait les entendre.  
>Joshuah soupira.<br>- Où alors ?  
>- Au ranch, là où nous allons mettre Jiro en sûreté.<br>- Le refuge ne serait il pas une meilleure option ?  
>- Non, trop risqué, je ne veux pas que les hommes de Jéricho puisse le localiser. Personne n'ira jusqu'à nouvel ordre.<br>- Jazz est avec sa fille, il va vouloir la mettre en lieu sûr.  
>- Elle sera en sécurité au ranch.<br>- Si tu le dis.  
>- C'est ce que je dis en effet. Bien, assez perdu de temps, allons chercher Jiro et les deux autres et partons.<br>Jarrod se dirigea vers la chambre où reposait le blessé, suivi par Joshuah dont le visage exprimait une indéniable réticence.  
>- Je persiste à penser qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'ils te rencontrent, ils ne sont pas prêts.<br>- Tant pis.  
>Joshuah le regarda avec soucis et cela l'ennuya plus encore.<br>- Je vais bien. Affirma t'il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi.  
>Il entendit Joshuah soupirer mais son ami se garda de tout commentaire et le devança pour prévenir les deux anciens pilotes.<br>Puisque Jarrod entendait n'en faire qu'à sa tête et bouleverser tous leurs projets il se devait d'au moins essayer de limiter les dégâts.  
>Il n'avait aucune envie que cette première rencontre ne se termine en bain de sang.<br>Il entra sans frapper et fit face à Heero et Duo.  
>L'expression de son visage les mit aussitôt en alerte et Heero posa la main sur son arme, par réflexe.<br>- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Duo en regardant vers la porte.  
>Comprenant ce que voulait faire Joshuah Jarrod avait marqué un temps d'arrêt et attendait, hors de vue des occupants de la chambre, son signal pour entrer.<br>Précipiter les choses ne voulait pas pour autant tout gâcher et c'est ce qu'il ferait s'il entrait maintenant.  
>Au vu des rapports conflictuels entre son original et les deux jeunes gens mieux valait attendre que Joshuah leur parle avant.<br>Il patienta dans le couloir en pensant à Jessica, au bébé qu'il ne tiendrait jamais dans ses bras.  
>Dans la chambre Joshuah leva les mains en signe de regret.<br>- Il y a un changement de programme, Jarrod vient de découvrir des faits nouveaux qui le poussent à rapatrier votre frère et ami au ranch.  
>Les questions fusèrent aussitôt, émanant aussi bien de Duo que d'Heero et portant sur des sujets bien différents.<br>- Pourquoi au ranch alors qu'il a été attaqué ? Demandait Duo.  
>- Quels faits nouveaux ? Interrogeait Heero.<br>Joshuah hésita avant de répondre.  
>Les deux questions étaient pertinentes et choisir n'était pas évident.<br>Il opta pour celle d'Heero qui était visiblement le plus nerveux des deux jeunes gens.  
>Il opta également pour la franchise, de toute façon les deux hommes apprendraient la vérité à un moment ou à un autre, autant que ce soit lui qui leur révèle la chose.<br>Il ne voulait pas perdre leur confiance et savait que ce serait ce qui adviendrait s'il ne leur disait pas tout sur le champs.  
>- Lady Une avait elle aussi un clone d'elle à ses côtés, répondant au nom de Jessica, voilà environ un an Jessica et elle ont eu une grave altercation pendant laquelle Lady Une a perdu la vie. Depuis ce jour c'est Jessica qui se fait passer pour elle.<br>Heero et Duo échangèrent un regard.  
>Duo ne pensait plus à sa question, l'information que venait de leur donner Joshuah était capitale.<br>Elle les désorientait également pas mal.  
>Si la Lady Une qu'ils avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt était un clone, pourquoi avait elle voulu faire arrêter Trowa ? Ce n'était pas logique, il était comme elle. A quoi jouait elle ? Quel était son but ?<br>- On va devoir se méfier d'elle aussi. Maugréa Duo que cette idée n'emballait pas.  
>Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un adversaire de plus.<br>Heero regarda Joshuah.  
>- C'est à la mode parmi les clones de s'en prendre à la personne qui vous permet d'exister ?<br>Joshuah se figea sous l'insulte et Jarrod se précipita dans la chambre.  
>Tant pis pour la patience et les conséquences d'une entrée si brutale.<br>Il n'allait pas tolérer un tel manque de respect !  
>Son irruption sema le trouble dans les esprits des deux pilotes de gundam.<br>- Treize... murmura Heero en tirant son arme par réflexe.  
>Duo s'interposa, réagissant instinctivement, suivant sa logique.<br>Ils savaient parfaitement que Treize Khushrenada était mort, ils l'avaient vu mourir.  
>L'homme face à eux ne pouvait être lui même si la ressemblance était totale.<br>Qui qu'il soit si Heero le tuait les choses ne pourraient qu'empirer, il le sentait.  
>Il bloqua vivement le poignet d'Heero.<br>- Ne tire pas !  
>- C'est un ennemi !<br>- Je suis Jarrod et Jessica était ma compagne, elle n'a pas tué Lady Une sans raisons. Déclara l'arrivant d'une voix dure.  
>- On peut savoir lesquelles ? Questionna Duo sans relâcher le poignet d'Heero qui ne semblait pas disposé à entendre raison.<br>- Lady Une a tué l'enfant qu'elle portait, mon enfant. Répondit Jarrod.  
>Duo hocha la tête et fit face à Heero.<br>- Je crois qu'il a raison, le clone de Lady Une avait de très bonnes raisons pour la tuer. Alors on se détend et on fait ce qu'il faut pour protéger Jiro, OK Heero ?  
>Le regard bleu et froid d'Heero se détourna de Jarrod pour se poser sur Duo.<br>- C'est le clone de Treize, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.  
>- je ne vois pas pourquoi, Khushrenada était dans l'autre camps mais c'était un type réglo à sa façon.<br>- Réglo ?  
>- Yep.<br>Heero fronça les sourcils.  
>- Comment peux tu dire cela après tout ce qu'il nous a fait endurer ? C'est à cause de lui que j'ai tué des innocents...<br>- Je dis cela parce qu'il a aussi fait preuve d'une certaine grandeur d'âme par ailleurs.  
>Heero se détendit légèrement, Duo avait raison, Treize Khushrenada n'avait pas eu tous les défauts.<br>Il avait sa propre morale et lui était mal placé pour lui jeter la pierre.  
>Il remit son arme au fourreau et fixa Jarrod d'un regard dur.<br>- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour mon frère, mais je vous préviens, si je me rends compte que vous essayez de nous piéger je vous tue.  
>Jarrod se permit de sourire, la menace ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, Heero n'était pas le premier à le menacer de mort.<br>- J'en prends bonne note. Répliqua t'il avec humour.  
>L'atmosphère se détendant Duo se permit d'examiner le clone de Treize.<br>Jarrod était la copie parfaite mais en plus jeune du défunt ex leader d'OZ.  
>Une jeunesse qui le surprenait un peu.<br>N'aurait il pas du être aussi âgé que son original ?  
>Jarrod décrypta sans peine son regard et sourit brièvement.<br>- Treize préférait me voir comme un jeune frère que comme son double. Expliqua t'il. Il a demandé lui même aux scientifiques de me laisser vivre mon enfance à ses côtés. Il voulait que je fasse mes propres expériences et non m'imposer artificiellement la sienne.  
>- Sympa de sa part. Commenta Duo. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?<br>Jarrod regarda Joshuah.  
>- Il est transportable ?<br>- Oui, je vais faire le nécessaire. Avec l'aide de son frère.  
>Heero lui emboîta le pas afin de remplir les documents nécessaires au transfert.<br>Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps.  
>Jarrod profita de ce laps de temps pour contacter le refuge et faire envoyer un véhicule adapté au transport d'un blessé inconscient.<br>Le transfert de Jiro dans le dit véhicule se fit en un temps record.  
>Dans un silence pesant.<br>L'infirmière brune regardait partir sa cible à contre cœur, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur elle en demandant à l'accompagner.  
>Elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de parvenir jusqu'à lui.<br>Elle regarda le véhicule sanitaire quitter le centre hospitalier depuis la fenêtre d'une salle de repos.  
>Elle n'abandonnait pas ses projets pour autant, ce n'était que partie remise.<br>Elle avait le temps.  
>Heero surveillait la route, ne s'en détournant pas un seul instant, il voulait être en mesure de retrouver son chemin en cas de besoin, si par malheur les choses tournaient mal et qu'ils étaient obligés de fuir.<br>Duo lui veillait sur Jiro.  
>Le blessé ne semblait pas prêt à se réveiller et cela le tourmentait quelque peu.<br>Il se sentait vaguement coupable.  
>Sans trop savoir pourquoi.<br>C'était Jiro qui était venu vers lui et il ne l'avait pas obligé à les accompagner en intervention.  
>Mais il avait beau essayer de s'en convaincre la sensation désagréable ne cessait pas.<br>Il cessa d'y penser lorsque le véhicule ralentit pour entrer dans la cour du ranch.  
>Le lieu était désert en apparence, mais lorsque Joshuah en sortit l'un des frères de Midy sortit d'un des bâtiments et s'avança vers eux en poussant un brancard.<br>- Nous avons préparé une chambre pour lui.  
>- Merci. Sourit Joshuah.<br>Il ouvrit la porte arrière et fit rapidement les présentations.  
>Duo sauta à terre et regarda autour de lui.<br>- Sympa cet endroit.  
>Heero lui préférait se concentrer sur Jiro à présent, il estimait qu'il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour admirer la vue.<br>Il suivit le mouvement jusque dans la chambre et aida à installer Jiro dans le lit médicalisé qui s'y trouvait.  
>Il fixa ce dernier avec un peu d'étonnement.<br>- c'est celui où nous avions soigné T. expliqua le frère de Midy.  
>- Je vois.<br>L'information obtenue Heero se concentra sur Jiro.  
>Son clone semblait aller aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans son état.<br>Les moniteurs de surveillance auxquels le frère de Midy venait de le relier n'émettaient aucun bruit suspect.  
>Les tracés étaient normaux.<br>Duo posa la main sur son épaule.  
>- Il est en sécurité à présent. Il va s'en sortir.<br>Heero hocha la tête.  
>Duo lui sourit.<br>- Tu viens ? Ils veulent faire une réunion pour prévoir les actions futures. Ils attendent juste un certain Jazz.  
>- J'arrive.<br>Ils sortirent ensembles au moment où une voiture entrait dans la cour.  
>Un homme et une petite fille de cinq ans en sortirent.<br>Heero fixa l'homme, Duo la petite fille.  
>Tous deux eurent aussitôt une impression de déjà vu.<br>L'homme était châtain, avec des cheveux tombant sur les épaules et des yeux vifs.  
>L'enfant était brune aux yeux bleus.<br>Duo ne l'avait jamais vue que sur des photos dans l'appartement d'Hilde mais il l'identifia sans peine.  
>- Merle...<br>En quelques enjambées rapides il rejoignit l'homme et lui décocha un violent coup de poing.  
>Celui qu'il agressait de la sorte ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sur les fesses.<br>Heero les rejoignit et le maîtrisa vivement.  
>- Duo ! Calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?<p>

_A suivre._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 12

_AC 205_

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda Jazz stupéfait en levant les yeux vers celui qui venait de le frapper.

Il comprit en découvrant la longue natte et les yeux violets de son agresseur.

Il se releva souplement et chassa la poussière de ses habits d'un revers de main, tout en gardant une distance prudente avec son original.

Heero s'était placé entre lui et Duo.

C'était désormais à lui de faire tampon.

Il n'eut pas à retenir Duo, ce dernier n'avait plus envie de cogner, bien que ses yeux restent assombris par la rage.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Lança Duo à son clone.

Jazz haussa les épaules avec dédain.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle était tout à fait consentante et ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas attiré par les hommes et trop occupé à soupirer après un compagnon d'armes pour prendre soin d'elle.

Les poings de Duo se crispèrent et Heero se prépara à le retenir, mais une fois encore il n'eut pas à le faire.

La petite fille, qu'Heero n'avait pas vue comme une menace potentielle considérant son âge, avait agi et, alors qu'il se concentrait sur Duo et son clone, s'était glissée près de lui pour lui subtiliser son arme, ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire.

Elle menaçait à présent Duo, les deux mains réunies autour de la crosse de l'arme.

Cette dernière tremblait un peu mais visait le natté.

Les trois adultes se figèrent devant cette menace imprévue.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'elle ne presse la détente.

Le recul la fit tomber à terre et lâcher l'arme.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de bien viser mais atteignit tout de même Duo, la balle érafla le flanc droit du natté, déchirant son habit et creusant un sillon sanglant dans sa chair.

Le bruit de la détonation attira plusieurs personnes dans la cour.

Heero récupéra vivement son arme et la rangea pendant que Duo pressait une main contre son flanc blessé, le regard exprimant toute l'étendue de sa surprise.

Jazz se précipita pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Merle ! Tu n'as rien ?

La petite se serra contre lui en sanglotant.

Elle était indemne mais avait eu très peur.

- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna Jarrod d'un ton sec.

- Simple altercation entre mon original et moi. Répondit Jazz en berçant Merle.

- Je vois, laisse nous, tu connais le chemin.

Jazz hocha la tête et s'éloigna vivement en emportant sa fille.

Jarrod regarda Duo.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

Duo dédaigna de répondre.

Jarrod réprima un juron puis se dirigea vers le lieu où était parti Jazz.

Il allait devoir faire entendre raison au clone à défaut de réussir à parler avec l'original, mais Duo ne perdait rien pour attendre, il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

La menace de Jéricho était bien trop sérieuse pour qu'il puisse tolérer que deux de ses alliés se tapent dessus pour un oui ou pour un non.

Dès qu'il aurait réussi à mettre Jazz au pas et à lui faire expliquer comment sa fille de cinq ans soit capable de tirer sur un homme pour le défendre.

Non pas qu'il soit réellement surpris, vu les origines de Merle et la vie de bohème de Jazz, mais pour être certain que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduirait pas.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Treize lui ait enseigné c'était son regret de voir des enfants se transformer en armes de guerre.

Oui, même s'il n'avait pas toujours été une personne des plus exemplaires, Treize Kushrenada avait tout de même un certain sens des valeurs et c'était désormais à lui, Jarrod, de transmettre cette vision des choses au monde.

Peut être pas exactement de la façon qu'aurait choisi Treize, mais pas trop loin tout de même.

Duo se retrouva seul dans la cour en compagnie de Heero.

Sa blessure n'était pas grave mais saignait tout de même beaucoup et il était encore sous le choc de la rencontre.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Hilde ait pu le quitter pour se mettre en ménage avec son clone.

Pas surprenant qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu les présenter l'un à l'autre.

Pas évident de mettre en présence un homme et sa copie conforme.

Bien sur Hilde ne pouvait pas savoir que Jazz était un clone, mais elle n'était pas naïve au point de s'imaginer que les faire se rencontrer se passerait bien.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait c'était pourquoi elle avait pu s'éprendre de son double, si lui ne lui convenait pas pourquoi se mettre en ménage avec un homme qui était tout son portrait ?

Tout à ses pensées il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'Heero s'affairait autour de lui, cherchant à écarter la main qu'il plaquait contre sa blessure.

Constatant que Duo ne faisait pas du tout attention à ses efforts Heero s'en alarma rapidement, ce n'était pas habituel pour le natté d'être à ce point distrait.

- Duo ? Appela t'il.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse il insista plus fort, puis le saisit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

Les yeux violets cillèrent puis se tournèrent vers lui

- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Grommela Duo.

- Non, ça ne va pas, tu as remarqué que tu saigne ? Riposta Heero.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Pas la première fois.

Il suivit cependant Joshuah lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de le laisser le soigner.

Heero leur emboîta le pas, perturbé par la réaction du natté.

Bien sur il comprenait que Duo puisse mal réagir face à la découverte qu'il venait de faire, mais à ce point c'était préoccupant.

Duo serait il toujours aussi fiable et efficace à l'avenir s'ils devaient composer avec la présence de Jazz au cours de combats futurs ?

Il espérait se tromper en en doutant.

Joshuah fit entrer Duo dans l'infirmerie du ranch et le fit asseoir sur la table d'examen.

Duo s'exécuta sans un mot, le visage fermé.

Il retira son haut d'un geste vif, sans presque grimacer.

Heero referma la porte et s'y adossa.

Le sang coulait toujours sur la peau claire du natté sans que Duo semble s'en ressentir.

Son regard violet était fermé, aussi vide qu'avait pu être le sien au temps de la guerre.

Une vision troublante et déplaisante pour Heero.

Il n'aimait pas voir son ancien partenaire se montrer de la sorte.

Ce n'était pas Duo cet homme à l'air insensible, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ne lui convenait pas.

Il ne voulait pas voir Duo ainsi.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire alors que Joshuah était en train de le soigner.

Joshuah lava, désinfecta, plaça quelques agrafes puis pansa la blessure.

- Évitez de trop vous agiter et tout ira bien. déclara t'il en rangeant son matériel.

- Évitez de me mettre en présence de mon double et tout ira bien. répondit Duo froidement.

Joshuah soupira.

Heero toujours adossé à la porte entendit une personne en approcher et s'en écarta pour la laisser entrer.

Jarrod fit son apparition, le visage toujours sombre et contrarié.

Jazz n'avait pas réussi à lui fournir d'explications satisfaisantes sur la réaction de Merle.

Bien sur il avait une arme et il l'avait plusieurs fois entretenue en présence de la petite, mais il avait toujours fait très attention à la laisser hors de portée des petites mains de sa fille.

Il avait été extrêmement indigné et furieux de comprendre que Jarrod le soupçonnait d'avoir pu enseigner le maniement d'une arme à sa petite fille.

- Non mais t'es malade ? Elle a cinq ans ! Sa mère me tuerait si je la laissais toucher une arme ! Et je me tuerai moi même s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal par ma faute !

- Admettons, dans ce cas, comment lui est il venu l'idée de voler cette arme et de s'en servir ? avait tempéré Jarrod, connaissant le caractère emporté que pouvait avoir Jazz s'il se sentait accusé à tort.

- Merle est une petite fille très intelligente. avait soupiré Jazz en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle fait des trucs de dingues...

- Des trucs ? avait relevé Jarrod surpris.

- Oui... parfois elle me sort des propos sidérants, des trucs qui sont pas de son âge quoi... je sais pas d'où elle tient ça... pas de sa mère en tout cas et pas tellement de moi non plus.

Jarrod avait préféré ne pas insister.

Bien qu'assez brillant dans certains domaines Jazz se sentait dépassé sur d'autres points assez curieux, comme les relations avec autrui. Une chose qui avait toujours étonné Jarrod.

Duo Maxwell était, pour autant qu'il le sache, une personne ouverte aux autres, douée pour communiquer avec autrui et d'abord agréable lorsque le moment s'y prêtait.

Jazz lui savait se glisser dans une foule sans se faire trop remarquer, y évoluer sans peine mais il semblait persuadé qu'il n'était pas doué du bagout de son original.

Jarrod était pourtant convaincu qu'il n'était pas si différent de Duo Maxwell.

Il s'interrogeait parfois sur ce blocage qu'avait visiblement développé Jazz.

Mais pour le moment la certitude du clone de ne pouvoir égaler son original sur ce genre de points était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Il aurait bien le temps de s'en préoccuper par la suite.

Il lui fallait avant tout régler le problème du côté Duo Maxwell.

Même s'il concevait fort bien que le jeune homme natté puisse mal vivre la situation il allait devoir faire avec ou dégager.

Jarrod entendait bien lui faire comprendre, et il n'allait pas pour ce faire user de la diplomatie.

Vu comment s'était passé la rencontre entre Jazz et Duo il n'était pas temps de prendre des gants et de faire des discours fleuris.

L'efficacité et la rapidité avant tout.

Il considéra le natté qui lui répondit d'un regard fermé et aussi froid qu'il puisse l'être.

Ce regard acheva de dissiper les doutes de Jarrod, tant qu'il ne se serait pas fait à la situation l'ancien pilote de gundam ne serait pas complètement opérationnel et donc fiable.

Il allait devoir l'écarter et il avait déjà une idée très précise de la façon.

- Considérant que vous êtes blessé et que la petite Merle doit retourner auprès de sa mère, personne qui vous doit visiblement quelques explications, je vous confie le soin de la ramener auprès d'elle.

- Jarrod ! protesta Joshuah estomaqué par la demande insensée.

Confier Merle à Duo Maxwell pour qu'il la reconduise chez sa mère ?

Jarrod perdait il l'esprit ?

- Ce n'est pas négociable. déclara fermement Jarrod en croisant les bras.

Un silence suivit ces mots puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Duo.

- Bien joué. J'accepte. dit il sans cesser de sourire.

- je viens avec toi. déclara aussitôt Heero que le sourire alarmait encore plus que le regard vide qu'il avait eu un instant plus tôt.

Duo et Jarrod se tournèrent vers lui.

- Non, vous restez ici, nous aurons besoin de vous en cas de combat. dit fermement Jarrod.

- Non, je dois le faire seul et toi tu dois rester pour veiller sur Jiro. compléta Duo.

Joshuah commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir Jarrod et ne se mêla pas plus de la conversation, préférant continuer à soigner le natté.

Il vérifia le bandage, fit une injection à son patient pour calmer la douleur et lui permettre d'affronter la longue route qui l'attendait puis s'écarta de lui.

- Voila, j'ai terminé, vous êtes en mesure de prendre la route.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Merci toubib.

Joshuah eut un léger rire.

- Je ne suis qu'infirmier.

Duo haussa les épaules.

- Du moment que vous pouvez me soigner vous pourriez être dentellier que cela me serait égal.

Joshuah eut un second rire et Jarrod se laissa aller à sourire.

Ils préféraient le voir ainsi.

Heero ne montra rien de son soulagement, il restait tout de même soucieux.

Duo allait devoir affronter Hilde et quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas un moment facile pour eux.

Il regrettait de ne pouvoir accompagner son ami.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Jarrod et Duo avaient raison, il serait plus utile au ranch et devait veiller sur Jiro.

Jarrod les accompagna dans la cour et alla chercher Jazz et la petite.

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour Merle de rentrer chez sa mère. dit il à Jazz.

Ce dernier approuva, Hilde n'apprécierait pas qu'il mette leur fille en danger et il était soulagé que Jarrod lui donne cette porte de secours.

- Je pars sur le champs.

- Non, toi tu restes là, c'est Duo Maxwell qui va la ramener.

- Hein ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Hors de question que je confie ma fille à ce type !

- Jazz, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, il est blessé, il ne sera pas opérationnel à cent pour cent en cas d'attaque. De plus tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il t'a frappé et qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Merle. affirma Jarrod d'une voix ferme en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Dans le regard ferme de celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un meneur Jazz ne vit qu'une totale détermination.

Une fois encore Jarrod avait pris sa décision et n'en changerait pas.

Il allait devoir s'y plier même si cela lui pesait beaucoup.

Merle se serra contre lui, alarmée par sa colère, elle n'avait pas peur mais elle n'aimait pas quand il s'emportait.

- Papa ?

Jazz fit un effort pour se contrôler.

- Tout va bien mon petit oiseau, papa est juste un peu fâché de te laisser partir seule.

Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas rentrer chez maman avec le monsieur qui me ressemble.

Les lèvres de Merle se mirent à trembler.

- Mais il est méchant !

- Non mon petit oiseau, c'est un ami de maman, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, il ne te fera rien, c'est promis.

Merle hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Jazz la prit dans ses bras pour la mener au véhicule avec lequel Duo et elle allaient voyager.

Il l'installa avec soin, vérifia qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

Jarrod avait programmé un GPS afin de simplifier le trajet à Duo.

- Si jamais vous êtes attaqués, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas, détruisez le. dit il à Duo.

Le natté hocha gravement la tête.

Ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait, tout en défendant l'enfant.

Merle resterait sa priorité.

Il ne devait rien lui arriver.

Jazz le lut dans son regard et cela le rassura.

Sa fille serait entre de bonnes mains, Jarrod avait raison.

Il embrassa une seconde fois sa fille et se redressa.

- Bon voyage mon petit oiseau.

- Au revoir papa, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit oiseau.

Duo s'installa à la place du conducteur et fit un dernier signe à Heero avant de lancer le moteur et de quitter le ranch.

La petite fille se taisait et faisait semblant de ne voir que la route.

A voir son expression fermée Duo réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner de sitôt d'avoir frappé son père et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le considérer comme un ennemi, il n'avait pas assuré sur ce coup là.

Au bout de deux heures il se gara sur une aire de repos bien équipée et considéra Merle avec soucis.

N'allait elle pas essayer de lui fausser compagnie s'il la détachait de son siège ? C'était ce qu'il ferait à sa place et si elle le faisait il serait dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Merle lui rendit son regard, son petit visage toujours aussi fermé.

- Je peux descendre ? demanda t'elle. J'ai envie de faire pipi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? questionna Duo.

Une moue méprisante tordit les lèvres de Merle.

- Papa a dit que vous me ramenez chez maman, il ne ment jamais. Donc vous allez le faire.

Duo hocha la tête et la détacha.

La petite sortit de la voiture et se planta devant lui lorsqu'il eut fini de la fermer.

- Je ne vous aime pas. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je suis loin de chez moi et vous êtes plus grand que moi, je ne pourrai pas vous échapper.

Duo hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes et attendit qu'elle ressorte en surveillant l'unique accès.

Il était impressionné par le comportement de la fillette, elle était vraiment mature pour une enfant de cinq ans.

Était-ce du au fait que Jazz était un clone ou y avait il une toute autre raison ?

Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais cela lui facilitait le travail.

Elle n'allait pas pleurnicher et lui attirer des ennuis.

C'était le plus important.

Merle sortit enfin et il lui tendit instinctivement la main.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Hilde...

A lui aussi par certains traits.

Merle fixa la main tendue comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dégouttant et ne la prit pas.

Duo n'insista pas même si cela entraînait un léger pincement douloureux dans son cœur.

Cette petite aurait pu être sa fille...

Il s'alarma de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Merle n'était pas sa fille et ne le serait jamais !

Elle était la fille de Jazz et de Hilde.

Il ne devait pas perdre cette réalité de vue.

- Tu as faim ? demanda t'il à la petite pour ne plus penser à ce sujet dangereux.

- Non.

- Tu es sure ? Parce que moi j'ai très faim. dit il en souriant.

Merle leva un regard surpris vers lui.

Duo le lui rendit, étonné de ce changement perceptible, elle était moins hostile d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? questionna t'il.

- Papa aussi a toujours faim. expliqua Merle d'un ton ébahi.

Duo sourit et lui effleura les cheveux.

- Ton papa et moi nous sommes un peu comme des frères tu sais.

- C'est pas vrai ! Papa me l'aurait dit.

- Il ne pouvait pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne le savait pas.

Merle ne discuta pas l'affirmation, c'était vrai que son papa ne savait pas tout.

Parfois elle lui apprenait même des choses.

Elle regarda son accompagnateur, c'était vrai qu'il était vraiment comme son papa au dehors, à part les cheveux, mais il n'avait pas le même regard.

- J'ai peut être un petit peu faim. admit elle.

Duo la regarda en souriant et elle se renfrogna.

- Mais alors juste un peu ! ajouta t'elle.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave Merle, j'ai faim pour deux.

- Papa aussi il dit ça et il m'appelle son petit oiseau.

- Moi je préfère dire Merle. Je ne suis pas ton papa.

- Je le sais bien.

Tout en parlant ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria.

Duo en ouvrit la porte et la tint pour que la fillette puisse entrer.

- Merci. déclara gravement l'enfant.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ? questionna Duo.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous appeler.

- Duo suffira.

- Mais si mon papa est votre frère vous êtes mon tonton non ?

- En quelque sorte oui. Mais pour le moment je préfère Duo.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- N'oublie pas que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Merle hocha la tête sans sourire malgré le fait qu'elle en avait envie.

- D'accord.

- Bon, maintenant, allons manger, qu'est ce qui te tente ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas bien. Certains plats sont trop hauts.

Duo lui tendit les bras pour lui permettre de mieux voir ce qu'il y avait sur les comptoirs.

Merle se laissa soulever sans protester.

Son papa aussi la prenait dans ses bras dans les cafétérias.

Elle indiqua d'un signe les plats qui lui plaisaient.

Duo la reposa à terre et emplit un plateau pour eux deux.

- Tu prends les couverts Merle ?

- Oui !

La petite s'acquitta de sa mission avec application.

Elle aimait bien qu'on lui demande de faire des choses que pouvaient faire les grands, son papa le faisait tout le temps, au contraire de sa maman qui elle la traitait le plus souvent comme un bébé.

Au moins cet homme là ne le faisait pas.

Il lui faisait confiance, comme son papa.

Elle se souvint brusquement qu'il la ramenait à sa maman et cela la mit quelque peu de mauvaise humeur.

Elle aimait bien sa maman mais elle n'aimait pas être traitée comme un bébé.

Elle avait cinq ans, mais son papa et les maîtresses disaient qu'elle était plus âgée dans sa tête.

Malheureusement sa maman n'écoutait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Duo lorsqu'ils furent assis.

Il l'avait laissée s'installer toute seule, se contentant de pousser un peu sa chaise pour qu'elle soit plus près de la table.

Merle le regarda.

Elle n'en parlait pas avec son papa pour ne pas qu'il se dispute avec sa maman, mais avec lui elle pouvait sans doute.

- Maman me traite comme un bébé. dit elle d'un ton boudeur.

Duo réprima un sourire et prit le temps de réfléchir.

C'était visiblement un sujet qui tenait à cœur à l'enfant et il ne devait pas le traiter à la légère.

C'était d'autant plus délicat qu'ayant grandi sans mère il était quelque peu embarrassé par lui.

- Tu sais, je crois que les mamans voient toujours leurs enfants comme des bébés. dit il avec prudence.

Il se souvenait bien de sœur Hélène, la personne qui s'était le plus rapproché de l'image qu'il pouvait se faire d'une mère, bataillant avec lui à cause de ses cheveux.

Elle voulait les lui couper comme s'il n'était pas assez grand pour décider lui même de ce qu'il voulait en faire.

Heureusement que le père Maxwell était intervenu et avait compris et respecté sa volonté.

Merle fit la grimace.

- Alors elle va toujours me traiter comme un bébé ? Même quand je serai grande ?

L'idée semblait la révolter au plus haut point.

Duo lui sourit.

- Sauf si quelqu'un lui explique qu'il ne faut pas le faire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand tu seras grande elle ne te traitera pas tout le temps comme un bébé.

- Tu as dit qu'elle allait toujours me voir comme un bébé. fit valoir Merle.

- Oui, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle le montrera. Tu seras toujours son bébé, c'est un merveilleux cadeau, tu ne crois pas ?

Merle fronça les sourcils.

- Un cadeau ?

- Oui, le cadeau d'une maman à sa petite fille.

Merle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui semblait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Qu'il y avait d'autres choses qu'elle devrait savoir.

Mais il avait un regard triste et lointain soudain et elle n'osa pas lui poser plus de questions.

Elle trouverait bien ce qu'il manquait toute seule.

Plus tard.

Peut être qu'elle pourrait demander à sa maman et à son papa quand elle les verrait.

Eux auraient sans doute une réponse à lui donner en plus.

Elle termina de manger en silence, réfléchissant au cadeau que lui faisait sa maman.

Sa maman lui faisait beaucoup de câlins, plus que son papa et des tas de bisous.

Mais son papa l'appelait son petit oiseau, pas elle.

- Ta maman elle te faisait des cadeaux ? demanda t'elle alors qu'ils revenaient vers la voiture.

Duo soupira.

Il aurait préféré ne pas aborder ce sujet, mais Merle n'était pas une enfant comme une autre et il ne voulait pas mentir, même à elle.

Surtout à elle.

- Je n'avais pas de maman.

Merle en resta muette de surprise.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse ne pas avoir de maman.

- Elle était où ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et ton papa ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

- Tu étais tout seul alors ?

- Non, il y avait d'autres enfants comme moi et plus grands. Ils étaient ma famille.

Cette réponse rassura Merle.

S'il n'était pas seul, s'il avait une famille cela voulait dire que les enfants n'étaient jamais seuls.

L'ombre de la peur qui l'avait menacée s'éloigna.

Elle remonta en voiture le cœur plus léger.

Duo l'attacha soigneusement avant de boucler sa propre ceinture.

- Prête ?

- Oui !

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 13

_AC 205_

Pendant la dernière partie du trajet Duo se mit à cogiter, à cogiter très sérieusement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être voyant pour deviner que sa rencontre avec Hilde n'allait pas bien se passer, du moins au début.

Qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier que ce soit lui qui ramène la petite.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait coupé les ponts, et certainement pas pour le retrouver sur son perron avec la fillette qu'elle avait eu avec son clone.

Il y allait avoir des frictions, une fois que la petite serait hors de portée de voix.

Duo connaissait encore assez Hilde pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas discuter du problème devant sa fille.

Du moins il l'espérait.

Merle avait été assez secouée au ranch, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Heureusement il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hilde pour protéger son enfant.

Et puis, ils n'étaient pas fâchés elle et lui, ils s'étaient seulement séparés et quelque peu perdus de vue.

Ils s'étaient quittés en assez bons termes, mais ne s'étaient revus qu'une seule fois, quand Hilde avait organisé une pendaison de crémaillère après un déménagement à laquelle elle avait convié tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Duo avait été surpris d'être invité, mais il avait répondu présent, parce qu'il y avait vu un espoir de renouer avec Hilde.

De l'enfant d'Hilde il n'avait vu alors que des photos, de son mystérieux compagnon nulle trace.

Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

A l'époque il se foutait de savoir avec qui Hilde avait refait sa vie pendant un temps avant de le quitter à son tour.

Il estimait que ce n'était pas son problème.

Qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de la vie privée d'Hilde.

Elle était son amie, il se devait de respecter son intimité pensait il.

Peut être aurait il du se montrer plus curieux.

Peut être avait il eu raison de ne pas l'être...

Il le saurait en arrivant.

Merle dormait profondément, il était très tard, mais Duo avait préféré continuer à rouler, quitte à arriver au petit matin.

Quitte à dormir une fois arrivé, sur le canapé d'Hilde ou même dans sa voiture si elle ne voulait pas de lui chez elle.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il dormirait autre part que dans un lit.

Il regarda Merle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien installée.

Pour autant qu'il pouvait le voir tout allait bien.

Il sourit et reporta son regard sur la route.

Il était trop nerveux pour avoir sommeil.

Revoir Hilde sans savoir pour Jazz était une chose, la revoir en sachant en était une autre.

Il ralentit sans s'en rendre compte puis reprit une allure plus rapide sans pour autant aller trop vite.

Il caressa l'idée de s'arrêter pour finir la nuit dans un hôtel, mais il aurait du justifier de la présence de Merle et n'avait aucune envie de risquer des problèmes.

Certaines personnes pouvaient se montrer curieuses et très très soupçonneuses quand un homme quelque peu hors norme comme lui voyageait avec une petite fille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Une idée curieuse qui le chatouilla un moment lui vint brusquement.

Jazz était son clone, ils avaient sans doute le même adn, techniquement Merle était comme sa fille, il pourrait sans peine la faire passer pour telle.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, ce ne serait pas correct.

Ni pour Jazz, ni pour Hilde ni même pour la petite Merle.

Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant l'idée lui avait semblé séduisante.

Avoir une fille comme Merle.

En dehors du fait qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus, elle était mignonne cette petite.

Un sourire triste se posa sur ses lèvres.

Il était vraiment en train de se faire des films.

Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Pas avec la vie qu'il menait.

Pas alors qu'il était en train de la risquer régulièrement.

Pas alors qu'il était encore célibataire officiellement et qu'il hésitait entre un homme et son clone.

Aucun agent des services sociaux sain d'esprit ne lui permettrait d'adopter un enfant.

Heureusement pour les enfants.

De toute façon, rien ne le poussait à croire qu'Heero puisse vouloir adopter un enfant, et il ne connaissait pas encore assez Jiro pour supputer de ses désirs d'enfants.

Duo soupira, son imagination l'entraînait vraiment très loin.

Trop loin.

Au petit jour il se gara devant le coquet pavillon que s'était payé Hilde un an plus tôt.

Il regarda l'heure, il était presque six heures.

Le quartier dormait encore, Hilde n'était sans doute pas réveillée.

Lui n'avait pas sommeil.

Il était trop nerveux.

Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas sur le trottoir pour se dégourdir les jambes une lumière s'alluma au premier étage de la maison de Hilde.

Duo regarda dans cette direction au moment même où la jeune femme ouvrait ses volets.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Hilde referma vivement la fenêtre puis descendit son escalier en trombe.

Que faisait Duo Maxwell devant chez elle si tôt le matin ?

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée afin de rassembler son courage et contenir son angoisse.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle et s'avança vers lui elle découvrit Merle endormie sur le siège passager baissé pour former une couchette et s'arrêta, le visage blême et le souffle court.

- Tu as arrêté son père c'est ça ? lança t'elle d'un ton sec.

Duo la regarda sans comprendre, que voulait elle dire ?

- Bien sur que non. répondit il vivement pour la rassurer.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, Hilde devint plus blanche encore.

- Alors il est mort... balbutia t'elle.

Elle vacilla et Duo s'empressa de la retenir, craignant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Jazz va très bien, il est resté au ranch.

Hilde le regarda d'un air hagard.

- Au ranch ?

- Tu connais le ranch ? demanda Duo, craignant brusquement d'en avoir trop dit.

- Oui, de nom, je n'y suis jamais allée...

Duo soupira de soulagement et la remit sur ses pieds.

Pas qu'elle soit si lourde, mais parce qu'il sentait sa blessure au côté lui hurler qu'elle pesait tout de même trop et que c'était douloureux.

- Désolé Hilde, mais je suis blessé et je ne peux pas te porter. dit il avec un humour forcé.

Hilde s'inquiéta aussitôt pour lui.

- Tu as été blessé ? Comment ? Où ?

Duo tourna la tête vers la voiture où Merle continuait à dormir.

- Si tu couchais ta fille dans son lit d'abord ? On parlera ensuite.

Hilde approuva et se dirigea vers le véhicule pour y prendre la petite.

La fillette soupira et s'agita un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas.

Hilde fit un signe de tête à Duo pour qu'il la suive mais il préféra rester dans l'entrée de la maison.

Il ne tenait pas à s'attacher trop à Merle, les heures qu'il venait de passer avec elle étaient bien suffisantes.

Il n'avait pas plus envie de voir sa chambre.

Une fois encore ce genre de détails ne le regardaient pas.

Il patienta, les yeux rivés sur la porte, surveillant la rue.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'ils étaient suivis depuis leur départ du ranch, mais il préférait être prudent.

Sa blessure réveillée par la défaillance d'Hilde lui faisait à nouveau mal et il se retenait à grand peine d'y porter la main.

Lorsque Hilde descendit l'escalier et qu'il se tourna vers elle il ne put se retenir de grimacer ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de voir et qui l'alarma.

- Viens avec moi, dit elle, je vais regarder ta blessure.

- C'est bon, j'ai été bien soigné au ranch. protesta Duo pour la forme.

- Tu ne discutes pas et tu viens ! rétorqua Hilde d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun autre refus ni aucune discussion.

Duo sourit et la suivit sans discuter plus.

Il se débarrassa du haut de ses habits et les posa sur une chaise avant de laisser faire Hilde.

La jeune femme retira le pansement avec précaution et examina la plaie qu'elle identifia sans peine.

- On t'a tiré dessus.

Duo approuva en silence, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer que c'était sa fille de cinq ans qui était la cause de sa blessure, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle prendrait très mal la chose et que ça barderait pour Jazz à leur prochaine rencontre.

Bien sur, que Jazz en prenne pour son grade ne le dérangeait pas des masses, mais il ne voulait pas bouleverser Hilde.

- J'ai été pris par surprise, heureusement ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Oui, tu as eu de la chance.

- Ce sont les risques du métier. sourit Duo.

Hilde désinfecta à nouveau la plaie, refit le pansement et se redressa.

- Voila, tu veux un anti douleur ?

- Je veux bien, ça et un coin pour dormir.

Hilde hocha la tête, elle le mena dans son salon, lui prépara un verre avec un anti douleur et lui sortit une couverture et un oreiller.

- Repose toi bien, je serai à l'étage si tu as besoin de moi.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Duo.

- Je bosse à domicile maintenant. sourit Hilde.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots.

Duo soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'étendit sur le canapé.

Il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

La sensation d'être observé le tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard.

Sans bouger d'un centimètre il entrouvrit les yeux afin d'essayer de localiser et d'identifier la personne qui le surveillait.

Il sourit en découvrant Merle nichée dans un fauteuil en face du canapé.

La petite était encore en robe de chambre et en chemise de nuit violette et blanche.

- Bonjour toi. lança Duo en se redressant.

- Bonjour. répondit Merle sans bouger.

- Duo ? appela Hilde depuis la cuisine. Tu es réveillé ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. répondit en riant le natté.

Hilde laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et les rejoignit, elle soupira en voyant Merle.

- Je t'avais dit de monter t'habiller Merle et de ne pas le déranger.

- Je ne l'ai pas dérangé, je n'ai fait aucun bruit. répondit Merle sans se démonter.

- Je confirme. s'empressa de dire Duo.

Hilde les regarda puis haussa les épaules.

- Si vous vous liguez contre moi je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet. Merle, va t'habiller maintenant et lave toi les mains, nous allons manger.

- Oui maman.

- Et puisque tu es de son avis, c'est valable pour toi aussi Duo.

- Oui Hilde. répondit Duo en se retenant de lui dire maman lui aussi.

Il terminait de se sécher les mains lorsque Merle revint habillée d'une robe blanche et mauve et de collants assortis.

- Montre tes mains. ordonna Hilde.

Merle lui obéit et Hilde l'embrassa sur le front.

- Installe toi. Duo, je ne te demande pas de me montrer tes mains, tu peux t'asseoir, c'est prêt dans une minute.

- Besoin d'aide ? questionna Duo.

Hilde haussa les épaules et le poussa vers la table.

- Assis !

Duo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre "Oui maman".

Devenir mère avait visiblement transformé son amie.

Il trouvait cela adorable et se demandait comment il avait pu manquer ce détail lors de la pendaison de crémaillère un an plus tôt.

Sans doute parce que Merle n'était pas là ce jour là et que Hilde se consacrait à ses invités.

Hilde déposa un plat à gratin sur la table et s'installa avant de les servir, d'abord Merle puis Duo.

- Bon appétit.

- Bon appétit maman.

- Bon appétit Hilde.

Le repas terminé Duo aida Hilde à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle.

- Je vais conduire Merle au centre de loisirs. annonça Hilde. Nous serons tranquilles pour parler.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda Merle qui les observait depuis la porte.

- De choses de grandes personnes qui ne regardent pas les petites filles trop curieuses. répondit Hilde.

Merle fit la moue.

- On ne me dit jamais rien à moi. se plaignit elle.

- Merle ça suffit.

- Mais maman...

- Merle !

La petite fille fit volte face et monta l'escalier en courant, le bruit que fit sa porte en claquant leur parvint peu après.

Hilde soupira.

- Excuse moi.

Duo garda le silence.

Hilde monta chercher sa fille et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin de la cuisine, tournée vers le mur.

- Et tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne t'ai pas dit que tu peux te lever !

Merle croisa les bras et fixa le mur d'un regard mauvais.

- Tu n'es pas un peu dure avec elle ? souffla Duo.

Hilde lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Merle n'est pas ta fille !

Duo fit un pas en arrière, durement frappé par le propos.

- Okay Hilde, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Hilde acheva de faire et de ranger la vaisselle, Duo l'aida sans dire un mot, un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine.

- C'est bon Merle, tu peux te lever, nous partons. dit Hilde lorsqu'elle fut certaine que tout était en ordre.

La fillette se leva d'un bond et regarda Duo.

- Tu viens aussi ?

- Non, je vais dormir encore un peu.

La petite haussa les épaules et sortit de la maison.

Duo s'étendit et somnola en attendant le retour d'Hilde.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil où s'était trouvée Merle un peu plus tôt.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est toi et non son père qui a ramené ma fille chez elle ?

Duo s'assit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Le ranch est menacé, comme j'étais blessé j'étais moins capable que lui de combattre, voila pourquoi j'ai été envoyé à sa place.

- Menacé par quoi ? Par qui ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, c'est assez dangereux, moins tu en sauras mieux ce sera.

Hilde frissonna.

- Tu me fais peur Duo.

- N'aie pas peur, vous n'êtes pas en danger Merle et toi, j'ai pris mes précautions.

- Mais tu es en danger... et Jazz aussi.

- Nous sommes de taille à nous défendre, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Duo d'un ton léger.

Hilde le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ce mystérieux ennemi qui t'a blessé ?

- Non. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. soupira Hilde.

Duo se rembrunit.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir tout dit. fit il remarquer le visage sombre désormais.

Hilde s'empourpra et baissa les yeux.

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal.

- Que je prenne quoi mal Hilde ? Que tu me sortes de ta vie pour la faire avec mon clone ?

Hilde sursauta.

- Quoi !

Duo laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

- Et oui Hilde, Jazz n'est pas seulement mon sosie, il est mon clone, une copie conçue en laboratoire par ces tordus de savants fous.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Hilde se leva d'un bond, bouleversée.

Jazz ne lui avait jamais rien dit de ses origines.

Ce que lui disait Duo était trop pour elle.

Elle se mit à tourner en rond, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Jazz lui avait plu au premier regard, il était si drôle, si séduisant, si ouvert... si semblable à Duo, mais hétéro et sensible à ses charmes.

Lui elle avait réussi à le séduire, à l'attirer dans son lit et il avait été un amant enthousiaste.

Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu que Duo soit pour elle.

Tout ce que Duo n'avait jamais été.

Duo avait été un ami, un confident, un protecteur parfois, mais jamais un amoureux.

Alors que elle l'aimait.

D'un amour sans espoir.

Elle était tombée dans les bras de Jazz pour s'en consoler.

Elle s'en voulait à présent.

- Il... il sait qu'il est ton clone ? Non... il ne devait pas le savoir... il me l'aurait dit s'il l'avait su... balbutia t'elle.

Elle fixa Duo, dans l'espoir qu'il confirme ses propos, qu'il la rassure.

Mais il détourna le regard.

Elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

Elle aurait du s'en douter.

Il avait pour principe de ne jamais mentir.

Même si la vérité faisait mal.

Même si elle pouvait blesser.

Comme elle était en train de la blesser elle.

Dire qu'elle avait eu honte de son comportement et avait demandé le divorce, quitté Jazz parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de se servir de lui comme d'un substitut...

- Il savait qu'il était ton clone... il s'est moqué de moi...

Elle fondit en larmes.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle se sentait sale.

Duo se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras avec douceur.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit moqué de toi Hilde. dit il calmement.

Une fois encore il était comme un frère consolateur pour elle.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse ferme.

Il était si solide...

Toujours présent pour elle...

Ne demandant rien ou si peu...

Elle ferma les yeux.

Et elle qu'avait elle fait ?

Elle était partie avec un autre.

Alors que Duo était sur le point de demander à Heero la chose la plus importante pour lui.

Elle le savait et c'était aussi cela qui l'avait poussée à partir.

Duo était sur le point de dire à Heero combien il l'aimait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de ne pas le faire sans sembler jalouse et possessive.

Qu'il ne serait jamais à elle.

Elle avait choisi la fuite.

Elle avait choisi la dissimulation bien avant ce jour de toute façon.

Elle avait rencontré Jazz, avait couché avec lui, des mois avant que Duo ne lui annonce ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle était enceinte mais n'en avait rien dit à Duo.

Enceinte d'un homme dont elle ne savait pas grand chose en dehors du fait qu'il ressemblait à Duo.

A l'époque elle avait pris cette grossesse comme prétexte.

Elle attendait un enfant de Jazz, ils devaient donc se marier, vivre ensembles.

C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Jazz avait accepté sans discuter, ni ravi ni malheureux de se marier et de devenir père.

Juste un peu curieux de ce que cela serait.

C'était un trait de son caractère qu'Hilde avait rapidement remarqué et qu'elle aimait.

Jazz était curieux de tout, il ne se lassait jamais d'apprendre et de découvrir ce qu'il ignorait.

Plus d'une fois elle l'avait vu s'émerveiller comme un enfant.

Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais observé chez Duo.

- Tu es sur qu'il est ton clone ? murmura t'elle.

- A cent pour cent Hilde.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas moralement.

- Nous avons grandi de façon différente. fit valoir Duo dans un soupir.

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Hilde d'une voix faible.

Duo l'écarta de lui et la tint à bout de bras pour la regarder.

Ils y étaient.

C'était la question clef qui rétablirait leur amitié ou achèverait de la détruire.

Et il était le seul à pouvoir faire cela.

Hilde venait de lui en donner le pouvoir.

Pourtant, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il répondit sans attendre.

Pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

Il n'y en avait toujours eu qu'une.

- Je suis ton ami Hilde. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Il ne mentait pas.

Le départ de Hilde l'avait blessé, l'avait fait souffrir, l'avait laissé plus seul que jamais à un moment où il était vraiment vulnérable, mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu.

Il avait compris qu'Hilde avait fini par se lasser de leur relation fraternelle, qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose et il l'avait laissé aller.

Il la reprit contre lui.

- Tout ça c'est du passé. murmura t'il.

Hilde qui retenait son souffle et ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse laissa échapper un long soupir et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

Duo lui caressa le dos avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée.

Puis il lui sourit.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Hilde hocha la tête.

- Oui...

- Tant mieux. Je vais repartir avant que Merle ne revienne, cela vaut mieux.

- Mais tu es blessé et tu n'as dormi que quatre heures...

- C'est largement suffisant, je ne veux pas laisser Heero trop longtemps, il est un peu perturbé en ce moment...

Hilde posa la main sur son bras.

- Quand est il revenu ?

- Voila quelques jours.

Hilde soupira.

Quelque chose dans le maintien de Duo lui disait que le retour d'Heero n'avait pas apporté à son ami ce qu'il espérait.

- Duo, s'il te plaît, reste jusqu'à demain.

- Hilde...

- Je sais que tu veux le rejoindre, mais je sens que tu n'es pas si heureux de son retour... j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ces cinq ans où je suis restée loin de toi, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir... de rattraper ces années perdues par ma faute.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour revenir non plus...

Hilde le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Duo, tu ne serais jamais revenu sachant que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre et je le sais.

- Tu me connais trop bien. grogna Duo.

Hilde posa un doigt taquin contre ses lèvres.

- Je te connaissais il y a cinq ans, j'aimerai te redécouvrir maintenant, tu veux bien ?

Duo soupira puis approuva d'un signe de tête, un peu crispé tout de même.

Qu'est-ce que Hilde pouvait bien vouloir entendre ?

Que voulait elle qu'il lui dise ?

Il n'y avait pas eu de grands changements chez lui au cours de ces cinq ans, il avait fait son travail de preventer et attendu le retour d'Heero.

- Et Merle ? se risqua t'il à demander.

- Je vais téléphoner à sa nourrice, elle la prendra chez elle pour la nuit.

- Tu es sure de vouloir ? Vous venez à peine de vous retrouver...

- Merle comprendra, elle est intelligente. Je lui expliquerai ce qu'elle a à savoir après ton départ.

- Comme tu veux. capitula Duo.

Hilde le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit près de lui.

- Alors comme ça il est revenu... comment ça s'est passé ?

- Pas très bien...

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Tu lui en voulais ?

- Non, mais quelques jours plus tôt j'avais cru qu'il était revenu, et quand il est vraiment revenu, j'étais au lit avec son clone.

Hilde ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Heero Yuy a un clone !

- Oui.

- Incroyable !

- Incroyable ? Pourquoi incroyable ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour cloner ce type.

Duo se rembrunit.

- Hey ! c'est de mon homme que tu parles là !

Hilde lui tira la natte.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce serait plus son clone ton homme, comme Jazz pour moi.

Duo fit la moue.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je croyais que Jiro était Heero. Toi tu ne t'es pas trompée, tu savais avec qui tu couchais.

Hilde le regarda.

- Toi tu ne sais plus ou tu en es, je me trompe ?

Duo se détourna.

- J'aime Heero... murmura t'il d'une voix étranglée.

Hilde le reprit contre elle.

- Tu es sur ?

Duo ferma les yeux.

- J'aimerai l'être.

- Mais tu as des sentiments pour le clone, et comme tu es fidèle, tu t'accroche à ce que tu avais promis à Heero.

- Je lui avais dit que je l'attendrai et j'ai menti.

Hilde lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu ne lui as pas menti, tu as fait une erreur et puis c'est surtout de sa faute, s'il n'était pas parti tu n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te tromper et de prendre son clone pour lui.

Duo sourit faiblement.

- Tu n'es pas objective, tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

- Je ne le nie pas, ce type me sort par les yeux. Tu ne pensais qu'à lui, ne regardait que lui et il s'est barré. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne t'aurai jamais laissé.

Duo rougit.

- Je suis désolé Hilde...

- Ne le sois pas, il y a longtemps que j'en ai pris mon parti. Tu n'aimes pas les filles, c'est comme ça.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

Hilde lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- Et puis sans toi Jazz n'existerait pas et je n'aurais pas eu Merle.

- Vu comme ça...

- Donc, Heero Yuy a débarqué chez toi voila peu et t'a surpris avec son clone dans une position intéressante ?

Duo hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

- Et j'ai manqué ça !

- Hilde !

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ?

- Laisse moi réfléchir... non !

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Hilde l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, je suis heureuse que quelqu'un ait réussi à te plaire, je me moque que ce soit un clone d'Heero Yuy, s'il a réussi à te séduire c'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien.

- Pour la dernière fois je croyais que c'était Heero !

- Mais ce n'était pas lui et tu as eu des relations avec lui et pas avec ton Heero, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et du coup tu culpabilise. Et bien, tu n'as qu'à coucher avec Heero et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Ce n'est pas si facile.

Hilde le regarda avec intérêt, devinant qu'il y avait des détails à découvrir.

- Comment cela pas si facile ? Si tu as couché avec le clone tu sais comment on fait, alors il est où le problème, à moins que ce ne soit Heero Yuy qui ne sache pas comment faire...

Duo se détourna les joues écarlates.

Hilde éclata de rire.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Heero Yuy ne sait pas faire l'amour !

_A suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 14

_AC 205_

Heero tournait en rond, il se sentait nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi, Duo n'était parti que depuis quelques heures mais il lui manquait déjà.

Tous ceux vivant et travaillant au ranch savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et ne prêtaient pas attention à lui sauf pour lui demander de ne pas rester dans le passage, ce qui était tout de même assez vexant.

Plus vexant encore, ses tentatives étaient toutes refusées avec un sourire et quelques mots aimables qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être traité en enfant.

Il commençait à n'en plus pouvoir d'être écarté de la sorte, avec cette gentillesse affectée qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

D'accord, il n'y connaissait rien au travail de rancher, mais il était tout prêt à apprendre, était solide et résolu, avait deux bras musclés et ne demandait pas mieux que de se joindre aux autres travailleurs du lieu.

Réveillé dès l'aube selon son habitude il essuya de nouveaux refus et se dirigea vers les pâturages.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'utile il pouvait au moins regarder.

Assis sur une barrière, le visage fermé et l'esprit maussade il se mit à fixer un troupeau de bovins d'un œil qui n'était pas loin d'être ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de morne.

Encore une journée où il n'aurait rien à faire.

Une journée sans Duo dont personne n'avait de nouvelles.

Cela ne faisait pas encore deux jours complets que le natté et l'enfant étaient partis, mais Heero ressentait déjà une forte impression de manque.

Oui... Duo lui manquait.

Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible.

Il avait le sentiment étrange que son ami était parti depuis une éternité.

C'était nouveau et très troublant pour lui.

Cela le poussait à s'interroger.

Duo avait il ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait opté pour la fuite au lieu de répondre avec sincérité à sa demande ?

Ce vide au creux du ventre, ce manque douloureux...

Certainement.

Duo était bien plus sensible qu'il ne le serait jamais, il avait du ressentir tout cela au centuple.

Maintenant qu'il en faisait l'expérience Heero devait bien admettre que c'était un vrai miracle que le natté n'en soit pas venu à le haïr pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil.

Qu'il n'en soit pas arrivé à les refuser tous deux, Jiro et lui.

Mais heureusement, pour son clone comme pour lui, Duo avait un cœur immense, assez grand et généreux pour pardonner et aimer encore.

Mais si grand que soit le cœur de Duo, serait il assez grand pour aimer deux hommes en même temps ?

Assez grand pour l'aimer lui et aimer tout autant Jiro.

Heero avait très peur que non, que tôt ou tard Duo ne prenne une décision et ne vienne lui dire qu'après réflexion c'était Jiro l'élu.

Ce serait mérité, au vu de sa trahison, mais combien douloureux.

Aurait il alors la force de partir et de laisser son clone profiter de l'amour du natté ?

Même sachant qu'il avait eu cet amour à portée de main et qu'il était le seul responsable s'il avait fini par le perdre.

c'était bien lui qui avait blessé Duo, le natté avait toutes les raisons de le chasser de sa vie sans espoir de retour.

Pourquoi ne le faisait il pas ?

Il en était là de ses pensées pour le moins déprimantes lorsque quelqu'un s'installa sur la barrière à ses côtés.

Tournant la tête pour identifier le nouveau venu il n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard pour ce faire et se raidit.

L'arrivant qui venait le déranger dans ses pensées n'était autre que Jazz !

La dernière personne qu'Heero avait envie de voir en cet instant.

Il ressemblait bien trop à Duo physiquement malgré ses cheveux courts.

Décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui partir sans tarder Heero lui adressa un regard noir qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un mais resta sans effet sur Jazz.

Sans effet ?

Non, pas exactement, cet horripilant personnage se permettait même de sourire avec une insolence rare.

Contrarié de voir que ses efforts ne servaient à rien et que Jazz avait bien l'intention de rester planté là Heero se détourna avec humeur.

Il ne lui restait guère d'autre choix que de partir ou de faire de son mieux pour ignorer l'intrus.

Partir serait un aveu de faiblesse et Heero avait été éduqué pour n'en montrer aucune, partir n'était donc pas une option valable.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour faire abstraction du châtain au sourire insolent.

Jazz le fixait en sifflotant joyeusement, visiblement peu impressionné et encore moins touché par cette action.

Au bout de quelques minutes Heero était à bout.

Il était clair que Jazz ne sifflait que pour le faire craquer et il était sur le point d'y parvenir.

Heero eut la tentation de faire comme avait fait Duo et de coller son poing dans le visage souriant du châtain, mais cela serait une mauvaise idée.

Aussi horripilant que soit Jazz il était plus à sa place en cet endroit que lui et Heero ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur qui aurait la sympathie des gens du coin s'ils en venaient aux mains.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être mis à la porte et de savoir Jiro seul.

Ne pouvant se délivrer de sa frustration par des actes il tenta de le faire en paroles.

- Vous ne savez donc pas vous taire ! lança t'il avec humeur.

- J'en ai bien peur. répondit Jazz avec un large sourire.

Heero se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour le gratifier d'un second regard noir qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que le premier.

- Je suis censé avoir peur ? Questionna Jazz.

Heero haussa les épaules et dédaigna de répondre.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ce type.

Il avait beau avoir l'allure, les traits et les yeux de Duo, il n'était pas Duo.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se lier d'amitié avec lui ni même à lui parler.

Strictement aucun.

Le faire ne pourrait bien au contraire qu'être cause de problèmes.

Duo n'avait pas fait mystère de son aversion pour son clone et Heero n'avait donc pas la moindre intention de se montrer amical.

Peut être y repenserait il si Duo et Jazz devenaient proches, mais pour le moment il n'en était aucunement question.

- Vous n'aimez pas les gens en général ou c'est juste moi ? questionna soudain Jazz d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de rieur ni d'amusé.

Heero haussa encore les épaules mais ne dit pas un mot.

Que l'autre en tire les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Si toute fois il en était capable.

Jazz n'était visiblement pas stupide car il ne tarda pas à pousser un long soupir trahissant le fait qu'il avait compris et en tenait compte.

- Je vois, c'est donc moi le problème. murmura t'il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

- Oui. déclara sèchement Heero décidé à bien enfoncer le clou.

- C'est votre droit. De toute façon, vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour moi non plus. affirma calmement Jazz en bougeant pour trouver une meilleure position.

Sa cruelle franchise fit bondir Heero.

Furieux il serra les poings et fit face.

- Si je ne vous intéresse pas pourquoi venez vous ici ?

- Parce que lui m'intéresse. répondit Jazz.

Lui, ce ne pouvait être que Duo.

Heero sentit une très désagréable sensation le parcourir.

Comme une vague de froid suivie d'une flambée de rage.

Encore un qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour Duo.

Comme si lui, le soldat formé depuis son plus jeune âge, n'en présentait aucun.

- Et vous comptez sur moi pour vous parler de lui ?

- Exactement.

- Navré, mais je n'ai rien à vous apprendre.

Jazz le regarda d'un air surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à un refus, il pensait qu'un ami de son original se ferait un plaisir de lui parler de lui.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ? C'est votre partenaire. fit il valoir en dernier recours.

- C'était. corrigea Heero avec un pointe de regret.

Il sauta à bas de son perchoir, la conversation commençait à prendre un tour vraiment trop désagréable, il n'entendait pas la continuer.

Tant pis s'il indisposait quelqu'un.

Jazz ne bougea pas quand à lui.

La situation lui avait complètement échappée et il ne comprenait pas à quel moment il avait perdu son avantage.

Il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de renouer le dialogue, de retenir le brun auprès de lui et lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Il était encore en pleine réflexion lorsque l'attention d'Heero fut attirée par ce qui ne pouvait être que le reflet du soleil sur un objet métallique.

Un éclair blanc qu'il nota du coin de l'œil sans vraiment le localiser et qui le poussa à se jeter à terre sans plus réfléchir.

Il avait traversé assez de situations dangereuses pour réagir à la moindre alerte et son instinct le poussait à faire ainsi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de repérer le tireur ni de prévenir Jazz que son action avait figé de surprise sur la barrière et qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

Heero se préparait à bondir pour le mettre à l'abri, se maudissant d'avoir oublié que l'autre n'était en rien formé comme lui, Trowa ou même Duo.

Ce n'était qu'un civil, une proie facile qu'il se devait de protéger.

Son mouvement s'esquissa trop tard, une détonation parvint à ses oreilles, puis le sifflement d'une balle passant au dessus de lui et Jazz atteint à l'épaule bascula en arrière, les yeux toujours agrandis par la surprise.

Heero le vit tomber sans rien pouvoir y faire, il était trop loin, il allait devoir ramper pour le rejoindre, heureusement, les herbes étaient très hautes aux alentours de la clôture et le troupeau effrayé par la détonation s'éloignait au galop dans un concert de mugissements apeurés, tout en soulevant un nuage de poussière qu'Heero mit à profit pour se rapprocher du blessé.

Il craignait de le trouver sans connaissance, mais lorsqu'il s'étendit près de lui il vit que le châtain avait les yeux ouverts.

Il souffrait visiblement beaucoup, était choqué, mais pleinement conscient.

Heero sortit son arme, la vérifia et se plaça de manière à pouvoir faire feu sur quiconque s'approcherait d'eux en ayant l'air suspect.

Pour le moment ils ne risquaient rien, le tireur embusqué, qu'il cherchait toujours à localiser, ne pouvait les situer avec précision tels qu'ils étaient, ainsi enfouis dans les herbes.

S'il voulait finir ce qu'il avait commencé il devrait quitter sa cachette et se rapprocher d'eux.

C'était ce qu'espérait Heero.

Que l'ennemi se mette en mouvements, qu'il lui donne une occasion de le localiser et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna t'il à mi voix à l'intention de Jazz, ne faites rien qui trahisse notre position.

Jazz grimaça, le brun abusait tout de même un peu en cet instant précis.

Il n'était peut être pas un combattant, mais il n'était pas complètement abruti tout de même !

Il n'avait aucune intention de se faire tuer, pas alors qu'il avait une petite fille.

Hilde n'avait peut être pas besoin de lui, mais Merle si.

Elle était encore si petite...

Il voulait la voir encore...

La voir grandir, devenir une femme...

Un peu d'angoisse lui vint.

Et s'il était sur le point d'y rester ?

De mourir là, dans ce champs...

S'il ne revoyait jamais sa fille, qui lui servirait de père ?

Il regarda en direction du brun.

Regrettant qu'il n'y ait que lui pour recueillir ses dernières volontés.

Il fit un geste discret, pour inviter le brun à se rapprocher de lui.

Heero ne bougea pas sur le champs et Jazz répéta son geste jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'autre le rejoigne.

- Vous voulez nous faire tuer ? Maugréa Heero.

- Non, je veux vous confier ma fille.

Heero le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Ils étaient étendus dans un pré à vaches, avec un tueur embusqué sans nul doute décidé à les tirer comme des lapins et le châtain venait lui rabattre les oreilles avec la garde de sa gamine.

- Merle a besoin d'un père, vous et mon original vous serez de bons pères n'est-ce pas ? Insista Jazz.

- Personne ne peut le dire, nous n'avons pas d'enfants. grogna Heero. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est vous que je veux.

- Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire. soupira Heero.

Il compléta mentalement sa phrase par un "si je ne peux pas faire autrement et vous sortir de là en vie."

Puis il recommença à guetter le tireur, tout en priant que le châtain ne se remette pas à jacasser.

Il n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre détailler une liste de recommandations concernant une gamine qui ne lui était rien.

Jazz le regardait, fasciné par le changement magistral qui s'était opéré chez le brun depuis le tir.

Il l'avait pris pour un gars taciturne et de peu d'intérêt, renfrogné et à la limite du désagréable, n'ayant pour seul point positif son désir de ne pas rester inactif, comme l'avait prouvé ses demandes répétées aux gens du ranch.

Il révisait à présent son jugement.

Le maintien d'Heero, la façon dont il tenait son arme, son regard vif et attentif, tout démontrait qu'il était un soldat dans l'âme et qu'il ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement.

Qui que soit le tireur embusqué, il avait du soucis à se faire.

Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Jazz.

Tout menaçant que puisse sembler Heero Yuy en cet instant précis, Jazz ne se sentait pas en danger, bien au contraire, il se sentait en sécurité, blessé certes, mais sous bonne garde.

S'il mourrait ce ne serait pas parce que le brun lui avait fait défaut.

Il ne pouvait pas encore dire si son original serait un bon père pour Merle, mais le brun serait au moins quelqu'un de protecteur et c'était déjà parfait.

S'il venait à mourir, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde, il n'aurait pas à s'en faire pour sa fille.

Entre Hilde, Heero et Duo elle aurait de quoi grandir en ayant tout ce qu'elle nécessitait.

Sans compter que les autres clones ne l'abandonneraient pas non plus.

Jazz fixa le ciel en souriant.

Merle était son seul trésor, la seule chose dont il puisse être fier.

Il espérait que les deux hommes qu'il avait choisi pour veiller sur elle auraient la même vision des choses.

Puis, à regarder Heero il se prit à songer qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie, sa blessure à l'épaule lui faisait mal certes, mais elle ne saignait plus, preuve que la balle n'avait pas causé de trop gros dégâts.

Il se pouvait même qu'il s'en sorte au final.

Oui, ce n'était pas une option à écarter, il devait rester optimiste, comme il l'avait été la plupart du temps.

Ragaillardi par ces pensées il retrouva le sourire.

Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, il se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup.

Bien sur, il était toujours couché dans l'herbe, il y avait toujours un tueur embusqué et un type aux aguets allongé près de lui, armé et dangereux, mais il ne ressentait plus l'angoisse du début.

Ils n'entendaient rien en provenance du ranch qui n'était pourtant pas très loin, ni coups de feux, ni cris.

Tout était calme, comme si rien ne se passait là bas.

Ce détail rassura Jazz.

S'il y avait eu d'autres assaillants ils entendraient tirer et crier, le silence et le calme étaient donc de bon augure.

Heero était parvenu à la même conclusion, mais son visage restait tendu par la concentration qu'il mettait à localiser leur agresseur.

Il était désormais certain qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme.

Il se faisait fort d'en venir à bout une fois qu'il aurait réussi à le trouver.

Il n'avait pas survécu à toutes ces batailles, à toutes ces guerres pour mourir de la main d'un lâche embusqué.

C'était hors de question !

Il devait être là au retour de Duo, il le devait absolument !

Cette guerre des nerfs ne pourrait durer éternellement, tôt ou tard son ennemi se trahirait, il en avait la certitude.

Il pouvait aussi précipiter les choses en se redressant, en provoquant l'adversaire.

Mais ce serait prendre un risque et il n'aimait pas prendre de risques.

Mieux valait attendre encore.

Patienter.

Lui le pouvait, il était entraîné pour cela.

Mais Jazz ?

Il se tourna vers le blessé afin d'évaluer son état.

La plaie à l'épaule ne semblait plus saigner, ce qui était une bonne chose, s'ils devaient bouger le châtain ne baliserait pas leur piste de son sang.

Il évita de poser les yeux sur le visage pâli par la douleur, regarder ces traits identiques à ceux de Duo, les voir crispés de souffrance, lui était presque insupportable.

- Vous avez une arme ? demanda t'il à mi voix.

Une question qu'il posait uniquement pour la forme, si Jazz avait eu son arme sur lui il l'aurait déjà sortie et la tiendrait.

Ou alors c'est qu'il n'avait rien de semblable avec Duo en dehors du physique.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas prise en sortant. avoua Jazz d'un ton presque rageur.

Il était pris en défaut et il détestait cela.

Hors du ranch il ne se serait jamais séparé de son arme, elle faisait presque partie de lui, il évoluait dans un monde bien trop dangereux pour se balader sans rien qui puisse garantir sa sécurité.

Mais ici, au ranch, et malgré la menace de Jéricho, menace dont il ne se souciait guère à vrai dire, il n'avait pas jugé utile de la prendre.

Pour lui le ranch était un havre de paix, un lieu sécurisé.

Il pensait qu'il y était en sécurité.

Devoir réviser sa certitude à ce sujet le mettait en rage.

- Dites moi que vous allez buter ce connard. siffla t'il entre ses dents serrées.

- Seulement si c'est nécessaire. rétorqua Heero.

Jazz le regarda, réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune intention de bouger, qu'il attendait que leur adversaire fasse le premier mouvement.

Une attente qui pouvait se prolonger des heures.

Leur absence allait tôt ou tard être remarquée au ranch, même si visiblement le coup de feu était passé inaperçu, quelqu'un viendrait voir ce qu'ils faisaient et ce quelqu'un risquait de se faire tirer dessus avant qu'ils puissent le prévenir.

Jazz réprima un juron et se décida à bouger.

Puisque le brun avait décidé de s'en tenir à rester étendu et à attendre c'était à lui de bouger, de s'exposer.

C'était le seul moyen de pousser le tireur embusqué à se dévoiler.

Il se releva aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permettait.

Surpris Heero se redressa aussi, contrarié de ce mouvement qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Jazz était tendu, attendant qu'un nouveau tir l'atteigne.

Heero repéra rapidement celui qui les menaçait, installé dans un arbre à quelques mètres de là il était en train d'ajuster son tir, de viser Jazz.

Trop concentré sur sa cible il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Heero venait de le localiser.

Son doigt se crispait déjà sur la détente lorsqu'Heero fit feu, le prenant de vitesse.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de tirer pour tuer.

L'homme tomba de l'arbre, son doigt appuya tout de même sur la gâchette mais trop tard, Jazz avait lui aussi bougé et la balle le manqua comme elle manqua Heero.

Jazz était encore en train de réaliser qu'il était la cible, le tireur embusqué n'avait visé que lui, alors qu'il aurait du, en toute logique, d'abord viser Heero qui était seul armé qu'Heero courait déjà vers l'arbre, pressé d'en finir.

Tous ses sens aux aguets l'ancien pilote de gundam progressait aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible, redoutant un piège, un second tireur.

Mais rien ne se produisit et il atteignit l'homme à terre sans encombre.

La force de l'habitude le poussa à éloigner l'arme d'un coup de pied, puis une fois son adversaire désarmé il l'examina enfin.

Gardant sa propre arme en main il s'accroupit auprès du corps inerte et chercha un signe de vie qu'il ne trouva pas.

Son tir avait donc bien été mortel, il n'avait pas perdu la main.

Sa victime ne portait pas d'uniforme, soit il ne faisait pas partie de la milice privée de Jéricho, soit ce dernier avait donné des consignes pour que ses hommes se fassent plus discrets.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à le fouiller, ni à le regarder plus en détail.

Son apparence et son identité ne le préoccupait pas pour le moment, il était plus inquiet du fait que deux coups de feux aient pu être tirés sans que personne au ranch ne s'en alarme.

Se pouvait il que celui qu'il venait de tuer ne soit qu'une sentinelle et que le véritable danger soit ailleurs.

Jiro se trouvait là bas, sans nul doute toujours inconscient, vulnérable !

Il serait une cible facile.

Effrayé par cette certitude Heero fonça vers le ranch.

Jazz ne chercha pas à le suivre, le brun courrait trop vite pour qu'il puisse espérer rester à son niveau avec une épaule transpercée par une balle.

Il préférait rester sur place et examiner le mort.

S'agenouillant dans l'herbe auprès du corps il commença à le fouiller, d'une seule main, son bras blessé lui faisant trop mal pour qu'il ait envie de le bouger.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver son portefeuille et l'étudia sans vergogne.

Il empocha l'argent qu'il contenait, à savoir une somme conséquente, sans l'ombre d'un remords.

L'homme n'en avait plus aucune utilité et tant pis pour ses proches.

Lorsqu'il acheva son examen tous les papiers et documents qui se trouvaient dans l'épais portefeuille étaient éparpillés sur l'herbe autour d'eux.

Le visage de Jazz était sombre.

Parmi les papiers qu'il avait extrait se trouvait une photo de lui.

Il y avait d'autres photos, d'hommes qu'il avait entrevu à des tables de jeux.

Tous de gros gagneurs comme lui.

Ignorant ce que faisait Jazz Heero poursuivait sa course.

La première cour qu'il traversa était déserte, une machine qu'il ne pouvait voir, faisait un boucan d'enfer de l'autre côté des bâtiments.

Désireux de savoir ce qu'il se passait là bas Heero fit le tour sans ralentir ni ranger son arme.

Il se retrouva face à la majeure partie des occupants du ranch, entourant une antique moissonneuse batteuse qu'ils semblaient essayer de faire fonctionner et qui leur posait visiblement problème à en juger par les bruits alarmants du moteur.

Heero se détendit, pas étonnant que les coups de feu soient passés inaperçus avec un tel vacarme.

Midy qui se méfiait toujours de lui fut la première à remarquer qu'il tenait une arme et à donner l'alarme.

S'ensuivit un assez grand désordre.

Heero rangea vivement son arme et leva les mains en signe de bonne volonté.

Jarrod s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

- Nous avons été attaqué dans un pâturage au sud, Jazz est blessé. expliqua rapidement Heero.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il avait tué un homme, ils le réaliseraient bien eux même.

- Menez nous. ordonna Jarrod.

Il fit signe à Jethro et à Joshuah de le suivre.

T s'efforçait de calmer Midy qui semblait persuadée que tout était la faute d'Heero et ne cessait de le répéter.

Lorsque le petit groupe s'éloigna elle pleurait entre les bras de son mari.

Heero les conduisit jusqu'à l'arbre.

Jazz s'était redressé et les attendait, appuyé contre le tronc, il avait laissé les papiers dans l'herbe et les regarda d'un air choqué.

- C'est de ma faute. déclara t'il alors que Joshuah s'approchait de lui afin d'examiner sa blessure.

- Comment cela ? questionna Jarrod.

- C'était un tueur à gages, embauché pour éliminer de trop gros gagneurs. Il était là pour moi.

Jarrod hocha la tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jazz échappait à des tueurs à la solde des casinos qu'il plumait, mais c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux s'attaquait à lui dans l'enceinte même du ranch.

- Se peut il qu'il ait réussi à te suivre ? demanda t'il.

- Jarrod ! Je n'aurai jamais laissé quelqu'un me suivre alors que Merle était avec moi ! protesta Jazz outré.

Jarrod n'en doutait pas, mais il se devait de découvrir comment l'homme avait réussi à s'introduire dans leur ranch et surtout comment il avait fait pour savoir que Jazz y venait.

Jethro étudia l'homme à terre et laissa échapper un juron.

- C'est l'un des saisonniers que nous avons recruté pour la période du marquage.

Jarrod prit note de l'information, maintenant il savait comment l'intrus avait réussi à entrer, il savait pourquoi, restait à déterminer comment il avait su que c'était ce ranch là précisément que fréquentait Jazz.

Et il ne voyait qu'une seule explication quelqu'un avait renseigné le tueur.

Une personne mal intentionnée qui pouvait bien être Jéricho.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, si Jéricho avait fait venir un tueur au ranch, rien ne leur garantissait qu'il n'en avait envoyé qu'un seul.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Jethro.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer en cet instant précis.

Ils avaient la même certitude.

Tous les saisonniers arrivés depuis peu et qui n'étaient pas des habitués devenaient suspects.

Il allait falloir les faire partir en douceur, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Et s'ils s'insurgeaient...

Et bien, ils partiraient quand même, mais de manière plus musclée.

_A suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

_AC 205_

Duo s'arracha aux bras d'Hilde et souleva Merle entre ses bras.

La fillette noua ses bras autour de son cou.

Pendant le temps qu'il avait passé dans la maison d'Hilde il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle apprenne à le connaître.

- Au revoir petite, je suis content de t'avoir vue.

- Tu reviendras ? demanda l'enfant en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard sérieux.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Aussi souvent que je le pourrais.

- Promis ?

Duo la reposa par terre et lui présenta sa main, le petit doigt tendu.

Le visage de Merle s'éclaira, elle noua vivement le sien à celui qu'il lui présentait.

- Promis. déclara fermement Duo.

Hilde les regardait, émue.

Duo n'était pas le père de la petite, mais il aurait pu l'être, il avait le contact qu'il fallait avec les enfants.

Duo se tourna à nouveau vers elle après s'être redressé, une fois la promesse faite.

- Prends bien soin d'elle et de toi. dit il doucement.

Hilde hocha la tête.

Elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

D'ailleurs qu'aurait elle pu dire ?

Ils avaient tant parlé au cours des trois jours pendant lesquels elle avait réussi à garder Duo chez elle.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'au natté il serait reparti bien avant, mais elle avait tant insisté et été allée jusqu'à utiliser sa fille pour le convaincre qu'il avait fini par céder.

Duo avait tenu bon devant elle mais la petite Merle l'avait fait capituler et il était resté, bien que contrarié d'être manipulé de la sorte.

Son regard noir avait parlé pour lui à chaque fois que Merle ne pouvait le voir.

Il avait clairement exprimé à Hilde sa façon de penser lorsque la petite avait été endormie le second soir.

- Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? Nous étions d'accords pour que je reste une journée de plus, pour parler, c'est ce que nous avons fait. Pourquoi me retiens tu ?

Hilde s'était tournée vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait détourné les siens, mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer à cause de lui, cela lui était pénible. Il avait vu bien assez de larmes et de tristesse lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

- Je veux garder un ami près de moi... avait affirmé la brune. Est-ce si mal ?

- Franchement Hilde, cette question est indécente ! Tu es mariée...

- Divorcée.

- Divorcée oui, de mon clone. Ça impose certaines distances, tu ne crois pas ? En plus, je suis en couple.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait y avoir des distances entre nous.

- Dit celle qui a été la première à en mettre.

Hilde avait eu la décence de rougir et de se mordiller les lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas désarmé pour autant.

- Et techniquement tu n'es pas en couple, tu ne sais même pas lequel des deux tu aimes le plus. avait elle attaqué sans pitié.

Duo s'était raidit.

Parce que l'argument était imparable et qu'il faisait mal.

Très mal.

Il n'avait pas aimé cette attaque.

- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de choses que tu veux que je reste, je te préviens, je prends la porte direct. Ma vie de couple ne te regarde en rien !

Hilde avait soupiré et baissé les yeux.

- Pardon...

Ils n'avaient pas repris ce sujet délicat et s'en étaient trouvés bien mieux.

Il y avait bien d'autres choses dont ils devaient parler et ils en avaient fait le tour pendant des heures.

Mais à présent Duo ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : aller retrouver Heero.

Ces trois jours loin de lui avaient au moins eu le mérite de lui confirmer une chose qu'il savait déjà.

Il avait besoin d'Heero.

Il le voulait à ses côtés, il voulait le connaître et tout lui apprendre sur lui.

Mais il voulait aussi Jiro.

Hilde lui avait ouvert les yeux à ce sujet.

Il ne voulait pas choisir.

Il voulait l'original et le clone en même temps.

Et cela n'allait pas aller sans poser de problèmes.

Sur qu'Heero n'allait pas être ravi quand il allait lui annoncer cela.

Et comment réagirait Jiro face à la nouvelle une fois qu'il serait réveillé ?

Il avait un peu peur de la réponse, mais bon, il saurait en temps et en heure.

Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment il devait prendre congé et se résoudre à partir.

Il en mourrait d'envie, mais en même temps ce n'était pas si facile.

Hilde avait été si proche de lui, cette femme et cette enfant qu'il laissait sur le trottoir, c'était un peu sa famille, la famille qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas choisi de se tourner vers Heero.

Il se secoua avec effort.

Il avait choisi.

Hilde avait choisi.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi tour.

Serrant les dents il s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en vitesse.

Il fit un dernier signe de la main avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Dans le rétroviseur il voyait Merle dans les bras d'Hilde, l'enfant agitait la main en signe d'au revoir.

Cette vision lui serra le cœur sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi, il poussa la vitesse à la limite du raisonnable.

Tout en faisant le parcours en sens inverse il se demandait comment Heero allait l'accueillir lorsqu'il arriverait au ranch.

Le brun serait il heureux de le revoir ou lui ferait il des reproches pour être resté si longtemps absent ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Cela le troublait quelque peu.

Serait il un jour en mesure de prévoir les réactions d'Heero ?

Il en doutait un peu.

Heero était tellement secret...

Tellement peu habitué à parler de lui.

Loin de là, au ranch Heero n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à lui.

Une nouvelle attaque était en cours.

Affecté à une porte secondaire mais donnant directement sur la cour centrale il résistait depuis plus d'une heure à un mitraillage en règle.

Près de lui deux jeunes hommes, des ouvriers à plein temps, s'abritaient de leur mieux, le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

Il les surveillait du coin de l'œil, craignant qu'ils ne lui fassent défaut au mauvais moment.

Il ne regrettait pas qu'on lui ait donné des partenaires pour défendre la porte, il regrettait seulement qu'ils soient si jeunes et inexpérimentés.

Jarrod et les siens avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient prévu, à savoir renvoyer tous les saisonniers dont ils ne savaient rien, ce qui n'avait pas été sans poser de problèmes, ces hommes étaient utiles à la bonne marche du ranch et sans eux le travail des personnes restantes s'en était trouvé augmenté.

Avant même que 24 heures se soient écoulées la fatigue s'était faite sentir.

Les hommes de Jéricho avaient attaqué peu après, avant que qui que ce soit puisse se reposer.

Un parfait timing qui laissait pressentir un plan bien préparé et une surveillance sans failles.

Jarrod avait aussitôt organisé la défense, mais ils étaient en mauvaise position, affaiblis et anxieux.

Les hommes de Jéricho étaient parfaitement organisés, ils attaquaient avec méthode.

Heero regarda vers Jarrod qui se tenait non loin, une arme à la main, défendant la porte principale.

Dès que l'attaque avait débuté le clone de Treize s'était précipité en première ligne.

Il s'exposait autant que ceux qu'il commandait et semblait désireux de ne pas laisser un seul d'entre eux seul face au danger.

Il avait fait mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri dans la part la plus défendue du ranch, l'unité de soin où reposait Jiro toujours inconscient, et avait laissé Jazz là bas pour les protéger.

Il avait ensuite envoyé des équipes à chaque point sensible pouvant être attaqué.

Les frères de Midy avaient pris la tête de deux équipes bien rodées.

Quatre et Trowa s'étaient chargés d'un autre lieu, ne voulant pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Joshuah qui n'était pas un combattant était pourtant parmi ceux qui défendaient le lieu, il se trouvait sous les ordres directs de Jarrod et transmettait ses directives.

T se tenait près de Jethro, couvrant un autre accès de l'autre côté de la porte principale, en se tordant le cou Heero pouvait les apercevoir, immobiles et attentifs. Ces deux là semblaient inséparables et Heero avait pu constater que malgré sa surdité et sa maladie T n'avait pas perdu beaucoup pendant toutes ces années.

Il maniait toujours son arme avec aisance.

Bien sur il se déplaçait plus lentement, avec plus de prudence, mais pour le reste il n'était pas si différent du souvenir qu'avait gardé Heero de lui.

C'était un point rassurant.

Ils auraient peut être le dessous, mais ce ne serait pas parce qu'ils ne savaient plus se battre.

Il reporta son attention sur les assaillants.

Jéricho se tenait à l'écart des combats, donnant ses ordres depuis la colline où était stationnée sa voiture.

Heero regarda dans sa direction.

S'ils parvenaient à l'atteindre ils avaient une chance de mettre fin à l'attaque.

Mais il était trop loin.

Bien trop loin pour qu'ils puissent lui tirer dessus.

Il faudrait que quelqu'un réussisse à se glisser jusqu'à lui.

Mais comment ?

Ils étaient retenus dans l'enceinte par les hommes qui attaquaient.

Leur seule chance de survie était désormais qu'un renfort extérieur vienne à leur aide.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d' espoir, la première chose qu'avaient fait les assaillants avait été de couper toutes les transmissions et de détruire les moyens qu'ils avaient de joindre leurs alliés.

Ils étaient seuls.

Dans l'incapacité d'appeler au secours.

Autant dire très mal partis.

Si seulement Duo était là...

Heero avait plus que jamais le désir de le revoir.

Un désir purement égoïste, il en avait bien conscience, au vu des circonstances, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

Il ne voulait pas mourir sans revoir Duo.

Il se déplaça avec précaution, les balles commençaient à attaquer très sérieusement la protection derrière laquelle il se tenait et il se demandait combien de temps elle parviendrait encore à retenir les balles.

Combien de temps lui restait il avant que l'un des projectiles ne l'atteigne ?

L'un des deux jeunes le regarda d'un air interrogateur, il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Il préférait ne pas parler, c'était trop risqué, le son de sa voix pouvait permettre aux tireurs d'ajuster leurs tirs.

Ils étaient déjà bien assez précis, inutile de les aider.

Tournant désormais le dos à l'endroit où se tenait Jéricho il promena les yeux sur ceux des défenseurs qu'il pouvait voir.

Joshuah et Jarrod faisaient le point, le jeune aide soignant venait de revenir d'une tournée d'inspection des positions et avait fait son rapport.

Jethro surveillait toujours les assaillants, T lui semblait se reposer, il avait fermé les yeux et son visage crispé était pâle.

Une des mains de Jethro était posée sur son épaule, signe que l'autre veillait sur lui sans en avoir l'air.

Heero les envia d'être si proches l'un de l'autre.

T avait beau être marié avec Midy il était indéniablement lié à Jethro par un lien qui dépassait celui de l'amitié.

Un lien qu'il aurait pu construire avec Duo, même au temps de la guerre, le natté n'aurait pas dit non.

Mais il n'avait pas alors les connaissances nécessaires pour cela.

Les avait il vraiment à présent ?

Le vouloir, le vouloir si fort serait il suffisant ?

Jarrod hocha la tête, il avait fini de transmettre ses nouveaux ordres à Joshuah.

L'aide soignant et lui échangèrent un regard et Joshuah s'éloigna en se courbant par précaution.

Personne ne remarqua la silhouette féminine qui s'approchait discrètement de Jéricho.

Ce dernier concentré sur les informations transmises par les oreillettes qui lui permettaient de rester en contact avec ses hommes et avec son allié ne se rendit compte de rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La jeune femme brune aux allures de danseuse l'assomma sans hésiter et s'empara de ses oreillettes, elle rejeta celle qui transmettait avec les assaillants pour ne garder que l'autre.

- C'est fini père, Jéricho n'est plus entre tes mains. dit elle d'un ton paisible.

- Es-tu devenue folle ? ragea celui à qui elle parlait. Pense à ta mère !

- Je ne pense qu'à elle. Mais elle n'aurait pas voulu ce que tu es en train de faire.

Elle écrasa l'oreillette sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il disait.

puis elle se tourna vers Jéricho toujours inconscient.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à livrer le colis à ceux qui se faisaient attaquer.

En contre bas les attaquants étaient si pris par leur attaque qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leur dirigeant venait d'être vaincu.

Elle sourit.

Les hommes restaient des hommes, ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir.

Tant pis pour eux.

Elle ligota Jéricho et l'installa sur le siège du conducteur, disposant ses pieds de manière à ce qu'ils maintiennent les bonnes pédales enfoncées.

Elle régla la direction du véhicule, plaça le petit appareil qu'elle avait bricolé afin de garder le contrôle de l'engin qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer dans la pente, direction la porte centrale, et le mit en marche.

Il démarra dans un rugissement de moteur qui s'emballe et fonça droit dans la direction escomptée.

Les assaillants se retournèrent avec sur le visage une expression de surprise qui augmenta lorsqu'ils virent qui se ruait vers eux.

Ils s'écartèrent avec empressement devant le bolide qui menaçait.

Jarrod réalisa le péril et prit une décision périlleuse mais pleine de bon sens.

- Ouvrez la porte ! hurla t'il.

Ses hommes le regardèrent avec ébahissement mais obéirent.

Les grand vantaux du portail central s'ouvrirent juste à temps, le véhicule n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'eux.

Du haut de la colline la jeune femme brune le vit disparaître à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, elle coupa aussitôt le moteur et fila avant que les hommes de Jéricho ne soient revenus de leur surprise, satisfaite de son action.

Le véhicule termina sa course folle contre une barricade de balles de foin.

- Fermez la porte. Ordonna Jarrod aussitôt.

Il fut obéit sans tarder.

Armes à la main Jethro, T que le fracas de l'arrivée du véhicule avait tiré du sommeil, et lui s'approchèrent avec prudence du véhicule.

Ils étaient étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer et d'autant plus méfiants qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ils furent plus surpris encore de découvrir Jéricho ligoté sur le siège du conducteur.

- Ça par exemple. Murmura Jethro.

Jarrod sourit.

- Voila un problème de réglé. Tu veux bien le mettre en sécurité ?

- Oui.

Les hommes de Jéricho battirent en retraite, leur dirigeant entre les mains de l'ennemi ils n'osaient pas continuer l'attaque.

Les défenseurs du ranch poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient vraiment cru leur dernière heure arrivée.

- On est toujours vivants ? balbutia un des deux jeunes qui se trouvaient près d'Heero.

- On le dirait. répondit Heero en se redressant.

Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui.

Non seulement ils étaient toujours vivants mais personne ne semblait être blessé.

C'était presque miraculeux considérant les différences de forces en présence.

Il rangea son arme avec soulagement.

Regarda Jethro emporter Jéricho.

Midy arriva en courant et sauta au cou de son époux.

Jethro enferma Jéricho dans la salle de contention qu'ils avaient prévu depuis longtemps pour le cas où ils auraient à retenir quelqu'un contre son gré. Pas qu'ils en aient vraiment eu besoin, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Jarrod avait tenu à ce qu'ils aménagent cet endroit, à l'époque Jethro n'en avait pas trop vu l'utilité, mais il devait bien reconnaître à présent qu'il avait eu raison.

Il déposa Jéricho sur le lit qui s'y trouvait, hésita et finalement entrepris de défaire les liens qui l'entravaient.

La porte était solide, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas, étaient en verre sécurit et munies de barreaux, pour le cas, oh combien improbable, qu'on réussisse à les briser tout de même.

Il resta un moment, immobile près du lit, ne sachant trop que faire.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire pour effacer les traces de l'attaque mais il ne parvenait pas à laisser le prisonnier.

Jéricho avait été son ami d'enfance malgré tout ce qui les opposait à présent.

Il se souvenait de l'enfant fragile qu'il protégeait à l'époque.

L'enfance de Jéricho n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ceux qui l'avaient conçu lui en voulaient de ne pas avoir les dons de son original, ceux qui l'élevait le traitaient comme quantité négligeable.

Jethro avait l'impression de toujours l'avoir vu en pleurs ou en colère.

Contre lui autant que contre ceux qui le maltraitaient à plaisir.

Il avait à l'époque la capacité de le réconforter, de sécher ses larmes et de ramener le sourire sur son visage.

Mais c'était des années plus tôt.

Les circonstances, la vie les avaient séparés.

Pouvaient ils encore se retrouver ?

Jethro en doutait.

Il avait noué d'autres liens avec d'autres personnes.

Avec T.

Des liens bien plus puissants que ceux qu'il avait avec Jéricho.

Un gémissement de Jéricho le fit se tendre et se tourner dans sa direction.

Sans rouvrir les yeux Jéricho analysa la situation. Il étudia son environnement, il n'était plus sur la colline, il n'était plus à côté de son véhicule. Il était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et il n'était plus seul.

Quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Une personne, sans doute un homme, qui sentait la sueur et la poudre. Qui que soit cette personne elle avait tiré pendant l'attaque, mais il ne sentait pas l'odeur familière des uniformes que portaient ses hommes. Elle était donc du côté de ses ennemis.

Il se tendit en parvenant à la conclusion qui s'imposait face à tous ces éléments.

Il était entre les mains de ses ennemis.

Il était prisonnier.

Il n'avait rien à espérer d'eux.

Ils allaient le tuer.

Celui qui se trouvait là était sans aucun doute pour cela.

Il se prépara à la mort, la rage au cœur.

Son allié l'avait préparé à cette éventualité, il y était paré mais il détestait l'idée que ses ennemis triomphent.

Comme rien ne se produisait, aucun coup ne le touchait, il s'étonna.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que je vous supplie ? Vous pouvez toujours rêver !

Jethro le regarda avec surprise.

Qu'allait il donc imaginer ? Qu'il était là pour le torturer ou quelque chose d'approchant ?

- Jéricho, personne ne te fera de mal.

Jéricho se figea.

Cette voix...

Ce n'était pas possible...

Il devait rêver.

La personne qui avait cette voix était morte, depuis des années.

- Qui êtes vous ? balbutia t'il.

- Tu sais très bien qui je suis Jéricho.

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Jethro ! Il est mort ! Ils l'ont tué !

Jéricho se redressa, les poings serrés et se lança dans la direction de la voix de celui qui le faisait souffrir en essayant de lui faire croire que son seul ami était encore en vie.

Jethro l'immobilisa sans peine et lui murmura à l'oreille des détails qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre.

Jéricho se mit à trembler.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Jethro le relâcha avec prudence au bout d'un moment.

Jéricho resta un long moment immobile tout contre lui puis leva lentement les mains pour toucher le visage de celui qu'il n'osait pas encore reconnaître.

Jethro sentit son cœur se serrer.

On lui avait bien dit que Jéricho était aveugle désormais, mais il n'avait pas voulu le croire.

L'enfant qu'il avait quitté y voyait parfaitement.

- Que t'est il arrivé ? demanda t'il en laissant son ami d'enfance le toucher à sa guise.

- J'ai voulu mourir aussi... mais on m'a sauvé de la noyade. Trop tard pour mes yeux.

Jethro soupira.

- Je suis désolé Jéricho... je ne pouvais pas t'emmener.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi !

- Je devais sauver mon original.

- Tu tenais plus à lui qu'à moi. accusa Jéricho.

- Non. Mais c'était mon devoir.

Jéricho frissonna.

- Et moi je ne comptais plus...

- Tu n'étais pas mon original, tu étais mon ami.

Jéricho s'écarta de lui et se réfugia sur le lit.

- Oui... j'étais. Mais c'est du passé.

- Comme tu voudras. soupira Jethro en ressortant.

Jéricho l'écouta fermer les serrures à double tour et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il meure dans la rivière où il s'était jeté.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

T attendait dans le couloir et fixa Jethro en silence.

Ce dernier lui fit signe que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire pour lui.

T hocha la tête et lui indiqua qu'il devait le suivre, ils avaient du travail.

Jethro obtempéra volontiers, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il se mit au travail avec acharnement.

Jarrod s'assura que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire puis se tourna vers Joshuah.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? J'ai à te parler en privé.

- Bien sur. répondit Joshuah intrigué.

Il suivit Jarrod dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Il était de plus en plus surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jarrod de le faire venir à cet endroit.

Jarrod soupira et referma la porte avec soin.

Il se tourna vers Joshuah et défit la veste qu'il avait boutonnée avec soin.

Joshuah se rendit compte avec horreur que le devant de son habit était rouge de sang.

- Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'un éclat de bois. murmura Joshuah.

- Tu devais tout de même me prévenir plus tôt !

- Je n'avais pas le temps et il fallait éviter de faire peur à tout le monde.

- Un jour ça te tuera.

- Un jour sans doute, mais pas aujourd'hui. sourit faiblement Jarrod.

Joshuah secoua la tête avec accablement et l'aida à retirer sa chemise.

Une belle écharde de bois était effectivement plantée dans sa poitrine.

- Tu as conscience qu'elle a manqué le cœur de peu ? maugréa Joshuah.

- Oui... tu peux la retirer ?

- Pas sans mes instruments.

- Tu crois que tu peux les apporter discrètement ?

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Joshuah quitta la chambre en râlant contre les personnes qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il y avait des précautions à prendre.

Jarrod s'installa sur une chaise en l'attendant, pressant sa chemise ensanglantée sous la plaie.

Il était soulagé d'être le seul blessé.

Vu le nombre de tirs qu'avait enduré le ranch c'était vraiment miraculeux.

Il se mit rapidement à penser à l'étrange événement qui avait mis fin au combat.

C'était vraiment inespéré pour eux, mais il n'aimait pas les choses qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Qui avait réussi à maîtriser Jéricho et pourquoi ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi cette personne avait elle pris la peine de le leur envoyer ?

Une chose dont il était certain, c'était que ce n'était pas l'un des siens, aucun de ses proches n'aurait fait une chose pareille, surtout pour disparaître par la suite.

Devait il s'imaginer pour autant qu'il avait au moins un allié inconnu quelque part ?

C'était tentant, mais il était trop prudent pour se risquer à l'imaginer.

Croire en un hypothétique allié inconnu revenait à s'exposer.

Il n'aimait pas s'exposer, encore moins exposer les siens.

Joshuah revint rapidement, portant un panier banal dans lequel il avait glissé ce dont il allait avoir besoin pour le soigner.

Il le posa aux pieds de Jarrod.

- Tu sais ce que tu m'obliges à faire ?

- Oui... je sais très bien, merci mon ami.

Joshuah leva les yeux au ciel et sortit le premier instrument.

- Ça va piquer un peu.

- Je m'en doute. Je n'ai pas droit à une petite anesthésie ?

- Désolé, j'ai oublié d'en prendre.

- Tu es dur avec moi.

- Pas plus que toi.

- Touché.

- C'est bon, je peux ?

- Vas-y.

Joshuah retira habilement l'écharde et la rangea dans le panier.

- Tu pouvais la jeter dans la poubelle.

- Je la garde en souvenir.

- En souvenir ?

- D'un des nombreux moments où tu te conduits comme un idiot.

Jarrod laissa échapper un rire bref.

Joshuah termina de le soigner et lui fit un pansement discret.

- Repose toi maintenant.

- Je dois aller aider les autres. protesta Jarrod.

- Si tu fais un seul pas en dehors de cette chambre avant demain je dis à tout le monde ce que tu as fait.

Jarrod leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

- Très bien, je reste ici. Tu veux bien revenir si quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je pense que tout ira très bien, dois-je te signaler que T et Jethro sont les dirigeants de ce ranch et donc les personnes les plus à même de tout gérer ?

Jarrod soupira.

Il avait rarement le dernier mot avec Joshuah. Il avait beau faire il se trouvait mis en échec par l'aide soignant deux fois sur trois.

C'était agaçant mais il aimait tout de même cela.

Tout comme il appréciait Joshuah et leurs échanges.

- Non. admit il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Il n'aimait pas perdre, mais il savait admettre sa défaite.

_A suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 16

_AC 205_

Alors que tous au ranch s'affairaient pour ranger et réparer ce qui en avait besoin, un véhicule se présenta sur le chemin de terre qui menait à l'entrée du domaine.

La route avait été longue, mais Duo avait fini par atteindre son but.

Il avait si hâte de rejoindre Heero et d'avoir des nouvelles de Jiro qu'il n'avait fait que de courtes haltes sur le trajet de retour.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas rattraper le temps supplémentaire exigé par Hilde il pouvait par contre réduire la durée de celui qui le séparait encore de son but.

Il avait tout fait dans ce but et était heureux d'être enfin arrivé.

Deux ouvriers firent mine de lui barrer la route alors qu'il roulait à allure raisonnable sur la piste de terre qui conduisait au portail principal du ranch et il ralentit pour ne pas risquer de les renverser.

Il considéra d'un œil torve les deux hommes armés qui semblaient avoir des envies de suicide.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous voulez que je vous roule dessus ou quoi ?

Les deux hommes le considérèrent, les armes levées puis se détournèrent sans un mot, s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage.

Il nota leurs visages creusés par la fatigue et préféra ne pas s'emporter plus contre eux.

Visiblement ils avaient eu une mauvaise nuit et mieux valait ne pas trop les chatouiller.

Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à s'éveiller en lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le véhicule tout terrain accéléra afin de rejoindre le ranch au plus vite.

Il y parvint quelques minutes plus tard sans avoir rencontré d'autres obstacles.

Il y avait bien quelques hommes en armes le long du chemin mais plus personne ne tenta de l'intercepter.

Soit les deux premiers avaient fait passer la consigne qu'il pouvait passer soit ils étaient mieux lunés qu'eux.

Duo se gara devant le portail du ranch et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il comprenait mieux la tension et l'air fatigué des hommes qu'il avait vu maintenant qu'il était arrivé au ranch.

La bataille était finie, les assaillants s'étaient retirés depuis un bon moment mais les traces du combat étaient encore très visibles.

Les ouvriers du ranch étaient tous très affairés à réparer au mieux les dommages causés.

Effaré par les impacts de balles sur les murs et les portes Duo coupa le moteur et sauta à terre, le cœur étreint par l'angoisse.

S'il y avait eu une attaque, nul doute qu'Heero avait été en première ligne.

Pourvu qu'il s'en soit sorti...

Duo s'avança lentement, considérant tous les détails qui lui sautaient aux yeux.

Il ne voyait pas de sang sur le sol et cela le rassura.

S'il y avait eu des blessés ils n'avaient pas saigné assez pour laisser des traces à terre, il ne devait pas y avoir eu de morts non plus. Un mort aurait saigné assez pour qu'il reste des marques.

Malgré cette quasi certitude Duo était à deux doigts de croiser les siens.

De prier pour qu'Heero soit en vie.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Pas alors qu'il l'avait retrouvé depuis peu.

Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel avec eux.

Il stoppa net sa progression.

La silhouette d'un homme se dressait non loin de lui, lui tournant le dos. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait intimement.

Une silhouette dont la seule vue faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Heero ne semblait pas être blessé, ou s'il l'avait été ses blessures n'étaient pas assez graves pour l'empêcher de travailler avec les autres à réparer les dégâts.

Duo soupira de soulagement et le regarda, les yeux embués par l'émotion.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait un jour si ému de le voir debout en train de s'affairer.

Au même instant, Heero qui commençait à souffrir de la chaleur se figea, posa ce qu'il portait et entreprit de défaire sa chemise.

Duo sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

La peau brune d'Heero, dévoilée, presque à portée de mains...

Comment résister à une telle tentation ?

Il se secoua avec un frisson d'excitation.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Il ne pensait même pas aux regards d'éventuels observateurs, pas d'avantage à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti au départ.

Il ne voyait plus que ce dos musclé et luisant de sueur qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à Heero.

Il était tellement polarisé sur lui qu'il manqua rentrer dans un ouvrier agricole qui arrivait en sens inverse.

L'homme l'évita de justesse avant de se répandre en invectives.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez ! Espèce d'abruti ! Faut arrêter de marcher en dormant, ce n'est pas le moment ! Au lieu de rien foutre et de gêner vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail.

Heero alerté par les cris se retourna et découvrit Duo.

Il resta un instant immobile avant de se rapprocher du natté déconfit et de l'ouvrier furieux.

- Je m'en occupe. dit il.

L'ouvrier se tourna vers lui, toujours furieux et prêt à en découdre.

Heero connaissait bien cet état, il avait vu plus d'un soldat y succomber après un combat particulièrement éprouvant.

Il en reconnaissait les symptômes et en connaissait les causes, le stress et le brusque soulagement de la fin des combats étaient responsables de l'état de fureur de l'homme.

Duo devait s'en douter lui aussi car il restait silencieux au lieu de répondre de façon cinglante comme il l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances.

Heero lui savait parfaitement comment calmer les nerfs d'un soldat en proie à ce trouble et il ne pensait pas qu'un ouvrier agricole réagirait de façon différente.

Il prit fermement le poignet de Duo entre ses doigts puis se tourna vers l'ouvrier agricole et lui adressa son plus beau regard noir, le plus glacial qu'il puisse faire.

L'ouvrier agricole le regarda, avala sa salive et s'éloigna vivement.

Duo sourit.

- C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. dit il.

Heero s'en garda bien.

Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Duo s'éloigner de lui.

Bien au contraire il l'entraîna à sa suite.

Duo le suivit, un peu surpris tout de même.

- Euh, Heero, on ne devrait pas aider plus tôt ?

- Ils sont bien assez nombreux.

- Mais... il s'est passé quoi ici ?

- On a été attaqué.

- Tu m'en diras tant... par qui ?

- Jéricho.

- Ah... et qui a gagné ?

- Nous.

- Et je peux en savoir plus ?

- On nous a envoyé Jéricho ligoté et ses hommes sont partis.

Duo stoppa net.

Libéra son bras d'un geste brusque.

- Attends, tu crois pas que j'ai droit à quelques explications ? Comment ça on vous a envoyé Jéricho ? Qui vous l'a envoyé ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons rien vu.

- Et cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

Heero haussa les épaules.

- Non, on tient Jéricho, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Duo ne partageait pas son opinion.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de cadeau, si on pouvait qualifier Jéricho de cadeau.

Pour autant que Duo ait pu en juger ce gars était loin d'être un cadeau, il était plus l'inverse d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir.

Heero profita de son temps d'hésitation pour reprendre son poignet entre ses doigts.

Parfois il valait mieux ne pas trop attendre et tenter sa chance.

Il recommença à tirer Duo dans la direction qu'il avait décidé de prendre.

Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient, mais il trouverait bien un endroit tranquille où s'installer.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la prairie où ils avaient été pris pour cibles Jazz et lui.

Elle était désormais parfaitement sécurisée et à l'ombre de l'arbre qui avait servi de cachette au tueur ils seraient à l'abri des regards.

Il obligea Duo à s'asseoir sur le sol et prit place près de lui.

Il le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

Puis se risqua à parler.

- Je peux suivre mon cœur ?

La question prit Duo par surprise.

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre Heero lui poser une question pareille.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup à apprendre sur le brun.

Plus que sur Jiro.

Il se sentit rougir.

- Bien sur que oui. balbutia t'il.

Heero hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par la réponse et s'étendit tout à fait, posant sa tête sur les jambes allongées de Duo.

Ce dernier en resta muet de surprise.

Le soldat qu'il avait connu du temps de la guerre n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

C'était du moins ce qu'il aurait pensé à l'époque.

Mais après tout, Heero lui avait prouvé depuis qu'il était plein de surprises.

Puis son ébahissement laissa doucement place à un sentiment agréable et très tendre.

Il s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre qui les couvrait de son ombre et ferma les yeux.

- On est bien. murmura t'il.

- Oui. approuva Heero en fermant lui aussi les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes Duo commença à se rendre compte qu'il percevait une sorte de tremblement dont il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine.

Un tremblement qui trouvait sa source sur ses jambes.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Heero avait toujours la tête sur ses genoux mais il n'avait pas l'air paisible.

Vraiment pas.

Son visage était contracté, ses mains crispées sur l'herbe qui lui servait de couche.

Duo le regarda plus attentivement.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien d'Heero que venait le tremblement qu'il avait ressenti.

Heero tremblait, pas très fort mais assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

La crainte qu'avait ressenti Duo en découvrant les ravages de la bataille qui avait eu lieu avant son retour lui revint avec plus de force encore.

Il étudia le brun aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait, cherchant une trace de sang, tout ce qui pourrait lui révéler une blessure.

Il ne trouvait rien, mais il ne voyait pas Heero en entier, il ne pouvait pas non plus le retourner comme une crêpe pour regarder le côté qu'il ne voyait pas.

- Heero ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as été blessé ? demanda t'il en désespoir de cause.

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi ces tremblements ?

Duo s'efforçait de garder un ton calme, de ne pas s'affoler.

Si Heero n'était pas blessé et il l'aurait su s'il l'avait été, ce n'était pas si grave.

Peut être le contre coup de l'attaque, encore que le jeune homme brun ne lui ait pas semblé coutumier de ce genre de réactions au temps de la guerre, plus totalement incapable de craquer.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu Heero trembler une seule fois, même de douleur, lorsqu'ils avaient fait équipe ensemble.

Duo réprima une grimace en se remémorant l'épisode de la jambe cassée.

Heero était un roc, une falaise sur laquelle venait se briser les vagues, pas une vulgaire brindille emportée par les flots.

Il faisait son destin au lieu de le subir, sauf rares, très rares exceptions.

Duo en avait toujours eu l'intime conviction.

Jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Heero ne dévoile des parts de sa personne, de sa personnalité dont Duo n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à ces tremblements qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai cru que je n'allais pas te revoir. souffla Heero.

Duo le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu pensais que je n'allais pas revenir ? Que j'allais choisir Hilde et la petite puisque mon clone ne vit pas avec elles ?

Il se tendit en attendant la réponse.

Si elle était affirmative il aurait du mal à le digérer.

Il voulait qu'Heero croit en lui, lui fasse confiance enfin.

Qu'Heero ait pu croire qu'ils pouvaient ne pas se revoir le peinait.

- Non. affirma brusquement Heero après un moment de silence.

Lui aussi avait été choqué par l'éventualité avancée par Duo.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le natté pouvait rester auprès d'Hilde.

Mais maintenant que Duo avait fait mention de cette possibilité il prenait conscience qu'elle aurait pu devenir réalité.

Hilde aimait Duo.

Elle l'aimait au point de se mettre en ménage avec son clone et d'avoir un enfant de lui, c'était un peu comme si elle avait eu un enfant de Duo et Heero en avait cruellement conscience soudain.

Hilde avait toujours désiré avoir Duo, elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer à lui, même après s'être unie à un autre.

Il bascula sur le côté, se recroquevilla sur lui même sans pour autant retirer sa tête des genoux de Duo.

Son tremblement s'accentua.

Hilde aurait pu tenter de garder Duo auprès d'elle.

Elle aurait pu se servir de la petite pour y parvenir.

Duo aimait les enfants, il se serait attaché à la fillette comme s'il avait été son père.

Pourquoi était il revenu ?

Pour lui ?

Pour Jiro ?

Pour tous les deux ?

Seulement parce qu'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait ?

Il n'osait pas poser la question.

Il avait trop peur de la réponse.

Duo posa la main sur la chevelure brune et y glissa ses doigts.

- Toi tu es encore en train de trop réfléchir... je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Je n'ai pas pensé que tu puisse ne pas revenir, mais j'ai cru que j''allais mourir sans te revoir. souffla Heero avec effort.

Duo entreprit de masser son cuir chevelu avec douceur.

- A cause de l'attaque ? C'est du passé Heero. Tu es vivant, est-ce que d'autres sont morts au ranch ?

- Non.

- Tu es vivant, tout le monde est vivant, pas la peine de trembler pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé.

Heero ferma les yeux.

Le contact des doigts de Duo était vraiment très agréable, apaisant également.

Il cessa peu à peu de trembler.

Duo n'arrêta pas de lui masser le crâne pour autant.

Il aimait bien jouer avec les cheveux d'Heero, le brun avait une chevelure très douce, agréable à toucher.

- J'aime que tu fasse cela. murmura Heero.

- Cela tombe bien, je pourrai le faire pendant des heures. gloussa Duo.

Heero bascula sur le dos, rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Pendant des heures ?

Duo laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Enfin, peut être pas pendant des heures en effet, mais un bon moment c'est certain.

Duo cessa de parler, les doigts d'Heero venaient de s'emparer de sa natte et jouaient avec.

Le silence retomba et s'installa durablement.

Duo avait un peu l'impression de rêver.

Était il vraiment installé dans ce champs, assis par terre, adossé à un arbre avec la tête d'Heero sur les genoux ?

Était il vraiment en train de laisser le brun jouer avec sa natte ?

Lui qui n'avait jamais laissé personne y porter la main, qui aurait massacré quiconque aurait tenté un geste aussi audacieux, aussi... intime ?

Heero faisait très attention à ne pas tirer, à ne pas défaire la natte souple qu'il retenait, il en faisait glisser l'extrémité sur le dos de sa main, appréciant sa texture, sa fraîcheur.

- J'aimerai les voir dénoués un jour... murmura t'il d'un ton rêveur.

Duo se sentit rougir, les mots d'Heero amenaient plus encore de cette troublante notion d'intimité.

Cette intimité qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se permettre.

Pas tant que Jiro n'était pas avec eux.

- Ne va pas trop vite Heero. dit il a regret.

C'était presque ironique.

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour approcher Heero, pour le garder à ses côtés, pour l'introduire dans sa vie, dans son monde, et à présent...

A présent il faisait le contraire, il le gardait à distance.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur.

Heero soupira.

Il n'avait pas envie de laisser la natte.

Il voulait la garder encore entre ses doigts, il voulait continuer à jouer avec elle, doucement.

Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais trop vite ?

- Tu sais que je ne les défais que dans l'intimité. répondit Duo d'une voix mal assurée.

- Nous sommes seuls.

- Nous ne sommes pas intimes. précisa Duo.

Heero tenta de faire abstraction du pincement douloureux qu'il avait ressenti en entendant l'affirmation.

Mais la douleur persistait.

Il laissa la natte échapper à ses doigts et se redressa d'un coup de reins.

Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, de pure auto dérision.

Duo était vraiment doué pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

Presque aussi impitoyable qu'il l'avait été lui au temps de la guerre.

Il se leva et balaya ses habits d'un revers de main.

Chassa des brins d'herbes qui s'étaient collés à son dos nu.

Duo ne bougea pas, fixant le sol, regrettant déjà ses propos.

- Je retourne aider, si tu veux aller voir Jiro... déclara Heero pour meubler le silence.

- C'est ce que je vais faire je pense... répondit Duo sans bouger.

Heero s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, douloureusement conscient du fait que le fossé qui s'était creusé entre Duo et lui pendant ces années où ils avaient été séparés par sa faute était loin d'être comblé.

Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le franchir.

Duo semblait être à la fois attiré par lui et en même temps sur ses gardes.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se rapprochent.

Comment le reconquérir sans avoir l'air de le harceler ?

Duo releva les yeux et le regarda.

Heero s'éloignait d'un pas mesuré mais sans un regard en arrière.

C'était presque vexant.

Il ne méritait pas qu'on se retourne pour le regarder alors ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero s'en aille ainsi.

il voulait que le brun se retourne, le regarde.

Le voit vraiment.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer les sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui.

Ils étaient tellement contradictoires.

Il ne savait qu'une chose, il voulait provoquer Heero.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu te lèves et tu t'en vas... dit il en se levant aussi.

Heero s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est bien toi qui viens de dire que nous ne sommes pas intimes ?

- Oui, absolument, mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit de rester non plus.

- Parce que tu as besoin qu'on te le dise !

- Tu me confonds avec Quatre Duo ? Je ne pensais pas être devenu blond.

- Tu n'es pas blond et je ne te confonds avec personne, même pas avec Jiro, lui ne sortirait pas une connerie pareille !

Heero lui adressa un regard noir.

Duo ne broncha pas, il était habitué aux regards meurtriers du brun, il s'y était immunisé à force.

- Tu crois que tu vas me faire peur peut être ? ironisa t'il.

L'arrivée de Jazz les empêcha de continuer, le clone de Duo semblait essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un bon moment.

- Enfin je vous retrouve ! Faut que vous veniez les gars, votre copain est réveillé.

Heero vit le visage de Duo s'éclairer et ressentit à nouveau la morsure de la jalousie.

Duo aurait il le même regard s'il était à la place de Jiro ?

- Je te suis. Heero, tu viens ?

Heero hésita, sa poussée de jalousie lui donnait envie de refuser, de rester loin de ce clone qui lui volait l'amour de Duo.

Mais ni Duo ni Jiro ne comprendraient son attitude et elle serait mal venue.

Jiro n'était pas coupable.

- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la pièce où était installé Jiro.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme se tournèrent vers eux.

Il leur adressa un faible sourire.

Il était encore faible, trop pour pouvoir bouger et était encore un peu perdu.

Il s'était effondré en pleine campagne et s'était réveillé dans une pièce qui avait beau ressembler à une chambre d'hôpital prouvait par de nombreux détails qu'elle n'en était pas une. Ne ce fut-ce que par les chants de coq et les mugissements qu'il avait entendu avant même d'avoir la force de rouvrir les yeux.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt, avait perçu les détonations, la présence à ses côtés de personnes angoissées, entendu pleurer des enfants et n'avait pas compris.

Pourquoi y avait il des enfants avec lui ?

Où était il ?

Il avait lutté pour essayer de rouvrir les yeux mais en vain et avait fini par sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience il était seul dans la pièce.

Il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux cette fois et son regard bien qu'encore trouble lui avait confirmé ce que laissait entendre son ouïe.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle.

Avait il rêvé la présence de tous ces gens ?

Puis un homme en blouse blanche, au visage tendu et fatigué était entré et l'avait regardé.

Jiro avait mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il le connaissait.

- Joshuah ?

- C'est bien moi, heureux de voir que tu te souviens de moi.

- Je suis chez toi ?

- Tu es au ranch.

- Ah...

Jiro avait refermé les yeux une seconde.

- Repose toi encore, tu as été bien atteint, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie.

- Je ne pouvais pas mourir...

- On en reparlera. Dors.

Jiro avait soupiré et s'était laissé sombrer encore, avec réticence cependant.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il avait demandé à voir son frère et Duo.

Leurs noms avaient été les premiers à lui venir aux lèvres.

Il était heureux de les voir près de lui.

De voir qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

- Salut... souffla t'il.

Duo lui répondit avec un sourire des plus larges, les yeux embués par l'émotion.

- Bonjour le dormeur, on commençait à se dire que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

- Ne le fatiguez pas trop. intervint Joshuah qui veillait toujours sur son patient.

Il avait fait le tour des hommes du ranch, soigné tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, réussi à convaincre Jarrod de se reposer quelques heures et était revenu près de Jiro.

Il préférait garder un œil sur lui, ne voulant pas courir le risque de le voir se lever malgré sa faiblesse pour partir en quête de son frère et du natté.

Il avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour savoir qu'il était tout à fait capable d'une sottise pareille.

Il savait aussi que si Jiro tentait de faire une telle tentative elle ne pourrait se terminer que d'une seule façon : Jiro encore trop faible pour marcher se retrouverait par terre et serait dans l'incapacité de regagner son lit.

C'était pourquoi il avait dépêché Jazz à la recherche des deux personnes qui manquaient à Jiro.

Il préférait de même rester alors qu'il aurait pu leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Jiro lui adressa un regard noir qui amusa Duo.

Visiblement Jiro n'était pas le clone d'Heero pour rien, ses regards noirs n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de son original.

- Tel original tel clone. gloussa t'il.

En réponse Jiro et Heero lui décochèrent d'autres regards plus noirs encore qui ne firent qu'augmenter son hilarité.

Joshuah lui même se permit un sourire.

Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien de la part de Jiro, le blessé n'aurait pas même pu se lever pour le frapper.

Quand à Heero... lui n'avait aucune raison de porter la main sur lui, ils n'étaient pas ennemis.

Joshuah savait que son "père" n'aurait jamais toléré que son protégé soit du genre à frapper des gens qui n'étaient pas ses ennemis.

Duo les contemplait, une lueur malicieuse et beaucoup de soulagement au fond des yeux.

Il ne tarda pas à s'installer près du lit et à prendre avec précaution l'une des mains de Jiro dans les siennes.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur Jiro... promets moi de ne jamais refaire une chose pareille.

Jiro baissa les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas...

Duo n'insista pas malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

Lui non plus n'aurait pas pu promettre de ne plus risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'un de ses amis.

Le geste de Jiro était fou, suicidaire, mais il était normal.

Il prouvait que clone ou non il était l'un des leurs.

Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et qui ne ferait pas passer sa sécurité avant la vie d'autrui.

Le genre de personnes qu'aimait Duo.

Le genre de personnes dont il voulait être entouré.

Il se tourna vers Joshuah.

- Je peux l'embrasser ou c'est contre-indiqué ?

- Vous pouvez si vous restez raisonnable. répondit Joshuah avec un sourire entendu.

Heero se détourna, réprimant la tentation de sortir ou de protester.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Duo d'embrasser Jiro.

Duo aimait Jiro et Jiro l'aimait en retour.

Ils étaient amants.

Ce que lui et Duo ne seraient peut être jamais s'il en jugeait d'après ce qu'il savait de sa non sexualité.

Mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il se retourna, irrésistiblement attiré.

Il voulait voir Duo embrasser son clone, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Était-ce une forme de voyeurisme ?

Une perversion ?

Il espérait que non.

Duo se pencha vers le visage de Jiro et posa avec précaution ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sentit Jiro répondre à son baiser.

C'était un baiser très tendre, empli de tout le soulagement de Duo, du bonheur de Jiro d'être encore en vie et de voir que son amant ne s'était pas éloigné de lui.

Lorsque Duo se redressa Jiro regarda vers Heero, craignant de lire de la réprobation sur son visage.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il vit sur les traits de son original.

_A suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 17

_AC 205_

Alors qu'Heero aurait pu le regarder avec réprobation, peut être même avec rancune, tel n'était pas le cas.

Bien au contraire, Heero semblait soulagé, son regard exprimait une sérénité pour le moins surprenante.

Alarmé par l'air étonné de Jiro Duo se tourna vers Heero et découvrit à son tour l'étrange expression peinte sur les traits d'Heero.

Il en resta muet, un peu désorienté par ce brusque changement.

Un instant plus tôt Heero lui avait semblé presque jaloux et voilà qu'il changeait du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques secondes, il y avait vraiment de quoi en perdre son latin.

- Heero, tout va bien ? Questionna t'il doucement.

Heero hocha la tête en silence, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Tout va bien, je sais ce que je dois faire à présent. Répondit Heero avec un sourire étrange.

Duo ne savait pas trop ce qui était passé par la tête de son ancien partenaire, mais cet étrange revirement, aussi soudain que suspect ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

L'expérience lui avait appris que le brun était capable de tout et surtout du pire et que lorsqu'il prenait une décision il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'y tenir, qu'elle soit bonne ou non.

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as décidé de faire ? Demanda t'il avec précaution.

Il se retint difficilement de croiser les doigts pour qu'Heero ne leur sorte pas une énormité qui lui donnerait envie de bondir jusqu'au plafond et qui risquerait d'angoisser Jiro.

Ni lui ni le blessé n'avaient besoin de cela en pareilles circonstances.

Vraiment pas.

La situation était déjà pour le moins compliquée, même si Jéricho était entre leurs mains, il en avait pleinement conscience.

- Je vais vous laisser être ensembles, Jiro et toi, répondit Heero, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, vous êtes déjà tellement proches l'un de l'autre que je n'ai pas le droit de vous séparer. J'ai eu ma chance avec toi il y a cinq ans, je ne l'ai pas saisie. J'en suis le premier désolé, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer ma réponse d'alors. Je suis vraiment navré Duo.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, Duo le fixait en silence, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes, visiblement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Jiro n'était pas plus vaillant, lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre.

Duo fut le premier à prendre la parole après cela et sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler.

- Alors c'est ce que tu décides au final ? Demanda t'il avec effort.

Heero hocha la tête, cela lui en coûtait de le faire, mais à présent qu'il s'était repris, qu'il avait vu l'amour que Jiro avait pour Duo, un amour qui était indéniablement réciproque, qu'il avait estimé tous les paramètres en sa possession, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'effacer au profit de son clone.

Jiro et Duo s'aimaient, ils étaient amants, c'était donc à lui de se retirer de l'équation.

Même si c'était douloureux de le faire et qu'il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour accepter de les revoir.

- Je ne pars pas définitivement, et je ne serai sans doute pas absent pendant cinq ans cette fois, sans doute pas plus que quelques mois, le temps que vous soyez vraiment installés ensembles et que tout le monde se soit habitué à cette idée. Affirma t'il. Je pense qu'après un certain laps de temps je pourrai recommencer à vous fréquenter, que nous pourrons rester amis et...

- Et rien du tout ! Hurla Duo en lui faisant face.

Les mots d'Heero avaient balayé tout désir de sortir et d'épargner à Jiro une scène pénible. Il était bien trop déçu, bien trop en colère soudain pour s'en soucier.

Heero baissa les yeux, pour ne pas voir l'expression blessée sur le visage de son ancien partenaire.

Avant que Duo ne puisse poursuivre Joshuah s'était interposé, le visage sévère et les yeux brillants de contrariété.

- C'est ainsi que vous vous montrez raisonnables ? En faisant une scène devant Jiro ? Vous voulez donc le tuer !

- Joshuah non ! Paniqua Jiro en comprenant ce que l'aide soignant s'apprêtait à dire.

- Je suis désolé, mais ils ont le droit de savoir. Lui rétorqua Joshuah en lui jetant un bref regard.

Jiro au bord de la panique tenta de se redresser, haletant, Joshuah se précipita pour le retenir tandis que le visage du blessé devenait livide.

- Reste calme Jiro ! Ordonna Joshuah en étudiant son patient d'un air soucieux.

L'angoisse qui étreignait Jiro était en train de faire des dégâts, déjà les lèvres du jeune homme bleuissaient, signe que son cœur peinait par trop à oxygéner son organisme.

Il attira à eux la bonbonne posée non loin du lit et plaça d'autorité le masque sur le visage de Jiro.

- Respire profondément, essaie de reprendre ton calme ou je serai obligé de t'endormir. Tu es encore fragilisé par ce qui t'est arrivé. Lui dit il d'un ton plus doux.

Jiro le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes puis tourna les yeux vers les deux autres.

Il redoutait de les perdre et il avait le pressentiment qu'il les perdrait tous les deux si ce qu'avait décidé Heero se produisait.

Il ne voulait pas accepter une telle situation.

Il voulait être avec son frère et avec Duo.

Joshuah s'empara d'un stéthoscope et se hâta d'écouter le cœur du blessé.

Son visage s'assombrit plus encore.

Ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le cœur de Jiro battait d'une façon vraiment alarmante, ce que son état actuel ne justifiait pas.

Soit la balle avait fait plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait cru, soit l'état de Jiro s'était beaucoup dégradé en quelques mois.

C'était pour le moins préoccupant.

Le jeune homme ne survivrait pas longtemps avec un cœur si fatigué.

- Tu prends toujours bien ton traitement ? Questionna t'il.

Jiro lui fit signe que oui, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir cacher son état à son frère et à son amant...

Il ne le pourrait plus à présent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Duo qui commençait à avoir peur.

Heero aussi était inquiet mais il ne parvenait pas à dire un mot.

Il se sentait responsable de l'état actuel de son clone.

S'il n'avait pas été assez stupide pour parler en présence de Jiro ce dernier n'aurait pas eu à souffrir.

Tout était sa faute, une fois de plus.

Quand cesserait il de faire du mal aux personnes qui l'entouraient ?

- Sortons, laissons le se reposer. Murmura Joshuah en voyant que Jiro luttait pour rester éveillé alors que tout trahissait son épuisement.

Comme le blessé secouait la tête pour signifier son refus de les laisser sortir et surtout de le laisser tout révéler il se résigna à l'endormir.

Jiro s'agita alors qu'il lui injectait un calmant et le regarda avec reproches jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment.

Une fois certain qu'il était bien endormi et que son rythme cardiaque redevenait plus paisible Joshuah poussa les deux autres au dehors.

- Allez vous enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il a ? questionna Duo d'un ton presque agressif.

- Jiro souffre d'insuffisance cardiaque. Son cœur peine à fournir assez d'oxygène à son corps et seuls les médicaments qu'il prend chaque jour lui permettent de pallier à cette insuffisance. Expliqua Joshuah. Jusqu'à présent ils avaient été suffisants, mais il semblerait que son état se soit aggravé. Je crois qu'il est passé de la classe 1 à la 2.

Joshuah espérait ne pas se tromper et surtout que Jiro ne soit pas directement passé en classe 3, ce qui serait bien plus préoccupant.

- Ce qui veut dire ? S'angoissa Heero.

- Qu'il va devoir se ménager et qu'il faudra sans doute modifier son traitement, mais pour cela il va devoir passer de nouveaux examens lorsqu'il sera tout à fait remis de sa blessure, pour le moment il serait prématuré de le faire examiner. Nous prendrons rendez-vous pour cet examen d'ici quelques semaines.

Le regard d'Heero se riva au sien, cherchant à obtenir toutes les réponses, à traquer les non-dit.

- Risque t'il de mourir ? Questionna t'il franchement.

Joshuah soupira, il n'en était pas encore à vouloir envisager cette éventualité, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'écarter.

- C'est une possibilité si son état s'est vraiment beaucoup aggravé. Avoua t'il.

Le regard d'Heero s'assombrit et s'emplit d'une lueur douloureuse.

Duo qui n'avait pas trop de mal à suivre le cheminement de ses pensées posa vivement la main sur son bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Heero. Souviens toi des explications de Trowa, Jiro a proposé son cœur pour remplacer le tien de sa propre volonté.

- Et il est temps pour moi de le lui rendre. Affirma Heero.

- Oh là, comme vous y allez ! Protesta Joshuah, quand bien même Jiro serait d'accord ce n'est pas si facile, le cœur n'est pas un organe que l'on déplace sans risques. Rien ne prouve que vos deux cœurs puissent à nouveau être échangés. Vous pourriez très bien y rester tous les deux. Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais il arrive que le remède soit pire que le mal.

Le regard d'Heero se fit plus sombre encore, il se doutait qu'il allait obtenir une opposition de ce genre, mais il n'était pas encore disposé à renoncer.

La main de Duo se crispant sur son bras attira son attention.

Le regard du natté était brouillé par les larmes.

- Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre tous les deux. Je préfère que tu gardes le cœur de Jiro et qu'on trouve une autre solution pour lui. Dit il.

- Duo... tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de garder son cœur, je ne le mérite pas.

Duo esquissa un faible sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses, mais crois tu que ton frère puisse voir les choses ainsi ? Ne crois tu pas que rejeter le cœur qu'il t'a offert ne serait pas lui faire insulte ?

- Et si cela signifiait le condamner ? Demanda Heero qui refusait de changer d'avis.

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, nous ne savons pas même si son état est grave à ce point. Mais si par malheur Jiro était condamné, alors je serai à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Parce que je suis certain que c'est là ce dont il aura besoin. Je sais aussi qu'il aura besoin de ta présence également, tu es son grand-frère après tout.

La main de Duo relâcha sa prise sur le bras d'Heero, elle et sa jumelle montèrent jusqu'au visage du brun et se posèrent sur ses joues avec douceur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu nous laisses Heero. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre ton frère et toi. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je vous veux tous les deux auprès de moi.

- Tu sais que je ne pourrai sans doute pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec toi. Murmura Heero.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Duo caresser ses joues avec douceur.

- Comme pour le véritable état de Jiro, nous n'avons aucune certitude à ce sujet. Affirma Duo.

Joshuah commençait vraiment à se sentir de trop, et il ne tenait pas à laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls dans le couloir.

Il savait qu'Heero ne s'était pas ménagé au cours de l'attaque, et même s'il n'était pas blessé, il savait par expérience que même un soldat comme le jeune homme ne pouvait que se ressentir de ces instants de tension extrême.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de l'autre, mais il était persuadé qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait que leur être bénéfique.

Il tenait donc à s'assurer qu'ils se retiraient dans une chambre avant de retourner auprès de ses autres patients.

Il toussotât pour se rappeler à leurs souvenirs et Heero rouvrit vivement les yeux.

Lorsque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui Joshuah eut la confirmation qu'ils avaient tout bonnement oublié sa présence à leurs côtés l'espace d'un instant.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il en avait vu d'autre après tout.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre... dit il.

Duo regarda vers la chambre où reposait Jiro.

- Nous ne pourrions pas rester avec lui ?

- Pas pour le moment, vous avez tous deux besoin de vous reposer et je doute fortement que vous soyez en mesure de le faire si je vous laisse rester dans la même chambre que lui. Je crois plus que vous ne passiez votre temps à le veiller.

Duo soupira, l'aide soignant n'avait pas tort, ils risquaient fort de faire ce qu'il venait de dire s'il les autorisait à rester.

Joshuah réprima un sourire amusé devant l'air déconfit du natté. Visiblement il avait visé juste.

- Venez, je vous donne ma parole que je vous préviendrai au moindre changement de son état. Assura t'il.

Après avoir échangé un regard Heero et Duo décidèrent de le suivre.

- Au fait, demanda soudain Duo en fronçant les sourcils, comment vont Trowa et Quatre ?

Heero réalisa qu'il n'avait pas revu les deux autres depuis le début de l'attaque et qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander de leurs nouvelles. Il se réconforta en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas été amenés dans le secteur où étaient soignés les blessés et que personne n'était venu lui dire qu'ils avaient été victimes de l'attaque, ils n'avaient pas non plus cherché à prendre des nouvelles de lui. Il n'avait donc pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir négligé de le faire pour eux.

- Ils vont bien. Assura Joshuah. Ils se reposent dans la section où ils étaient affectés pendant l'attaque. Vous pourrez aller les voir lorsque vous aurez pris du repos.

Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

- Désolé, il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Mais je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que cela ne sera pas un problème pour vous.

- Absolument pas un problème. Gloussa Duo.

Heero resta silencieux.

Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas un problème, il n'avait rien contre partager un lit avec Duo. Même s'il ne devait rien se passer entre eux qui soit de nature sexuelle, ils pouvaient tout de même nouer une relation.

Il laissa Duo entrer en premier et se tourna vers Joshuah.

- Je compte sur vous pour nous avertir dès que Jiro sera éveillé.

Joshuah hocha la tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Heero le regarda partir puis tira lentement la porte et la referma.

Une fois ce geste accompli il se tourna vers Duo.

Le natté était debout près du lit et le regardait pensivement.

- Cela ne sera vraiment pas un problème pour toi ? Questionna Duo. J'aurai sans doute pu te laisser répondre...

- Tu as bien fait de le faire. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune appréhension à l'idée de partager un lit avec toi. Je sais que tu ne feras rien pour me forcer à quelque chose que je ne voudrai pas.

Il s'avança posément et s'installa au bord du lit, simplement assis et regarda Duo.

Ce dernier se courba pour poser à nouveau les mains sur ses joues.

- Je t'ai trop attendu pour te laisser partir Heero, même si comme tu l'as dit, ce pourrait être que pour quelques mois, quelques semaines, ou même seulement quelques jours. Je crois que nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble, Jiro, toi et moi, parce que nous ne pouvons pas savoir à l'avance combien de temps il nous reste. Parce que nous en avons déjà bien assez perdu comme cela et que je veux profiter de chaque seconde.

Heero soutint le regard violet sans broncher, impressionné malgré lui par l'intensité de ce regard, par le sérieux et l'amour qui s'en dégageaient.

- Je voulais juste vous laisser bâtir votre relation. Tenta t'il pourtant de se justifier.

Duo se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

- J'ai parfaitement compris l'idée Heero. J'apprécie l'intention, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux et je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que veut Jiro non plus.

Heero hocha la tête et Duo lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

- Maintenant il est plus que temps pour nous de faire ce que Joshuah attend de nous. Dit il.

Heero se débarrassa de ce qui pourrait être une gêne pour eux, à savoir ses chaussures, pour le reste il préférait garder ses habits afin d'être à même de réagir rapidement en cas de besoin.

Duo ne fit aucun commentaire et agit comme lui.

Il y avait des habitudes héritées de leur passé qui étaient difficiles à perdre et ils savaient fort bien qu'ils ne les perdraient jamais totalement.

Ils savaient également que cela ne serait pas un obstacle pour leur relation, mais plus quelque chose qui pourrait les rapprocher, quelque chose qu'ils avaient en commun et que Jiro ne possédait pas.

Ce n'était pas totalement une chose dont Heero voulait se prévaloir pour bâtir son futur, mais il avait conscience que ce serait pourtant un détail qui pèserait dans la balance en temps et en heure.

Il s'étendit en premier et attendit que Duo le rejoigne.

Pour ce premier moment de repos qu'ils prendraient tous les deux, Heero ne voulait pas risquer de faire d'erreur, il ne voulait pas risquer de braquer Duo.

Même si le natté s'efforçait de se montrer détendu et souriant Heero sentait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Duo affirmait souvent qu'il ne mentait jamais mais en cet instant précis son corps prouvait qu'il ne disait pas tout.

Heero se tourna de l'autre côté pour éviter toute tentation.

Il entendit Duo pousser un long soupir, sans réussir à déterminer s'il s'agissait de soulagement ou de déception.

Pourtant cela lui fit ressentir un curieux sentiment de douleur.

Il aurait aimé que le natté proteste et ne lui demande de lui faire face.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras ou sentir ceux de Duo autour de lui.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas, il tenait à ce que son partenaire, il ne se sentait pas encore le droit de le nommer son compagnon, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, avance à son rythme.

Il n'avait pas oublié que Duo lui avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir quelques jours plus tôt.

Même si les derniers événements avaient quelque peu faussé la donne initiale la demande de Duo n'avait pas été annulée par ce dernier, il se devait donc de s'y tenir et il entendait bien le faire.

Lui aussi tirerait avantage de ce temps de pause.

Lui aussi avait encore besoin de réfléchir.

Duo était lui même en pleine réflexion en cet instant précis.

Il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas évident de nouer un lien avec Heero, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait de telles montagnes russes.

Heero était visiblement capable de se montrer très proche de lui à un moment et des plus distants l'instant d'après.

C'était quelque chose qui désorientait Duo et qu'il avait du mal à accepter.

Il en avait déjà bien trop bavé par le passé, il voulait trouver une certaine stabilité.

Que ce soit avec Jiro et Heero le comblerait.

Il se sentait tout à fait en mesure de les aimer tous les deux, sans doute pas de la même façon, mais avec la même force.

C'était une des leçons qu'il avait retenu de son enfance, quelque chose que lui avait dit Solo et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.

« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui rétrécit, c'est quelque chose qui ne cesse de grandir. Plus on a de gens à aimer plus on a d'amour à donner. »

Enfant il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que voulait dire Solo, mais il avait commencé à réaliser la portée de ces mots en rencontrant les autres pilotes de Gundam.

Maintenant qu'il était proche de Jiro et qu'il se rapprochait d'Heero, il comprenait pleinement ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Solo.

Lorsqu'il était enfant il n'était pas rare que les autres petits et lui même se chamaillent pour avoir toute l'attention de Solo.

Leur aîné ne se fâchait jamais contre eux, il réussissait toujours à ramener le calme dans la troupe.

Un jour que Duo boudait à la suite d'une dispute de ce genre Solo avait prononcé ces mots, lui disant qu'un jour il comprendrait ce que cela signifiait et qu'en attendant il devait accepter de ne pas être le centre de l'intérêt. Qu'il devait apprendre à partager, comme tous les autres.

Grâce à Solo Duo avait appris à tout partager, que ce soit la nourriture qu'ils parvenaient à trouver que toutes les affaires ramassées ça et là.

Il ferma les yeux, résistant de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de se retourner et de prendre Heero dans ses bras.

De lui répéter les mots de Solo, de lui en expliquer le sens et de prier pour qu'à son tour Heero comprenne et désire suivre lui aussi cette voie.

Duo savait que son partenaire en était capable.

Il savait qu'Heero avait beaucoup d'amour à donner lui aussi.

Même s'il s'en défendait sans que Duo ne sache exactement pourquoi.

Sans même s'en rendre compte Duo avait laissé sa main partir à la recherche de celle d'Heero.

Elle ne tarda pas à la trouver et leurs deux paumes se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

Duo sourit, appréciant la chaleur de la peau d'Heero contre la sienne.

Il ne chercha pas à mêler ses doigts à ceux du brun.

Sentir ce contact lui suffisait.

Mais il ne suffisait pas à Heero et ce fut ce dernier qui céda finalement à la tentation et qui laissa ses doigts s'unir à ceux de Duo.

Il sentit avec joie les doigts du natté répondre à son geste et se replier doucement.

- Il faut dormir à présent. Murmura Duo. Joshuah a raison, tu as besoin de te reposer.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Et bien, je crois que je vais en profiter pour faire un somme également, la route a été longue pour te rejoindre. Plaisanta Duo.

Heero ne put se retenir de sourire avec amusement.

L'humour du natté lui avait manqué, sa bonne humeur également.

Il se sentait bien mieux lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Oui... Duo avait eu raison de lui demander de rester, il n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de s'éloigner une fois de plus.

Cela aurait pu empoisonner leurs relations futures au lieu de les favoriser.

Heureusement que Duo était assez intelligent pour le retenir lorsqu'il prenait une mauvaise voie.

Il aurait du accepter sa proposition cinq ans auparavant, au lieu de disparaître comme il l'avait fait.

Mais... s'il n'avait pas choisi de partir est-ce que Jiro aurait choisi de venir vers eux ?

Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu construire quelque chose tous les trois comme ils s'apprêtaient à tenter de le faire ?

Sans doute pas.

S'il était resté avec Duo ils seraient déjà en couple depuis cinq ans, si ce dernier avait survécu au temps, ils n'auraient plus de doutes sur leur relation et il n'y aurait pas de place pour Jiro.

Enfin, si, il y aurait peut être une place pour lui, une place de frère et d'ami, mais rien de plus.

Duo n'aurait pas couché avec Jiro en le prenant pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de découvrir qu'il aimait ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles.

Heero s'endormit en songeant que même s'il avait blessé Duo à l'époque, il leur avait également donné des chances supplémentaires d'être heureux.

Cela n'excusait en rien son comportement de l'époque, mais lui permettait de se sentir un peu moins mal en y repensant.

Il se garderait bien d'en faire part à Duo et à Jiro, il avait bien trop peur de leurs réactions, mais il le pensait sincèrement.

Que son action néfaste avait eu des effets positifs au final.

Maintenant, si Duo avait envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles il pourrait se tourner vers Jiro.

Qu'aurait il fait s'il s'était avéré que lui était totalement incapable de le satisfaire sur ce point ?

Seraient ils resté en couple, ou auraient ils fini par se séparer ?

Duo lui serait il resté fidèle ou aurait été allé voir ailleurs à force ?

C'était le genre de questions qu'Heero n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder.

Mais il avait tout à fait conscience que c'étaient des points qui auraient pu poser problème si leur couple s'était bâti cinq ans plus tôt.

Des points qui soulèveraient peut être encore quelques problèmes à l'avenir.

Il se sentit frissonner juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Un long frisson qui l'agita tout entier.

De nouveaux doutes venaient de se glisser dans son esprit.

Parviendraient ils à trouver un équilibre ?

Comment allaient ils faire ?

Pour le moment il arrivait à accepter la chose mais... y parviendrait il encore dans quelques temps ?

Lorsqu'il avait vu Duo entre les bras de Jiro, leurs corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre sa première réaction avait été de les séparer, son premier sentiment à cette vue une féroce jalousie.

Depuis il avait fait du chemin, mais c'était encore tellement récent...

Pourrait il vraiment laisser Jiro être l'amant de Duo sans éprouver à nouveau cette incompréhensible jalousie ?

Il n'en était pas certain.

Pas certain du tout.

_A suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 18

_AC 205_

Lorsque l'assaut avait débuté Quatre et Trowa avaient fait face ensembles, s'étaient rendus à l'endroit qu'on leur avait affecté.

La force de l'habitude que même les derniers événements ne pouvait changer.

Ils étaient partenaires depuis tellement d'années, complémentaires également.

Ils n'avaient pas protesté, même lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que la position où on les envoyait était loin de celle où resterait Heero.

Ils savaient que leur ami était à même de s'en sortir seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Ils avaient une totale confiance en lui.

Ils avaient apprécié que Jarrod leur laisse toute liberté pour assurer la défense de la position qui leur était confié.

Même s'il était le clone de Treize ils ne pouvaient nier qu'il était un homme en qui on pouvait placer sa confiance, qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Les ordres qu'il avait distribué d'une voix forte au début de l'attaque en avaient été la preuve.

Le stratège qu'était Quatre ne pouvait qu'apprécier les décisions prises par le clone de Treize.

Elles lui prouvaient également qu'il n'était pas le clone de Treize pour rien justement.

C'était un meneur d'homme né, une personne au charisme éblouissant et nul parmi ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres n'entendait discuter ces derniers.

Le genre d'homme qui aurait pu reprendre le contrôle de OZ s'il l'avait voulu, lorsque Treize était mort.

Tout en défendant la porte qu'on leur avait demandé de garder Quatre s'était demandé pourquoi Jarrod n'avait pas repris la suite de son original justement.

Pourquoi OZ ne s'était pas servi de lui pour remplacer leur charismatique leader ?

Peu de gens savaient pour cette histoire de clones, en vieillissant Jarrod ils auraient pu le faire passer pour Treize.

Mais les autres dirigeants d'OZ savaient ils pour les clones justement ?

Plus Quatre y pensait plus il avait le sentiment que Treize avait mené sa barque à sa guise dans certains domaines, sans prendre la peine d'en informer les autres membres importants de OZ.

Il était leur leader, mais il savait que sa position était fragile, qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un brusque revirement de la part des autres membres de l'organisation.

Il était loin d'être stupide, il se doutait que d'autres pouvaient vouloir se jouer de lui et qu'il était dans une position instable.

Un soupçon lui vint.

C'était visiblement Treize qui avait financé le projet de clonage, qui avait fait en sorte que les savants à l'origine de tout cela puissent mener à bien leurs travaux.

Il n'en avait pas eu la confirmation, mais il en avait la quasi certitude.

Restait à se poser la question la plus importante : qu'est-ce que Treize avait vraiment à gagner à financer ce projet ?

Quatre avait un peu peur de la réponse.

Alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer une décharge de mitraillette déchira l'air au dessus de sa tête, seule l'intervention brutale de Trowa l'empêcha d'être atteint par les balles.

L'ancien acrobate qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil et avait réalisé qu'il commençait à ne plus être à ce qu'il faisait, la fatigue pesait sur eux depuis un moment déjà, avait anticipé le tir et s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant au sol à la dernière seconde.

Les balles traversèrent la porte au dessus d'eux, se frayant un chemin en dessous des impacts précédents et traversèrent la cour, telles une nuée d'insectes métalliques et dévastateurs avant de finir leur course dans un mur.

Quatre se retrouva brusquement à terre, le corps de Trowa pesant lourd sur le sien.

Le nez dans la poussière, toussant un peu à cause de la terre qui avait envahi sa bouche et sa gorge en raison du plaquage brutal, l'héritier des Winner reprit péniblement son souffle.

Le corps de Trowa était immobile au dessus de lui, l'ancien artiste de cirque était silencieux, ce qui n'était pas nouveau de sa part.

Mais cette fois ce silence qui d'ordinaire ne le dérangeait pas, terrifia Quatre.

Il resta tout d'abord immobile, incrédule et effrayé.

Pourquoi Trowa ne bougeait il pas ?

Pourquoi continuait il à peser de la sorte sur lui ?

Se pouvait il qu'il ait été blessé ?

Quatre retint sa respiration, essayant de percevoir celle de son compagnon, mais les assaillants et les autres défenseurs faisaient bien trop de bruits, il n'entendait rien.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Il n'entendait pas Trowa respirer...

Il ne le sentait pas bouger...

Non !

Ce n'était pas possible !

Ils n'avaient pas traversé la guerre et survécu pour que cela se termine de la sorte !

Dans la cour d'une ferme, au cours d'une attaque de personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment des soldats.

Qui étaient loin d'avoir l'entraînement des soldats d'OZ...

Qui ne pouvaient pas avoir l'entraînement des soldats d'OZ.

Qui l'avaient presque cependant.

L'idée traversa brièvement l'esprit de Quatre.

Les assaillants se battaient presque comme les soldats d'OZ...

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper.

Il banda ses muscles, à regret, pour se délivrer du poids de Trowa sur son dos qui continuait à l'écraser contre le sol.

Qui l'empêchait presque de respirer.

Il était si lourd...

Il n'avait jamais été si lourd avant...

Pourtant plus d'une fois, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles, dans le même lit, Trowa avait pesé sur lui.

Mais jamais de la sorte.

Jamais autant.

Quatre était trop paniqué, avait trop peur pour que son empathie puisse lui être d'un quelconque secours.

Avec l'âge il avait un peu perdu de ses capacités, à force de les refouler.

Il lui fallait plus de calme et de sérénité pour les utiliser pleinement.

Du calme et de la sérénité qu'il ne pouvait trouver en cet instant, dans cette cour, avec des assaillants qui tiraient sans relâche, d'autres défenseurs qui ripostaient de leur mieux et le corps de Trowa pesant sur lui.

Quatre parvint à faire basculer son compagnon, à repousser le poids qui le plaquait au sol.

Il réalisait après coup que Trowa venait de lui sauver la vie.

Une fois de plus.

Combien de fois Trowa lui avait il sauvé la vie depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ?

Au risque d'y perdre la sienne...

Quatre était incapable de le dire.

Il n'avait pas compté et il savait que Trowa n'avait pas compté non plus.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire, c'était presque normal, que l'un fasse cela et que l'autre l'accepte.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Parce qu'à cet instant, Quatre ne voulait pas accepter que Trowa lui ait sauvé la vie une fois de plus.

Pas si c'était au prix de la sienne.

Quatre le voulait vivant à ses côtés pour encore bien des années.

Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si cela était possible.

Il l'avait réalisé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait été trompé, que celui qui avait été Trowa avant son compagnon avait survécu et était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Quelqu'un qui se moquait bien qu'il vive ou meure depuis longtemps.

Qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait auprès de lui un clone, mais surtout une personne qui l'aimait vraiment.

Une personne qu'il aimait tout autant.

S'appuyant sur un coude il inspecta le corps étendu à ses côtés.

Il préférait rester allongé, moins il se redressait moins il s'offrait en tant que cible aux assaillants.

Il savait qu'il aurait du y penser avant, bien avant, mais il était trop tard.

Il avait fait l'erreur d'être distrait et sans Trowa cela aurait pu être sa dernière erreur.

Heureusement, il y avait Trowa, une fois encore.

Mais à quel prix Trowa venait il de lui sauver la vie ?

Tremblant nerveusement Quatre posa les yeux sur le corps immobile tout contre le sien.

Priant pour que ce dernier ne soit qu'inconscient.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre une nouvelle fois, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il n'y avait pas de sang sur le dos de Trowa, Quatre le retourna avec précaution pour le coucher sur le dos et examiner son torse, la poitrine et le ventre de Trowa étaient indemnes, mais il y avait du sang sur son front, la chevelure brun roux de son compagnon en était poisseuse.

Quatre l'écarta d'un geste doux, avec précaution, pour découvrir d'où pouvait bien venir tout ce sang.

Sur le front de Trowa une large coupure laissait échapper un flot de sang.

Quatre savait par expérience qu'une plaie de ce genre saignait beaucoup, il s'empressa d'arracher une de ses manches et de la presser sur la blessure. Ce n'était pas le pansement le plus approprié qui soit mais Quatre n'avait rien d'autre sous la main.

Tout en appuyant fermement le morceau de tissus contre le front de son ami Quatre essayait de se calmer et de faire le point.

Il ne voyait pas d'impacts de balles sur le corps de Trowa, la perte de conscience du brun roux n'était donc pas due à une cause de ce genre.

L'hypothèse la plus probable qu'il pouvait avancer pour expliquer l'inconscience de Trowa était sans aucun doute qu'il s'était assommé contre la porte en se précipitant pour le plaquer à terre et lui sauver la vie.

Quatre poussa un soupir de soulagement, maintenant qu'il était plus calme il voyait que Trowa respirait, il voyait que sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité.

Trowa était blessé, il était inconscient, mais il était en vie.

Autour d'eux le vacarme de l'attaque se poursuivait mais Quatre ne s'en souciait plus.

Seul lui importait Trowa à présent.

Il y avait bien assez d'autres défenseurs pour tenir leur position et il n'avait pas l'intention de se détourner de son compagnon à moins d'y être obligé.

Si jamais les assaillants parvenaient à passer la porte il agirait mais pour le moment il voulait seulement veiller sur Trowa.

Il se sentait vraiment très fatigué, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, à garder cette porte et à subir les tirs des attaquants.

Il faudrait bien que cette situation se dénoue, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

S'il avait eu du temps pour prévoir cette attaque, s'il connaissait mieux les lieux, il aurait peut être pu prévoir un plan d'action pour contrer ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il était nouveau dans cet endroit.

Ceci dit, Jarrod lui connaissait fort bien les lieux, il était le mieux placé pour prévoir une attaque et pourtant... pourtant, il n'avait visiblement pas été en mesure de prévoir celle qu'ils étaient en train de subir.

Cela désorienta un peu Quatre.

Jarrod était le clone de Treize, il avait grandi à ses côtés, il savait comment fonctionnait ce dernier, il avait sans doute été éduqué par lui, il aurait du être à même de prévoir une attaque de ce genre.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Quatre en avait brusquement la certitude, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

Si cette attaque était un coup monté, qu'est-ce que Jarrod avait à gagner à leur faire croire qu'ils étaient attaqués ?

Les assaillants ne faisaient pas semblant, ils tiraient vraiment et même si leurs tirs n'avaient pas fait de victimes pour le moment, cela pouvait se produire à tout instant.

Quatre leva les yeux vers les trous causés par les balles au dessus d'eux.

Les assaillants tiraient pratiquement toujours au même endroit. Très haut, trop haut pour atteindre un défenseur. Seule la dernière décharge avait touché le bois bien plus bas.

C'était soit une tactique hasardeuse soit une manœuvre réussie pour faire diversion. Enfin, réussie, plus ou moins, la dernière décharge avait bien failli l'atteindre.

Appuyé sur les coudes, la tête tournée vers Trowa qu'il continuait à surveiller, Quatre recommença à réfléchir.

Plus il y pensait, plus il avait le sentiment que l'attaque n'était qu'un coup monté.

Mais il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne réussissait pas à comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle mise en scène.

Qu'est-ce que Jarrod pouvait bien avoir à gagner à faire croire à une attaque ?

Qu'est-ce que Jéricho avait lui à y gagner ?

Il restait également le mystère de l'inconnu qui aidait Jéricho.

Cela faisait beaucoup de points à éclaircir aux yeux de Quatre et il n'était pas certain que découvrir la vérité soit chose facile.

Si Jarrod était vraiment comme Treize, il ne serait pas du genre à reconnaître qu'effectivement tout ce raffut n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il allait nier, à n'en pas douter.

L'attaquer de front sur le problème ne servirait donc à rien.

Si Quatre voulait découvrir la vérité il allait devoir creuser de son côté, de façon discrète.

Il ne manquerait pas de le faire, dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

En attendant, si comme il le pensait, tout n'était qu'une mise en scène, il avait hâte, vraiment très hâte, qu'elle prenne fin.

Comme si le fait d'y penser avait suffit, d'un seul coup un silence pesant s'installa.

Quatre redressa la tête, aussitôt en alerte.

Que se passait il ?

Les attaquants étaient ils sur le point de se lancer vraiment à l'assaut ou avaient ils renoncé ?

Se redressant avec prudence il regarda furtivement par l'un des trous et vit que les assaillants se retiraient.

Il les regarda avec surprise s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Cela le confortait plus que jamais dans la certitude que tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une mise en scène.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que les hommes de Jéricho n'étaient pas en train de ruser et qu'ils n'allaient pas faire brusquement demi tour pour revenir en force et les prendre par surprise, Quatre s'offrit enfin le luxe de s'asseoir et de s'étirer afin de détendre ses muscles.

Son corps engourdi par la longue attente immobile protesta un peu et cela le fit sourire.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à vivre quelque chose de ce genre, qu'il n'avait plus eu d'arme entre les mains non plus.

Il regarda celle qu'on lui avait confié et qu'il avait posé à côté de lui pour pouvoir prendre soin de Trowa.

Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à s'en servir. Même s'il n'était pas son père, il en était très loin, il n'aimait pas la violence et il ne voulait plus avoir à tuer.

Il ne voulait plus avoir de sang sur les mains.

La guerre lui avait mis ceux de son père et de l'une de ses sœurs sur les doigts, c'était déjà trop à son goût.

Il détourna le regard de l'arme pour le reposer sur Trowa et se rendit compte que les yeux verts étaient ouverts et qu'ils le fixaient.

Pourtant Trowa ne disait rien.

Son visage n'exprimait rien non plus.

Comme au temps de la guerre, comme après qu'il ait pris la place de l'autre Trowa.

Quatre s'en alarma, à l'époque ce visage impassible, indéchiffrable, était pour le moins mauvais signe, il redoutait donc que cela soit à nouveau le cas.

Trowa avait repris connaissance, mais il était resté inconscient pendant de longues minutes et le choc contre la porte avait été assez violent pour lui entailler le front, qui sait quels autres dégâts il avait bien pu entraîner ?

Quatre frissonna à l'idée que l'ancien mercenaire puisse avoir des séquelles, une nouvelle perte de mémoire, pire peut être...

Il n'osait pas parler, poser la question qui lui venait. Il avait envie de savoir, mais il en avait également peur.

Vraiment très peur.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda brusquement Trowa, mettant ainsi un terme à l'attente et à l'angoisse de Quatre.

La question prouvait que Trowa savait qui il était et n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Je n'ai rien. Répondit il dans un souffle.

Trowa l'inspecta du regard, comme s'il avait du mal à le croire ou qu'il préférait s'en assurer par lui même puis il tourna la tête pour voir les autres défenseurs du lieu. Il considéra finalement la porte.

- C'est bien calme.

- Ils sont partis. Expliqua Quatre.

Une lueur de surprise teintée d'un peu d'incrédulité passa dans le regard vert.

- Partis ? Comme cela ? D'un seul coup ? Questionna Trowa.

- Oui. Assura Quatre. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Ce n'est pas normal. Commenta Trowa en se redressant pour regarder à son tour à travers les trous de la porte.

Sa blessure au front l'élançait un peu, mais il en avait vu d'autres et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé.

Enfin, pour être exact, ce n'était pas la première blessure que sa mémoire ait enregistré, mais en y réfléchissant un peu, les autres blessures n'étaient pas toutes les siennes, il avait en tête les souvenirs de l'autre Trowa, il gardait la trace des blessures de ce dernier, et ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens étaient tout aussi réels pour lui que ceux qu'il s'était fait en propre.

C'était quelque peu dérangeant de se souvenir de quelque chose et d'être obligé de réfléchir pour être certain que ce souvenir était bien un souvenir qu'on s'était fait et non quelque chose qu'on avait implanté dans votre esprit.

Il ne savait pas trop combien de temps cette notion allait encore le tourmenter, mais depuis qu'il avait été clairement identifié comme étant un clone Trowa se débattait avec ces pensées dérangeantes.

La campagne de l'autre côté des portes était déserte, paisible, autant qu'une campagne puisse l'être.

Trowa fit courir son regard d'un bout à l'autre du paysage que son champs de vision pouvait atteindre et se recula.

Quatre disait vrai, les assaillants étaient partis, et ce départ était à ses yeux des plus suspects.

Un regard au visage de Quatre lui apprit que le jeune homme blond partageait ses doutes et son inquiétude.

- Toi aussi tu penses que cela n'est pas normal. Murmura t'il pour n'être entendu que de Quatre.

- Oui. Répondit Quatre.

Trowa se rassit, le dos contre la porte, les doigts crispés sur l'arme qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

En d'autres circonstances il aurait proposé d'aller voir ce qu'il en était ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on leur avait demandé de faire.

On leur avait dit de gagner cette position et de la tenir.

Les yeux mi clos il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Si le retrait des adversaires était une ruse, il était probable qu'une attaque pouvait se produire en un autre lieu, et si tel était le cas, il était également probable que Heero puisse en faire les frais.

Il était possible qu'il ait besoin de leur aide.

Tout comme il était possible qu'en quittant leur position ils ne commettent une erreur grave et laisse le champs libre à l'ennemi.

La décision était difficile à prendre.

En temps qu'ancien mercenaire... non, que clone d'un ancien mercenaire... Trowa était plus disposé à ne pas bouger.

C'était une chose qu'il avait appris... que son original avait appris, depuis son plus jeune âge.

Obéir aux ordres, tenir la position attribuée, quel qu'en soit le prix, le plus longtemps possible.

Attendre qu'on vienne vous relever ou que la situation devienne désespérée.

En temps de guerre l'amitié n'était pas la chose qui devait primer, le plus important était de réussir la mission.

Même si l'on devait pour cela laisser mourir un camarade ou un ami.

Cela n'aurait posé aucun problème au Trowa de l'époque, il en était persuadé.

Mais il n'était pas ce Trowa là.

Il n'était que son clone et Heero était son ami.

Heero ne s'était pas détourné de lui lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un clone, il lui avait conservé son amitié.

Pour Trowa c'était quelque chose de vraiment important, de vraiment précieux.

Pour une fois il avait envie de passer outre les ordres, de ne pas suivre sa formation de mercenaire, après tout elle n'était pas vraiment sienne.

Il avait envie de quitter son poste et d'aller voir si Heero n'avait pas besoin de leur aide.

Le regard bleu de Quatre lui indiquait qu'il pensait la même chose et cela le soulageait.

Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se mettre en route, de quitter leur poste de défense pour rejoindre la position où devait se trouver Heero la radio qu'ils avaient reçu pour pouvoir communiquer avec les autres emplacements de défense se mit à grésiller.

L'homme qui l'avait en charge l'activa et toutes les personnes présentes entendirent la voix de Jarrod.

Le dirigeant de la défense leur indiquait que l'attaque avait pris fin, que tout danger était écarté et que Jéricho était entre leurs mains.

Les derniers mots du clone de Treize se perdirent sous les cris de joie de ses hommes.

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard et se rassirent.

Trowa posa son arme désormais inutile, Quatre écarta la sienne d'un geste brusque.

Dos contre la porte, leurs flancs se touchant presque, ils contemplèrent en silence les explosions de joie des hommes du ranch.

Cette joie n'était pas feinte, Quatre n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Les hommes en face d'eux avaient vraiment eu peur pour leurs vies, ils étaient intimement persuadés que l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu était réelle.

Si comme Quatre le redoutait il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en scène, alors cette dernière était la pire des mascarades qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Elle était d'une cruauté sans borne à ses yeux.

Persuader tant de gens que le pire allait peut être survenir, qu'ils allaient peut être mourir, tués par d'impitoyables ennemis...

La main de Trowa, se posant sur son bras dénudé le tira de ses pensées, il se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Pour le moment profitons de ce moment de répit. Déclara calmement Trowa. Nous aurons tout le temps de lutter lorsque nous saurons contre qui nous luttons vraiment.

Ces mots étaient la sagesse même et Quatre ne pouvait que l'admettre, pourtant il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée de ne pas savoir exactement contre qui ils devaient lutter.

Il détestait l'idée d'être confronté à une situation imprécise, de ne pas avoir tous les éléments en main et de ne pas pouvoir avoir pleinement confiance en ceux qui se présentaient comme des alliés.

Une fois encore Trowa sembla deviner quel cours prenaient ses pensées.

- Tu sais en qui tu peux placer ta confiance Quatre. Ajouta t'il du même ton posé.

Quatre hocha la tête.

Oui, Trowa avait raison, il savait qui était ses alliés, il le savait depuis longtemps et il savait que cela ne changerait pas de sitôt.

Même si tous ceux qui se présentaient pour le moment comme des alliés venaient à se retourner contre eux, ils n'en seraient pas moins au moins cinq pour faire face, plus s'il comptait la précieuse troupe que composaient les hommes de Rashid.

Il referma les yeux avec un soupir, entre soulagement et frustration.

Pour le moment le calme était revenu, et même si ce n'était qu'un calme factice, un peu comme l'œil du cyclone et qu'ils devaient se retrouver très bientôt à nouveau plongés dans un tourbillon d'événements pénibles, au moins ils pouvaient profiter de ce moment de répit.

Mieux encore, ils le devaient. Il était fort possible que s'il se décidait vraiment à aller creuser un peu de son côté, il ne se heurte à quelques difficultés à l'avenir.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que s'il avait raison, il allait en déranger plus d'un et qu'il n'allait pas se faire d'amis en fouillant le passé.

Les savants étaient morts, le projet avait été mis en sommeil, pour ne pas dire enterré, mais les résultats de tout cela étaient toujours bien présents, ils étaient une réalité et une réalité dérangeante.

Une réalité que Lady Une n'avait aucune envie de voir se révéler au grand jour, mais que d'autres personnes voulaient quand à elles exposer publiquement.

Tout en essayant de se détendre un peu Quatre ne pouvait se retenir de penser encore à ces détails qui pourraient se révéler d'importance à l'avenir.

Qui avait donc intérêt à ce que le projet de clonage soit dévoilé de la sorte ?

Il n'y avait à première vue plus d'argent à se faire avec lui, à moins que d'autres personnes que les savants qui l'avaient mené à bien à l'époque ne soient en mesure de le reprendre.

C'était une éventualité que Quatre n'avait pas trop envie d'envisager. Pour lui dont les sœurs étaient nées de manipulations et qui avait longtemps cru qu'il en allait de même pour lui, le clonage et la reproduction telle qu'elle se pratiquait sur sa colonie, étaient par trop semblables.

Il avait trop souffert de ce qu'il pensait être pour avoir envie de voir ce genre de pratiques se développer.

- Cesse d'y penser pour le moment Quatre. Lui dit Trowa avec une douce fermeté.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que le regard vert était tourné vers lui.

Il se sentit rougir.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à retenir le cours de mes pensées.

- Je m'en doute. Sourit brièvement Trowa. Mais pour l'heure tu ne peux rien faire et tu as besoin de te reposer. Garde tes forces pour quand tu en auras vraiment besoin.

Quatre fit de son mieux pour ne plus réfléchir à tous ces sujets de préoccupation qui étaient venus s'incruster dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas chose facile.

Trowa l'attira soudain contre lui, l'installant sur ses genoux et referma les bras autour de son torse.

Quatre s'alarma de ce geste.

- Trowa ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Protesta t'il.

- Personne ne fait attention à nous, ils sont tous à leur joie et à leur soulagement. Contra Trowa sans le laisser aller.

- Ta blessure...

- Est sur mon front, là où tu n'appuies pas.

- Trowa... si quelqu'un nous voit... protesta encore Quatre, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait rien contre des gestes d'affection de ce genre dans l'intimité, mais il redoutait les conséquences qu'elles pourraient avoir pour eux si elles étaient aperçues par des personnes mal intentionnées.

Voilà pourquoi il se refusait toujours à ce genre de comportement.

Jusqu'à ce jour Trowa avait semblé comprendre et accepter la chose.

Pourquoi ce brusque revirement ?

Il eut bientôt la réponse.

- Cela m'est bien égal, murmura Trowa à son oreille, j'ai trop envie de t'avoir contre moi. J'ai failli te perdre voilà peu.

La voix légèrement tremblante de son compagnon figea Quatre.

Il prit conscience de la peur qu'avait du ressentir Trowa en le voyant sur le point d'être atteint par le tir.

Le jeune homme s'était assommé en lui sauvant la vie, et lui se souciait du regard d'inconnus... comment pouvait il se montrer si peu attentif aux besoins de Trowa ?

Heureusement, à présent il comprenait et acceptait le désir de son compagnon.

Il comprenait qu'il ait besoin de ce contact pour évacuer la peur et se rassurer.

Se laissant aller contre le torse de son partenaire Quatre posa les mains sur les siennes.

- Tout va bien Trowa, nous sommes en vie, nous sommes en sécurité. Dit il doucement.

_A suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, ça m'aide à avancer dans ce texte._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Jeux de miroirs<strong>

Chapitre 19

_AC 205_

Quatre s'arracha à contre cœur des bras de Trowa.

Même s'il aurait bien aimé rester plus longtemps contre lui et profiter de ce moment de paix bienvenue, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à cela.

Ce qu'il soupçonnait lui était par trop insupportable et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il était de son devoir de s'en ouvrir à ses amis.

A tous ses amis, pas seulement à Trowa qui l'interrogeait du regard et dont l'expression montrait clairement qu'il regrettait de se voir repousser de la sorte.

Quatre qui commençait à se relever se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

Même s'il avait hâte de retrouver Heero, Duo et de prévenir Wufei qu'il devait leur parler à tous, il ne voulait pas le faire sans prendre la peine d'expliquer la situation à son compagnon.

Il voulait éclaircir des points qui le préoccupaient, pas blesser Trowa.

Le brun roux avait déjà bien assez enduré en peu de temps, il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il se détournait de lui.

Il se rassit auprès de Trowa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Trowa, j'aimerai beaucoup que nous passions du temps tous les deux, mais je crains d'avoir compris quelque chose de vraiment alarmant, quelque chose dont je veux parler avec vous tous au plus vite.

Trowa écouta en silence puis hocha la tête et se releva souplement, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever lui aussi.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Je préviens Wufei, tu te charge de trouver Heero. Avec un peu de chance Duo est arrivé et ils sont réunir.

Quatre sourit et prit la main tendue, se releva à son tour.

Une fois debout il regarda autour de lui pour voir si tout était vraiment paisible et en ordre.

Il ne tenait pas à partir sans être certain que personne n'avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne vit rien d'anormal, aucun des défenseurs ne semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

Soulagé il se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient quitté Heero quelques heures plus tôt.

Trowa lui emboîta le pas, marchant en silence, de ce même pas souple que Quatre avait l'habitude d'entendre derrière lui ou à ses côtés.

Ce pas qui le rassurait lorsqu'il l'entendait.

Tout en marchant Quatre écoutait le bruit de ces pas, mesurant à quel point il s'était attaché à Trowa au fil des ans, combien ce dernier s'accordait si bien avec lui.

Cela s'était fait naturellement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Trowa avait il lui mesuré tout cela ?

Sans doute, parfois il se montrait curieusement attentif à des détails qui avaient tendance à échapper à Quatre, il ne s'en ouvrait pas pour autant, il restait discret sur ce qui lui tenait à cœur, il se contentait d'être présent, pour Quatre comme pour leurs amis.

Tout en avançant Quatre se demandait si Trowa se rendait compte du trouble qu'il était en train de ressentir, s'il allait déroger à ses principes et lui en parler ou garder le silence comme à son habitude.

Il en était presque à souhaiter que pour une fois Trowa brise cette règle de silence, qu'il lui dise qu'il voyait son trouble, qu'il s'en préoccupait.

Quatre soupira en constatant quel tour pour le moins égoïste prenaient ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Trowa de faire preuve de discrétion, pas alors qu'il s'en était réjouit le plus souvent.

Trowa ne comprendrait pas.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il y avait à comprendre au juste ?

Il aurait bien été en peine de le dire.

Il ne comprenait pas lui même ce qu'il ressentait.

Il cessa de penser à tout cela en découvrant non loin une silhouette à la fois familière et presque inconnue de lui.

Le clone de Duo était en train de donner un coup de main aux personnes qui retapaient les portes mises à mal par les tirs.

De Duo ou même d'Heero il n'y avait aucune trace visible.

Ce détail alarma Quatre, comme Jazz était la personne la plus familière qu'il ait en vue il se dirigea vers lui, Trowa sur les talons.

Même s'il n'était qu'un clone il était celui de Duo, cela tendait à pousser Quatre à lui faire un minimum confiance.

Bien entendu il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'accorder trop vite sa confiance, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Jazz était semblable à Duo.

Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'éducation et les choix, tout comme le caractère font les hommes plus que les gênes.

Jazz les vit venir du coin de l'œil mais attendit le dernier moment pour se tourner vers eux.

Ils avaient été présentés brièvement peu de temps avant le début de l'attaque mais n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance. Les circonstances avaient fait que leur entrevue avait rapidement été interrompue par l'arrivée de Jéricho et de ses hommes.

Jazz était très satisfait de cet état des choses, après s'être pris un coup de poing de son original il avait quelque peu des réticences à se retrouver en présence de ses amis.

Il avait encore mal suite à sa blessure à l'épaule, mais il avait tenu à participer à l'effort collectif, étant de ceux qui savaient manier une arme.

Il en avait pas mal bavé pendant tout le temps de l'assaut, même s'il avait monopolisé toute sa volonté et que Joshuah l'avait soulagé autant que cela était possible par un calmant, de façon à ce qu'il ne souffre plus trop mais qu'il reste conscient.

Un homme à moitié endormi, même avec une arme, n'était d'aucune utilité dans un combat, bien au contraire, il pouvait même se révéler un danger pour ses alliés.

Jazz avait été très soulagé par la fin de l'attaque.

Plus que quelques efforts à fournir et il pourrait s'accorder enfin un repos bien mérité.

Il n'espérait plus que cela, et l'approche de deux des amis de son original le mettait sur ses gardes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler.

S'il s'était permis de chatouiller un peu Heero c'était uniquement par curiosité, pour savoir qui était vraiment celui dont il était le clone.

Il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Heero l'avait tout de même impressionné et ce fut ce seul détail qui le retint de partir sans laisser aux deux autres la moindre latitude de lui parler.

Même s'il s'efforçait de se montrer sympathique avec les gens du ranch il n'était pas d'un naturel particulièrement liant.

En cela il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était très différent de son original mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire, il était déjà un clone, il ne tenait pas à être une vulgaire copie, plus il serait différent de Duo mieux cela serait.

Tant pis pour ceux que cela pourrait déranger, ils n'auraient qu'à faire avec.

Ce fut donc avec une vague contrariété qu'il s'efforçait de cacher qu'il fit face aux deux arrivants.

Il espérait que quoi qu'ils aient à lui dire cela n'allait pas leur prendre trop de temps.

Dans le cas contraire il allait être dans l'obligation de les envoyer paître.

Il leur présenterait des excuses un autre jour, ou pas, cela dépendrait.

Quatre perçut sa réticence avant même d'être à ses côtés et cela lui donna le ton de la discussion, heureusement qu'il n'avait qu'une question à poser.

Il s'efforça de ne pas montrer qu'il percevait les réticences du châtain, quelles que soient les raisons de Jazz pour les accueillir de la sorte elles étaient probablement légitimes, après tout Duo ne s'était pas montré des plus tendres envers lui.

- Nous cherchons Heero. Expliqua t'il brièvement. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Allez voir du côté de la chambre de Jiro, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était réveillé. Répondit Jazz soulagé de pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux si facilement.

Ayant répondu à la question il retourna à ce qu'il faisait sans attendre de merci et de nouvelle question.

Il n'avait aucune envie que le blond ou l'autre se lance dans une discussion plus longue.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Ni Quatre ni Trowa ne se formalisèrent de ce manque flagrant de considération pour leurs personnes, ils comprenaient fort bien que le clone de Duo n'ait aucune envie de bavarder en ces moments qui suivaient une situation si tendue.

Après tout Jazz avait l'habitude de vivre sous pression s'ils en jugeaient par le peu qu'on leur avait dit sur lui, c'était sans doute sa façon de l'évacuer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'il leur avait indiqué.

Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de la bonne nouvelle.

Si Jiro avait fini par se réveiller c'était sans doute qu'il était en bonne voie pour guérir, ils allaient trouver Heero de bien meilleure humeur.

Cela faciliterait leurs échanges futurs.

Des échanges que Quatre redoutait tout de même.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré le clone de Treize Quatre avait eu le sentiment que la rencontre entre lui et Heero risquait de mal se passer, si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas.

Jarrod qui avait l'esprit aussi leste que son original avait sans doute lu ses craintes sur son visage et avait hoché la tête sans sourire.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur Raberba Winner, ma rencontre avec Heero Yuy ne s'est pas passé de façon très amicale. Cependant vous pouvez vous rassurer, nous avons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente, en grande partie grâce à Duo Maxwell, je dois bien l'admettre.

Dans le regard qui se voulait franc de Jarrod Quatre avait vu passer l'ombre de l'inquiétude mais le clone de Treize ne s'était pas ouvert à lui de cette crainte et il n'avait pas posé de question.

Peut être aurait il du le faire, mais sur le moment il n'avait pas trouvé le moment adéquat.

Il le regrettait un peu à présent.

Peut être que s'il s'était permis de poser des questions il serait plus à même de cerner le personnage et ne serait pas en proie au doute comme c'était le cas actuellement.

Il ne serait pas non plus sur le point d'engendrer des actions qui ne seraient peut être pas si bénéfiques qu'il l'espérait.

D'un côté, si ses craintes se révélaient exactes, que Jarrod ne jouait pas franc jeu et était de mèche avec Jéricho, ils auraient tout intérêt à quitter les lieux au plus vite, à se mettre en sécurité.

De l'autre, s'il se trompait et que Jarrod n'était pas le manipulateur qu'il croyait, il allait alarmer Heero pour rien, lui faire prendre le risque de déplacer Jiro alors que ce dernier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ou, pire encore, de le pousser à partir sans lui.

Cette éventualité était sans aucun doute celle qui avait le moins de chances de se réaliser, Quatre le savait bien.

Même si Heero et Jiro n'étaient réunis que depuis peu, il avait bien senti qu'un véritable lien fraternel s'était tissé entre eux. Un lien renforcé par la relation qu'entretenaient Jiro et Duo.

Cet état des choses étonnait et alarmait pas mal Quatre, même si pour le moment les trois semblaient réussir à s'entendre il craignait que cela ne devienne plus difficile avec le temps.

Une relation de ce genre n'était pas facile à mettre en place et plus délicate encore à conserver dans la durée.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour rencontré des gens pour qui cela avait marché.

Il avait bien sur croisé des personnes qui entretenaient des liaisons avec d'autres que leurs partenaires officiels, mais jamais des gens qui s'affichaient ouvertement avec deux partenaires.

Même s'il voulait garder l'espoir, parce que Heero et Duo étaient ses amis et que Jiro lui avait semblé sympathique et était le clone d'Heero il ne pouvait pas se départir de ses doutes.

Enfin, pour l'heure la relation qui s'amorçait n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Ils avaient d'autres détails à prendre en compte qui lui semblaient bien plus urgents.

Il frappa fermement à la porte de la chambre de Jiro.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, non sur Heero comme il s'y attendait, mais sur Duo Quatre fut pris au dépourvu.

Il surmonta cependant très vite sa surprise et adressa un bref signe de tête au natté.

- Tu es revenu depuis longtemps ?

- Non, quelques instants seulement. Heureux de vous voir les gars, on se faisait du soucis pour vous. Pas de bobos de votre côté ?

Quatre ne put se retenir de sourire malgré ses craintes, c'était du Duo tout craché de plaisanter malgré la situation.

Pourtant, il sentait que cet humour n'était qu'un humour de façade, Duo ne plaisantait pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un semblant de plaisanterie, une façon de donner le change.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Quatre avait le sentiment de poser un nouveau regard sur les gens, et même s'il regrettait un peu de le faire pour l'un de ses amis il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Une question lui vint presque aussitôt.

« Le faisait il déjà avant ? »

C'était une question pour le moins dérangeante, qui l'obligeait à étudier les attitudes de Duo d'un autre œil.

Un œil critique et sans concessions.

Quatre s'en voulait de le faire, mais pouvait il vraiment faire autrement ?

Les choses avaient changé...

Non...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé, c'était lui...

Oui...

Le changement s'était effectué en lui, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux sur une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter avant.

Comme cela s'était déjà produit pour lui à plusieurs reprises par le passé.

Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un enfant conçu artificiellement.

Lorsque Rashid lui avait exposé son point de vue et lui avait décoché la première gifle qu'il ait reçu.

Lorsque son père était mort.

A d'autres occasions également.

Il y en avait trop pour que Quatre puisse en faire la liste avec précision, mais chacune de ces occasions avaient fait évoluer celui qu'il était alors, l'entraînant dans une autre direction.

Dans quelle direction allait le mener ce nouveau changement ?

Il redoutait un peu de de le découvrir.

Surtout que cette fois encore il allait entraîner ses compagnons de lutte, ses amis, avec lui.

Il allait leur imposer sa façon de voir les choses d'une certaine façon.

Duo se détourna pour éviter son regard.

Même s'il n'avait pas le talent de Quatre pour lire le cœur des gens il savait réaliser lorsque quelqu'un était en train de s'interroger à son sujet et de voir un peu plus loin qu'il ne le souhaitait dans son jeu.

Il savait comment réagir en pareil cas, il avait toujours réussi à s'en tirer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il n'avait jamais eu à le faire en ce qui concernait ses amis.

Ces derniers l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était, sans trop chercher à regarder derrière le masque.

Plus parce que chercher à lui retirer son masque les aurait sans doute obligés à regarder eux aussi derrière le leur.

Duo ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce point.

Ils avaient tous des passés difficiles, des cadavres dans le placard et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de les exposer aux regards des autres.

Par la force des choses ils en avaient dévoilés certains, pour pouvoir poursuivre de concert, mais ils avaient gardé les pires bien cachés et s'en trouvaient fort bien.

Il avait pourtant l'impression que Quatre avait franchi un cap et qu'il ne tenait pas à laisser les cadavres dans le placard plus longtemps.

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour Duo.

Il ne savait pas pour les autres, mais lui ne tenait pas à ressortir ce qu'il avait caché dans son placard.

Vraiment pas.

Il y avait des choses bien trop moches pour être dévoilées, Duo était bien placé pour le savoir.

Comme le regard de Quatre ne le quittait pas et que cet état des choses commençait à devenir pesant, mais aussi à mettre les autres mal à l'aise, à commencer par Jiro qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela, Duo dut se résoudre à un geste qu'il ne pensait pas devoir faire un jour et qui lui en coûtait.

Qui lui en coûtait vraiment beaucoup à vrai dire.

Il s'approcha de Quatre, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte, l'obligeant à sortir à sa suite.

Trowa alarmé tenta de les suivre, mais Heero l'empêcha de le faire.

Même s'il ne savait pas ce qui motivait ce geste il ne pensait pas que Quatre soit en danger, Duo appréciait trop leur ami blond pour lui faire le moindre mal volontairement.

Duo entraîna Quatre dans la pièce vide la plus proche et le laissa, s'écartant assez pour qu'il ne se sente pas menacé.

Quatre continuait à l'observer, surpris et un peu mal à l'aise.

Il avait le sentiment qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose chez son ami et il n'avait pas le sentiment que c'était vraiment une bonne chose, Duo faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer mais Quatre n'était pas dupe, il ressentait parfaitement la tension qui crispait intérieurement son ami.

Comme le silence semblait parti pour durer, que Duo faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, Quatre prit l'initiative de parler en premier.

- Duo ? Se risqua t'il à dire.

Duo se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction Quatre, tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu pourrais trouver en creusant un peu trop. Dit il d'un ton bien trop calme.

Quatre se le tint pour dit, pas parce qu'il y avait une menace dans le ton du châtain, mais justement parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune et que plus rien ne lui parvenait provenant du natté.

Duo masquait ses émotions à la perfection, il souriait même à nouveau et Quatre qui avait l'espace d'un instant réussi à avoir un fugace aperçu de ce qu'il y avait derrière, ne tenait pas à en savoir plus.

Duo avait raison, il était plus que probable qu'il n'aimât pas ce qu'il trouverait en insistant par trop.

- C'est compris. Répondit il avec calme. Mais... si jamais un jour tu avais envie d'en parler, je veux que tu saches que je serai là pour toi.

Duo hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui pour poser la main sur l'épaule.

- Je sais Quatre, je l'ai toujours su, et je serai là également, pour vous tous. Affirma t'il en retour.

Quatre n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, en dépit du fait qu'il venait de percevoir, très très vaguement, quelque chose d'alarmant, Duo avait toujours été une personne de confiance et il ne pensait pas que cela puisse changer.

D'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas exclure la probabilité de s'être trompé.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces perceptions là et il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas des plus fiables.

- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Préféra t'il dire.

Comme l'avait dit Duo le sujet était clos, où plus exactement, il n'y avait rien à dire dessus.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Jiro, au grand soulagement de ceux qui y étaient restés.

Trowa se plaça immédiatement aux côtés de Quatre, l'inspectant discrètement, même si Heero l'avait retenu et qu'il avait accepté cela, même si c'était Duo qui avait entraîné Quatre, il préférait s'assurer que ce dernier allait bien.

Quatre le rassura d'un sourire.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, lui souffla t'il.

Trowa n'insista pas, il y avait une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux du blond et il le connaissait assez pour la déceler et en tenir compte.

Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Duo et Quatre pendant le bref laps de temps qu'avait duré leur absence.

Ni Duo ni Quatre ne semblait désireux d'en parler, ce n'était sans doute rien, mais cela lui trottait tout de même dans la tête et il n'aimait pas cela.

Jiro s'était assis, aidé par Heero.

Il partageait le même sentiment que son aîné, quelque chose de grave se tramait et il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il serait un fardeau pour eux.

Même s'il ne se faisait aucune illusion, il serait sans doute un poids pour le groupe si vraiment il se passait quelque chose.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Heero d'un ton calme.

- Je commence à me poser certaines questions, avoua Quatre après s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermée, l'attaque de Jéricho, sa capture et la façon dont il a été expédié... je n'aime pas cela, c'était trop brutal, trop rapide... cela semblait prémédité... comme un spectacle donné en notre honneur.

Un silence retomba après les propos de Quatre, le temps que les autres analysent ce qu'il venait de dire.

Dans son lit Jiro se tendit, Quatre n'avait accusé personne, mais son ton indiquait clairement qu'il soupçonnait une mise en scène, et qui pouvait il tenir pour responsables sinon les clones ?

Clones dont il faisait partie...

Ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

En vérité ce n'était bon pour personne.

Parce que si Quatre avait raison, s'il y avait vraiment un complot en train de se réaliser, aux dépends de qui était il mené exactement ?

Qui en étaient les commanditaires ? Les exécuteurs et plus important que tout, qui en étaient les victimes ?

Quatre Raberba Winner venait de mettre le doigt sur un point sensible, qui heurtait profondément Jiro.

Parce qu'il était un clone et parce qu'il était lié aux personnes présentes dans la pièce, ce qui le mettait dans une situation pour le moins délicate.

Soit Quatre l'incluait dans le nombre des possibles comploteurs et il risquait de voir son frère et ses amis lui tourner le dos, le laisser derrière eux dans la retraite stratégique qu'ils allaient sans doute effectuer, par prudence, le temps d'y voir plus clair.

Soit il estimait que ses actes passés parlaient en sa faveur et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser derrière eux en partant.

Ce qui soulevait immédiatement d'autres problèmes.

Jiro savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se lever et de marcher, peut être pourrait il faire quelques pas si vraiment il serrait les dents, mais il était totalement incapable de suivre un groupe en fuite.

Qu'il le veuille ou non il serait un poids pour eux, à moins qu'il ne réussisse à trouver un prétexte pour rester.

Il réprima un frisson.

Il allait prendre un grand risque, celui de les perdre en les faisant douter de lui, mais il préférait cela à tout autre choix.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent en danger pour lui.

Mais comment faire?

Que dire pour semer le doute dans leurs esprits ?

Duo se laissa tomber au bord du lit, le faisant sursauter, le regard du natté était scrutateur et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Tu peux cesser de te creuser la tête Jiro, on va pas marcher, pas vrai les gars ? Lança Duo avec une pointe d'humour féroce.

Heero, Quatre et Trowa approuvèrent en silence.

Le visage expressif de Jiro les avait alerté dès la première seconde, comprendre ce qui l'agitait soudain n'était pas difficile.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vraiment en tête ! Protesta Jiro vexé.

- Oh, je suis persuadé du contraire. Sourit Duo. Tu t'es dit que vu ton état tu allais nous encombrer, du coup tu cherchais un truc à dire pour nous convaincre que tu étais du côté des comploteurs. C'est sympa, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. On te portera s'il le faut, mais on va pas te laisser derrière.

Jiro le regarda avec obstination, une expression que Duo avait vu plus d'une fois sur le visage d'Heero, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Jiro n'était pas le clone d'Heero pour rien.

- Je suis contre. Déclara Jiro fermement. Outre le fait que mon extraction serait problématique, si vraiment il y a un complot, vous devez partir au plus vite, mais il serait bon que vous ayez tout de même quelqu'un sur place.

Duo secoua la tête en signe de refus, il n'entendait pas laisser quelqu'un derrière en partant, si Quatre avait raison et qu'il y avait un complot contre eux Jiro serait en danger s'il restait.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Heero prendre la parole et plus encore des mots que prononçait le brun.

- Je suis d'accord avec Jiro, nous aurons besoin d'avoir une personne dans la place pour être nos yeux et nos oreilles.

Duo bondit sur place et se retrouva debout, les yeux brillants d'indignation.

Il se planta devant Heero, les deux poings sur les hanches.

- Attends ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Tu es prêt à te servir de ton propre frère ?

Heero soutint son regard sans broncher.

- Oui. D'une part il s'est proposé librement, d'une autre il a raison.

Le regard de Duo flamboya.

- Je refuse ! Cracha t'il.

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. Répliqua Heero impitoyable.

Duo et lui s'affrontèrent du regard, sous les yeux des trois autres.

Quatre réalisa brusquement que ce n'était pas seulement parce que l'un des deux était pour laisser Jiro et l'autre non, il y avait d'autres motivations.

Duo craignait que le brun ait trouvé un moyen détourné d'écarter son rival.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir des doutes, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Heero puisse agir de la sorte, c'était tellement minable...

Pourtant, c'était une possibilité.

Heero avait clairement exprimé sa jalousie à un moment, il s'était ravisé par la suite, avait donné l'impression d'accepter Jiro, mais était-ce vraiment la vérité ?

Se pouvait il qu'il ait caché son jeu et attendu le moment propice pour agir efficacement ?

Duo peinait à réprimer un tremblement nerveux devant les soupçons qui naissaient en lui.

Après tout Heero s'était montré très différent de l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui, comment savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête à présent ?

Jiro les regardait avec chagrin, malheureux d'être la cause d'une nouvelle tension entre son frère et Duo.

Il ne voulait pas les voir s'opposer de la sorte.

Pas à cause de lui !

Mais comment faire pour les ramener à de meilleurs sentiments ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il savait juste que cela lui était insupportable.

_A suivre_


End file.
